Castaways
by UnlimitedShadow
Summary: After getting lost in a storm in Wales, two modern-day descendants from the Numenorian House of Andunie, arrive in ME. Knowing nothing of their real bloodline, the two siblings join the company of Thorin Oakenshield, simply hoping to find a way home. But Thorin is skeptical of their intent and will only take them so far as to Rivendell, but the Valar have other plans. ThorinOC
1. Trollshaw

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the original characters.

**Summary: **After getting lost in a storm during a hike, two siblings from a distant land find themselves in Middle-Earth. The only way for them to return home is by joining the company of Thorin Oakenshield, at the request of Gandalf. Thorin remains skeptical of their intent and purpose in Middle-Earth and will only take so far as to Rivendell. But, he learns along the way that sometimes, fate has other ideas. ThorinOC. AU.

**Author's Notes**: *****excited wave* HI! It's been a while since I've been here. This site has been such a huge part of my life since I found it ca 2002 at 13 years years old. I still love fanfic and it has a big place in my heart, even though I don't have time to write much these days. However, every now and again I fall back into the LOTR rabbit hole and in particular this trilogy that I wrote eons ago.

A few things before start:  
Yes, this an into-ME fic, they will never go out of fashion. The original version of this begAn as an ElrondOC and it may still turn into one, I haven't decided yet, let me know what you think.

When I first wrote this, the Hobbit movies hadn't been released yet so I wanted to rewrite them to follow the movies before going into the LOTR.

The focus of this fic was always the relationship/kinship between Maggie and Riley. They were cousins in the original stories but I've made them siblings here. I honestly can't remember how I came up with the idea of these characters, but I wanted to tell their story in a setting everyone loves with some twists.

Finally, I love feedback but if you're going to just be mean because the story isn't what you expected or because you don't like the idea of it, please don't. Some stories aren't going to be for everyone but every single author on this site puts their heart and soul into their work and there's no place for hurtful comments.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Trollshaw**

"I bloody _hate _hiking. Why the hell did I let you talk me into this, Riley?'

"Because, my dear, sweet baby sister, would you rather have stayed back at _that _house with _those _people?"

Maggie sighed, and admitted defeat. As much as she loved their dysfunctional family, a week in Wales under the same roof was more than she could stand. Hiking had been Riley's idea and usually, Maggie would be thrilled. She loved nature and missed being close to it when living in a bustling city. Right now thought, what had started out as a mere pitter-patter of rain had turned into what Riley would later come to call Rain-mageddon. The wind howled and pierced through Maggie's skin like sharp needles, her ash brown curls covered her eyes and she struggled to see where she was going. Wales was known for it's bad weather, but even this was ridiculous. Maggie stopped and looked around her. Her sense of direction was usually decent enough to navigate a forest path, but the problem was, she couldn't see the path anywhere.

"I hate to break it to you Ri, but I think we're l-"

"No!" Riley interrupted. Her brother was stubborn and he knew if he admitted they were lost, Maggie would never let him live it down. Under different circumstances, that would be true. But it was getting close to dusk and Maggie was scared. Out here, there was little or no cellphone reception and certainly no 4G data. If they got lost, there was no way of knowing how long it would take for someone to find them. "We're not lost. We're just temporarily…"

Riley was cut off by a deafening clap of the darkened clouds, spreading out above them. Maggie's cries were lost beneath the thunder that rolled overheard and the violent gale of wind pushed her off balance.

"...buggered!" Riley said "This is not natural. Maggie! Where are you!"

"Riley!" Maggie called out for brother but it was useless. Her vision was clouded in the storm 's and she thought she Riley's silhouette, but it was like the surrounding changed somehow. She didn't understand why, but something about this storm felt different.

Maggie shouted again "Riley!" As she put one foot ahead of the other, she got caught in something and the wind pushed her over. She smacked her head and fell over and as she rolled down a hill, the last thing she saw before losing conscious was an enormous, grey silhouette reaching out for her.

* * *

"Can you hear that?"

Bilbo Baggins had been in the middle of supper, his only supper for the day in fact, when something caught his attention. Up until then, the hobbit thought they had been the only ones on the road but now he wasn't so sure.

"It's just the wind laddie," said Balin as he blew out a smoke ring. "Storms out here are different from storms in the Shire, I'm sure."

Balin was right, Bilbo thought. Storms in the Shire, rare as they were, meant comfort. A warm brandy by the fire, smoking his finest pipe weed while sinking into his favourite armchair. Out here, there were nor armchairs and no books. There was no such thing as safety, yet Bilbo felt compelled by the Dwarves' and there he was.

"_Maggie_!"

"There it is again! Listen!" This time, Bilbo knew he wasn't the only one who had heard it. Fili and Kili, the youngest dwarves, stood up. The noise Bilbo heard sounded like voices calling out in the forest but, who would venture this far out in bad weather?

"It's not just me!"

"Maybe it's Gandalf coming back?" Oin suggested but was hushed by the others. Bilbo didn't know where Gandalf was, but he knew he wasn't coming back for a while. He turned to Thorin who listened to noise.

"It's coming closer!" Nori said "I can hear it in the bushes. It's definitely not a wizard."

Bilbo watched as Thorin clutched his sword, carefully taking one step towards the rustling bushes. Whatever lurked behind, it wasn't supposed to be there. Bilbo felt his heart racing, and as he closed his eyes, he wished himself back in Bag End. He didn't belong out here with strange dwarves he hardly knew. Now that Gandalf wasn't even there, why did he even bother staying?

'On my count, we grab it.' Thorin whispered, 'Three, two, one…"

* * *

Riley hadn't seen it coming. He'd been too busy searching for his cousin but without luck. He thought perhaps he'd found her but instead, he found himself surrounded by a group of...dwarves. They'd pulled him out of the bushes and now, a sharp sword pressed against his neck and two other swords aimed at him. Dwarves? _What the hell…? Now I know I'm dreaming. _

"Whoa...you guys are not human!"

"I think that's supposed to be an insult!" said one of them, clearly offended.

"An astute observation...for a _child_" spoke another one with white hair and an enormous white beard.

The next dwarf who spoke was the one pressing the sword against Riley's neck. He had long, dark hair and the bearings of someone with authority. "What are you doing here? Speak quickly if you wish to live." he said

_How many dwarves are there? _Riley looked around him and counted eleven. He held up his hands, not wanting to do anything rash and make anything worse. _Eleven dwarves...and a hobbit, _Riley thought as he looked at Bilbo who was standing to his left. _I know where I am. This is not possible. _

"What's your name lad?" the white haired dwarf asked. He seemed much calmer and less ready to kill than the others. _Balin, _Riley thought. _Just like in the stories. _

"My name is Riley." he explained calmly_. _"I'm looking for my sister, Maggie."

"Your sister? What happened?"

"We were out hiking in the woods," Riley kept his hands up but pulled himself off the ground so that he was facing the dwarfs. "There was an awful storm. Strange really, it came from out of nowhere. I've never seen a storm like that before. We got separated and she fell. I'm sorry, but ...where the hell am I? I have a feeling this isn't the Brecon Beacons...or 2019." a

Bilbo flinched. "2019? You mean the year? No, this is the year 2941, of the third age."

Thorin, no longer feeling threatened by the young man, put his sword away and stepped son of Thrain looked Riley right in his eyes, searching for something that could reveal the truth but Thorin only saw fear and confusion. Whoever this man was, it was clear he knew as little of what was going on as they did.

"My name is Thorin, son of Thrain. I am the leader of this expedition." Thorin said. "These are my family, Balin, Dwalin, Gloin. Over there you have Oin, Dori, Nori, Ori. Bifor, Bofur and Bombur. My youngest nephews Kili and Fili are seeing to the ponies. And this here is our burglar, Master Bilbo Baggins of the Shire."

Riley stared at him in disbelief. He didn't know what to say. He was standing in front of Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo Baggins, in Middle-Earth. It shouldn't be possible. It _couldn't _be possible but unless he was having an insanely vivid dream or a really bad trip, it was real. The stories he and Maggie had read as children and movies they had adored. Suddenly, Riley felt overcome by a wave of intense nausea and he instantly threw up.

"Okay, I need to sit down." he said, "I need to breathe."

"Steady on, lad." Balin put his hand on the boy's shoulder as Riley put his head between his knees and took a few slow, deep breaths while counting back from five. It took a few moments, but it calmed down his panic. As strange as everything was, his main priority was finding Maggie because she could be anywhere.

"I think we can help with that!" said a young, dark haired dwarf. He walked up to the company, followed by a blonde dwarf. _Fili and Kili, _Riley thought.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asked, he gauged from the look in the young dwarves' eyes that they had seen something.

"Well, " said Kili. "We're supposed to be looking after the ponies."

"Only," Fili continued "We've encountered a slight problem."

"What's the problem?" Thorin asked sharply. He didn't like where this was going. First a stranger in the night and now more trouble.

"We had sixteen." Kili explained "Now there's fourteen. And I think, that sister of yours that you mentioned."

Riley's eyes peaked. He knew where this was going and he didn't like it one bit.

"Welcome to Middle-Earth." He said

**To be continued…..**

**What do you think? Want to read more? Leave me a review and let me know what you think! **


	2. Decisions made

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except RIley and Maggie.

**A/N**: YAY! Reviews already. You guys are too kind. I'm on winter break from work, so the first few chapters will (hopefully) be up pretty quickly, but once work starts again, it might not stay that way

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: Decisions Made**

"Trolls." Riley said. "Trolls are real. Wonderful. First dwarves, then Hobbits and now mountain trolls. This day keeps getting better."

Bilbo, Fili, Kili and Riley were crouched behind a set of bushes. Riley and Bilbo had followed the young dwarves through the forest until they saw where the ponies had ended up. The trolls were enormous and they absolutely reeked. Riley peered over the bushes to see what was going on and felt Kili tap on his shoulder, quietly drawing his attention to a familiar face tied up on the ground. Riley's first instinct was to call out his sister's name but Fili stopped him and shook his head.

"That's my sister!" Riley whispered

"And he's got Myrtle and Minty!" Bilbo added "I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something."

"Yes, you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small." said Fili "It's perfectly safe; we'll be right behind you. And Master Riley will go with you."

Bilbo protested but the young dwarves pushed him forward and Riley found himself going with him. He knew there was no point looking around, Fili and Kili were already gone. This had already been a far stranger day than Bilbo liked. Now he had to fight mountain trolls and Gandalf was still nowhere in sight. He could easily go by unseen, but Riley was still a human and humans were nowhere near as quiet or sneaky as hobbits.

"Look at this one!' One of the trolls said, his breath was foul and his movement clumsy. "I thought we were going to have more mutton, just like yesterday. But this, this is a rare treat."

The second troll, just as ugly as the others bent down and touched Maggie who was awake. She grimaced and kicked the troll's hand. She was covered in dirt, scars on her face from falling and she was tied with her hands behind her back. Riley wanted to call out to her but he didn't want to risk getting seen.

"Well, she's certainly better than that leathery old farmer. " said the troll "Skin and bones, he was. I'm still picking bits of him out of me teeth."

As the trolls were talking amongst each other, Riley tried to get Maggie attention and hoped that she would see him without giving away their location. Bilbo had already moved to the other bushes, trying to figure out the best course of action. Bilbo gestured towards Riley to go to Maggie, while he snuck up towards the trolls. Careful to not make noise, Riley managed to find his way to Maggie and as he grabbed her, he covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream and told her to hush.

"It's going to be alright." Riley mouthed as he began to untie Maggie. "Bilbo's buying us some time so we can get out of here. Fili and Kili are getting help."

_Fili and Kili are getting help, _Riley repeated in his mind. Those were words he never thought he'd say. He could tell by Maggie's expression that she thought the same way. As strange the reality of their situation was, they could worry about that later. Right now, escaping the trolls was a pressing matter. Not too far away, Bilbo was arguing with the dwarves who had discovered his presence. They were currently discussing what race he was. He wasn't a dwarf and he wasn't a squirrel, that much they had decided. Bilbo was buying them time but it wouldn't last long. The trolls may be dumb but they would notice movement.

"Are there any more of you little fellows hiding where you shouldn't?" William the troll asked as he picked up Bilbo and hung him upside down. Riley had just managed to untie Maggie and froze in his position. For one moment, Bilbo's eyes met his.

"No." said the hobbit

"He's lying!" Tom snapped

"No I'm not." Bilbo protested, but even Riley could hear how frightened he sounded. And he felt the same way, but there was no time to start overthinking. He was just grateful that Maggie was alive and (mostly) unharmed, except for a few scrapes and probably a mild concussion.

"What the hell is going on Ri?" Maggie asked

"It's a long story but basically, We're in Middle-Earth." Riley replied "That's Bilbo Baggins, That over there is and Kili, Thorin's nephews."

"Thorin?!" Maggie gasped "As in Oakenshield? King Under the bloody Mountain? You're joking?

Riley nodded "Yeah, I know. No it's not a bad trip. I don't know what's going on but it's very real."

"Wait so this is…"

"I think we're in the Hobbit." Riley replied "Judging by the trolls and all, they've just left the Shire."

They were interrupted by shouting. Fili and Kili had emerged from the bushes with the rest of the company. They fought the trolls, swung their swords and as Riley helped Maggie off the ground and tried to run through the chaos, Bert reached down and grabbed both Bilbo and Riley off the ground. One in each hand.

"Riley!" Maggie called out.

"Bilbo!" Shouted Fili

The company stopped their fighting and everything became very still. Maggie held her breath as her brother dangled in the troll's hand. She looked around her and found herself surrounded by thirteen dwarves, as unbelievable as it was. For a moment, one of them, Thorin, locked eyes with her, as he stepped forward towards the troll holding Bilbo and Riley hostage.

"Lay down your arms," said William "Or we will rip theirs off." Maggie knew he would do it as well.

Nobody argued. Instead, Thorin threw his sword to the ground, almost in reluctance. Everyone else followed suit, dropping theirs swords and axes by their sides.

"Now then, looks like dinner will be a feast."

* * *

As far as bad days were concerned, this one would go down in history. Riley had experienced a number of strange and bizarre things in his twenty-six years, but being tied up while listening to a trio of trolls debating how to eat him was new. He had wanted to escape his uncomfortable and awkward family gathering and had found something much stranger in turn. What was even weirder, was how quickly he had come to accept that all this was real. It wasn't a strange dream or a hallucination he and Maggie were having at the same time. They truly were in Middle-Earth, with Thorin and his company. Riley had so many questions going through his mind. The biggest one being why they were there. There had to be a reason, these things didn't happen by chance or accident. As a child, he'd always wished Middle-Earth was real. He'd wanted to walk the fields of the Shire since the first time their mum read the books to them. Somewhere, in his heart, Riley thought, he'd always known Middle-Earth was a real place. Perhaps that's why it was so easy for him to accept that they were really there. It didn't make it any less strange though, and he wondered what his sister was thinking. She loved those books as much as he does, although the Hobbit had always been his personal favourite.

"Don't bother cooking them." Tom said, as he turned the spit with Dwalin, Fili, Oin and Gloin. "Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly."

"They should be sauteed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." Bert suggested.

Riley caught his sister's glance as she raised an eyebrow. "Sauteed?" She whispered "Is that how I'm going to die? I'm insulted."

"Wait!" Bilbo called out as the trolls kept arguing about seasoning amongst themselves. "You are making a terrible mistake."

"Yeah," Maggie sassed. "No kidding. Sauteeing is lazy. I mean, if that's the way you're going, why don't you just eat us?"

"Hey!" Riley snapped "You're not helping."

"You can't reason with them, lass." Gloin told Bilbo "They're half-wits."

"Oh yeah," Riley added "Insulting them makes everything much better, Master Dwarf."

Bilbo rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of the whole situation. But if it was one thing the hobbit knew well, it was cooking. He'd picked up a thing or two from the Old Gaffer when it came to seasoning a meal and he knew it would distract the dwarves. Or at least so he hoped. He knew as well, from Maggie's comment about saute, that she had picked up on his ideas.

"I meant about the seasoning." Bilbo told the trolls. "The humans are fine but the dwarves, I mean really, have you smelled _them_?

Bilbo had the trolls attention now, Riley thought. He just hoped that he would keep it for as long as they needed. As Bilbo argued with the trolls about how best to cook dwarves, the dwarves protested, not realising that it was all part of Bilbo's plan to distract them.

"What about her?" Tom gestured towards Maggie. "She's too...pretty to eat. Maybe we can keeher, as a pet."

"A _pet_?" Maggie snapped "I am nobody's pet, you ugly son of a-"

"THE DAWN WILL TAKE YOU ALL!"

Maggie couldn't finish her sentence. She was interrupted by a loud, booming voice coming from behind some trees. A familiar face with a beard and grey pointy hat appeared on a rock, staff in his hand. Using his staff, Gandalf cracked the rocks, allowing sunlight to pierce through. And just like that, the trolls turned into stone, as if they had always been.

"Gandalf." Bilbo sighed with relief. The wizard had appeared just in time, as always. In the few hours that he had been gone, so much had happened and Bilbo didn't quite know how to handle it. The hobbit was way out of his comfort zone.

* * *

"It appears I cannot leave without some sort of mayhem occurring." Gandalf said as he walked up to Bilbo and Thorin. The son of Thrain looked less than impressed and crossed his arms as the wizard approached him.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" he demanded

"Looking ahead." Gandalf's answer was blunt. His eye wandered to Maggie and Riley who were standing. A strange sight and something the wizard had not foreseen.

"Things changed here while you were gone." Thorin said and gestured to Riley and Maggie.

The Grey Wizard studied the two newcomers. They were an anomaly to his plan. Something he had not foreseen. Even so, this was no accident, that much he could sense, whatever it meant. He took his staff and walked up to Maggie and Riley. They eyed Gandalf with both awe and fear.

"Well, the two of you have extraordinary timing, I must say." Gandalf said, his voice calm and friendly. "There's no need to fear me Lady Margaret. I mean you no harm, I can assure you."

Maggie blinked. "How do you know my full name?" she asked, as she hadn't spoken her full name to anyone.

"I'm a wizard, my dear. I know many things." said Gandalf. "But I don't know why the two of you are here and that troubles me. Thorin says you came here in a storm?"

Riley nodded. He knew he needed to tread carefully. The fact that Middle-Earth was real was something he could deal with, as strange and overwhelming as it was. He'd found Maggie and she was safe, that had been the first step. The next step was to figure out why they were in Middle-Earth and if anyone could help it was Grey Wizard. But, Riley could tell Thorin was unhappy about having his quest interrupted and he was going to demand answers. It was just that Riley wasn't sure if giving him the whole truth was a good idea. In that moment, Riley wasn't afraid to admit that he was scared.

"It appears that there are powers at work here, beyond any of our understanding. I think that I must seek counsel from someone much wiser than myself. Perhaps he can make sense of this. For the time being, I believe it is best if you come with us." Gandalf spoke. "Middle-Earth is a strange place and dangerous too if you do not know it." As he spoke, Maggie's eyes met Gandalf and it felt as if he looked into the very being of her existence. "You two know things, I can see it in your eyes. But hear this Riley and Maggie; it would be wise to keep such knowledge between yourselves and tell no one. Not even me."

"Thorin won't be happy about having us on board." Riley said, "He already dislikes us."

"Because he is frightened and his mind is on other things." Gandalf replied

"Reclaiming Erebor." Riley said, and Gandalf nodded. His guess had been right then. They knew things that should be impossible but there they were.

"I will speak with Thorin. He will listen to me. For now, stay discreet. You don't want to draw any more attention to yourselves. Now, I think there is a troll cave somewhere nearby."

The wizard walked away and for the first time in what seemed like forever, Maggie and Riley had a moment alone. For a while, they said nothing but Maggie was the first one to break the silence.

"Middle-Earth, huh?" she said as they quietly followed the rest of the company who were looking for the troll cave. "I can't believe it, Ri. Everything we read as kids, it's all real. How is it possible?"

Riley shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe it was always real and the stories we read were...prophecies or something? Your guess is as good as mine."

"Will this change things, do you think? Us being here?" Maggie asked as they walked. It was morning now and the sun was rising. It was a pretty crisp spring day and the sky was clear. "I mean, this is before the War of the Ring but everything that happens here affects those events too."

Gandalf's warning replayed in Maggie's mind. He was right, they had to tread carefully and not talk too much about the things they knew. Thorin was already skeptical of their presence and he didn't trust them. She couldn't blame him, two strangely dressed people showing up from out of nowhere in a magical storm. Sure, magic existed in Middle-Earth but it didn't mean people thought it less strange.

"I don't know." Riley said, "But I think Gandalf is right, we have to be careful and forget what we know. I think us being here is not an accident, but I can't for the life of me understand where we fit into all of this. I'm pretty scared Mags."

Maggie grabbed her brother's hand. Even though there were only two years between them, Riley had always taken his role as the older brother seriously. She'd never really seen him nervous or scared before.

"Me too." she told him. "But we'll be alright. Besides, you know what being in Middle-Earth, right? Maybe we'll actually get to see elves?!"

At the mention of elves, Riley got excited. So much had happened in such a short amount of time, he hadn't really had time to consider that elves were also real.

"You've never seen elves before?" Bilbo asked. He'd been walking behind them, not wanting to interrupt their conversation and they hadn't noticed his presence. Bilbo felt a bit guilty, as though he had been spying on them, but he was curious. Their presence puzzled him, yet he wasn't afraid. They were though, he could tell as much. They didn't belong in Middle-Earth, that much was clear. Not just from the way they dressed, but how they spoke and how they acted. It wasn't the first time Bilbo had met humans of course, but they were different from most humans he had encountered.

"No." Maggie replied. "We don't have elves in our home."

"In fact," Riley added "We don't have hobbits or dwarves either."

Bilbo was confused. What sort of land didn't have elves, or dwarves or hobbits. "If you don't have hobbits, does mean you don't have pipe weed either?"

Maggie laughed, of course that was his first question. "Oh no we have weed." she said "Just maybe not the kind you're used to."

"Can you tell me more about your land?"

Curiosity had sparked in Bilbo now. Suddenly, he wasn't thinking so much about his armchair or library in Bag End. His mind had strayed to the thought of distant worlds where things were similar yet also unfamiliar. Where magic didn't exist and where nobody had even heard of hobbits or the Shire. And for the first time since leaving Bag End, he felt excited and like he was where he was supposed to be.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**This was kinda long, but let me know what you think. Will Maggie and Riley survive Middle-Earth? I'm trying to not follow the script too much so I hope you like it.**


	3. Danger

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except Riley and Maggie.

**A/N**: I'm loving this burst of creativity right now, so I'm going to make the most of it. Someone asked if the original version of this is uploaded online and it is not unfortunately. I took it down and it's different from this version, because those events took place a bit later in the timeline.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Danger! **

Bilbo asked what seemed like a million questions about their world. Curiosity and a new found excitement found a place in his heart. The Took in him had awakened and while Bilbo had rejected it at first, he now welcomed it. Maggie and Riley answered his questions, being sure to leave out any detail that would endanger themselves or the quest. Bilbo had met humans before of course, he had visited the village of Bree and then sometimes, though rare, the Big Folk roamed the Woodlands outside the Shire.

However, Maggie and Riley behaved differently than most. For one thing they dressed strangely. Maggie wearing trousers, while not unheard of, women usually did not. He also noticed that she had a tattoo, small one behind her ear although he did not know what it meant. He knew it depicted the moon, three phases of it. Waxing, full and waning. Riley also had a tattoo, he noticed, on his back just by his shoulder blade. A dragon. There was another tattoo as well which said the words: "No day but today." Bilbo pondered the meaning behind it, because even though tattoos were rare, he knew people only chose them if they truly meant something of great importance.

The next strange thing about them was the way the spoke. They used the common tongue, but the words and the speed at which they talked was different. Bilbo was fascinated by them and also a bit frightened. Not that he thought they would harm him, far from it. Their presence unsettled him though.

They'd found the troll cave easily enough and to everyone's awe, it was filled with treasure. Riley had never seen such a sight in his life and in that moment, he understood how gold blinded some people with greed.

"Imagine paying off our student loans with _this_." Riley whispered.

Maggie looked around her. The dwarves were looting the treasure and in the corner of her eye, she saw that Bilbo had been given a sword. Although he looked like he wasn't quite sure what to do with with the sword. Riley had left Maggie to speak with the youngest dwarves, Fili and Kili. Maggie saw her chance to finally have a word with Thorin. The king had hardly spoken to them since Gandalf decided they should join the quest. His disapproval had been made very clear, but if they were to spend such a long time together, she wanted to clear the air.

She found Thorin further away from the others, he was weighing his new sword in his hand. He tilted it to the left and then swung it to the right, feeling if it was fit for battle or not. Maggie had never met anyone like Thorin before, not only because he was a dwarf. He carried with him so much pride. One could see it in his whole being, how he spoke, how he carried himself and the way he looked after his young nephews.

"Thorin," Maggie began "I don't really know what to say here, but-"

"Then say _nothing_!" Thorin snapped sharply. Maggie somehow thought the sight of treasure would lighten his mood but clearly she was mistaken. "You are on this journey now, by Gandalf's request. I have merely allowed it because he is a friend and has helped us. If things were different, I would send you back to Bree and leave you to whatever fate may befall you." Thorin said, his voice echoed through the cave and some of the others turned to see what was going on.

"Your presence brings misfortune. I can sense it my very soul. Even the halfling can feel it. I see the fear in his eyes and in the eyes of my company. But, for whatever strange reason, it seems that the wizard believes your presence is the work of some divine power. A power that I do not pretend to understand, but if it is the will of the Istarì then I will not argue with it." Thorin paused "But make no mistake, just because I _accept _it, it does not mean that I _like _it. Or you and your brother."

_Istarì, _Maggie thought, _the name for Gandalf's kin. _She always knew Thorin held Gandalf in high regard, but using that name made her realise how much Thorin respected the wizard. Even if they quarrelled and disagreed sometimes. Thorin left Maggie to her own company and joined his fellow dwarves.

"Good talk." Maggie said under her breath. "Cheers."

"Don't mind him, lass," It was Balin, the white haired dwarf. "Thorin means no harm. His heart is still full of anger and he is slow to trust. It's not personal, I wouldn't worry yourself."

"What about you?" Maggie asked "Do you trust us?"

Balin was silent for a while and looked as though he was lost in thought. Balin had seen many strange things in his 175 years, but this was something new entirely. While he still wasn't sure how to deal with it, he sensed no evil in neither Maggie nor Riley. Thorin would come around, he was sure of it, it would just take some time.

"I trust you mean us no harm, milady." Balin replied "Besides, if Gandalf trusts you, then that is good enough for me. Thorin however, will need more time."

"Oh, none of this, 'miladying' please." Maggie protested "It makes me feel so much older than I am. Just call me Maggie, or Margaret if it makes you more comfortable."

"Very well." Balin agreed "Margaret, it is."

"You two seem close." Maggie said, "You and Thorin, I mean. Closer than that rest."

Balin couldn't help but smile at Maggie's observation. Even though they had only joined the company, she seemed to pick up on things easily. She was right, though, of course. Thorin was one Balin's closest friends and they were like brothers. Since their kin had become refugees all those years ago, they had come even closer. Balin was the first one Thorin had asked to join the company and Balin hadn't even hesitated. They were friends and brothers. Balin would follow Thorin through to the end, even if that end meant death.

"Aye, he's my brother. Not by blood, but by friendship nonetheless. I know he's got a temper but Thorin is kind and fair. A good king to his people." Balin said "I'm sure you have such family in your home? The kind you aren't related to but they are still family."

Maggie nodded and she thought of her friends back home. At university, there were five of them who were thick as thieves. They'd known each other for a long time and had been through a lot. Some people might find it strange to go to the same university as your close friends and even your brother but they had never doubted it. It was one of the best choices Maggie had ever made and just then, she realised how much she missed them. _I wonder what they would think, _she thought and she could imagine telling them the story of this bizarre adventure.

"I do, yeah. There's Felix, he's Riley's best friend and they've known each other since we were kids. He can be such an arse sometimes, but he's always there when you need him. And he always knows just the right thing to say too. Then there's Nat and Laura. We've also known each other for almost twenty years. They're like my sisters. Our families are very close, you see. They knew each other when they were our age and we've stayed friends all these years."

There was so much love for her friends in Maggie's voice when she spoke of them. It brought a smile to Balin's face and warm feeling in his heart. He didn't say it to her, but Balin could sense Thorin behind them, listening in on their conversation but keeping his distance. He would have words with his friends later, he thought. There was no need for this hostility even though he understood where it came from.

"I miss them." Maggie admitted, and for the first time since their arrival, all the emotions she'd held back came flooding over her. She didn't hold back the silent tears running down her cheek, but she turned away from Balin, so that he could not see it. It was brave, Balin thought, to cry and show humanity in such pressing times. He calmly put his hand on Maggie's shoulder. This was strange to bother her and her brother, but especially to Maggie because she was the only woman in the company and in a land she did not know. The least he could do, Balin thought, was to be a friend to her. Even if Thorin would not like it.

* * *

They only stayed in the troll cave for a while. Maggie was glad of it because the smell had been absolutely foul and nearly vomit-inducing. Once they were out in the sunlight, for the first time since their arrival the night before, she was able to take in her surroundings. It was absolutely beautiful. The forest was full of bird-song and the rain made the air more crisp and clearer than it had been before. It was like that storm had never happened. She walked at a slow pace and stayed close to Bilbo. Something about the hobbit made her feel calm and safe. He talked a lot and she found it comforting. As Maggie looked around to find her brother, she noticed him at the front with Fili and Kili. Since their encounter with the trolls, Thorin's nephews had taken an instant liking to Riley. _At least someone here is making friends_, Maggie thought. She wasn't at all surprised though, her brother had always been a people person.

"Do you know how to fight, Master Riley?" It was Kili who asked. He had seen Riley and the way he handled the situation with the trolls, and he sensed a warrior spirit in him. Contrary to what his uncle thought, the young prince like Riley. Not many people dared being so flippant towards his uncle but that was the first thing he'd done when they encountered him in the forest. Kili wasn't sure about Maggie yet, mainly because they hadn't had a chance to speak but if she was anything like her brother, they would get along fine.

"I mean, I took archery classes at school."

Fili and Kili's eyes both lit up with excitement. The two brothers had an affinity for the bow and arrow. Kili was rather good at it as well.

"We must practice when we have a moment!" said Fili

"That would be great, except I don't have a bow or arrow to practice with." Riley said. It did make sense though, he realised, to practice fighting. He had a feeling there would be rather a lot of it to come.

"You can borrow mine until then!" Kili offered, surprised at how quickly he'd decided to trust

"Something's coming!" Thorin warned

"Oh great." Maggie sighed "What now."

"Arm yourselves!" Gandalf called out and all the dwarves in the company grabbed whatever weapon they had close. Maggie could hear the noise coming closer, ploughing through the bushes with great speed and she found herself keeping close to Balin who was just ahead of her and Bilbo.

Fili and Kili pulled their bows and prepared to fire. Maggie felt her heart beating faster as she prepared for what was coming. .

"THIEF! FIRE! MURDER!" A voice shouted from the woods and as Maggie expected the worst, she (and the rest of the company) stood in awe and silence when a sledge pulled by giant rabbits came to a halt right in front of them. Nobody knew quite how to react and stood shocked as they looked at the new person in front of him. An old man, with an enormous beard and smaller grey hat.

"Okay," Riley said "This day can officially not get any bloody weirder."

"I'm willing to bet ten quid and a pint that you're wrong." Maggie said

"You're making a wager?" Dwalin said "I want in. But I don't know what a quid is."

"It's the currency in our land. But we can make it ten coins and a pint is a pint no matter where you are." Maggie said

"You're in." Riley agreed and then Gandalf interrupted them. Thorin simply rolled his eyes and pretended to not take note of their betting.

"Radagast!" Gandalf sounded overjoyed "Radagast the brown!" His excitement quickly turned to suspicion and he walked up to his seemingly old friend. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf!" Radagast spoke quickly. "Something wrong, something's terribly, terribly wrong."

"Yes?" Gandalf asked impatiently, his worry growing by the second.

Radagast was about to continue, his eyes fell on Riley and Maggie, as if he didn't quite know what to make of them.

"Yeah, I know." Riley said. "We're a bit of a motley crew. But you were saying something."

"Oh, I had a thought and now it's gone. Oh what was it."

Radagast paced back and forth impatiently, trying to recall his lost thought. Maggie thought he was perhaps the strangest person she had come across. Could he really be a wizard? In the middle of his pacing, Gandalf walked up to Radagast and pulled something from his lips, a stick insect and all the dwarves winces, took a step back. Bilbo merely rolled his eyes.

"Oh, a stick insect. There was something on the tip of my tongue after all."

"Radagast, why are you here?"

"I must speak with you." Radagast said. "Alone."

**To be continued….**

**A long-ish chapter with some more character interaction. What do you think so far? Let me know! Those of you who read my fic 'All Bonds of Fellowship' might notice a bit of foreshadowing for the events in that trilogy.**


	4. Encounters on the road

**A/N: **Thank you guys for the reviews! They keep me going. I have so many ideas for this fic and I hope you'll stay with me. Please let me know if you have any suggestions for things you'd like to see happen. In the previous chapter there was a mention that Maggie lived at university with her friends but as they're in their mid twenties, I've changed it so they're not in Uni. This chapter is longer than the others, I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 4: **Encounters on the road

* * *

"Is he reliable?"

Maggie leaned against an old oak tree next to Riley. Radagast and Gandalf had been talking for some time now. Maggie couldn't hear the details of their conversation but Radagast sounded manic as well as frightened. It scared her and unsettled everyone else. Sure, eccentricity wasn't always a bit thing but compared to Gandalf, Radagast seemed to be a far less capable wizard, if you could even call him that.

"Who? Radagast?" Riley asked. "You don't think so?"

"I mean, let's be honest," Maggie said in a low voice, not wanting to offend the wizard if he heard her. "He doesn't exactly seem..stable."

"Hmm...I suppose he's not exactly the picture of health one would imagine for a legendary wizard."

Maggie let out a heavy sigh as she let her mind wander. The reality of their situation was beginning to sink in. It was astounding, Maggie thought, how quickly the human mind could adapt and accept even the strangest of things. Her life had always been pretty mundane. She worked, filled her free time with friends and travel when she could. Reading had always been her way of escaping into worlds beyond the safe and familiar. Her and Riley had been raised as bookworms. Their parents had always read them stories as children and one of her earliest memories was her first library visit. Even now, Maggie could clearly recall the same she had felt when she gazed upon all those books. Infinite stories and infinite worlds to delve into. _This_ world had always been the one that spoke to her the most and she had never really understood why.

Maggie didn't really read as much anymore. Since their father died, her love for books had withered too.

_Huh, _she thought. _How strange. _It wasn't often Maggie allowed herself to think about their father. It had been years but she still couldn't bear the grief his memory brought her. Instinctively, Maggie shook her head as to make the thoughts disappear. She couldn't allow herself to be weak now that she needed to show strength.

"Man...if my students could see my now." she said

"Your students?" It was Gloin who asked the question "What students?"

"I'm a teacher back home." As she said it, Maggie realised how much she missed her students. As a child herself, she'd hated school and constantly got into trouble. Nobody was more surprised than she was when she'd decided to study for a PGCE so that she could obtain a teaching license.

"What kind of teacher?" The next question was from Fili. He was perched on a log that had fallen over in a storm. Below them, Gandalf and Radagast were having semi-audible conversations that seemed intense.

"I teach kids, around ten years old. English and reading." Maggie explained. The dwarves seemed fascinated and gathered around her, as if she was telling some sort of epic story.

"So, you're like a mentor then?" Dwalin guessed this time."That's a remarkably noble profession."

"Well, it's certainly remarkably underpaid." Maggie said, realising she'd sounded much more flippant than she intended. She was still annoyed at Thorin and his rudeness but that didn't mean she had to project those feelings onto the others. In fact, the small talk was a welcome distraction from the bizarre reality Maggie and Riley had found themselves in.

"But yes," she added with a smile. "I suppose it is. They drive me crazy a lot of the time and they get up to such mischief. This one time, one of them had smuggled a stray cat into the classroom and thought nobody would find out. Halfway through class I heard this scratching noise coming from the closet and they'd locked the poor thing in there, hoping nobody would find out."

"What happened to the cat?" Nori asked. He loved animals.

"They had to let him go, much to their dismay." Maggie explained. "But the cat decided to stay close to the school. They're ridiculous those kids, but I love them."

It was true. The job exhausted her in many ways and she found herself lacking a lot of energy, but every day she walked into that classroom and saw how excited they were.

"You speak of them as if they are your own children." said Kili

Maggie guessed that most teachers probably did and in some way, she did see them as her kids. Their unconditional love and warmth brought her so much joy. It outweighed any exhaustion and even made it worth have little she was paid for her job.

"In a way, I guess they are. I certainly refer to them as my kids often enough. I've been their teacher for nearly two years now, I know them really well."

"Do _you _have kids of your own, then?" Kili asked but was nudged in his sides by his brother who deemed the question inappropriate.

Riley burst out laughing at the mention of Maggie being a mother. He found himself bent over in stitches, much to the others confusion. Maggie who valued her freedom and independence as much as dwarves valued gold. Maggie who would rather die than settle down and be forced to follow societal norms of what was expected of women. Pigs would be flying before Riley saw his sister as a parent.

"What's wrong with him?" Ori asked "Is he sick? Does he need...aid?"

"No, Master Ori." Maggie sighed. "That's just my brother's way of answering Kili's question. Which is no, by the way. I don't have kids."

"A blessing to us all, I am sure." She heard Thorin mutter somewhat sarcastically. It was clear he was still in a sour mood and Maggie was beginning to think there was no other kind with him.

"Oh yes." Maggie turned to Thorin "And I'm sure you'd be father of the year. What with your infectious charms and good-natured personality, women must be flocking around you."

"You _dare _insult a Son of Durin."

Thorin took a few steps forward and was facing Maggie. She found herself staring right into his icy blue eyes and he into hers. Maggie wasn't exactly sure how she knew but she could tell that they were ancient eyes. Eyes that had witnessed more than Maggie could possibly imagine or understand. She sympathised with Thorin and his company, she truly did. She couldn't even begin to imagine what having your home taken away from you was like. It happened during wars in their world too but not because of magic or power hungry dragons. Out of her and Riley, it was her brother who knew more about this particular story. Maggie had always been partial to the Lord of the Rings but her literary love was the Silmarillion. Thorin, she thought, seemed unpredictable and that scared her.

"If he insults me first, then yes." she replied sharply.

"Maggie." Riley placed an arm on his sister. He could tell she was getting annoyed and things were tense. Thorin was being dismissive and rude but Riley understood him. To him, they were merely strangers who had interrupted their sacred quest. Besides Gandalf's gut instinct, Thorin had absolutely no reason to trust them. And Riley had a feeling that if they were to survive this quest, no matter where it might lead them, they would have to _earn_ Thorin's trust. A task that was sure to be as difficult as the journey to Erebor itself.

"It's not worth it, Sis." Riley told her calmly. "Can you put your pride aside, just this once? Thorin has been very kind and generous to let us travel with them. Especially during, what I'm sure must be trying times indeed."

Riley turned to Thorin. "Forgive my sister, Master Thorin. We are somewhat known for our temper. Sometimes we speak before we think and it tends to get us into trouble. Force of habit, I'm afraid. But it's been a strange couple of days for us too. Really, bloody strange, in fact. We don't want any trouble and certainly not any arguments."

_Who are you and what happened to my brother? _Maggie thought but she knew what Riley was trying to do. Even though they'd barely been with the dwarves two days, she already felt a strong disdain for Thorin. Just because she empathised with him, it certainly didn't make her like him. Riley was right though, he had shown kindness and shared their food. It was more than most would do in a similar situation. After a moment's silence, Thorin seemed to relax a bit.

"You speak with dwarfish grace, Master Riley." Thorin said and Riley assumed it was sort of a compliment. "Perhaps you can teach your sister some of it."

That was the end of the conversation and nothing more was said. Maggie was still left feeling annoyed but decided her brother was right. They were all stressed and tired. God, Maggie longed for a good night's sleep but that was unlikely to happen any time soon. Her joints and muscles were aching and she was running on pure adrenaline. Suddenly, something caught everyone's attention. A strange noise from within the wilderness. It was difficult to determine how far away it was but Maggie swore it sounded like howling. She glanced at Riley who immediately stood up and made sure he was close to his sister.

"What was that?" Riley asked and he feared what the answer would be.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves here?" Bilbo's lips were quivering and the hobbit looked around him to figure out where the howling was coming from. The dwarves around them were on high alert and Bofur was holding a tight grip on his axe.

"Wolves?" Bofur said, his voice also shaking "That was no wolves."

Maggie saw the creature before the rest of her reacted. A gigantic, grey wolf-like beast crept up behind Bofur and Bilbo. She screamed and the creature attack. It was far too large to be a wold but it was definitely a predator. It charged without hesitation and went for one of the dwarves but Thorin cut its head with his axe. From behind Thorin, a second beast appeared and Fili fired an arrow, and the creature stumbled. It was still alive when it went for Riley. It grabbed his trouser leg and would have taken his foot if Dwalin hadn't killed the beast.

"Thanks, mate." Riley was panting, the adrenaline rushing through him. Things had suddenly become much more exciting and he wasn't sure he liked it. "Much appreciated."

Dwalin simply nodded in reply. Maggie helped her brother up and the company gathered around the two enormous beasts. Thorin pulled his sword from the dead body. "Warg scouts!" he was angry now. "Which means an orc pack is not far behind!"

Maggie and Bilbo spoke at the same time. "ORC PACK!"

This was too much. Two days ago, Maggie had been sitting in a cabin in Wales, by the mountains. She'd been on holiday with her family, enjoying some tranquility after a hectic semester at work. In the past forty-eight hours she had been kidnapped by trolls, joined a company of dwarves on some mythical, fictional quest and now there were orcs. If there was one thing in all of Middle-Earth that truly scared her, it was orcs. She knew what they were capable of and she didn't like the idea of dying in the hands of those foul creatures. How did they even know where they were?

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf snapped at Thorin

"No one."

"WHO DID YOU TELL!?" Gandalf bellowed. Maggie noticed that as he did, Bilbo had backed up closer to her and Riley. She couldn't blame him. Gandalf did not seem like the kind of person who you would want to piss off.

"No one! I swear!" Thorin's eyes then moved to Maggie and Riley. "The only thing that has changed are those two." He pointed at them with his sword.

"Whoa, hang on a minute." Riley was quick to defend. "Do you really think we're responsible for this? Two days ago, we didn't think dwarves existed! Why would we send warg..or whatever they are to hunt you? What could possibly gain? Wargs don't answer to humans, do they?"

"He is right, Thorin." Balin agreed. "Someone sent the wargs but it was not Master Riley or Lady Margaret. It's not possible."

Thorin admitted defeat and knew that Balin was right. He turned his attention to the wizard who shared his puzzled expression. "What in Durin's name is going on." asked the king.

"It appears you are being hunted."

Nobody doubted Gandalf's word. "Well," Riley said, "If I may make a suggestion...we need to get the hell out of here!"

"That Master Riley," Thorin said, "I can agree on."

"We can't!" Gloin came running from the trees. "We have no ponies! They've bolted!"

"Oh wonderful! What now?" Maggie asked.

Everyone turned to Gandalf for ideas but it was the second wizard who spoke and something about him seemed to change. He'd gone from being manic and eccentric to serious and courageous.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast declared and seemed remarkably sure of himself. The whole thing seemed absurd to Maggie, but then stranger things had happened.

"Umm, not to be that guy," Riley sneered, feeling less than confident about this plan. "How exactly are you planning on doing that?"

"Not to mention these are Gundabag Wargs." Gandalf cautioned, while smoking his pipe. "They will outrun you."

Radagast eyes light up with a light of life and childish mischief. "These are Rhosgobel Rabbits." The wizard said proudly. "I'd like to see them try!"

Maggie grunted. "We're gonna have to run aren't we?"

* * *

"He's completely insane."

"Fine line between being insane and a genius."

Radagast's maniacal laughter echoed across the field as the giant sledge of rabbits pulled him across the landscape. To everyone's surprise, his plan had worked. The wargs and orc pack followed the brown wizard, which meant that that Maggie, Riley and the rest of the company could make their escape. They hid behind a large rock on the plans, with Gandalf keeping a lookout to make sure the coast was clear. The landscape reminded Maggie of Moors of England, and she wondered if the terrain was just as treacherous. She recalled a memory where a misplaced step had lead to her falling knee-deep into a bog on Dartmoor, a couple of years earlier. Bogs were the least of her problems now. As Gandalf deemed it safe to make a run for it, all thirteen dwarves, including a hobbit, two humans and a wizard ran across the fields. Where they were going, Maggie had no idea and she didn't really care as long as it was away from those ghastly beasts. She'd lost count of how many wargs she'd seen following Radagast, there must have been at least a dozen.

They all ran, following Thorin's lead who fearlessly sprinted across the plains. So far, the orc pack took no notice of them, they were far too focused on Radagast. If anything went wrong though, they were practically sitting ducks being this visible in the open. Maggie had never run so fast in her life. Riley was behind her, close to Kili and Fili and Maggie was keeping up with Bilbo, Balin and Dwalin, who were right behind Gandalf.

Maggie was no runner. She had hated cross country at school and certainly never thought it was a useful skill to harness. She knew she was falling behind, partly because of the terrain being difficult to navigate and partly because of her exhaustion. The warg pack was following Radagast but it wasn't entirely going according to plan.

"SHIT!" Maggie's foot suddenly got caught a root stickicking up from the ground. She tripped over it and fell. Her foot was still stuck under the root and she couldn't free herself. Balin had noticed her cursing and instead of keeping with the company, he turned around and went back for Maggie. A sinister snarl made Maggie's heart beat faster as she desperately tried to free herself from the root that twisted around her ankle. _Come on, come on, come on, _she prayed, _how is it so stuck? _

"You're out of luck, whore-scum." The orc hissed. Maggie ignore it best as she could and she saw Balin, with his axe in hand running towards her, ready for combat. There was no way he would make it though, the rest of the company hadn't noticed him gone and he was outnumbered. The warg was getting ready to charge at Balin

"No. BALIN!" Maggie managed to free herself from the root just time. She acted faster than she'd realised. She saw the orc on top of the warg and he knew the foul creature had seen her. It charged forward, ready to kill at its master command but Maggie pushed Balin aside. The warg missed Balin but its grazed Maggie's arm sharply enough to create a deep wound and she cried out in pain. She found herself crawling backwards but lacking strength. The warg, with the orc on its back grinned smugly. _This is it, _Maggie thought, _this is how I die. _She closed her eyes, preparing for the worst, when the warg suddenly yelped and as Maggie opened her eyes, its lifeless head lay on the ground, next to the body of its master. In front of it stood Thorin, his eyes glowering at her.

"MAGGIE!" Riley cried out from behind them and came running to his sister. Maggie was lying on the ground, her ankle pulsating from the pain and her arm bleeding.

"What on Middle-Earth did you do that for, lass?" Balin asked as he and Riley helped Maggie up and she cried out again. She'd saved his life and almost died herself. In all Balin's life, no human had ever committed such a selfless act. "You could have died!"

"We're surrounded!" Fili called out and he was right. Wargs and orcs were everywhere. "Where's Gandalf!"

"He's abandoned us!"

Maggie heard the voices around her but she couldn't really see them. Her vision became blurry, sounds and colours blended together. All she could feel was the pulsing soreness from her wound. She didn't want to be there. All of this was just a mistake. In the distant, she thought she her brother calling out to her but that was the last thing she recalled..

**To be continued…**

* * *

This was a long one! I wanted you guys to get to know Maggie and Riley a bit better. This was a Maggie-centric chapter and the next one will focus more on Riley. In the original fic, I never went into their backstory too much so it's fun to explore. How am I writing the other characters? Please let me know what you think!


	5. Of heroes and legends

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my original characters.

**A/N**: This is another long one. There's going to be a bit of backstory in this. I've read up on a lot of the backstory of Middle-Earth and I love the mythology so I wanted to play around with it. I've also changed the timeline slightly. I know in the movies, they leave Rivendell pretty quickly but not in this fic. I hope you like it, please let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Of heroes and legends. **

"Welcome Riley, son of Alan." Lord Elrond said. "And to your sister Margaret, daughter of Susan."

Lord Elrond had greeted them at the gates of Rivendell. Not long before, Thorin and the company had acted as though the elves planning to attack them, when in fact they'd been offered food and accommodation. If circumstances were different, Riley would be in absolutely awe the thought of being in Rivendell and speak to Lord Elrond but Maggie was injured from the warg bite and as unconscious. Fili and Kili helped carry her between them.

Admittedly, It was weird enough that Lord Elrond knew their names, but not entirely surprising. However, at the mention of his parents names, Riley's jaw dropped. He was completely and utterly flabbergasted. All eyes were on him now and even Gandalf seemed surprised at this.

"You _knew_ of their arrival." It was a statement, rather than a question. The wizard grasped his staff and leaned forward. "You could have warned us somehow, _mellon-nin_. You _do_ have the gift of telepathy."

Gandalf was visibly annoyed and Riley couldn't blame him. But if Elrond had known about their presence in Middle-Earth maybe he could help answer the questions about _why _they were there.

"Look, Lord Elrond." Riley said "I'm just as surprised as my wizard friend here and I'd love to find out more but right now, my sister needs help. Urgently." Riley said

Lord Elrond nodded and turned to Lindir. "Take her to the Halls of Healing."

* * *

_The last thing Maggie remembered was lying on the ground, with the company surrounded by the orc pack. She'd been bitten by a warg while saving Balin. Maggie touched her right arm, which had been injured but there was no blood there. There was a scar but it had healed unnaturally fast. She'd been wearing her jeans and a normal t-shirt before, but now she was dressed in a long silk gown. _

_Her surroundings were odd and very bright. She was in a sort of garden but it was impossible to tell if it was night or day. There was a single giant and ancient oak tree a few feet ahead of her. Some flowers grew beneath the tree but there was no life in this place. Everything was just still. There wasn't even a breeze. It reminded Maggie of that scene in Harry Potter where Dumbledore meets Harry at the platform when Harry believed he was dead. _

_"What the hell…." Maggie whispered. "Am I dead?" _

_"No. You're far too stubborn for that." Came a voice Maggie knew all too well. It was a voice she hadn't heard in years and even though she knew who it belonged to, she couldn't believe it. _

"_...dad?" Maggie wasn't mistaken. The man who was now standing in front of her, was her father. Her father who had died eight years ago from sickness. Yet he stood there, looking well and like his old self._

"_It's official, I've finally snapped and I'm having a nervous breakdown." She'd always known that day would come. Her family always called her a workaholic and that she needed to slow down. _

"_You're not having a breakdown, Maggie." her father spoke softly and his voice, just as she remembered it. He looked exactly the same too. Their father had always aged incredibly well, his dark brown hair barely had a sight of white strands in it, even when he passed fifty years old. He'd always kept it long and in a ponytail. As a child, Maggie thought her dad always looked like a rockstar from the 70s. "You're also not dead. Thanks to Elrond."_

"_Is this real?" She reached out for her father, afraid to touch him at first, but with a bit of courage, she let her hand touch his skin. It was soft and felt very. Suddenly, Maggie found herself sobbing and her father pulled her in for a hug. One that she never wanted to let go of. When she finally did let go of him, Maggie had so many questions and she had a feeling her father would have answers._

"_Why are we here, dad?" she asked "You always told us these stories when we were kids. But why? Why specifically _these _tales?" Maggie wasn't sure why she knew that her father held the answer but there had to be a reason to why he was there in that moment. _

"_How much do you remember of the Silmarillion?" he asked "I know it was your favourite, and there's a reason for it." _

"_It's been a while since I've read it." Maggie replied. In fact, she hadn't touched the books since her father had died. She searched her mind for fragments of the stories. "I know there's lots of different tales. Most of them are set way before where are now. What does that have do with anything?" _

_Maggie's father gestured for her to come and sit with him on the ground and he began to tell a story. "My birth name was Amandil."Her father recalled. "I was born at some point during the first age, I can't remember the exact year, it's been so long. In spring, I think." _

"Where _were you born?" Maggie asked. It seemed like such a daft question but so much of this was beyond anything she could comprehend. She'd always known her father had had a complicated childhood. She'd always just guessed that there was some bad blood he didn't want to talk about. Plenty of people had dysfunctional families. _

"_I was born on the Island of Numenór." her father said "It was a beautiful place, much like Rivendell. Surrounded by nature and water. I was happy there. I came from a noble family, the house of Elros. As a young man, I was part of a council to the king; Ar-Pharazôn." _

_"These names…" Maggie said "Honestly. " _

_Her father smiled but continued his story. As he told it, Maggie could somehow see the events play out in her mind, very vividly. It was almost like she was physically there, watching the events unfold in front of her, as a spectator. _

_"The king trusted me, even though I was an Elf-friend. It didn't stay this way though, not after Sauron and Melkor made their presence known in our world." _

_Maggie knew the name Sauron. She couldn't believe there was a single person in Middle-Earth who didn't. She remembered the name Melkor too, and how afraid she'd been of him as a child. On more than one occasion, Maggie had had nightmares about him. _

_Amandil/Alan kept talking. "One day, Ar-Pharazôn set sail to Middle-Earth where he took Sauron prisoner. Unfortunately, the supposed captive gradually turned the King to his will. Seeing the favour bestowed upon Sauron, all of the King's counselors, save myself and a few others, began to fawn upon Sauron, who induced the King and his followers to begin worshiping Melkor. They dismissed me from the Council as a traitor and I decided to seek refuge in Rómenna." _

_Maggie was captivated by this story. She didn't understand all of it yet, but so much about her father made sense. He'd always been a bit of an enigma while Maggie and Riley were growing up, but being their father, they'd never questioned him. _

_"What happened next?" _

_As Maggie asked, she found herself watching the scenes play out. This time, she was in some kind of ancient castle where a meeting was held. Her father was there and some other men. It was like being inside a virtual reality game. _

_"When I became aware that the King was planning to assault Aman, I was filled with dread. I called my son Elendil to join me and we came up with a plan. We were to sail into the West to seek aid from Manwë; the king of the Valar. We thought if anyone could help us, it was him. By now, Melkor had enslaved our King and Numenór was falling apart. We had to make our plans in secret. I asked my son to prepare nine ships to set sail Westward but we pretended to sail East first." _

_"I have a feeling this story doesn't have a happy ending." Maggie guessed._

_"Numenòr was lost to Melkor or Morgoth as he became known. My home was destroyed. Most of my people enslaved or slaughtered." Her father said, with sadness in his voice. "__My son had foreseen the disaster. He called it the cataclysm. One night, a terrible storm appeared and caused more mayhem. Eight of the ships were able to escape the heart of the storm, one ship did not. The ships that made it landed in Middle-earth, and founded the two Kingdoms in Exile: Arnor_ _in the north, and Gondor_ _near Mordor, where Sauron was gathering strength." _

"_What happened to ship that didn't make it?" _

"_Almost everyone perished, devoured by the sea." her dad said."Except one man. He found himself washed up on a strange shore, in a land that was not his own." _

_"It was you." Maggie said "Did you end up in England?"_

_"Wales, actually." Amandil said. "Brecon Beacons of all places, would you believe it? The Valar always did have a strange sense of humour." _

Yeah, _Maggie thought, _no kidding.

_"My son is Elendil. He had a son called Isildur. A few generations later, a small child was born to Arathorn II and the Lady Gilraen. I believe he now lives in Rivendell." _

_"...Aragorn. We're _related _to Aragorn? Are you like his great-great-whatever great grandfather?" _

_Amandil nodded. "Wait…" Maggie did the calculations in her head. "If Elendil is...was...your son. That makes him my brother, right? If he's Isildur's father...that means I must be Aragorn's great Aunt or….something along those lines." _

_Maggie's head was aching. All of this was so overwhelming but strangely, it made sense to her all the same. _

_"Correct. It's always been our family's calling to protect our bloodline, it's the wish of the Valar. The fate of Middle-Earth relies on it." _

_"But dad." Maggie said "The War of the Ring happens _much _later. Why are we here _now?"

_"The events of this story are perhaps even more important." He explained "Everything that happens here determines the events in the War of the Ring. There are dark forces at work, Maggie. They know of yours and Riley's arrival and they are not pleased. They will stop at nothing to fulfill the will of their master."_

_"Which is?"_

_Maggie dreaded the answer she knew was coming. "To kill you. And the line of Durin before they reach Erebor. If that happens, it will inevitably change the course of events in the enemy's favour."_

_Maggie sighed. "We have to stay with the dwarves." She realised. _

_Her father nodded and Maggie's heart sank. Divine intervention or not, she knew Thorin wouldn't have it and in all honesty Maggie wasn't sure she was up for it. If anything she was a hobbit in spirit. She loved the comforts of her home, a warm meal by the fire and having her friends over for a movie night. This was so far out of her comfort zone. Maggie was crying again. All the emotions she'd held back came flooding over her. Her father gently brushed a strand of hair out of Maggie's face and she leaned so that her forehead touched his. She didn't want this moment to end and she was sad that Riley couldn't share it with her. _

_"You have grown so much." Amandil said. He too thought he would never see his daughter again and by a miracle she was there. "You're beautiful. Just like your mother. I know you're scared, both of you. I'm sorry I never told you the truth but I don't think you would have believed me. Reading those stories was my way of keeping my past and my ancestry alive." _

_"Thorin is not going to like this." _

_"No, he will not. But if he is to succeed in his quest, he will have to deal with it. This time, it's out of his control." _

_"Will I see you again, dad?" Maggie asked. _

_"Perhaps...the world is so much stranger than we realise. Someone is calling you Maggie. It's time to wake up." _

_With those last words, Maggie felt herself fading away from the place and her father too._

* * *

When Maggie awoke she was lying on a soft mattress, covered in soft sheets. Her wound was healed but it had left a scar. Her ankle was no longer hurting and she felt rested, albeit a bit groggy. The dream, or whatever it was, about her father still lingered and she knew it was real. As she opened her eyes and her vision cleared, she found Riley with his head on the mattress.

"Ri...where are we?"

"Maggie! Thank Christ you're alive!" Riley threw his arms around his sister and pulled her in for a tight hug. She'd been out cold for hours, mumbling words in her sleep. Riley knew Lord Elrond was a master healer and his magic was powerful but he'd still been worried that his sister would not wake up.

"How long have I been out?" Maggie asked. She was in a huge, bright room with open bay windows. Outside she could hear birds and even a waterfall.

"All night." Riley told her "It's morning now. Balin will be thrilled to see to you! He's been worried sick. Fili and Kili have been here too. And Ori, Gloin and Nori. In fact everyone. Bilbo stayed here for a couple of hours. Even _Thorin_ came to see you at one point, would you believe it?"

Riley was rambling. He had a tendency to do that when he was excited. She was glad to see her brother but her mind was preoccupied. The story her father had told her.

"Maggie, are you alright?"

"Where are Gandalf and Elrond?" Maggie asked and pulled herself up. "We have to speak with them. Now."

Riley was puzzled. "Why?"

"Because I just had a rather long conversation with our dead father." Maggie said "Oh and by the way Ri, you owe me ten quid and a pint."

Riley had to run to keep up with Maggie who marched through the corridors of Elrond's house. She didn't really know where she was going but an educated guess led them to the great hall, where indeed Elrond was having a conversation with Gandalf and Thorin. Gandalf and Elrond seemed relieved to see her

"Ah!" the wizard greeted Maggie with an unexpected hug as though they were old friends and not strangers who had met only a few days ago. "Young Maggie, I'm pleased to see you on your feet. Did I not tell you, Master Riley, that there is no better healer than Lord Elrond."

"Yes, lesson learned." Riley admitted "Never doubt elves. Or wizards."

"Lady Margaret, you are most welcome in Imladris. You've had quite a journey, so far."

If it wasn't for the immediate matter at hand, Maggie would be in awe of the Elf-lord. He was strikingly beautiful with his long, dark hair and ageless face. He looked as if he was young and old at the same time. Did he know, she wondered and as she noticed Elrond examining her, she knew the answer.

"What is troubling you, _aier?" _Elrond asked gently.

"I know why we're here." Maggie turned to Gandalf. "Have you ever heard of Amandil?"

"Amandil?" It was Thorin who spoke, sounding curious.

* * *

They gathered in another large room. This one had a gigantic fireplace, dozens of bookshelves and Maggie recounted her father's story, being careful to not leave out any details. Everyone listened intensely, even Thorin, who had not spoken a word. Gandalf was staring into fire place, blowing out enormous smoke rings and seemed to be lost in thought. Finally, Maggie finished the story and there was silence until Elrond broke it.

"A strange tale, indeed." said the Lord of Rivendell. "Strange but not impossible. It is not the first time the valar have intervened in our lives."

"You foresaw us coming here, but you didn't know about _this?" _Maggie couldn't help but to be surprised. Elrond knew so much, yet it seemed even the gift of foresight was limited.

"My visions are a gift which my people have carried with them for millennia." Elrond explained. Even the way he walked across the room, each step effortlessly placed in front of the other, almost as if he was floating.

Elrond continued. "Your...brother...Elendil had it too. But our visions are granted by the Valar. I only see what they deem relevant. But it seems they have made their intent clear."

"Indeed." Thorin muttered unhappily. This was not what he wanted. He had set out from the Shire, his only aim to reclaim Erebor, as was his birthright. He hadn't even wanted to bring Bilbo with him, let alone two strangers who so far had proven to be nothing but a nuisance. Now, it seemed, the Valar had made their wishes clear but they were not _his_ wishes.

"I will not allow it." Thorin declared, his gaze fell upon Maggie and Riley. "I will not have my quest endangered because of these dreams, real or not. My quest is to take back our homeland from the dragon Smaug. I did not ask for this. Nor do I _need_ it. I will not risk the lives of my company for these...strangers!"

Thorin was getting angry now, Riley couldn't blame him, really. This was becoming too much, even for him. He had listened carefully to every word Maggie had spoken but he didn't know how to process it. His sister was a poor liar, so he knew she was telling the truth but he didn't want to believe it. Their father had been dead for almost ten years. Riley and Maggie had been in their late teens when he died after a period of illness. Like for most boys, Riley's father was his hero. His death had hit Riley hard and he'd mourned him for a long time. It caused a rift in their family for some time, he didn't really speak to anyone for the first couple of months and fell into bad habits. Maggie had helped him through and they became closer as siblings.

"Even you would be a fool to defy the Valar's wishes, Thorin Oakenshield!" Gandalf barked.

"It is _my_ quest!" Thorin snapped. "They have no place here. I do not care who their ancestors are. They are not dwarf kind and I have no responsibility."

"Cast your stubbornness aside!" Gandalf's voice grew louder and echoed through the halls. Even Thorin quieted down. "If you want my aid on your quest, then you must take Maggie and Riley with you. Or you will be alone and believe me when I say that you will not make it to Erebor without me. Besides, they may yet prove themselves useful. Maggie saved Balin's life, did she not?"

Thorin cursed in a language which Riley did not understand but he figured the sentiment was the same, no matter what language you spoke. Riley watched as Thorin marched up to Maggie, his eyes filled with fire.

"You and your brother have cursed this company. Did I not say you would bring misfortune?"

Riley could see the anger bubbling within Maggie. _Here we go again_, he thought. _This is going to happen a lot_. He had never seen Maggie taking such a strong dislike for anyone as she seemed to dislike Thorin.

"Do you think that I...we...want this?" Maggie said, her voice was sharp but calm at the same time "I am no happier than you are. Believe me when I say that I don't want to be here. I want to home, back to my life where everything is familiar."

"Then leave!" Thorin snapped. "And maybe you should take our Master Burglar with you."

"I'd love to. But unfortunately, it seems that we won't be able to until we help you reclaim Erebor. Our only way home is to help you take back yours, so you're stuck with us."

"Over my dead body."

Thorin took a step towards Maggie.

"That can be arranged, I'm sure."

Finally, Riley had had enough. He stepped between Thorin and Maggie. The tension in the room was thick enough to slice with a metaphorical knife

"Hold up!" Riley said "Hold. The. Fuck. Up."

"Riley-" Maggie started but was interrupted.

"NO! It's my turn to speak now." Riley said and he realised how much adrenaline pumped through him. "Are you seriously saying that our father, Alan Spencer, was in fact some sort of Numenorian nobility who was banished because he figured out the king was corrupt and by the sounds of it a massive dick."

"Except one day there was a storm. Only of the ships survived." Elrond said

"No." Riley shook his head. "I _refuse_ to believe that all our lives we have been lied to by the man who raised us. The one man who has _never_ lied to us."

"I know it's a lot to take in but-"

"I can't deal with this. I need a drink!"

"Riley!"

Riley stormed out of the room, leaving Maggie feeling both guilty and conflicted.

"Leave him be, my Lady." said Elrond and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He needs time. As for you, Master Dwarf, you best find a way to make peace with this situation. Until we can read your grandfather's map, you will have to stay in Rivendell and I for one will not have bloodshed in my home."

Thorin groaned and turned to Maggie. "I will not protect you. You and your brother will look after yourselves. You saved Balin and for that I am grateful. But hear this: you do not belong here and I will not have the lives of my kin risked because of some...ghostly vision. If your presence slows us down, I _will_ leave you behind. Are we clear?"

Maggie nodded, every fibre of her on fire. She hated him. "I _despise_ you, Thorin Oakenshield."

"Yes well, the feeling is quite mutual." the dwarf king turned to Lord Elrond. "How long must we stay in Rivendell, Lord Elrond?"

"Midsummer's Eve is twelve days away."

Thorin cursed again in Khuzdul and also walked out, leaving Maggie alone with Elrond and the Wizard. _Oh yeah, _she thought, _this is going to be fun._

* * *

"Seems you've found your way to the elves' liquor storage easily enough."

"When it comes to alcohol Fili, I'm usually good at finding it and at drinking it." Riley reached for a bottle of wine and brushed the dust off. The label was handwritten in Elvish golden calligraphy. Riley couldn't understand it but if he knew one thing about wine it was that the older the bottle, the finer the wine. That was something his father had taught him. "This will do. Grab those glasses, will you Fili." Riley instructed and gestured towards the cabinet. The dwarf prince did as instructed and grabbed four glasses, well more like chalices, and placed them on the kitchen table.

"What happened in there, with y?" Kili asked. He and Fili had been eavesdropping at the door of course, but even Kili thought it was rude to make assumptions. The voices behind the door had been both loud and serious.

"Well, in short." Riley poured into the chalice and passed one to Fili and then Kili "Maggie met the ghost of our father, who died eight years ago. Turns out we are descendants of an ancient line of Numenor and we apparently have a brother who was a bit of a big deal back in his day. He founded Gondor, gave birth to Isildur. And apparently we have to help you with your quest. Thorin is thrilled, so cheers."

Riley downed the first glass of wine in one go, to Fili and Kili's amazement. They exchanged glances, knowing full well the effect elvish wine had on those not of elven-kin. Riley breathed out as the weight of his body sunk into the seat.

"So you're coming with us?! That's great!" Kili exclaimed excitedly.

"We'll teach you how to use weapons!" Fili added "We're gonna be here for almost two weeks anyway, so might as well do something useful."

"Will you teach me too?"

Maggie walked into the kitchen and sat next to her brother. At first didn't say anything, because in all honesty he had felt a bit ridiculous for storming out in the first place, like some moody teenager. In that moment though, Riley had felt overwhelmed and perhaps even a bit jealous that Maggie was the one who got so speak with their father. Finally, Riley turned to his sister and didn't even hide the tears that formed in his eyes. He was the older of the two, only by a year though. They had always been close, perhaps more so than most siblings. As teenagers and as adults they were inseparable.

"I'm sorry," Riley apologised "I don't know what overcame me. I think, I was just scared. I _am _scared. Scared that we have to go on this journey and we don't know what will happen. Hell, we don't even know if we'll survive. Then to top of, our father shows up back from the dead. Saying that he is from Numenor, a place that isn't supposed to be real. Just like this. That we're related to Aragorn and we have some sacred bloodline to protect. Do you realise how insane all of that sounds? If we were back home, they'd have us committed in a heartbeat."

"What does it mean to be...committed?" Fili asked. A strange use of that word. But then, everything about Riley and Maggie was strange. Yet, the young prince found himself drawn to them. Despite what his uncle thought, he didn't hate them.

"It's basically what happens to people who are insane." Riley explained "They commit them to something called a mental hospital so that they aren't out in the open with other people. Back in the days, they used to treat people who lied in these places absolutely awfully and subjected them to all sorts of tortue, which…" Riley stopped himself "You know, nevermind I'm rambling again. Long story short, it's not a nice place."

Fili and Kili looked even more confused than before and Maggie chuckled but then turned serious. "Ri. I know you're scared. I'm also terrified but I believe dad. As much as I don't really want to be stuck with Thorin for the next...god knows how long, I think if we want to go back home, we have to trust that this is what we're supposed to do. Besides, we have each other right? Remember what dad used to tell us as kids?"

Riley nodded and smiled. He let out a sigh of relief and grabbed a chalice for Maggie which eh filled with wine.

"What was his saying?" Fili asked "Your dad's I meant."

Riley replied, "It's a dangerous business, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to. Sometimes you'll be afraid because you don't want to know how it's going to end but when you are frightened remember this: It is not the strength of the body that counts, but the strength of the spirit. If you know that, you can survive anything. "

Riley could imagine their dad saying it, and it filled him with courage. Almost as if he was there with them. He reached for Maggie's hand and smiled at his sister. Fili and Kili had been silent for a while, their eyes filled with awe, until Kili broke the silence.

"I'll drink to that." said the prince.

"Did anyone say drinks?" Bofur appeared at the door, shortly followed by Bifur, Bofur Bombur. Not far away Maggie also heard Gloin, Ori, Dori, Ori and Nori. She couldn't see Dwalin or Balin anywhere, perhaps they were speaking with Thorin. But the other dwarves joined them at the kitchen table, and soon there were drinks flowing and Maggie had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Yikes.. this was a long one but I had so many ideas for Maggie and Riley's backstory that never really had a place in the original fic. Please leave a review and let me know what you think? Love it? Hate it? **_


	6. Of Hobbits and Children

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Maggie, Riley and any original characters you may come across.

**A/N**: Merry Christmas and Season Greetings! I am spending Christmas alone this year (by choice because of my work. I'm also a teacher but I work in a place which doesn't allow you to travel outside the area for the duration of this contract. Anyway, just like Riley I'm rambling. I realised there hasn't been a lot of interaction with Bilbo and seeing as he's the hero of this story and he is also my favourite, I figured I'd add some Bilbo scenes.

* * *

**Chapter Six:** **Of Hobbits and Children...**

In hindsight, Maggie should have known about Elvish wine and its effect on anyone who wasn't an elves. She wasn't necessarily a lightweight but the second glass of red wine, she'd started to feel a bit tipsy and by the third she was sharing stories of her and Riley's drunken escaped at University, much to the amusement of the other dwarves who had stories themselves. By the fourth glass, Maggie realised she was struggling to walk in a straight line and decided to see herself off to bed. It had taken a bit of navigating in the dark but eventually she found her room and crashed out in minutes. She slept deeper than she'd had in a while. By the time Maggie woke up, the rays of the sun reached all the way into her room. She knew she'd had dreams during the night but they'd faded, all that was left was a vague memory of her name being called out.

The hangover wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Yes, she'd definitely felt better and her stomach felt weak but as long as she wasn't throwing up. Two weeks in Rivendell with the company of Thorin Oakenshield. It was going to be a long two weeks. She liked the dwarves well enough, they were just a bit difficult sometimes. They seemed kind though, not at all what she expected after having read the books or watched the movies. Telling them apart was a task in itself sometimes but their personalities were distinctly different and each of them were charming in their own way. Maggie was amazed at how quickly they'd accepted her and Riley, despite their leader's opinion.

Thorin Oakenshield, Maggie thought, was an enigma. His head, she thought, was so far up his own arse. He inspired so much fury within Maggie and the thought of having to spend so much time with him on the way to Erebor made her question if it was worth her sanity. Under other circumstances, Maggie would have probably told the Valar where to stuff and stay in Rivendell where it was safe, but because it was her father she felt obliged to follow his word. The fact that it was her dad also made everything much more believable, because up until her encounter with him in that void-space, a part of Maggie still believed that this whole experience was just some kind of extremely vivid psychosis.

After some deliberation, Maggie got herself out of bed and got dressed. Some Elrond's servants had left a pile of fresh clothes for her to choose from. To Maggie's pleasant surprise, there was something similar to leggings in the pile, accompanied by a long grey cotton tunic. They were the softest clothes she had ever worn. After a light breakfast consisting of bread, cheese and tea Maggie made her way outside. Since their arrival in Rivendell, she hadn't had a chance to explore or even be excited about the fact that they were in _the _Rivendell. She knew her brother must be thrilled. Out of the two of them, Riley was the one who geeked out about elves the most. Maggie wandered for a while, taking in all the sights and sounds of the valley. Itt was breathtakingly beautiful. She followed a stone pathway from Elrond's house to a garden and sat down. As Maggie had been walking, her mind had drifted to Thorin's company as she found herself trying to make sense of their king, without success.

"Bloody dwarves…" Maggie grumbled. "They can be a bit of a handful, eh?"

"Bilbo Baggins." Maggie let out a relieved sigh

She hugged the hobbit. Bilbo, who wasn't used to affection, least of from women didn't know how to react at first but then, as he relaxed he hugged her back. The halfling has become rather fond of both Riley and Maggie in their short time of knowing each other. Unlike Thorin and the other dwarves, they didn't judge him. They simply accepted him for who he was. He was beginning to view them as his friends, as hobbits were quick to do with people who showed them kindness. They'd been through a great deal together in a rather short amount of time. Bilbo guessed that most of the time, people hardly noticed him and usually he liked it that way. It meant he could go about his business and not be bothered. It was probably his favourite thing about being a hobbit. Having the gift of stealthiness also meant that he often noticed things that others did not. On many occasions, he'd watched the way Maggie and Thorin interacted with each other. Sure, the anger was there and there were many times when they truly did not like each other. But, he had also seen the look in Thorin's eyes when Maggie saved Balin from that arrow. She selflessly put herself in danger to save one of _his _kin. An admirable act, if reckless.

"How do you stand it, Bilbo?" Maggie asked. The question was genuine. Thorin disliked Bilbo's company as much as her's and Riley's. Although Riley was growing on him, probably because he was a man and Fili and Kili had taken rather a liking to him. Maggie didn't even know what it was about him he she hated so much. Partly it was his holier-than-thou attitude that made him seem like he could do whatever he wanted, no matter how it affected others around him, especially if they weren't dwarves.

"Dwarves are stubborn, there's no doubt about that." Bilbo said, stating the obvious. "They're sometimes rude and they smell bad, Goodness do they smell bad. But they are also extremely kind. They look after those in their care and will protect them until death if that's what it takes. Do you really think, Maggie, that Thorin would keep you and Riley with us if he _actually _hated you?"

Maggie knew that Bilbo was right. Traveling as a woman alone with a hobbit, a wizard, several dwarves and her brother had been more trying than Maggie realised. Above all she was exhausted and no closer to figuring out why the hell she and Riley were in Middle-Earth in the first place.

"You remind of my friend Felix." Maggie said to Bilbo. "If he was here, he'd say exactly the same thing. You would like him." It was true, Felix and Bilbo would get on great. Maggie was glad that in all this weirdness, Bilbo was there and somehow they had become friends.

A rustling in the bushes caught their attention and Maggie felt heart jump, but was relieved when she realised there was no imminent danger.

"Oh Merlin's beard!" Maggie said. "Is it impossible to get a moment of peace in this place?"

"I...I'm sorry." said the small child. He was no more than maybe nine-years-old. He was human, not an elf, which Maggie thought was strange. Other than her and Riley, she hadn't seen any other humans in Rivendell. The child short and curly brown hair, with a fringe that covered his eyes. His trousers were messy and he looked as though he'd been playing in mud or dirt. He looked afraid and Maggie suddenly felt very guilty for snapping at him. He was around the same age as her students.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, _ada _says it's rude." the boy apologised. "It's just…I've never seen humans here before. You're like _me_."

There was unmistakable excitement in the child's voice. Just as Maggie had grown tired of dwarves, she could imagine that being the only human amongst elves was similar. Especially to a child. She knelt down so that she was the same height as he was.

"Who are you?" she asked calmly in an attempt to not frighten him anymore than she already had.

"I'm...I'm Estel. I didn't mean to scare you." he apologised.

_Estel_, Maggie thought, why does that name sound familiar? She searched her mind for something that would help her. She'd heard that name before, not just from the Hobbit books but from the Lord of the Rings as well. Then suddenly she remembered and her eyes widened. _Aragorn, _she thought. _This kid is Aragorn. He's the reason we're here in the first place. _minded herself to stay calm though. If indeed the boy in front of her was the future King of Gondor, she doubted he knew about his destiny and it certainly wasn't her place to say anything.

"It's quite alright, Estel. No need to apologise." Maggie told him with a smile. "I was only a little startled. Should you be out here by yourself, though?"

"No." said a new voice. _There really is no privacy in this place, _Maggie mused to herself. The new voice belonged to a handsome young elf who had joined them. But, had Maggie seen him before? He looked exactly like one of the elves greeting them at the border to the valley yet something was slightly off.

"Forgive my younger brother." said the Elf. "Children are impulsive in nature. I am Elladan, Lord Elrond is my father. I believe you've already met my other brother last night in the kitchens Elrohir. "

"I did?" Maggie searched her mind for some of the fuzzier memories of last night, but then recalled an elf with whom she had had a brief and somewhat inebriated conversation in the corridors. _Ah, _Maggie thought, _twins, that makes sense. _They were almost impossible to tell apart. All elves were beautiful but Elladan and Elrohir were both something else entirely. They were elegant and had their father's bearing. Their hair wasn't as dark as Elrond's though.

"I'm Maggie." Maggie said "And don't worry about Estel, all of this must be very strange for him. We've basically just barged into his home."

"You'd be surprised how often that seems to happen here." Elladan said and picked up the young Estel in his arms. "I would love to stay and talk more, but someone is trying to escape bath times You are welcome here Lady Margaret and Master Baggins. Should you need anything at all, if just a friendly face to talk to, I'd be happy to oblige."

"Bye!" Estel waves as Elladan carried him off, sharing words about how sneaking up on people was rude and Maggie couldn't help but smile. It was strange to think that this child would grow up to become Strider.

After Elladan left, they were joined by Riley who was suffering from a worse hangover than his sister. The two siblings spent most of the day with Bilbo. They wandered around Rivendell while listening to Bilbo talk about the Shire, his favourite part of Bag End, about the books he had read time and time again and stories the old Gaffer used to tell him as a young hobbit in his tweens.

"I always wanted to see Rivendell, as a young hobbit." Bilbo said. He was looking out over the valley from a balcony, admiring the view. So many times, the old Took had told them stories about the elves of the woodlands and of the valley. Many times, Bilbo had dreamt of visiting their land but as he grew older, he'd become attached to the comfort of his home and forgotten all about those dreams. He used to think it was silly to dream about such nonsensical things like seeing the elves and having adventures. But over the course of a few days he'd not only outwitted mountain tolls, he'd also outrun wargs and a pack of orcs. _I wonder what mother would say if she could see me now, _he thought and it brought a smile to his face.

"That makes two of us." Riley said as he placed his arms on the railing of the balcony. "Does it live up to your expectations?" _It certainly does for me, _he thought.

"Aye," Bilbo replied. "A thousand-fold." Mr Baggins turned to Riley and Maggie. "Look, I know I'm just a hobbit from the Shire, but I do believe in things such as fate. I know you're scared and so am I. Thorin hasn't give you much reason to believe he'll look after you or protect you. This world is strange to you and some of it is strange even to me and I know I'm small but I will do my best to look after you. I swear it."

If Maggie's heart could physically melt, it would have done so. For someone who claimed he hated adventures and wanted nothing more than to sit in his precious armchair, Bilbo Baggins had more heart and courage than perhaps he even realised. The two siblings exchanged glances and knew they felt the same thing. Riley squeezed Bilbo's shoulder and simply nodded, acknowledging his promise, and swore to himself that he would protect him too. And his sister. No matter what it cost him.

* * *

Sometime later that evening, after getting lost and then asking an elf called Erestor for directions, Maggie stood outside Elrond's study. It was tucked away at the end of a long hallway, far away from the noise of the dwarves, children and other elves. All day, Maggie had asked herself the same question over and over again. She knew now that her father was actually Lord Amandil of Andunie, but what did that mean? Who was he really? She couldn't go on this quest without knowing more about her father, his life before their family. Now that she had met young Estel, it was even more important to Maggie that she knew more. There was only one person in Rivendell, besides probably Gandalf, who could tell her about it. Someone who had been alive long enough to remember those events. After gathering courage, Maggie knocked on the wooden door three times.

"Enter." said Elrond and Maggie walked inside.

It was a cozy study, Maggie liked it. I.t reminded her of one of the hidden library rooms back at her old university There were bookshelves and books everywhere, old parchments with ancient writing, rugs on the floor, an armchair in the corner with a wooden mahogany table, upon which was a teapot and a mug, as well as a lantern which kept the room lit. Elrond sat as his desk, seemingly lost in thought, writing down notes in a leatherbound journal. He was dressed in a long grey robe, his hand gripping a quill as his hand effortlessly moved it across the parchment.

"Lord Elrond, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Maggie apologised, feeling like she had arrived at the wrong time.

"You're not." Elrond put his books away and looked up at his guess. "How can I help you, Lady Margaret."

"Maggie, please." The formality was too much. "Margaret is what my parents call me if I am in trouble."

"Alright, then. Maggie."Elrond said "You have something on your mind. It's about your father, yes?"

_Damn, _Maggie thought, _he's good. _

"Yes." she nodded "Ever since he told me about who he really is. I just can't help but feel like I don't know him at all. I mean, I _do _know him but my father was Alan Spencer, not Amandil. I know they're the same person but they lived two completely different lives and I just want to understand him. I was hoping maybe you could tell me about him and about Numenor." Maggie explained. "I don't mean to sound rude, but you're ancient and I _know _you've seen Numenor. Did you also know my father?"

Elrond had to admit, he was taken by surprise. It seemed, thought the elf-lord, that her father had been telling them stories of his homeland. Elrond guessed that to Maggie and Riley, these stories were nothing but fairytales. The girl fascinated Elrond, she had shown resilience and strength in a trying time. The dwarves, except Thorin, had accepted her and her brother into their party effortlessly, just as was expected of them. Thorin, Elrond knew, would need more time. Just like his grandfather, Thorin Oakenshield was stubborn to a fault and hated having people tell him what to do.

"This might take some explaining." Elrond said.

"Lord Elrond," Maggie said. "I'm going to be here for nearly two weeks. I have time and if I have to spend all of it with dwarves, I _will _lose my mind before we even leave here."

Elrond smiled and gestured for Maggie to take a seat. He brought her some tea, which he poured into a cup. Maggie felt as though she was a child, waiting for a story at bedtime again. "Yes, you are correct. I did know your father, and I did see Numenor. My twin-brother, Elros was the first High King of Numenor. For a time, we were raised by two sons of Feanor, I believe you may have heard of him?"

Maggie vaguely remember the name Feanor from the Silmarillion. "Was he the one obsessed with some jewels?"

"Aye," Elrond replied "The Silmarils. It drove him to insanity. For some time, Elros and I were raised by two of his sons. Just like I did, Elros could also choose whether he wanted to be immortal or mortal but unlike me he chose to live a mortal life. Elros founded the realm of Númenor and became its first King in the year 32 of the Second Age."

"And just because I'm curious," Maggie said "Roughly, how long ago did all this take place?"

At this, the Elf-Lord smiled. "6000 years, give or take."

"My father served one of the kings of Numenor, right?"

"Amandil served the last king of Numenor, before Morgoth corrupted him. He used the fact that your father was an Elf-friend against him and became ill-favoured in the king's counsel."

"Is that how you knew him? Because he was a friend of your kin?"

"Your father was a good, honest man. His heart had pure intent."

Elrond was about to continue the story when he stopped. He had clearly heard something and Maggie watched as the Lord of Rivendell turned around. Estel was standing in the doorway, carefully listening to their conversation. The child, Maggie thought, had a penchant for eavesdropping and getting into trouble and she chuckled.

"Estel, you should be in bed." Elrond scowled

Estel bowed his head in shame. "You were telling stories and I wanted to hear them."

"These stories are not for your ears, _Ion_." Elrond sighed and turned to Maggie "Duty calls, I am afraid. But let us continue this another time. Tomorrow evening perhaps?"

Maggie nodded and already looked forward to it. As Elrond left the room with Estel, Maggie followed suit, without realising that a certain Dwarf King had been hiding in the shadows.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**And there it is! Nothing much happens in this chapter, I just wanted to some more interactions between the characters. In the original story, Maggie and Riley became good friends with Ellandan and Elrohir and I wanted to have some more Silmarillion mythology as well as introduce Estel/Aragorn who was also a big part of the original fic.**

**I can see I have a lot of readers, but I'd love to hear some opinions. What would you like to see? Are the characters in character? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Happy Holidays! **


	7. Of Nightly Adventures

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine except Maggie, Riley and any original characters you may come across.

**A/N: **These chapters are pouring out of me right now, I hope you like it. When I get back to work after my two-week break, I may not have as much time to write. I was unsure how having them stay in Rivendell for so long but I wanted a chance to build character interaction before rushing the rest of the story and Rivendell is the perfect pitstop. I don't want to just run into a Thorin romance without building it up first. Besides, I want there to be some history of Middle-Earth because a lot of this fic is based on that so Maggie will be having history lessons with Lord Elrond. The original fic was an ElrondOc and a part of me wants that love triangle element to be there so Maggie and Riley's interaction while discussing the history of Middle-Earth will be a part in that. But mainly, this fic is ThorinxMaggie. What do you guys think? Any ideas?

* * *

**Chapter Seven****: Of Nightly Adventures….**

It had been three days out of the twelve they were supposed to stay in Rivendell. Nine more days until they would leave the safety of the Last Homely House and Lord Elrond's generous hospitality. In all honesty, Riley wasn't sure he was ready for vast world of Middle-Earth with the unforeseen dangers that undoubtedly awaited them. He liked Rivendell, a lot and he wanted a chance to explore more and he'd have plenty of time to do so in the next week or so. Perhaps, Riley thought, the exploration was a way to keep his anxiety at bay. He wasn't necessarily a control freak, but he disliked not being able to prepare for what was ahead. As an older brother, it was his responsibility to look after his sister, assure her that he would protect her and that everything would be alright in the end. That they would get to go home when the adventure was over. Except, Riley couldn't guarantee Maggie any of that. He couldn't even convince himself that they would make it to Erebor alive, let alone survive the waking of a dragon. Maggie, to Riley's fascination, had settled into life in Rivendell remarkably well.

They'd created a little routine. They would wake up, have breakfast together, wander around and enjoy the tranquility of Imladris, sometimes in the company of Mr Baggins, whom they both had become very fond of. He was an incredibly brave hobbit and ever since childhood, since he'd first heard about hobbits, Bilbo Baggins had been Riley's personal hero. He hadn't told him that of course, but maybe one day, he'd get the courage to do so. Maggie and Thorin still didn't speak much and it was probably for the best. Now and again though, when Thorin didn't realise anyone was paying attention, Riley caught him looking at his sister. It was as if the dwarf king was trying to understand her. The other dwarves were quite taken with her and Riley wasn't surprised. When Fili and Kili wasn't practicing combat with him, they'd be pestering Maggie, asking endless questions about their home, what humans did for fun in our world. It hadn't been specifically mention that they were from a different world but it was a pretty obvious fact and everyone seemed to accept it. Balin had taken Maggie under his wings as a mentor of sorts and maybe even a grandfather figure. Riley loved watching them interact and hearing him tell her about dwarf customs and traditions. Óin and Glóin were a bit more reserved but Glóin spoke often of his son Gimli who he missed dearly. Riley couldn't help but muse at the thought of Gimli. If Glóin only knew. Unlike his brother, Dwalin was a lot quieter and barely spoke unless it was necessary. He often conversed with Thorin about their plans and he didn't interact much with Riley or Maggie. When it came to Dori, Ori, Nori, Bifor, Bofur and Bombur, there was never a moment's silence and it was impossible to get a word in but Riley didn't mind. At dinner time, they were often sharing tales of their adventures and drunken escapades.

After breakfast and combat practice, which Riley took seriously because he wanted to defend himself and the others, Riley usually didn't see his sister until much later in the evenings. Although, for the past few nights, he'd seen her wandering off to a different corner of the Homely House and would be gone for a couple of hours. Everyone else had noticed it too of course, when she wasn't joining them at the fire, but they didn't question it. Riley however, as much as he respected his sister's right to privacy, was curious. That particular night, after he'd snuck away from Bofur's singing, Riley quietly walked the hallways of Elrond's house. He'd seen his sister follow the same corridor until she disappeared into a door at the bottom of it..

Carefully pressing his ears against the wooden door, Riley heard voices behind it. He couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, except the odd words here and there and bits of laughter. One of the voices definitely belonged to his sister and he recognised the second voice too. _Is that Lord Elrond? _Riley thought and was confused. _Margaret Spencer, what on Earth are you up to? _

Riley's thoughts were interrupted by a hand that reached out to him from the darkness. He would have screamed if the hand didn't cover his mouth and pulled him into the shadows.

"You are going to get yourself caught, if you are not careful." a sharp and familiar voice spoke. Riley freed himself and turned around to Thorin

"What the...Thorin?!" Riley wondered how long Thorin had been lurking in the shadows. "Why are _you _here?"

"Well, Master Riley." Thorin said and gestured towards the door to Elrond's study. "Probably for the same reason you are."

"Are you..._spying_ on my sister?" If Riley was a different kind of brother, something like this would probably anger him. On the contrary, it rather amused him. For someone who supposedly disliked Maggie as much as he claimed, Thorin seemed to care about her whereabouts.

"I am merely keeping a watchful eye." Thorin explained. "If you are to come with us on our quest, I'd rather not have that Elf-lord poison her with lies about my kin." His words were sour and Riley could clearly hear his disdain for those of Elven kin.

"You really think Elrond would do that?" Riley asked and when Thorin didn't reply he sighed. He knew the dwarf was a tad on the paranoid side, and for the most part he couldn't blame him but on this occasion, Riley knew that he was the one in the right.

Riley continued. "I know you guys don't exactly see eye to eye with the elves, but Elrond _is _one of the good guys. So is my sister, by the way. I know you don't think much of her because this weird feud or whatever the hell is going on between you, but she's a good judge of character. Well, mostly, she's made some bad life choices in the past, but hasn't everyone at least once?. My point is Thorin, that Maggie is a _good person_. She cares a lot about people and will put herself before others in a heartbeat, even if it costs her. Isn't that somebody you'd want on your side?"

"Hmm.."

Thorin didn't say anything but when he walked away, Riley knew that at least some of what he'd said had gone through to the dwarf. He wasn't sure if it would stop their fighting, but it might at least make the next week and a bit more tolerable for everyone else. Riley had to admit though, that their bickering was amusing. Their latest argument had been just the night before, when Maggie had explained that in their world, many women were great leaders of entire countries. Thorin had made a rude remark, followed by a snappy comment by Maggie and from there it continued. The last time Riley had seen his sister argue like that with a man, it was because she liked him before she even realised it herself. Of course, Riley didn't assume this was the case with Thorin, after all they barely knew each other. If anything, Riley just enjoyed teasing her, that's what brothers were for after all.

The oldest Spencer, was standing outside his own bedroom again and as he opened the door, for the second time that evening, somebody grabbed his shoulder from behind him and Riley cried out, a little louder than he had meant to. His heart was beating rapidly and he leaned against the door, closing it behind him and looked at his sister who was standing in the hallway now.

"Jesus Christ…" Riley breathed out and relaxed a bit more. He composed himself and opened the door to his room again, gesturing for Maggie to walk inside and then closed it behind him. "Please don't do that." he said as he sat down on his bed.

"Since when do you spy on me, Ri?" Maggie asked. She'd left Elrond's study not long before and heard Riley talking to someone else. As siblings, they were close and had never really kept secrets from each other, so this surprised her.

"Since apparently we now keep things from each other?"

"I'm not keeping secrets from you, Riley." Maggie sat down on the bed next to him. She stifled a yawn and realised how late it was.

"Oh really?" Riley raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms sternly. He wasn't really angry of course, it was more in a mocking sort of way. "So why are you sneaking away at night, having secret meetings with Lord Elrond? Are you _sleeping _with him? Which is totally fine by the way, but I don't think Thorin would like it."

"_What_?" Maggie exclaimed. "Keep your voice down!" she hissed. God forbid anyone should hear them, eavesdropping seemed to be common practice in these halls. "No I am _not _sleeping with Lord Elrond, thank you very much. If you must know, Lord Elrond has been telling me the history of Middle-Earth, from Numenor. And also why would I care about what Thorin thinks about me anyway?"

"The history of Middle-Earth?" Riley was surprised "That's _it_? _That's _why you've been spending so much time with him lately? For _history _lessons? You _hate _history!"

"Yes, but I'd like to know more about the life our father had before he came to our world." Maggie said, her voice calmer now. "I want to know who he really is Ri and there are so many things about this that I don't understand. Lord Elrond is helping me come to terms with everything."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Riley asked. "I'm here for you, you know."

"I know, but you've been kind of busy, Ri." Maggie replied. "And besides, it's nice to have some space away from the madness of all of this. Also, Lord Elrond's presence is very calming and I feel like he understands me. The history of Middle-Earth is not some big secret, I'll tell you about what I know so far if you want?"

Riley nodded, realising he'd like to hear about it as well. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

Maggie made herself comfortable and began recounting the stories Elrond had told her, starting from the beginning and so the night continued.

* * *

"Struggling to sleep, Master Dwarf?"

For Thorin, sleep had been elusive of late. His mind was occupied by many things, the dragon being the most pressing matter. Then there was the new strange turn their quest had taken. For the past few days, Thorin had been wondering how to accommodate Maggie and Riley in his company. Riley had taken it upon himself to learn combat techniques, with the help of his nephews and while his skills were indeed questionable, Thorin admired the dedication. With some help, perhaps Master Riley would make a fine dwarf yet. The girl, however, bothered him. She was proud and stubborn and incredibly annoying. He couldn't understand why Balin was so fond of her, while she seemed to hate Thorin. Something Riley had told him earlier that night had stuck to him though. They were going to be travelling together for weeks, perhaps even months and having bad blood in the company would only weaken their defenses. If the enemies saw for one moment saw an opportunity to strike, their fighting would be sure to make it worse.

Gandalf sat on a bench, blowing smoke rings from his pipe and passed another one to Thorin. The dwarf lit the pipe and inhaled the tobacco, allowing it to settle in his body, before blowing out a ring a smoke which floated away into the night air before it vanish. The wizard had made himself scarce since their arrival in Rivendell, such was his nature. Thorin had long since accepted that travelling with Gandalf meant, never knowing when he might decide to leave for an uncertain amount of time. It was an annoying quality which wizard possessed,

"And where have you been keeping lately?" Thorin asked after a moment's silence. Night had fallen in the Hidden Valley and it was peaceful. The only sound was that of the waterfall, creating a calm ambience.

"I do not think I need to explain my whereabouts to you, Thorin Oakenshield." said the wizard, who didn't appreciate the distrust the dwarf displayed. "Besides, I could ask you the same. It is not very king-like to follow ladies around at night."

"So you do keep a watchful eye."

"Two, whenever I can spare them." said the Grey Wizard. "Why don't you trust her? Is it Lord Elrond that concerns you? You needn't worry about him, but the girl does have a right to know about her family. You of all people should be able to understand that."

Just like his father and grandfather before him, Thorin was slow to trust. It was a bit of a family trait they'd shared for generations. Perhaps a hint of paranoia as well, but at heart Gandalf knew Thorin's heart was in the right place. Just like for the wizard, the dragon had been on his mind for a long time and now that he finally had a chance to kill the beast for good, Thorin wasn't going to let anyone stand in their way. There was no reason for him to distrust Maggie and Riley though and even the dwarves respected the Valar. After all, the great smith Aulë had created them.

"Can you trust that Lord Elrond isn't going to try and stop us?" Thorin asked. Despite the hospitality shown by the Elf-Lord, Thorin didn't trust him.

"Even if you don't trust Lord Elrond, I'm asking you trust that Maggie has no ill-intent." Gandalf said "Perhaps if you bothered trying to get to know her, instead of fighting with her, you might find yourself pleasantly surprised."

_**To be continued**_

* * *

**This chapter was a bit filler-ish but I hope you liked it anyway. Things will become more interesting soon, but do let me know what you think, please. There'll be some more Estel, Elladan, Elrohir interactions in the next chapter. **


	8. Of Nightmares and Dreamscapes

**A/N**: What do you know...another update! Thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews. This story is getting more traffic than I anticipated so if you like it, please drop do me a line :) I'm sorry there's so much Rivendell-ness but because I started the fic in Trollshaw things are moving along a bit but I hope you like it anyway. Things are going to pick up in this chapter.

**Khuzdul words: **

_Nithul_: Girl

_Irakdashat_: Nephew

_Irak'nadad_: Uncle

**Elvish words: **

_Aier_: Little One

_Losto mae: _Sleep well

_Penneth_: Young One

_Goheno-nin:_ Forgive me.

* * *

**Chapter Eight:** **Of Nightmares and Dreamscapes...**

The following night, Maggie was restless. Despite the comforts of the soft mattress and warm sheets, she was twisting and turning, unable to relax. When she finally closed her eyes, it was not a restful night's sleep that awaited her.

* * *

_Maggie found herself standing atop a mountain, surrounded by a cold, desolate environment. There were no sounds, no animals, no birds and no life. It felt real though, Maggie thought, as she touched a rock. Wherever she was, there was a darkness about the place that made Maggie feel uneasy and her stomach churned. Yet, she felt compelled by its strangeness and walked up a set of narrow steps, leading further up the mountain. The stillness was surreal and Maggie wondered why there was no life there. _

"_You dare enter my domain and walk the path of night?" _

_Maggie spun around at the voice which seemed to echo from all around her. It was an unfamiliar, sinister voice. _It's okay Maggie, _she told herself, _it's just a dream. It's not real. A dream can't actually hurt you.

"_Is that so?" the voice boomed. "Does this feel _real _to you?"_

_In front of Maggie, a fiery chasm appeared. From within the flames, a shadowy figure reached out its hand and touched Maggie's arm. The flames burned so hot, it left a scar on Maggie's hand. She cried out in pain and fell backwards. The figure stepped out of the chasm and loomed over her. It was just a silhouette, it had no eyes, no mouth, yet it spoke to her, in a horrific unnatural voice. Suddenly Maggie felt very small and there was nothing of familiarity around her. She was all alone. _

"_You think your family's bloodline is enough to save Middle-Earth?" the voice mocked. "It's laughable that the Valar seem to believe some mortal children to prevent things that are set in stone. Your father could not stop it and_

"_You will die Margaret Spencer." the voice hissed. "Just like your father did when I sent him to his death and those before him. The Line of Andunie will be no more and the quest will fail. Tell me, how does it feel to be so helpless? No dwarf king or Elf-lord to protect you. I was kind to your father when I sent him down into the waves. When I have finished with you, precious one, you won't even be able to beg for mercy." _

_Fear paralyzed Maggie. She had nowhere to run. She tried to stand but the creature, grabbed her whenever she moved. It's laughter echoed overhead like thunder. No matter how much Maggie cried out for help, no help came. Soon, she found herself leaning by the edge of the cliff as the shadow crept closer, like from something out of a horror movies, it's hand reaching for her hair and she felt it touch her skin. _

"_Tell me, child." the voice hissed. "Who will catch you when you fall?" _

_Before Maggie knew it, the ground beneath her collapsed and she fell._

* * *

Thorin didn't know how or why the girl had come to stand on the balcony, in the middle of the night. At a guess, she must have been sleepwalking. It wasn't unheard of, sometimes as a young dwarf, his own uncle was known to wander the halls of the mountain, talking to himself. Thorin had only passed by on the way to his own chambers, when he saw Maggie and good thing he did too. Maggie had lost her footing and would have fallen off the balcony, had Thorin not grabbed her just in time. In her panicked and still half-asleep state, Maggie didn't respond well to Thorin's rescue and fought him with all her strength. She kicked in the air and tried to free herself from the dwarf's grasp. Under any other circumstances, Thorin would have happily let her go, but he feared she might hurt herself. That was something he did not want on his conscience, no matter how annoying he found her. Whatever dreams Maggie had had, it was clear that they terrified her.

"Calm yourself, _nithul._ It is only I." Thorin assured her "I am not going to hurt you." his voice was calmer now, despite the fact that Maggie had just punched his jaw. He was holding her wrists now, so she couldn't harm him or herself. Finally, at the sound of his voice, Maggie's eyes snapped open and she looked around her. Her surroundings seemed to confuse her, as if for a moment she did not know where they were. Maggie stopped fighting but she was still hysterical and before Thorin had a chance to react, the girl was sobbing into his shoulder. Thorin sighed in relief, thankful that the struggle was over but couldn't help but wonder what the girl had been dreaming about.

"Maggie!" Riley ran up to his sister, followed by Gandalf, Bilbo, a couple of the dwarves and Lord Elrond. "What on Earth happened?"

Riley pulled his sister in for a hug and exchanged a confused glance with Thorin. Riley had been asleep when'd been woken up by his sister screaming. The last person he expected to find comforting his sister, was Thorin. Maggie was in her nightgown, her eyes red from crying her hands icy cold from the wind. Maggie's voice was shaking as much as her hands when she spoke.

"He..he was here, Riley!" she said in a whisper, tears still streaming down her face. "In Rivendell...oh god."

"_Who_ was here?" Riley asked. Although in all honesty, he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. He'd never seen his sister so completely and utterly terrified. In that moment, he wished they were back home, in familiar surroundings where he could keep his sister safe. Riley was way out of his element here and the fact that he didn't know what to do made him feel absolutely helpless.

"The Necromancer." Maggie said, her voice still shaking. "He knew _everything_. About dad, about us. He wants to.."

"Hey, ssh. It's okay. You're safe. Nothing here can hurt you."

As Riley said those words he looked up at Elrond for reassurance. The elf-Lord had remained silent until that moment. Maggie's dreams, he guessed, must have been more than just mention of a necromancer worried Elrond. Such names had not been spoken of for thousands of years. Strange things were afoot, he knew and they appeared to only be getting stranger since the arrival of Thorin Oakenshield and his company. It strangely pained him to see Maggie so frightened.

"Tell me what you saw." he asked gently and noticed a red scar on Maggie's hand. It looked as if she had been burned by fire, and there was another scar on her neck. Elrond looked at Thorin but quickly realized it wasn't Thorin who had hurt Maggie. Those scars must have been a result of the dream or from something in the dream. If whatever creature Maggie had encountered in the dreamscape could hurt her and leave physical marks in the waking world, that was indeed a cause for concern.

"Do you not think, Lord Elrond." Thorin spoke. "That she has been traumatised enough for one night?

"Thorin is right." Gandalf agreed. "Young Maggie needs rest and we must have words."

"I don't want to go back to sleep, Riley." Maggie whispered. She knew that if she fell back asleep, the Necromancer would find her again and that he would do terrible things to her. All Riley could do was hold his sister while she cried. Emotional pain flowed out of Maggie's every pore. From her mouth came a cry from so raw that even the eyes of the company around them were suddenly wet with tears. Riley grabbed onto his sister tightly so that her violent shaking would not cause her to fall, but from her eyes came a thicker flow of tears than before. The last time Riley had seen her sister cry like this was when their father had died, eight years earlier and it broke his heart to see her so afraid. Maggie cried like there was too much raw fear inside her to be contained. She cried like her spirit needed to break loose from her skin. The soothing words of her brother made no difference at all. Eventually, Riley was able to calm his sister down enough to lead her inside the house and back to her chambers.

"Master Riley," Gandalf said. "I know you want to be with your sister, but we should speak."

"Begging your pardon." Balin interrupted."If the young lass, doesn't want to be alone. I'd be happy to look after her for a while. If that's alright?"

"I don't know…" Riley said.

Maggie eventually looked up. "It's okay, Riley. I'll be fine with Balin."

"Are you sure?" Riley asked. "Because I can stay."

Maggie shook her head. "I'll be fine."

Riley sighed. "Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Don't worry lad, I'll make sure she's safe." Balin promised. The white-haired dwarf put and arm around Maggie and led her down the hallway.

* * *

Riley followed Gandalf, Elrond and Thorin into Elrond's study. It was a little strange being in that room after having seen his sister go in there so many times over the past few days. Maggie's dreams scared Riley. They scared him a lot. It was no ordinary nightmare and his sister wasn't prone to sleepwalking. That was usually his thing. He'd seen the scars on her hand and on her neck, which were enough proof to him that whatever creature, necromancer or otherwise, that she had encountered in her dream, was more real than anyone wanted to admit. Riley wasn't able to protect Maggie from her own dreams and he didn't like that the there were forces powerful enough to break through the realms of reality. As far as Riley was aware, certainly from what he recalled from the original stories, the Necromancer was a manifestation of Sauron. That was bad enough. Especially as nobody seemed to believe Sauron or necromancers existed and Riley wasn't sure that was a part of the story he was supposed to tell them. Riley felt helpless and way out of his depth. More than anything, he wished his father was there. He would know exactly what to say and how to help them. Riley realised in that moment how much he missed him.

Riley's thoughts were interrupted by a loud conversation, or rather an argument, taking place between Thorin and Lord Elrond.

"I thought you said Rivendell was safe." Thorin said. "How can you be sure we are protected here, when that clearly does not seem to be the case."

"Maggie had a dream." Lord Elrond said. "Rivendell is protected by powerful magic. There is no reason to doubt that."

"A dream that left visible scars on her body." Thorin couldn't believe Elrond. "Surely even you can't deny that there is something else at work here. She spoke of a necromancer, such things have existed in our world. Or is that something you failed to talk about in your _history _lessons.."

Riley rolled his eyes and had a feeling where this was going. "Guys.." he said but nobody listen to him, except Gandalf but the wizard said nothing.

The Lord of Rivendell raised an eyebrow. He knew what the dwarf was insinuating and he didn't like it. "Do you question my integrity, Thorin Oakenshield?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." said Thorin sharply and took a step forward. He wasn't afraid of Lord Elrond. "I see how you look at her."

"So you're jealous that she prefers my company?" Elrond scoffed. "In case you'd forgotten, she _is _my kin. Knowing about her father's legacy is her birthright."

"Uh, hello…" Riley felt invisible and he was getting more annoyed.

"And what of your own intentions?" Lord Elrond continued. The Elf-Lord was getting angry now. "You mean to tell me, you care about her all of a sudden."

Riley spoke again. "Excuse me."

"Do not try to intimidate me, Son of Eärendil."

"_SHUT UP_!"

Riley's sudden bellowing silenced the room. Gandalf tried to hide his amused expression but Riley was right to anger. Thorin and Elrond turned to Riley, who had stepped between them.

"For the love of God, can you even hear yourselves? You both sound like little _children_! And you're supposed to be _kings _of your people? No bloody wonder Sauron is trying to reclaim Middle-Earth. I mean _come on_! You are talking about _my sister_, as if she is some god damn precious commodity to be thrown around. Look, I know that I am not as protective of Maggie as other siblings might be. She is a strong and fierce woman, who is very capable of taking care of herself. That said, I still _care _about how you speak of her."

Elrong sighed, ashamed to admit that he'd let his temper get the better of him. "_Goheno-nin_. My sincere apologies, Master Riley. But I believe that you have my intentions mistaken."

"Oh please Elrond, don't insult me." Riley said. "I _am _an older brother after all. It is _my job_ to know when someone fancies my sister." Riley said "Even when she doesn't realise it herself. But let me tell the two of you something. My sister is _not _some prize to be won. Right now, she is scared and believes that not even Rivendell is safe for her and I can't blame her. More than anything she needs to know that she is safe and that she has friends here. If the two of you can't sort your shit out like adults, perhaps you should both leave her be. Can we please agree to not kill each other at least for the remainder of the time that we are in Rivendell?"

There was silence for a moment until Thorin spoke. "If you keep your distance, _elf-lord_, and I shall keep mine."

"Yes." Elrond agreed "Perhaps that is for the best."

"Excellent." Riley said. "Now that we're agreed on that. Can we talk about this necromancer problem? Because personally, I'd like to be able to sleep at night, knowing my sister will be alive when I wake up."

"If there is a necromancer." Elrond said. "He will not penetrate the borders of this valley."

"But he did. Sure, in a dream. A dream that was so real he was physically able to hurt my sister. Does that not worry you, Lord Elrond?"

Finally, Gandalf joined in the conversation. "Riley is right. It seems there are dark forces at work here, and we would be fools to not take it seriously. However, Lord Elrond is right. A necromancer or otherwise, will not be able to physically break through the magic that protects Rivendell. If that was the case, we would be swarmed by orcs now. But, a dreamscape manifestation is something else entirely."

"Can something be done about it?" Thorin asked. He didn't like what he was hearing and while he wasn't sure about his own feelings towards the girl, he didn't want any harm to come to his own kin while Maggie and Riley travelled with them. If a dark sorcerer could enter her dreams, what was there to say it couldn't enter theirs too?

"Yes." Elrond said finally. "There is magic that will be able to protect her, even when she sleeps."

Thorin sighed. "Then do what you must."

That was the end of that conversation. Thorin left the study and soon after so did Elrond, which left Riley alone with Gandalf. Riley breathed out and sunk down into a chair. .

"That went well." he said "All things considering."

"Very brave of you to stand up to them like that." Gandalf said. "Not very many people have that courage."

The Grey Wizard meant it too. Both Thorin and Elrond were stubborn in their own ways and were used to having things their way, yet Riley had been able to diffuse an argument that could have been a lot worse. There was courage in the young man, which Gandalf knew would come in handy when they carried on with their journey. The love Riley had for sister was strong and their bond as siblings even stronger. They would need to rely on that bond over the coming weeks.

"She's my sister, Gandalf." Riley replied "What kind of brother would I be if I didn't defend her honor from time to time?'

* * *

It took a while before Maggie eventually calmed down. Balin had walked with her to the chambers and the other dwarves had visited to make sure she was okay. Balin had seen to her wounds and dressed them with bandage. Thankfully, the dwarf hadn't spoken to her about her dreams. Maggie really didn't want to think about it. Every time she closed her eyes she saw that awful creature and then the fear found here.

"Here," said Ori, who was standing in the doorway. The young dwarf handed Maggie his slingshot.. "It'll keep you safe. I don't need it right now. You can just give it back later."

"Thank you, Ori." Maggie hugged the dwarf whose cheeks pinked slightly. She didn't really know what to say, she knew the young dwarf treasured that slingshot .

"Ahem.."

Maggie thought it was her brother at first but Thorin appeared behind Ori.

"Come Ori." Balin said. "Young Maggie needs her rest."

Balin and Ori left. Thorin stood in the doorway, leaning against the wood. He examined the girl from a distance, she clearly still shook up from the dream but seemed to have calmed down enough. He wasn't planning on staying long, he just wanted to make sure that Maggie was alright so that he could then go back to sleep. Not that there was much point going back to bed, seeing as it was nearly dawn.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Thorin asked and was surprised to find that he meant it.

"No. It's fine." Maggie shook her head. "I've troubled you more than enough already." she said. "I'm sorry about black-eye."

Thorin touched his right eye, which was slightly painful. To his surprise, Maggie was stronger than he'd realised.

"It's quite alright. I've had worse." Thorin said "Well, if you don't need anything. I shall take my leave." Thorin turned around and was about to walk out the doorway when Maggie spoke again.

"Thorin.."

The dwarf stopped. "Yes?"

"Can you stay?" Maggie asked. "Just for a moment, please."

This surprised Thorin but he wasn't going to just leave. Especially as Maggie was clearly still terrified. He walked back into the room and closed the door behind him. The dwarf king pulled one of the chairs to him and sat down.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A few things happened in this chapter. I wasn't going to turn this into a love triangle, it kind of just wrote itself. This story took a different turn than I was expecting but I'm ejoying it and i had fun writing this chapter. What do you think of it? I'd love to know what you think about my portrayal of the characters. I'm finding Thorin a bit difficult to write sometimes, while Elrond is easy. What other interactions would you like to see? **


	9. Of Beginnings

**A/N****: **So many reviews! Thank you so much, they keep me going! I'm happy you guys like it. This is another long one, please bear with me. Things will pick up after this chapter and it will follow the plot again. I just really want to build the character interactions in the right way first. As always, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter Nine:** **Of beginnings….**

Another couple of days had passed since the events of Maggie's nightmares or vision. It had left everyone a bit more on guard than before and even a bit scared, though the dwarves would not admit it. The company had decided amongst themselves to take turns keeping watch outside Maggie's room at night. Just in case something else happened. Riley was certain that Elrond thought it a bit ridiculous but the elf said nothing of it. Fili and Kili both took the watch that first night. Even though Riley had insisted he'd stay with them, they ordered him off to bed and so the oldest Spencer finally fell into a deep sleep. In all honesty, Riley felt a bit guilty. He had been so obsessed with learning combat and being quite taken by the fact that the were in Rivendell, that he'd forgotten all about the possibility of imminent danger. The worst part was, Riley knew that there was only so much information he could share. In one way, it was all incredibly paradoxical. On the one hand, they'd been instructed by Gandalf and the higher powers, to not divulge too much of their own knowledge of Middle-Earth. It made sense because one should never know too much of their own future. On the other hand, Riley also knew that their very presence in Middle-Earth alone, would surely alter the course of events to come. It was ludicrous to assume it wouldn't affect the timeline in some way.

Still, his sister was unquestionably in good hands and it made Riley able to relax a bit more. Even Thorin seemed to be coming around to the idea that Maggie was not such an awful person after all. Riley did wonder what would happen once they were out on the road again, without Elrond's magic to protect them? Not that he doubted Gandalf's abilities, he was the Grey Wizard after all and one of the Istari, but these thoughts weighed heavily on Riley's mind. As a brother, Riley wasn't really the overprotective type. That wasn't to say he didn't care about what happened to his sister and if anyone was to hurt her, they would pay for it. But, his sister was independent in nature and Riley had long since learned that Maggie wasn't someone who needed others to look after her. Of course, Riley did anyway as was his brotherly duty. But, he knew when to respect her privacy. As a result, Riley and Maggie were extremely close and she was his best friend.

At heart, Riley (mostly) knew that neither Thorin nor Elrond would hurt Maggie. Even though they both denied it, it was pretty obvious they both liked her. With Thorin, the constant bickering and arguing from day one, was a classic tell. Any idiot with two eyes could tell that much. At a guess, Riley assumed it was his sister's forthright personality that got to him. Thorin was a king after all and certainly wasn't used to people telling him where to stick it. In personality, Lord Elrond was the complete opposite of Thorin in personality. Much calmer, more graceful and certainly _much _older than Thorin. Riley wasn't entirely sure what the elf-lord saw in his sister, but perhaps he felt connected to her.

As for Maggie herself, Riley hadn't even brought up the subject with her. He did wonder if she noticed or knew. Knowing his sister, Riley thought, she was probably just oblivious as Elrond and Thorin. All things considered, the situation was actually pretty amusing and Riley made a note to himself to tease Maggie about it more.

That particular morning, which was bright and warm, he was standing on a patio of sorts, watching Fili and Kili as they were playing a game of tag with young Estel in the garden. It was summer in Rivendell, June to be precise, and a warm breeze brushed through the valley, It was still strange to Riley that that little boy was to become Aragorn. His fate was literally in their hands and yet the small child had no idea.

"You're it!" Estel called out and chuckled as he literally ran between Kili's legs and away from them.

"Something on your mind, lad?"

Óin had joined Riley on the patio. For the past couple of days, he'd been seeing to the burns left on Maggie's body after her encounter with the necromancer. Dwarves, much to Riley's surprise, also had healing magic. Their magic was different to the elves and not as powerful as Lord Elrond's magic, but Óin was still a talented healer. When Thorin had asked Elrond if there was something Elrond could do for her nightmares and ability to sleep, Riley wasn't entirely sure what that entailed but there had been no more nightmares since that night.

"Oh you know, the usual Master Óin." Riley sighed. "Worrying about Maggie and the slow yet evident decline of my sanity, everyday that passes in this place."

The dwarf chuckled. "You ought to relax more, son." said Óin."Take in the sights. It's not every day you get to enjoy the hospitality of elves."

Riley raised an eyebrow. "I thought you guys weren't too keen on elves?"

Even though Riley knew it from before, it had become painfully clear to him that elves and dwarves truly disliked each other. The elves handled it all with somewhat more grace that the dwarves. But, Riley still heard mutterings from the other elves now and again.

"Well, between you and me, they're not so bad. And they have excellent wines and ale."

"That we can agree on. How's my sister's healing coming along?"

"Your sister is strong a woman." Óin said. "I've dressed the wound and with the help of some herbs and a bit of magic, the scars should completely fade in a couple of days. She finds them painful though, poor lass."

"Do you know where she is now?"

At this, Óin grinned. "You have to ask?"

* * *

"Let me have a look, _penneth."_

It was becoming a habit for Maggie to find herself in Lord Elrond's study. A few days ago, she'd merely wanted to find out about her father's history in Numenor but there was so much more to that history than their father's and it was impossible to tell his story without hearing about the lives his story was entwined with. That included Elrond's background, which was fascinating. Middle-Earth was so much more magical than Maggie could put into words. She also found Elrond's company soothing and strangely it felt like she had known him for longer than she had. Thanks to his magic, Maggie had been able to sleep relatively peacefully for the past couple of days. Maggie felt spoiled but how well looked after she was. Because of scars were he

"Master Óin is actually a pretty accomplished healer." Maggie said, for some reason she was getting nervous and just like her brother she had a tendency to ramble. It was a family trait, also shared by their father. "No offence, of course."

Lord Elrond reached out for Maggie's hand to examine them. The elf-lord's hands were soft and steady, Maggie thought. Elrond gently traced the outline of her scar with his fingers, lingering here and there perhaps for a moment longer than he ought to. Next, he brushed Maggie's hair out of the way, to look at the second scar on her neck. This one had burned deeper into Maggie's skin but nevertheless, Master Óin had done a remarkably good job with his healing, for a dwarf. Maggie winced as Elrond touched the second scar.

"I am sorry." Elrond apologised.

"It's alright." Maggie said "It just still stings a bit."

It troubled Lord Elrond that this creature, this necromancer, had been able to harness such power. It also frightened him. Sure, his own magic was strong, of that there was no doubt. However, he wondered if it was strong enough. Especially if the necromancer could physically manifest himself in the dreams of others. It was no wonder that Maggie was terrified, but even so she held her head high. The dwarves had gone through extraordinary lengths to protect her. Even Elrond had to admit that it was admirable and it proved the loyalty of dwarves once they accepted someone as their own. Undoubtedly, there was also more strength to Maggie than seemed to meet the eye. Perhaps, Elrond thought, that was also why he felt so compelled by her and drawn to her. The Lord of Rivendell enjoyed her company and sometimes found his thoughts drifting to her in moments when perhaps they shouldn't..Maybe it was the mortal part of him that made itself known, but still she fascinated him.

"Tell me something, Maggie. If it wasn't for this quest bestowed upon you by the Valar, would you still travel with Thorin Oakenshield and his company? Erebor is dangerous and there are things about Thorin that you do not yet know."

Elrond's voice was serious now and the air felt different.

"What things?" Maggie asked

"They are not for me to share." Elrond was facing her now. "I am not one to question the Valar or their intent, but I too feel a sense of duty. Our fates are never set in stone, one path may lead you to Erebor but there is another option for you and for Riley."

"What's the other option?"

"To stay here, in Imladris." the Elf-Lord said. "The road ahead will only become more perilous." he cautioned. "Your safety will not be guaranteed, nor staying alive. My conscience would not be clear if you left without knowing what lies ahead."

"Is it because of your conscience, Master Elf?" Maggie asked "Or is it because _you_ want me to stay?"

Elrond's lack of reply was enough of an answer to Maggie. Nevertheless, he had a good point and his offer even surprised him. Maggie had thought about their quest over and over for the past two weeks. Having to stay in Rivendell had given her a lot of time to think and maybe. How it would be so much safer if she and Riley stayed in Rivendell instead of continuing to Erebor. All this danger and uncertainty was new for Maggie. Her life back home was safe, familiar and predictable, just as she preferred it. For as long as she could remember, Maggie had always suffered from anxiety and even though she had gotten much better at dealing with it over the years, especially now that she was in her mid-twenties, it could still catch up with her. In fact, she was surprised at how well she hand handled their journey so far. But because of that, Maggie couldn't help but to feel like maybe that was a reason to why she needed to stay with Thorin and the others. Besides, she had become rather fond of them.

"I'm a long way from home, Lord Elrond." Maggie said "In a weird way, I know how they feel. I could choose to stay here in Rivendell. Where there are no wargs, orcs or trolls who want to eat me. And no dwarves for that matter. God, that would be amazing, but lately I've begun to feel a sense of duty, I guess. I don't know why, I don't understand any of this. This world, this…everything, it's not even supposed to exist. They were stories our parents told us. Right now, I'm supposed to be at home with my family, playing ridiculous board-games and hearing my aunt and uncle argue about petty things from years ago. Instead I'm here, with my brother, literally having the adventure of a lifetime. My father believes this is our fate and I trust him."

Elrond traced the second scar carefully, while whispering words in Elvish that Maggie did not understand. Suddenly, the elf-lord realised that his fingers were intertwined with Maggie's.

"My Lord Elrond I…." Glorfindel appeared in the doorway and stopped suddenly, clearly surprised.. "...am clearly interrupting something. I shall return later."

"No. It's okay Glorfindel." Maggie quickly released her hand from Elrond's "I should leave anyway." Maggie said. "I have to find my brother...or something."

* * *

"Or _something_?" Maggie quoted herself as she left Elrond's study, feeling rather embarrassed about the whole thing. "That was the best you could do? What is wrong you Spencer."

"You know…" "I have never seen _adar_ quite so baffled before. He doesn't seem to know what to do with himself. It's rather amusing, actually."

Maggie sighed. Elrohir was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed and amused expression on his face. Maggie turned around to Elf-prince. Just like their father, Maggie enjoyed the company of Elladan and Elrohir. She often spent the evenings in the kitchens talking with them and Riley. Hell, even Fili and Kili had joined them lately and the sons of Elrond didn't seem to mind at all. They traded stories of each other's adventures and tried to boast about who was the better fighter.

_Here we go, _Maggie thought. "It's not what you think, Elrohir."she said.

"Oh please." Elrohir rolled his eyes. "Who exactly are you trying to convince?"

"You _do _know we're technically related."

"_Very_ distantly." Elrohir mused. "By six millennia or so. That hardly matters."

"You are not helping."

"I wasn't trying to."

Maggie sighed and knew she wasn't going to win this. There had been a moment with Elrond in his studying, that was no lie but a moment was all it was. Nothing more, nothing less. Yes, she enjoyed his company but that's all there was to it. Besides, there were more important things they needed to focus on, like making plans for their departure from Rivendell, which was coming up in just about a week. As far as Maggie was aware, they had one job. Help the dwarves get to Erebor and then find a way home.

"Whatever you're thinking, Elrohir, it's not possible."

"What because of the dwarf?" Elrohir raised an eyebrow "Maggie, the heart is complicated, but it is also capable of holding love for not just one person."

"Okay, whatever. You are delusional and I am leaving. Nice talk."

* * *

Gandalf the Grey was restless. As appreciative as he was of Elrond's hospitality, he didn't think it was wise for the company to get comfortable for so long. They needed to remain on their guard if they were to have a chance at Erebor and there were so many things on the road ahead, he knew was going to be trouble. The appearance of the necromancer is what trouble the wizard the most. The creature had latched onto Maggie and even though he hadn't appeared again, there was no guarantee it would remain so.

Gandalf didn't necessarily question the Valar's intent in sending Maggie and Riley, but he also knew their presence had brought along unexpected changes. In general, he thought their presence would have a positive impact on the dwarves, particularly on Thorin. Perhaps, in part, that is why they were there? To change the nature of things. Maybe, it was for the same reason that Gandalf chose Bilbo as his addition to the company. He knew that Thorin doubted the hobbit and he also knew that Bilbo missed the shire beyond anything, but yet he had chosen to leave his home in Bag End. Bilbo Baggins had found his inner Took and come along on an adventure. In all likelihood, the hafling didn't even realise why himself and that is what made him so remarkable.

It would seem, Gandalf thought as he exhaled a ring of smoke that turned into a ship, that he would simply have to wait to be patient and watch things play out as they did before him, just then.

* * *

"You are balancing the sword wrong."

Maggie had no idea how long Thorin had been standing there, but she was getting tired of people sneaking up on her. Sometime earlier, Estel had been practicing sword fighting with Glorfindel and a sword had been left behind. There had been so many things happening over the last few days that Maggie sometimes forgot that she was, in fact, surrounded by elves and she couldn't believe she had watched the Glorfindel teach a young Aragorn how to use a sword in combat. It amazed Maggie that her brother had managed to remain as calm as he was, because he was the one who loved truly loved elves. Maggie had never touched a sword in her life and was curious about it. She was surprised by how light it was and amazed by how elegant the design was.

The dwarf king was leaning against a pillar and mused at how clueless Maggie was. The girl had clearly never seen battle before. It hurt his soul to see such a beautiful and elegant weapon being used to so carelessly. Maggie wouldn't stand a chance in the wild if she didn't know how to protect herself.

"Come." said Thorin. He strode up to Maggie and reached for the sword.

"What are you doing?" Maggie asked as Thorin stood next to her, with the sword in his hand.

"I'm going to show you how to properly use this sword." the dwarf king replied. "So that you don't end up killing yourself."

Maggie scoffed "That would solve all your problems wouldn't it?"

She had meant it as a joke but saw Thorin's gazing at the floor. Suddenly Maggie felt guilty and wished she hadn't spoken. "I'm sorry." she apologised with sincerity. "That was mean. I'm just kind of used to being defensive around you. It's my default setting."

"Perhaps I am also to blame." Thorin admitted, much to Maggie's surprise. "Balin says that I too have a...temper as he calls it."

"Well, Balin is right, you should listen to him more often." Maggie said and then cursed herself. "Sorry. I did it again. How do I do this?"

Thorin chose to ignore it. He was in no mood to fight or bicker, there had been enough of that lately.

"Now, most people assume that sword fighting is all about _how _you swing the sword." Thorin said. He suddenly moved Maggie's legs so that one was in front of the other. "They are wrong. The key to sword fighting is all in your footing. If your footing isn't balanced, neither will your sword be." Thorin stood beside Maggie. He straightened her shoulders and moved her waist with his arms, which caught Maggie a bit off guard. Even though he was a dwarf, there wasn't much of a height difference between them. Then again, Maggie had always been short. Thorin then placed his hand on hers, showing her how to point the sword and Maggie noticed the difference from how she had been holding it before, which was wrong entirely. This was much more comfortable and she felt more in control. Thorin's hands were strong, Maggie noticed. She wasn't sure why that surprised her, he was a dwarf after all.

"Then, we swing it from the right to the left." Thorin instructed and moved the sword with her. "Like this. If you're right-handed, you always hold it in your right and hand it swing from the right. Same if you are left-handed. Do not put too much pressure on it, trust yourself. Your body will guide its movement. Now you try it."

Maggie swung her sword but it went terribly. Somehow, she lost the grip and the sword flew off her hand, landing a bit too close to Thorin's foot and managed to slightly cut his hand. He cursed in Khuzdul and stumbled backward.

"I'm so sorry!" Maggie apologised.

"Perhaps, that's enough for one day." Thorin said and chuckled. "I'd like to keep my beard and my face intact."

Thorin looked up to find Maggie staring at him, as if her face was stuck. He wasn't sure what surprised her so much and he grew concerned. Was there more danger coming?

"What?" he asked

"Oh nothing." Maggie said. "I've just never heard you laugh before. It suits you."

"Yes well," Thorin harkled. "I need to speak with Dwalin about our plans. I'll see you for supper."

Thorin took his leave. _You're killing it today_, Maggie thought, _yet another awkward moment. _Maggie felt conflicted. The past week had been strange to say the least

"So.." suddenly Kili appeared at Maggie's right side and Maggie jumped, startled.. "Sneaking away in the night, are we?"

"You should check your eyesight, Kili." Maggie said "It's broad daylight."

"Secret meetings with Elf-Lords?" Fili appeared on her left.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're insinuating."

"You've been spending time with him lately too. We've all noticed it. He's very handsome, for an elf."

"Not as handsome as Uncle, mind you."

Maggie stopped and turned around to the two young princes.  
"Do you two have something you want to get off your chests?"

"Oh no." Kili said. "We're merely making observations. Tell me, how did sword practice go with uncle today? His hands are pretty strong, are they not?"

"Am I...missing something here?"

"No." maggie said. "Fili and Kili had just finished finished."

Fili put his arm around Maggie. "Oh no, Dear Maggie." he teased "We have only just begun."

"Okay then. I'm going to ignore whatever the hell this is." Riley showed the guitar-like instrument he had found. "Look what I found."

"Is that a guitar?"

"Close enough. Now let's see…"

As the four of them walked , Riley began to tune the guitar. Eventually, they met the other dwarves at their usual place by the fire. "You play music, Master Riley?" Bofur asked "What kind?"

"I only dabble."

"My brother's being humble." Maggie said. "He's not a half bad musician." She teased

"Do you sing?" Dori asked

"No," Riley replied "That is what my sister does."  
"I really don't."

"What kind what songs?" It was Thorin who asked this time.

Riley began playing a tune and as he sang, Maggie recognised it and relaxed at something that finally rang of familiarity and of home and she relaxed.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Holy heck, this was a loooong chapter. Lots happened. Bit of cheese towards the end but I hope you liked it. I debated whether or not to have the lyrics of the song in the chapter but I don't want it to be that kind of fic. LIke I mentioned in the A/N things will start to follow the storyline of the book/movie a bit more. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter thought, so i would love some thoughts on it! **_


	10. Of Things Changing

**A/N**: Inspiration is still flowing. This chapter was updated with slightly less frequency than the others because I've decided to pace it a bit more. Besides, I'm on winter break now (at last) and will have plenty of time to write. There's an extended edition movie scene in this chapter, with a twist. I hope you like it :)

* * *

**Chapter 10: ****Of things changing **

Another two days passed and the company would soon have to leave Rivendell. It had been barely two weeks since their arrival in Rivendell, yet Maggie couldn't help but to feel like it had been months. Once she had accepted that Middle-Earth was a very real place and that neither her nor her brother were having a nervous breakdown, she had come to like the tranquility of the Hidden Valley. Having a place to land and taken in the strangeness of everything was something both Maggie and Riley appreciated. There was no telling what the journey ahead had in store for them and how much their presence in Middle-Earth had changed the timeline, but Maggie wanted to enjoy the peace as long as it lasted. That said, peace wasn't exactly the right word for it. So much had happened and Maggie couldn't understand all of it. Thanks to Óin's healing, her scars had finally faded but sleep was still something Maggie feared. Every time she closed the door at night and lay down on the bed, she worried. Elrond had used some sort of Elvish magic to help her sleep at night, but Maggie was still frightened.

Things had been somewhat awkward between Maggie and Elrond since their last encounter. She wondered what on earth Glorfindel must have been thinking when he had walked in on them in the study. Admittedly, nothing had happened except Elrond's hand holding hers. It wasn't as if she was angry with Lord Elrond but she was painfully aware that she'd been avoiding him and right now, that was probably for the best. If they talked about it, Maggie wasn't even sure what to say because she wasn't even sure what _it_ was. When Maggie had knocked on the door to his study, all she had wanted was to learn more about her father. Since then, they had grown remarkably close over the past week and a bit. And very quickly at that.

Maggie didn't know why she felt so connected to Elrond. Perhaps it was because of their connection to her father, which in all honesty made the whole thing a bit strange. When it came to relationships and love, Maragaret Spencer was somebody who treaded carefully and she was slow to trust. Yet with Elrond, she trusted him instantly and never doubted his intentions. But of her own feelings, or whatever they were, she felt uncertain. The valar had dropped her and Riley into Middle-Earth for a purpose and Maggie was sure that this wasn't it. She didn't want it to cloud her judgement and lose focus on what was important.

Then of course, there was Thorin Oakenshield. He had recently come to surprise Maggie. Contrary to her previous beliefs, the dwarf king wasn't as harsh and emotionless as she had first believed. For one thing, he'd saved her from falling off the balcony and made sure, in his own way, that she was alright. Maggie remembered very clearly when he had told her that she and Riley would have care for themselves. Now, he was teaching her how to use a sword. An activity that had taken up most afternoons of late. Maggie was still bad at it but Thorin was patient with her. He was talented at combat and Maggie would sometimes watch when he practiced with the younger dwarves. It was no wonder really, that they all looked up to him so much.

"I know that look." Riley appeared at her side as Maggie slowly meandered down the path that lead to the gardens of Rivendell. A place that had become a favourite and where she often sat to think. "I've got to say Mags. You've got a talent for complicated relationships."

Maggie raised and exhaled. "Are you here to give me a hard time about it too?" she asked.

"Nah. I'll leave that to Fili and Kili." Riley mused, which had very much been the case over the past few days.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Where do you spend your afternoons, by the way?" Riley had clearly taken Óin's advice and explored Rivendell. Her brother had been a bit on edge since Maggie's nightmares of the necromancer but lately he seemed to have relaxed more.

"Well, I'm glad you still care about your brother." Riley teased and Maggie playfully punched his shoulder. "I've been exploring. Sometimes alone, sometimes Bilbo tags along. This place is incredible. Did you know there are stables further down that path? There's also a huge library. There's also an enormous mural of Glorfindel fighting the balrog. Have you met him yet? Glorfindel, I mean."

"There's the nerdy brother I know." Maggie said. "Yes. Briefly. He seems to be busy a lot."

"Yeah, he and Erestor take turns with Estel's education. But back to you, what are you going to do?"

"About what?" Obviously, Maggie knew what her brother was talking about, but she had hoped he'd leave the matter alone. Stubbornness however, was a trait that ran in the family.

Riley sighed. "About a certain elf-lord and a dwarf king."

"I don't want to talk about that now, Ri."

"Well that's tough, we are going to talk about it. Not only because the outcome of this will definitely have an impact on the quest. But, more importantly because you are my sister, Maggie. I love you and this is _clearly _bothering you."

Maggie gave up. If they were going to talk about it, might as well get it over it. Besides, Riley was right. It did bother her and if she couldn't talk to her brother about it, then who could she talk to. "I'm just so confused." Maggie admitted, realising how true it was. "I didn't expect any of this. I only wanted to know about dad from Elrond. I only wanted Thorin to trust us. I don't really know what happened and I feel like it was out of my control. We haven't even been here that long, things move so quickly. I'm not even what _this_ is.."

Riley was silent for a while, pondering the words spoken by his sister. Regarding the matter of relationship advice, Riley wasn't the best at giving them. Granted, he'd had a few relationships in his twenty-six years, but with questionable results in the long-term.

"It's definitely _something_, anyone can see that." Riley finally said. "Besides, is it really that weird? Even in our world, sometimes these things hit us like a tonne of bricks. Maybe this environment, this world and our circumstances amplify those feelings somehow. Who knows, maybe _that's _part of the reason why we're here. At the risk of sounding like a walking cliche, love is the most powerful force of good in this or any other world. My point is Maggie, nobody and I mean _nobody _can force you to do anything. Hell, you don't even have to make a choice at all, if that's what _you_ want. Elrond and Thorin are grown ass men...I mean not men, but you know what I mean. If your heart is telling you something though, you should listen to it."

It wasn't sadness that brought tears to Maggie's eyes. Out of all the people to end up in Middle-Earth with, she was glad it was her brother. Had it been anyone else or worse, if it was only her, Maggie wouldn't know what to do. She hugged Riley and then grinned at him.

"When the hell did you get to be so wise?" she teased.

"Falling through magic portals apparently seems to have that effect on me."

"God help us all then."

* * *

Lord Elrond considered himself to be many things; a strong, fair and confident leader to his people. He was also a kind and loving father to his children, even young Estel. Having dwarves, hobbits, humans and even a wizard had brought a lot of excitement to young Estel's life. It had however, made bed time more difficult of late. Estel simply refused to go to bed and would pester either Elrond or Elladan and Elrohir for stories about dwarves and dragons. On one occasion, Estel had even requested that Fili and Kili, the young princes, would tell him a bedtime story. Lord Elrond had seen a great many strange things in his lifetime, but two dwarves telling bed-time stories to his adopted human son was a first. Out of everyone in Thorin Oakenshield's company, it was Fili and Kili who Estel was most captured by. As for Fili and Kili, they had been very good with Estel. When they weren't practicing combat, they played with Estel tirelessly coming up with new games. Despite the many difficulties dwarves and elves shared, Thorin's company had been well-behaved and thankful guests. Perhaps, with no small amount of luck, this could be the beginning of a new kind of relationship between the two groups.

One thing Lord Elrond did not consider himself to be, was careless. However, that was a trait he seemed to have come in possession of lately. Especially when it came to Maggie. She'd undoubtedly been avoiding him and with good reasons. Every time the elf-lord thought back to that night in his study he cursed himself. He'd allowed himself to get carried away and indulge in a moment of lust. Something that was highly unlike him. Maggie was right to be wary. She had also made her choice to continue her journey with Thorin Oakenshield and his company. Lord Elrond also knew of the secret Thorin carried with him it worried him.

As he walked through the halls of his house, Elrond's thoughts were suddenly interrupted. Bilbo Baggins was standing on a balcony, looking out over the hidden valley. The halfling was another thing that surprised Elrond. This was the first time he had aed actually met one, because they never strayed beyond the borders of the Shire. Yet, Gandalf had somehow managed to persuade Bilbo Baggins to come along on this adventure. Just like Maggie and Riley, Bilbo brought something else to the quest. Elrond sensed something in the hobbit which he couldn't quite describe in words.

"Not with your companions?" Elrond asked as he joined Bilbo

"Ah." The hobbit seemed to ponder the question for a bit. "The truth is that most of them don't think I should be on this journey."

Lord Elrond had noticed some resentment, in particular from Thorin. He had also noticed that many of the dwarves had accepted him as one of their own. They laughed with him, shared their food with him and listened to him as he spoke of the Shire. At a guess, Lord Elrond believed that having Bilbo on their journey gave them a sense of warmth and kindness.

"Indeed." the Elf-Lord examined Bilbo "I've heard that hobbits are very resilient. Maggie and Riley certainly seem to think so."

"They said that?" Bilbo asked

"Mhm."

"Really?"

Elrond simply nodded. "I've also heard that they're fond of the comforts of home."

Bilbo didn't reply for a while but when he did, he carefully looked around him and then spoke in a whisper. "I've heard that it's unwise to seek the counsel of elves. That they will answer both yes and no."

Elrond raised his eyebrow, in an attempt to be stern but his frown turned into a smile. He liked Bilbo. "You're very welcome to stay here." Elrond said. "If that is your wish."

Elrond gently placed his hand on the hafling, sensing he had found a friend in Bilbo Baggins.

"You want _her _to stay, don't you?" The words escaped Bilbo's lips before he realised what he'd say. In an instant he regretted it because Lord Elrond face him again. The Elf-Lord seemed taken aback by the hobbit's forthrightness.

"Yes." Elrond replied. He saw no reason to hide the truth from the hafling. "But she has made her choice and I must respect that."

"She's never treated me like I don't belong. Or her brother."

This too surprised Elrond, because if it was another thing he knew about hobbits, s that they were skeptical of humans. Rightfully so, the humans of Bree and other places like it near the Shire, often weren't kind. "You care about them. I thought hobbits cared little of the big folk?"

"And I thought elves didn't fall in love with humans?"

Elrond smiled. "Well, I guess we were both wrong."

* * *

That day passed much like the others before it. Maggie loved summer and found there was much to enjoy about Middle-Earth during this season. There were so many flowers and plants, which Maggie had never seen before and it fascinated her. Botany, was something of a past-time she enjoyed and most of her summers were spent in the garden at her childhood home. That afternoon, Maggie found herself following a path that lead into the forest. She could still see Imladris behind her, so she assumed that it was still within the border. As Maggie walked up the woodland path, she heard the rushing waters of the river

"You should be careful." Maggie jumped at the sound of Thorin's voice. "Wandering too far out the valley on your own."

The dwarf king was standing a few feet out in the river. He was wearing a light, white tunic, his brown hair cascading down his neck. As Maggie examined Thorin from a distance, two things struck her. The first was that he was indeed very muscular, which was something she already knew but hadn't really seen until then. The second thing that struck her, was how handsome he was. Maggie couldn't quite put her finger on what it was exactly, but something about how he carried himself. _Get a grip Spencer, _she thought and was painfully aware that she was staring. Thorin must have noticed it to because he was waiting for her to reply.

"Do you really mean that you, dare I say it, _care _about us, Master Dwarf?" For a moment, Maggie swore she hinted a blush behind the dark curls. _So_, she thought, _he isn't as cold after all._ Something then stirred within Maggie, an unfamiliar flutter and it took her aback. _Don't be ridiculous_, she told herself. _Whatever you think you're feeling Maggie, is not real. Ignore it. _

"You're a member of my party, are you not?" Thorin said matter-of-factly, his blush had gone now and composed himself. "It is my duty to look after you, no matter how infuriating and annoying I find you.. "

There it was. The Thorin Maggie had come to know. There was still a friendliness in his voice that she hadn't heard before. She wondered what had changed and brought on this new approach. Maybe he'd finally decided to let his guard down and trust them. Maggie wasn't sure what had changed exactly, but maybe them spending time together had done something good.

"Besides," Thorin continued, his voice grew weary now, "I do not care for how _he _looks at you."

The youngest Spencer raised an eyebrow, at first uncertain what Thorin meant or who he was talking about. Then when she realised and from the way he spoke, she felt a bit afraid. Maggie hadn't realised how much time must have passed, it was already dusk and she could see the first hint of stars peeking out behind the veil of the stars. Somewhere up there, far in the distance, was her world. Maggie was sure of it.

Finally, she spoke. "I don't think you have to worry about Lord Elrond." Maggie said assurningly. In earnest, Maggie wasn't sure who she was trying to convince; herself or Thorin. Up until then, she hadn't realised the scope of this rivalry between the two of them and it made her uncomfortable.

"Are you going to just stand there staring?" Thorin asked "Or are you going to come and join me?"

Maggie blinked, wondering at first if Thorin was serious but there wasn't a hint of a smile on the dwarf's face. If there was one thing Maggie disliked, it was water. She had never been a strong swimmer and she preferred staying on land, where at least she could feel the earth beneath her feet.

"You mean to say you _can't _swim or you don't want to?" Thorin crossed his arms, and waited for her reply

"Bit of both. I'm not very good at it. I almost drowned as a child. My mum saved me but I've never really been too keen since." Maggie remembered that particular event as if it had happened yesterday. "Also, I didn't think dwarves liked water." she asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"We don't like baths." Thorin corrected her. "There is a difference. But dwarves are pretty good at swimming and I find it relaxing. Why don't you come and join me?"

The second time Thorin asked, it sounded more like a demand.

"Oh no. I don't think so.: Maggie said. Nope. I am staying on land."

Thorin suddenly got a look in his eyes Maggie hadn't seen before. Childish mischief and a wide grin that spread across his face. The dwarf king began to wade across the water towards her and Maggie took a couple of wary steps backwards.

"Oh no you don't."

"I haven't done anything." Thorin teased. "Yet." In one swift movement, he literally swept Maggie off her feet and carried her into the water with him. Maggie fought him, but Thorin kept a steady hold of her and only stopped wading once they'd reach the middle of the river. Maggie's heartbeat raced and it reminded her of how much she did not like water.

"Put me down!" Maggie cried out. "I swear to God, Thorin Oakenshield, if you do not put me down right now-"

"You're going to what, exactly?" Thorin teased but then his voice changed. "Do you trust me?"

Maggie's eyes searched his for a reason to doubt him. Even if his appearance wasn't, his eyes were old. In that moment, Maggie felt a sense of calm and she only nodded. Thorin lowered his arms and when Maggie's feet first dipped into the water she panicked but Thorin held onto her. Then, when he was certain she was okay, Thorin let go.

That was the first time in years that Maggie had gone anywhere near water. When the initial panic had worn off and she had calmed down, she found to her surprise that she rather enjoyed it. The waves tickled slightly as they rushed by on the way to the ocean.

"See.." Thorin said "Nothing can harm you here."

In a moment Thorin pressed his lips against Maggie's. She felt his body loosen and arms touch her shoulders. Thorin kissed Maggie and the whole world fell away around her. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest. _What am I doing? _Maggie thought, but her thoughts were interrupted by Thorin leading her out of the water.

"This is a bad idea." Maggie said as he kissed her again.

"I agree." Thorin whispered, his nose brushing against hers. "We should be somewhere more private."

"No I mean. It's a bad idea, me and you." Maggie kissed him back.

"Indeed." Thorin kissed her again. Her lips were soft and he thought they tasted vaguely of vanilla.

"It's a _terrible_ idea, me and you."

"Hmm." Thorin

"Oh screw it.." Maggie gave into temptation and pulled him in for a kiss and Thorin did not protest. He was an excellent kisser, as it happened. Maggie realised he had probably had about a century or so of practice. His lips were warm and his beard tickled her face. Maggie lost herself in that moment, forgetting about their surrounding and not caring about who might see them. It was clear though, that Thorin was the one in control. He knew exactly what he was he doing. The son of Thrain backed Maggie up to a tree, placing both his hands on the bark behind them. He grabbed her hips and effortlessly lifted her up, so that her legs wrapped around his waist for balance. Maggie found himself looking into his icy blue eyes and he gazed back at hers. The dwarf king grasped a handful of her hair in his hand and tugged it back words. Thorin brushed Maggie's neck with his nose, teasing with his teeth and then bit gasped and Thorin briefly pulled away. "Too rough?" he asked

Maggie bit her lips and shook her head. "No.' she said "Not enough."

A mischievous crept across his face and a fire lit up in his eyes.

Suddenly, in the middle of the passion, Thorin stopped and put Maggie back on her feet. His grasped Orcrist and Maggie suddenly felt frightened because something must have caught his attention. If it was one thing Maggie knew about dwarves, it was that they had excellent senses and nothing went by unnoticed. It was faint but in the distance, Maggie swore she heard howling. They were outside the borders of Imladris, but the fact that they were close enough to be heard was not a good sign.

"We should go." Thorin said, he quickly got dressed and begun walking. "This was a bad idea."

Maggie stopped in her tracks. "What?"

Thorin turned to her, his hand steadily grasped Orcrist. A sense of regret washed over him. How could he have allowed himself to be carried away like that? Ite was preposterous. He was a _king_. Not some lovesick puppy. His only goal was to take Erebor back from the dragon Smaug. Find the Arkenstone and take back his homeland. Yet, over the past few days, Thorin had allowed his mind to be occupied by Maggie and it had distracted him from what was important. Sure, the Wargs were not in Imladris but they were close enough to sense their presence. Too long had they lingered in the comfort of the elves. But no more. Once midsummer's eve was upon and the map had been read, they would be off. No more distractions, romantic or otherwise.

After a moment's deliberation, Thorin spoke his mind. "I think it perhaps we should have some space."

"Wait, I'm confused." Maggie said. "We had a moment.." Maggie didn't understand what was happening. She was confused. Mere moments ago, they had been unable to pull away from each other and Maggie knew for a fact that Thorin enjoyed it. Hell, _she _had enjoyed it. Now he was saying that he didn't want it. The kind, calm Thorin she had seen earlier was gone. The angry king had taken over and Maggie wasn't sure she liked it.

"Yes and that moment could have ended much worse, because I let _you _distract me." Thorin bellowed, allowing his temper to get the better of him.

Maggie was angry too. How dared he blame her for this? She had let her guard down around him and now suddenly it was her fault.

"You let me distract you? _You _kissed _me _first!"

"Yes." Thorin said "And it was unwise.."

"Oh you regret it now? I see…"

Thorin sighed, overcome by frustration and perhaps a bit of fear. Maggie didn't understand where he was coming from and frankly, he thought she was being unreasonable.

"I simply think we should be too rash. Besides, I'm a dwarf and you're just a hu…" Thorin stopped himself but already saw the look on Maggie's face. He'd gone too far.

"Just a human?' Maggie said, her voice in a whisper. At first her heart sank at the insult but then, she got angry. "Some _human _that you can have fun with and toss aside when you're done?"

"No Maggie…"

"No. It's fine!" Maggie was shouting now. "I get it. It's a bad idea and I should have never taken you for someone with an _actual _heart."

Every word spoken by either of them stung, and it only fueled the fire burning inside Maggie. How dared he?

"Calm yourself." Thorin said, realising the irony. "You are overreacting."

"Oh _I am_ overreacting. Yeah well, King under the mountain or not, I _loathe _you, Thorin Oakenshield. You can have as much space as you want. I am _done_."

With that, she stormed off, leaving Thorin alone on the path, the howling of wargs still faint in the distance.

* * *

_"King under the mountain or not, I loathe you, Thorin Oakenshield. You can have as much space as you want. I am done." _

Some hours later, Thorin sat with his head buried in his hands. Maggie's words played over and over in his mind. She _loathed _him. That's what she had said and he couldn't blame her. But, Thorin still knew that he had made the right choice. There had been a brief moment of passion, sparked by carelessness and lust. If he had shown less self-restraint, Thorin would have taken her there and then but he was not a dwarfling anymore. Still, he wanted her. There was no denying that. The way Elrond looked at her enraged him and perhaps that's why he wanted her all the more.

"Jealousy does not suit you, Thorin." It was Balin who spoke. Even though Thorin was the older of the two, Balin had always taken the role of an older brother. For nearly two centuries the two friends had shared in countless adventure. This adventure, Balin knew, was going to be talked about amongst their kin for thousands of years. He had seen Thorin take on many roles in his life, a warrior, a leader, an uncle, a friend and a son. Balin had never seen him take the role as someone's lover but he had watched how he interacted with Maggie and knew he cared for her more than he realised himself.

"Do you have something you wish to say?" Thorin asked "Because if you do, best come out with it now."

"I think," Balin said. "This is one of those moments when your father's side showed itself."

As much as Thorin hated to admit it, he knew that Balin was right. He shared many traits with his father and unfortunately, his ability to quickly change moods was one of them. He knew that Balin had grown fond of Maggie and Thorin often watched as they talked about all sorts of things. Balin told her stories about dwarf customs and what life was like under the mountain, a concept both Maggie seemed to struggle with. Every time he thought of her name, Thorin's temper came back. She loathed him. How could she loathe him after everything. Had he not been gracious and allowed her and her brother to join their company? Had he not accepted this ridiculous quest that the valar had bestowed upon them. Had he not trained with her and showed taught her how to protect herself, which was a skill she would need if she were to survive. Yet she loathed him.

"Ugh!" Thorin clenched his fists. "Why does she infuriate me so much?"

"I believe they call it love, _Irakadad._" Fili said rather flippantly as he sat down next to his uncle.

"You best shut your mouth, boy." Thorin hissed

"Oh _please_, Uncle." Kili joined in and sat down to the left of Thorin."We may be young, but we know a thing or two about these things. The constant fighting, the never ending bickering. Besides, we've seen how you look at her too. I sometimes don't even think you realise when you do, but we all see it. Your eyes sort of just wander. There's no denying it."

Thorin stormed up to his oldest nephew. Fili didn't move a single muscle. His uncle could be intimidating but he didn't frighten the young prince.

"I do not, I repeat, I _do not _feel anything for her! It was a moment of weakness! That's it! Not to mention she's _human_! Dwarves don't go falling in love with -"

Thorin stopped himself when he realised what words had escaped his lips. Kili raised an eyebrow and Fili who grinned cheekily, knowing they'd got their uncle exactly where they wanted him.

"I should have left you back with your mother!" Thorin barked "Go and do something useful! Leave me be!"

Despite his words and the pure cheekiness of his nephews, somewhere deep inside, Thorin Oakenshield knew that perhaps they were right.

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

Well, this chapter got away from me. A lot happened in this chapter but I had fun writing it. Will Maggie and Thorin make-up? Did you notice what scene I used from the extended edition? What did you think? Please leave a review.


	11. Of Farewells and Departures

**Disclaimer**: As per usual, I own nothing except Riley, Maggie and any original characters you may come across.

**A/N**: I've got to say, this fic went in a completely different direction than I expected. From here on end, it will begin to follow the movie a bit more. Also if you're wondering why they spent so long in Rivendell, in the book they actually spend two weeks in Rivendell. I've shortened it to 12 days for the sake of not boring you guys too much. I hope you guys are enjoying it, please let me know what you think in a review :)

**Elvish words: **

_Namárië: _Farewell.

* * *

**Chapter 11****: Of Farewells and Departures...**

Thorin and Maggie avoided each other for the next few days. She didn't see much of her brother because Riley was busy practicing combat with Fili and Kili. He was actually getting rather good at it. So, Maggie spent her time either going on walks around Rivendell and occasionally strayed into the woods but not so far that they left the border and always on a path. Maggie felt safe with Bilbo, his presence was grounding and they had a lot in common for two people so different. Bilbo talked about the Shire, stories of his family and his mother Belladonna Took and how he wished she could see him now. Other than her brother, Bilbo was also the one person in Rivendell who seemed to not judge her. Every now and then Balin came to see her, to make sure that she was alright and they talked. Balin, Maggie thought. was like the grandfather she always wished she had. Her father, of course, didn't have parents in their world and her mum didn't exactly see eye to eye with hers. Sometimes, the younger dwarves Oin, Oir, Dori and Nori would join in on their conversations and even Bifor, Bofur, Bombur and Gloin. Once, even Dwalin had pulled away from his duties (which Maggie was still unsure what exactly they entailed), to join them.

Thorin of course wouldn't. Sometimes, she caught him in the corner of his eyes but then by the time she turned around he walked away. Maggie was still angry but she hadn't been wrong either. The kiss and that moment they'd share in the river hadn't been just nothing. It had been pure passion, something Maggie had never felt before. Yet, Thorin had been quick to dismiss it and cast it...cast _her _aside like she'd been some distraction. Maggie couldn't understand it and she was hurting. It hurt even more because a part of her knew that Thorin was right. They were vastly different, not only because he was a dwarf and she was human. Then there was the matter of the age difference. The numbers weren't an issue as such, but rather the fact that dwarves aged at slower rate than humans. What would such a relationship even look like? Considering how much they argued, perhaps this outcome was the best for all parties. Maybe it wasn't supposed to be. Besides, Maggie realised, her and Riley were supposed to help the dwarves take back Erebor. That was their only job and then they could go home. Still it pained her. The heartache was like a red hot coal placed in her chest, it glowed and burned her at the same time, but it did not cool quickly like a coal otherwise would in water. It throbbed and tortured Maggie in all her walking hours and there was no relief to be found.

Maggie wasn't sure who she was trying to convince. So it came to be, that on one warm Midsummer in June, Maggie Spencer knew that she, against her judgement, had feelings for Thorin Oakenshield.

And he did not share those feelings..

"You seem distracted, _aier_." It was Lord Elrond who broke the silence. She was in his study, which is where she found herself again, once the awkwardness between them had passed. Even though nearly two weeks had passed, Elrond was still telling her stories of Middle-Earth's and Numenor's history. It seemed there was a lot of it and Maggie enjoyed hearing about the different tales. Recently, Lord Elrond had just told her about the events of Feanor and the Silmarils and Maggie remembered a time when her father had told her those stories as was still strange to consider that her dad had actually lived through those events.. It gave her a distraction from everything else

"It's been...a day."

"I know it's not my place to say so…"

"...Then you probably shouldn't!" Maggie snapped but immediately regretted the words that escaped her lips. It wasn't Lord Elrond's fault that she was grumpy and in a bad mood. If anything, despite everything that happened, the Elf-Lord still remained a gracious and generous host. Somebody whom Maggie had come to trust and care about, even if it wasn't necessarily in the way that perhaps he hoped. But nonetheless, Elrond made no big deal of it and taken it in his stride.

Maggie apologised. "I'm sorry. I've been a little on edge lately and I tend to get defensive. Seems dwarves have that effect on me."

"Certainly one particular dwarf." Elrond teased, which surprised Maggie. For somebody who was always so serious, Elrond still possessed a remarkably good sense of humour and was surprisingly sarcastic at times.

"Maggie, it won't be long before you have to leave Rivendell. If you are to succeed in your quest, you must find a way to reconcile with Thorin. This friction and anger will do you no good." the elf continue and this surprised Maggie even more. If anything had been made clear over the past two weeks, it was that Thorin and Elrond shared a very clear disdain for each other, on account of Maggie. Maggie thought that her lack of communication and time spent with Thorin would be something Elrond enjoyed. Instead, there was a look of concern on the elf's face.

As Maggie was about to reply, a sharp _rat-tat-tat_ on the door interrupted their conversation. Gandalf stood in the doorway, grasping his staff with a look of intent and purpose on his face.

"It's time." the wizard announced.

* * *

The excitement and adrenaline Riley felt, as he gathered with Thorin, Bilbo Balin, Gandalf, Maggie and Elrond, was like that of a child anticipating Santa Claus on Christmas. Their time in Rivendell had gone by so quickly, that Riley had almost forgotten about Thorin's map entirely. Time almost seemed to not exist in the Hidden Valley and he had grown to feel safe and at home with the elves. He now understood why so many people who had visited Imladris had grown to fall in love with it. It was certainly the case with Riley and he was pretty sure his sister felt the same way. Speaking of his sister, Maggie hadn't spoken much of it, but Riley knew something had happened between her and Thorin because the two of them had not been speaking. He'd decided to not ask about the topic, but that's not to say he wasn't curious.

Suddenly, Riley's thoughts were interrupted by an angry wizard.

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves!" Gandalf barked. "Your pride will be your downfall! You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-Earth who can read _your _map." Gandalf snapped and there was a brief moment of shame in Thorin's eyes. "Show it to Lord Elrond." the wizard commanded.

It took a while at first, because it was clear that Thorin did not like this idea. Eventually though, the dwarf king gave in and reached for his map and he gave it to Lord Elrond.

"Thorin no." Maggie calmly put her hand on Balin's shoulder, as if to let him know that it was okay and the white-haired dwarf seemed to relax a bit more.

Lord Elrond examined the map in front of him. His expression changed from fascination, to awe, confusion and then to concern. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Erebor." Elrond said

"Yes, well done Captain Obvious." Riley muttered and Maggie tried her best to hide a giggle. Sarcasm and banter had always been their way of dealing with tense situations.

Elrond ignored Riley and continued.. "What is your interest in this map?"

"It is mainly academic." Gandalf lied, much to Maggie and Riley's surprise. "As you know, sometimes these artefacts can contain hidden texts."

Maggie was confused. What was the point of lying to Elrond. He already knew about their quest. Was there something else Gandalf wasn't telling them. As she asked herself these questions, she caught the wizard's eye and a very subtle but unmistakable smirk. Over the course of the past two weeks, Maggie hadn't spent as much time with Gandalf as she would have liked. He was often busy or out of the Hidden Valley. For somebody as ancient as Gandalf, Maggie also found herself wondering if he too knew more than he was letting on. Not just about the quest to Erebor but about their presence. He'd cautioned the siblings about divulging too much of the knowledge that they possessed and perhaps it was the same for the wizard.

"You still read ancient dwarvish, do you not?" Gandalf teased.

Elrond merely rolled his eyes. "_Cirth Ithil_."

"And that means what, exactly?" Maggie asked. She couldn't help but think that the language reminded her a bit of Welsh..

"Moon runes." Gandalf explained, relieved that Elrond was indeed still able to read th

Elron took the map in his hand and turned to face the others. "Moon runes can be seen only by the light of a moon, that is the same shape and season and day as the one under which they were written." he explained.

Maggie's heart sank. How on Earth could they possibly know when that would be? As far as she was aware, they had only guessed Midsummer's Day but it wasn't possible to predict the moon. "Oh." she sighed "Wonderful."

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked.

A small grin spread across Elrond's face. They followed him through a pathway that would lead them to a sort of look-out point, with a majestic waterfall. Its water tumbled down the hillside and the sound was almost deafening. It seemed like two weeks in Imladris was not enough to discover everything about the Hidden Valley. Maggie and Riley both wandered out to the edge of the cliff and gazed down. They could see the whole of Imladris for there and further into the woods.

"Now he's just showing off." Riley teased but even he was in awe by the scene in front of them.

"These runes were written on Midsummer's Eve, by the light of a crescent moon nearly two-hundred years ago." Elrond said and placed the map on the stone table. "It seems you were always meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you Thorin Oakenshield. The same moon shines upon us tonight."

Riley leaned in and whispered in his sister's ear. "Maggie, isn't your tattoo a crescent moon."

"Yeah." she touched the shape of her tattoo but then paid attention to the map.

The moon peered through the clouds, its light reaching the map on the stone table and illuminated it. Sure enough, a new set of runes appeared at the bottom of the map. Magic, Maggie thought, was something she would never get used to. Thorin was in awe and so were everyone else. Riley and Maggie both exchanged a glance and the eldest Spencer put his arm around his sister. He wished their parents could see them now.

Lord Elrond read the inscription of the illuminated runes. "S_tand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the key-hole_."

"Well, that's cryptic." Riley grumbled. "Can these things never be simple?"

"Durin's day?" Bilbo asked. He had been silent up until then but it seemed that a curiosity had stirred within the hobbit again.

"It is the start of the dwarves new year." Gandalf explained. "When the last sun of autumn and the first sun of winter appeared in the sky together."

"This is ill news." Thorin frowned. Maggie knew that concerned look, she had seen it on his face many times before. "Summer is passing, Durin's day is upon us."

"We still have time." Balin spoke now. He sounded a little more excited than Maggie had thought. Perhaps, after all this time, Balin had realised that Lord Elrond was a friend and not a foe.

"Time for what?" Bilbo asked

"To find the entrance." Balin turned to the hobbit. "We have to be standing in exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then and _only _then can the door be opened."

"No pressure then." Maggie sighed.

Another moment of silence followed until Elrond spoke again. "So this is your purpose, to enter the mountain?"

Maggie felt tension brewing again, this time between Thorin and Elrond. Thorin had avoided Maggie's glance all evening but now he looked at her, if only for a brief moment before he turned to the elf-lord and stepped forward, his body language defensive.

"What of it?" Thorin's voice was cold

Elrond seemed unphased by the dwarf's sudden hostility. "There are some who would not deem it wise."

"What do you mean?" It was Gandalf who asked now, his voice wary.

Lord Elrond turned to his friend. "You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-Earth."

"Oh, that's comforting." Maggie said

* * *

"I think you can trust that I know what I'm doing!"

Following the meeting, Gandalf and Lord Elrond continued the conversation in private. Thorin and Balin took their leave to to discuss matters with the other dwarves, while Bilbo, Riley and Maggie stayed behind and t retreated to one of the many balconies with a view of the valley. Below them they could see Elrond and Gandalf having a rather loud conversation and the three friends carefully watched the scene play before them. Bilbo turned to Riley and gestured for him to come over. Elrond and Gandalf were walking more like power-walking) through Imladris, having rather a loud conversation. _This should be good, _Riley thought as he rested his elbows on the railing, making sure they didn't see him, Maggie or Bilbo.

"Do you? That dragon has slept for sixty years! What will happen if your plan should fail, if you wake that beast?"

"And what if we succeed? If the dwarves take back the mountain, our defenses in the East will be _strengthened_!" Gandalf seemed pretty confident and it surprised Riley that Elrond would not trust his judgement. Not only had they been friends for a long time, but Gandalf was also an Istari. He was far more ancient than Elrond or any elf in Rivendell.

Lord Elrond was weary. "It's a dangerous move, Gandalf." he cautioned

"It is also dangerous to do _nothing_!" Gandalf snapped "The throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright! What is it you fear! Since when do you not trust my judgement, _mellon-nin_?"

Gandalf and Elrond had stopped walking and were facing each other now. Riley and Bilbo watched quietly from the balcony above. Normally, Riley would feel bad for eavesdropping but if it was about the quest, he felt a need to know. They watched in silence for a while as the Wizard and the Elf-spoke. Finally, Gandalf said something that caught Riley's attention.

"It's her, isn't it?" Gandalf's voice was serious now. "You've grown to care about her. Perhaps even love her. I've seen the way you interact with her. Thorin does not take competition lightly."

Maggie wasn't sure what to say or how to feel. Just when things had begun to make sense in all this madness, they were confusing again. Surely Elrond didn't love her, that was preposterous. As confused as Maggie was, she decided to put that aside and deal with that rollecoaster later. Her focus was the conversation happening beneath them.

Elrond, it seemed, ignored that last part Gandalf said. The wizard grasped his staff and sighed.

"I am merely concerned about what will happen when they get to Erebor. Or have you forgotten? A strain of madness runs deep in that family." Elrond said "His grandfather lost his mind and his father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear that Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall? That Maggie and Riley will be protected and make it back alive to their homeland? That he will not hurt her?"

"Jealousy does not suit you, Lord Elrond." Gandalf mused.

"I am _not _jealous, _Mithrandir_.. I am not some young elfling unable to control his emotions. But Gandalf, these decisions do not rest with us alone. It is not up to you or me to redraw the map of Middle-Earth."

Maggie didn't had to ask to know what her brother was thinking. He had always been the more mischievous of the two. Bilbo soon picked up on their plan, because they all wanted to know where the rest of the conversation would lead. Riley nudged Bilbo and his sister.

"Come on," he said "I want to hear the rest of this." They left the balcony, sneaking away, carefully following Elrond and Gandalf along the stonepath, being sure to keep a safe distance.

"With or without our help, these dwarves will march on the mountain. They are determined to reclaim their homeland., with the help of Maggie and Riley. It is their destiny and the fate of their bloodline relies on the success of the quest." Gandalf said as they walked up a long path of stairs. Riley, Bilbo and Maggie still in pursuit. Bilbo was definitely the stealthier of the three. Then again, he was a hobbit of course.

"I do not believe that Thorin Oakenshield feels that he is answerable to anyone." Gandalf said "Nor for that matter, am I."

As much as Maggie respected Elrond, on this occasion she rooted for Gandalf. It was also very clear that Gandalf was somebody who liked being told what he could or could not do.

Elrond turned to his friend. "It is not me you must answer to."

Maggie, Riley and Bilbo stopped when they got to the top of the stairs. They were in another open space, with a stone table in the middle. The three friends hid behind some bushes, being careful to not make noise. Something then caught Maggie's attention, a voice that spoke to her but it wasn't a voice the others could hear. It was inside her head.

"_Welcome Margaret, daughter of Amandil." _her voice was smooth as silk, beautiful yet haunting at the same time. "_You who have been touched by the darkness." _

It was then that Maggie saw her, standing by the edge of the cliff, wearing a long gown that glittered in the moonlight. Long, blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders and pointy ears. She also wore a silver crown. Slowly, the figure turned around to Gandalf and Elrond.

"Lady Galadriel."

Maggie nudged her brother and when her realised who was standing there, Riley had to contain himself and covered his mouth. Quietly, the three friends listened to the conversation. Galadriel and Gandalf shared words in Elvish and Gandalf bowed his head. It seemed, Riley thought, that even wizards geeked out about elves from time to time. Galadriel was, no doubt, breathtakingly beautiful.

"I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you." Gandalf said,

"He didn't."

When the next voice spoke, Maggie and Riley both shared a glance that confused Bilbo. He noticed that Maggie grabbed her brother's hand tightly. It was in that moment that the hobbit realised that those two knew more things when they were letting on. He saw in Riley and Maggie a look that could only be one thing: fear. At once, the hobbit wondered who could stir such instant fear in two people and he watched as Gandalf turned around to his friend. An old man, wearing a long white robe, carrying a staff. Another wizard no doubt. There was something else to this new wizard, even Gandalf seemed a bit wary of his presence.

"Saruman." Gandalf greeted Saruman with another bow.

"You've been busy of late, my friend."

* * *

While Thorin had been grateful that Lord Elrond read his map, it still frustrated him. For two weeks they'd stayed in Rivendell, wasting time. Even Thorin had been careless and they'd lost sight of what was important. Durin's day would soon be upon them. If they missed their shot at entering Erebor, there was no way they would be able to reclaim their homeland and all would be lost. However, if Balin was right and there was a small chance they could make it in time, they would have to leave as soon as possible. With or without the wizard. He couldn't see Maggie or Riley anywhere and perhaps that was for the best. If they really wanted to come with them and follow the word of their father, it would have to be on their own accord. Still, Thorin's mind strayed to Maggie. Neither her nor her brother seemed like the type who would abandon a task given to them. If it was one thing the dwarf king (reluctantly) admired about them, was their pride and need to do what was right. Thorin just hoped that they would know that they would make the right choice then too.

* * *

"There is something at work, beyond the evil of Smaug." Said Gandalf "Something far more powerful. We have seen it at work here within the walls of Elrond's house."

"A child's nightmares are hardly a reason to fear the rise of darkness." Saruman said.

One thing had become very clear as they listened to the meeting between the four guardians. Maggie hated Saruman. She always had, ever since her father had first read his name out loud in the stories. She wanted to call out to them, warn Gandalf and Elrond but Maggie knew that she could not. Gandalf had forbidden them for sharing any knowledge that might hurt them and this was one of those occasions.

"We can remain blind to it but it will not be ignoring us." Gandalf cautioned. "That I can assure you. A sickness lies over the Greenwood. The woodsmen who live there now call it Mirkwood."

For a second time, Bilbo caught the look exchanged between Maggie and Riley, when Gandalf mentioned the name Mirkwood. Why were they unable to share their knowledge? It was undoubtedly for a good reason but still, the fear in their stirred fear within Bilbo.

"They speak of Necromancer in Dol Goldur." Gandalf explained. "A sorcerer who can summon the dead."

"That's absurd." Saruman scoffed. "No such power exists in this world."

"Yet it found Maggie. How do you explain that?"

At the mention of the Necromancer, Maggie felt her chest tighten and her breath quickened. It wasn't Riley who put his hand on hers, but Bilbo. It took a while, but Maggie was able to bring her focus back to the moment in front of them. The necromancer couldn't hurt her there, not in the company of people so powerful as those four. Even if Saruman did not believe them. Suddenly, a voice that wasn't Galadriel's spoke to Maggie. _You must leave, take your brother and the hafling. Warn the dwarves. _It was Gandalf. Maggie wasn't sure why it surprised her, Gandalf was a wizard after all and if anyone had telepathic powers, it would be him. Maggie knew he was right though, they had to get out of Rivendell. There was no time to waste. She turned around to Bilbo and Riley carefully gesturing for them to come with her. When they were out of sight and earshot, Maggie reveleaed the plan.

"I heard Gandalf." she said "He spoke to me."

"What?" Bilbo asked "How?"

"In my mind. Sort of. It's complicated. But we have to go. We have to leave Rivendell now. Saruman is not on our side. He will not let us just walk out of here. Bilbo, you are faster than we are. Warn Thorin. Tell him they have to leave now. We will be right behind you."

"Who is he?" Bilbo asked. He still didn't understand any of this and now he was truly afraid. "You're frightened of him. Both of you. I can tell. This isn't the first time you've seen him."

"No. But Bilbo, nor is it the last time. You have to go. Run faster than you've ever run Bilbo Baggins."

Bilbo did as he asked, leaving Maggie alone with her brother. She was about to follow the hobbit when her brother grabbed her. For a moment they stood silent. This was the moment they had been waiting for and suddenly it all felt very real. For two weeks they had been living in comfort and safety with the elves, sharing stories and drinking wine. Up until then, a part of Maggie and her brother had been hoping that maybe this was all just a dream. A dream they would eventually wake up from, but they knew now more than ever that it wasn't the case. They didn't say anything to each other, but Riley pulled his sister in for a long hug.

"You ready, Sis?" he asked

"No, but when has that ever stopped us? Let's go find those dwarves."

* * *

"You will follow them."

News soon came that the dwarves were leaving Rivendell. Gandalf knew from Elrond's expression that he had been the one to warn them. Saruman had left and in that moment, it was just him alone with Galadriel. Being alone with the Lady of Lorien was always a bit unnerving, even though they had been friends for thousands of years. He trusted her counsel more than anyone's. Even Saruman's. In his mind, Gandalf hoped that Maggie, Riley, Bilbo and the company would be safe until he could meet up with them again. Lord Elrond's magic would not protect them outside of Rivendell, nor Maggie from her dreams. There was no telling how things would change now.

"Yes."

"You are right to help Thorin Oakenshield." Galadriel said "But I fear this quest has set in motion forces we do not yet understand."

"You are talking about Master Riley and Lady Maggie."

"Yes, their part in this will change the outcome of future events. Mithrandir, the riddle of the Morgul Blade must also be answered. Something moves in the shadows, unseen. Hidden from our sight. It will not show itself."

"It showed itself to Maggie."

"Yes and I fear it will anchor onto that." said Galadriel "Everyday it grows in strength, you must be careful. Mithrandir, why the halfling and why those two?"

"I don't know." Gandalf pondered the question for some time. He had been asking himself the same thing lately. "Saruman believes it is only great power that can hold evil in check, but that is not what I have found. It is the small everyday deeds of ordinary folks that keep the darkness at bay. Small acts of kindness and love. Such love that I have witnessed in these past two weeks between the most unlikely people. A stubborn dwarf king who opens his heart to no one." Gandalf explained and then the wizard chuckled "Why Bilbo Baggins? Why Margaret and Riley Spencer? Perhaps it is because I am afraid, and those three give me courage."

"Do not be afraid, Mithrandir. You are not alone."

Gandalf knew he was right and it brought him comfort.

* * *

The dwarves had been in the middle of supper when Bilbo frantically came running down the steps. They'd all wondered where he'd been keeping because hobbits never missed a mealtime.

"We have to go!"

Fili and Kili exchanged confused glances. "What are you on about Master Baggins?"

"He means we have to leave, like _yesterday_." The next voice belonged to Riley who after him, followed suit by Maggie. "Because if we don't, _they're _going to stop us. Not necessarily Lord Elrond, I actually think he's on our side. But we have to get the hell out of dodge. _Now_!"

While he couldn't understand the strange words Riley had used, he understood the sentiment perfectly clear. He didn't need to be told twice. Thorin quickly stood up. "Pack your bags!" Thorin ordered, without questioning them. "We're leaving."

It didn't take long for the dwarves to pack up their belongings and get themselves organised. Maggie and Riley did the same and within a mere twenty minutes, they were on their way. A few minutes later, Maggie was walking the path leading out of the Hidden Valley. She walked in the back with Bilbo and ahead of them were Kili and Fili. Everything happened so quickly that Maggie hadn't had a chance to process the events over the past few hours

"Be on your guard." Thorin cautioned as they walked up the steps that would take them away from Rivendell. "We're about to step over the edge of the wild. Balin, you know these paths. Lead on."

Maggie noticed how Bilbo's face fell and he empathised with the hobbit. They'd be leaving the safety of Rivendell and there was no telling what lay ahead of them now.

"Master Baggins." Thorin called out. "I suggest you keep up."

Bilbo merely sighed and continued walking, but Maggie stood still for a moment taking one last look at Rivendell and listened to the familiar voice of Lord Elrond who spoke to her.

_Namárië __Maggie...until our next meeting._

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Another long chapter but there we have it. They're leaving Rivendell and stepping into the wild. There's a few chapters left of "An Unexpected Journey" before moving into the "Desolation of Smaug". As you may have noticed, I'm following the extended movies version of events with a bit of literature mixed in.


	12. Of Birthdays and Thunderstorms

**A/N**: Thank you so much for the comments and favoriting, it keeps me going. This chapter strays from the movies/book a bit because they are on the road. Some language in this chapter, Maggie and Riley tend not to hold their tongues..

* * *

**Chapter Twelve****:** Of Birthdays and thunderstorms...

Adventures, Maggie thought, had been massively subjected to false-advertising. For one thing, she figured, if people were at all aware of how much bloody walking they contained, people wouldn't fancy adventures at all. The other thing Maggie hated about adventures, was how cold they were. Sure, it was summer for now, but it was also passing into autumn and she knew nights were about to get cold. Cold weather was the one thing Maggie hated. She had spent three years at University in Cardiff, which was undoubtedly the wettest part of the UK. Despite this, she never got used to it. Out here in the wild, there was no comfort of hot water bottles, mattresses and definitely not chai lattes. Maggie could understand how much Bilbo must miss his hobbit hole in Hobbiton. In fact, Maggie wanted to see it for herself one day, and Bilbo had been kind enough to invite her and Riley over for tea when all this was over. Perhaps, if they were still n Middle-Earth when all this was over, they'd take him up on that offer. Maggie had always wanted to see the Shire.

They'd been walking for about four days, or so Maggie assumed because to be honest, they days had started blending together. Their routines looked the same, march until dusk, set up camp, cook supper and then sleep. The dwarves took turns taking watch, and even Riley who had insisted on making himself useful. To everyone's surprise, Thorin had allowed him to do so. When it came to Thorin, he still wasn't speaking to Maggie. Avoiding each other wasn't a possibility but they avoided conversations when necessary. Tohrin, Maggie thought, seemed intent on keeping things that way. As much as Maggie's heart still hurt, she accepted his choice. After all, what else could she do. The other dwarves, thankfully, didn't give her much grief about it. Not even Fíli and Kíli who had otherwise made it their sole purpose in life to tease her. That said, their approach now was different. The two dwarf princes took turns in making sure Maggie was alright. Kept her company when they could, especially at supper-time. As much as Maggie hated falling into gender norms, every now and again she would help Bombur with the cooking. One night, she'd made a stew, using some of the spices she'd collected from Elrond's kitchens and it hadn't turned out half-bad. Even Thorin seemed to enjoy the meal and had mumbled a small thank you, when he finished his portion.

As much the walking was tedious and tiring, the scenery made it all worthwhile. Middle-Earth was so much more exceptionally breathtaking than words can describe. Over the past few days, they'd passed hilltops, meadows. They'd passed by the great river Anduin, which was so much more astounding than Maggie had imagined. Finally, on their fourth day of walking, they calm to a halt atop a small hilltop where an old fortress has once been. The same procedure followed as the nights before, the dwarves set up camp, Bombur got the cooking started and Thorin, accompanied by Fili and Kili, scouted the surrounding area for any possible threats. Once they were in agreement that there were no dangers, even Thorin was able to relax that night. The dwarves laughed and were merry, despite the seriousness of their situation. Bilbo too had been unusually silent of late. He missed Rivendell, Maggie guessed and to be honest so did she.

That night, when Maggie closed her eyes, she fell into an uneasy slumber. Her dreams were filled with shadows and darkness. Voice crying out her name and the scenery changing around her. She ran through a forest, with no clear direction of where she was going. Sometimes, Maggie thought she heard her father calling out to her. When she turned around to locate the source of her voice, she found herself in darkness again, lost and wandering around. Unable to find her way out. Then, there it was, that all to familiar and sinister voice she had heard before.

"_When I am done with you, you won't even be able to beg for mercy." _

Maggie jolted upright. She felt the panic begin like a cluster of spark plugs in her abdomen. Tension grew in her face and limbs, her mind replaying the nightmare and the last attack she had had. Maggie's breathing became more rapid, more shallow. In these moments before her personal hurricane, she understood the drug addicts and alcoholics... anything to stop the primal urge to flee. There was nowhere to flee though. In seconds, he was curled tight on the blanket, her only movement the trembling of her limbs and salty tears darkening her sleeves.

"Maggie." It was Fili who caught her attention. It was his turnt to sit watch for the night, and as he was walking the perimeter of the camp, he'd heard whimpering from Maggie's bed. The blonde dwarf was crouched next to her. "It's okay, It's just a nightmare." he said

"Fíli**." ** Maggie stuttered but she couldn't get any words. The dwarf prince sat her up and embraced her. As much Fíli and his brother teased Maggie, he'd still grown to care about her and saw her as one of theirs. The stubbornness and cold ways of his uncle didn't intimidate and it certainly didn't stop him from being friends with her. "Can't...breathe."

"Look at me." Fíli said and gently cupped Maggie's cheek so that she was facing him. "It's going to be alright. Take a deep breath and count with me backwards from five and then release."

Fíli took a deep breath and Maggie tried, her first one weak but she counted with him. "Four...three..two...one." and then she released the breath. Her heartbeat slowed down and she began to regain focus and control of herself. They repeated the process twice and as Maggie released the third breath of air, she felt tired again and lay down, as Fili gently made sure she was warm and comfortable. "Go back to sleep, little sister." he whispered. "Dream of light." Fili placed a gentle kiss on Maggie's forehead and sighed.

"How did you know to do that?" Riley asked. He'd watched from his place as Fili had managed to calm Maggie down and send her back to sleep.

"When Smaug first attacked all those years ago," Fili began "Our mother, Dis, suffered from similar attacks. Uncle always knew how to calm her down. Maggie's panic seemed similar to mother's, so I thought I'd try it."

"Thank you."

In all honesty, Riley was in awe. In a matter of minutes, Fili had done something Riley had struggled with many times. In her younger days, Maggie's panic attack would be much worse and last longer. It was a horrible thing, to watch one's sister suffer from something Riley couldn't possibly understand. He'd been lucky in many ways and even as a young boy, he'd sworn to always look after his sister, no matter what. These days, it seemed, Riley wasn't the only brother Maggie had and it warmed his heart.

* * *

When Maggie awoke the next morning, she was surprised to find that it was lighter than usual. Most mornings, they were in a rush to get going and would be packed up by dawn. Today, however, it seemed that wasn't the case. She wasn't entirely sure what time it was, but at a glance Maggie guessed around 9AM in the morning. She smelled scrambled eggs and coffee, which she was surprised to find existed in Middle-Earth. It wasn't exactly the same as the coffee in their world, but seeing as it contained caffeine and more or less tasted the same, it would do.

"Did I miss something?" Maggie asked "Shouldn't we be on the road by now?"

Riley passed a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon to Maggie. Bombur, as it happened, was an excellent cook and Maggie ate with surprisingly good appetite. She recalled last night's events and made a mental note to thank Fili for his help. She felt a little embarrassed about the whole thing, really but kning Fili, he'd take it in his stride. As Maggie ate her breakfast and drank her coffee, she became acutely aware of Riley staring at her and she put her plate down.

"Can I help you, Ri?" she asked, wondering what the deal was.

"You really have no idea what day it is, do you?" Riley asked, excitement shining through his green eyes. He searched his sister's face for a hint of understanding, but Maggie was dumbfounded.

"Friday...probably." Maggie guessed, admittedly confused. "Honestly all days are kind of starting to blend together."

"Maggie." Riley crossed his arms. "It's June the 30th, _your birthday_."

Her birthday? Maggie did the math quickly in her head and realised that Riley was right. So much had happened over the past few weeks that Maggie had all but forgotten. In all honesty, there were so many more important things happening that one birthday seemed insignificant somehow. Even back home, Maggie had never made birthdays a big deal. A small gathering of friends, some good food or a couple of pints down the pub. Riley, however, was the one who liked to make it a big deal. Her brother always had always said: what was the point of being alive if you couldn't celebrate your birth. As cryptic as it was, it made sense.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Bilbo asked, instantly cheering up. It was a known fact that hobbits loved birthdays and celebrations of any kind.

"How old are you?" Ori asked but Bifur nudged him in his side, reminding him it was rude to ask a lady for her age.

Maggie chuckled. "It's quite alright. I'm twenty-six. Riley and I are actually the same age now. For a couple of months at least."

They'd been born just about a year apart, which had always made them close. Pseudo-twins as it were. Their parents had chosen to not have more kids and to be perfectly honest, Alan and Susan Spencer had always had their hands full with the two of them. Finally, an hour or so later, Thorin made the call to start moving again. As everyone went about their own business, Maggie packed her own bags, not that she had much to carry. Few items of clothing and some things she had brought with her from Rivendell. While she was in the middle of her packing, Maggie was suddenly interrupted.

"Ahem." came a familiar voice.

Maggie turned around and saw Thorin standing in front of her. This surprised her, because they had barely spoken two words to each other in the past few days, let alone been in each other's company. Yet there he was, looking a bit uncomfortable and Maggie noticed that the dwarf king held his hands behind his back, as though he was hiding something. After a moment's deliberation, Thorin finally revealed what seemed to be a book of sorts. She examined it briefly and looked up at Thorin.

"Umm...what's this?" she asked, not knowing what else to say.

"It's a...journal." Thorin explained. "I overheard you talking with Master Baggins the other day. You like writing and I have no use for this. And seeing as it's your birthday so here."

Thorin awkwardly gave Maggie the journal and she took, somewhat reluctantly. It was beautiful, she thought. The book was leatherbound in brown thick leather, with a belt functioning as a sort of lock. Maggie opened its pages, which were parchment. She ran her fingers through the book and flicked through its empty pages. It was old, she could tell, old but not worn out. It was handmade as well. Maggie did like writing, she was surprised that Thorin had picked up on that and it made her aware of the keen senses dwarves had. In that moment, Maggie realised she actually had a pen from her world, that she had put in one of the pockets of her bag and she smiled.

"Do you...like it?" Thorin cautiously asked.

"It's beautiful." Maggie replied and closed the book, holding it tightly as a treasured gift. "Thank you."

"Yes well.." Thorin mumbled. "We best not linger here for too long."

Thorin left, mumbling something inaudible and Maggie stood there, as something awakened inside her. A little flutter in her heart.

* * *

"What exactly happened between your uncle and my sister? Maggie won't tell me and there's no point even asking Thorin. I know you guys know, so spill."

They'd been walking for another few hours. Riley was already looking forward to bed because he was exhausted. The weather had changed for the worse and bits of rain had begun to fall. He em would had also noticed the exchange between Thorin and Maggie. It seemed that perhaps not all hope was lost and maybe the bad blood between them would fade. Riley was walking in the front by Fili and Kili, they were slowly trudging up a mountain pass. The terrain was becoming more difficult and the rain had gone from bad to worse.

"Do you always assume we're up to no good?" Fili asked, they were following a rather narrow path up the mountain. Fili carefully watched each step he took, one wrong move and he would fall off the edge of the mountain.

Riley raised an eyebrow. "Yes, and I know damn well he didn't tell you. So you might as well be honest." As he talked, Riley found himself very much aware of his surroundings. He looked down, being sure to know exactly where he placed his feet.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Fili asked "Because if that was my sister.."

"...if that was your sister, Fili, you would tease her relentlessly." Riley replied "Which, you do by the way. So can we drop the pretense that you care about her honor?"

Overhead, the rain had turned into a thunderstorm. Every now and again, the loud claps of thunder made Riley jump. He focused his attention on Fili and Kili, who told them that they'd been spying on Maggie and Thorin in the river one day. That they'd kissed and things had gotten rather steamy but just as quickly as it had started, it had stopped. There had been an argument which resulted in many angry words and Maggie storming off. A part of Riley, was happy that his sister had been able to break down some of her walls enough to make a decision. The other part of him, really wished Fili and Kili hadn't gone into so much detail of the events in question.

"Eww.." Riley mumbled "Gross."

Kili grinned. "We warned you."

Suddenly, an extremely loud clap of thunder interrupted their conversation. To make matters worse, it had loosened some of the rocks, which were now tumbling down the mountain side, just about missing them. Bilbo, unfortunately was not so lucky. He lost his footing and would have fallen off the mountain side had Dwalin and Bofur not grabbed him. Riley heard Thorin shout something about shelter but was interrupted by Dwalin who called out something incomprehensible. They didn't need to hear him to see what it was. A giant boulder flying over them crushed into the mountain, small pieces of rock falling down over them. The whole company, screamed.

"TAKE COVER!" Someone screamed

Fili grabbed hold of Maggie and they crouched together, holding onto the mountain. Although, Maggie doubted it would do any good. She looked to her brother who was crouched down between Bilbo and Dwalin, not looking happy.

"I do not like this!" Riley said. "I do not like this one bit!"

Neither did Maggie. In fact, she was terrified. If this was a thunderstorm, it was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. Something then caught Maggie's attention and for a moment she was sure it was the weather playing a trick on her vision, because she could swear the mountain was moving.

"This is no thunderstorm!" Balin called out "It's a thunder battle!"

"What ...the _fuck_?"

That was when Maggie realised that these were no mountain. They were living creatures, two of them, throwing gigantic boulders at each other and then she remembered the story from the books. Stone giants. In that moment, Maggie Spencer found herself very afraid. One of the stone giants grabbed a boulder from the mountain side and turned around, getting ready to throw the next rock at whatever target he was aiming.

"Well bless me." Bofur took a few careful steps forward. "The legends are true! Giants! Stone giants!"

"Take cover!" Thorin ordered. More rocks fell from the mountain, boulders breaking off into smaller pieces. Some of them breaking the path they were standing on, which forced them to leaned back against the mountain wall. Maggie was too afraid to look as the path became more and more narrow. Suddenly something else changed and Maggie felt the earth literally move, creating a crevasse between them.

"What's happening?" Fili asked, frightened.

"Kili!" Fili called out "Grab my hand!"he reached for his brother but it was too late. They were standing on different sides of the giants knees.

"Riley!" Maggie called out for her brother who slipped and nearly fell between the crevasses but a hand grabbed him, Fili pulled up his friend but just as things were looking better, it got worse. A second giant appeared, headbutting the other. Maggie had never seen such a sight in her life. As the giants moved clumsily, one knee bumped into the other, causing more avalanches. It was like being on the worst rollercoaster of her life and Maggie knew she would be sick. Finally, in a brief opportune moment, Maggie and her group were able to run taking cover behind a rock that didn't move, at least for a brief moment. The battle started up again and Maggie watched in horror as the stone giant fell backwards, crashing into their side of the mountain.

"NO!" Thorin called out in rage like Maggie had never heard. He feared the worst and so did Maggie. "Fili!"Thorin called out "Kili"

"Riley!" Maggie shouted. "Please god no."

To their relief, they found the other half of the company on the ground, exhausted, terrified but alive. Thorin breathed out and thanked Mahal that his nephews and the rest of the company were alive. Maggie ran up to Riley and threw her arms around her brother.

"Thank God you're alive." she whispered.

"Just about."

Riley released her brother and looked around him, something didn't seem right. Then he realised who they were missing.

"Where's Bilbo?" Riley asked

Bofur looked around, panic in his eyes as he searched for their burglar. "Where's the hobbit?!" he shouted.

Maggie's heart began to race again as Bilbo was nowhere to be found, until someone cried out and she saw a small pair of hands clinging onto the edge of the mountain. Bilbo slipped just as Ori and Bofu reached out for him and Maggie couldn't stand the sight. To her surprise, Thorin jumped off the edge of the mountain and grabbed the hobbit, pushing him up back to the path. When he did though, Thorin himself slipped.

"Thorin!" Maggie cried out and was about to run towards him but Riley stopped her. Dwalin and Fili had the situation under control.

'Fili, help me pull him up!" Dwalin ordered.

With some effort, they finally pulled Thorin back up to the mountain. Maggie sighed in relief and it seemed like the immediate danger was over. They were finally able to relax. Maggie ran up to Bilbo and hugged the hobbit who was panting heavily, his eyes still filled with fear.

"Bilbo, God." she said and the hobbit returned the hug, grateful to have one friend because when he caught Thorin's eyes he didn't see relief.

"I thought we lost our burglar." Bofur said

Thorin got back up to his feet and turned to face Bilbo. Maggie saw the look in his eyes and instantly felt protective of the hobbit. "He has been lost, ever since he left home!" Thorin barked "He should never have come! He has no place amongst us!"

"Thorin!" Maggie snapped "Bit harsh, don't you think!"

Thorin turned to Maggie and for a moment their eyes locked. "Most truths are." he said, plain and simple. "Come on!"

It didn't take long before they found shelter in a cave. Not that Maggie had much experience with caves but it smelled less awful than the cave back in Trollshaw, so naturally she assumed there were no trolls. That was a good thing. After inspecting the cave further, Dwalin concluded that there was nothing there and so they decided to set camp for the night. Gloin wanted a fire but Thorin cautioned against it.

"Get some sleep." Thorin ordered "We start at first light."

"Wait in the mountain until Gandalf joins us." Balin reminded him. "That was the plan."

"Plans change." Thorin said "Bofur take the first watch."

* * *

Riley couldn't sleep that night. He was too wired and high on adrenaline after the night's events. He wondered what stories he'd be able to tell, years from now, on Maggie's future birthday. _Remember that time we got caught in a thunder battle? _The thought amused him and he was glad he still had his sense of humor in spite of everything going on. He cast a quick glance around the cave, the dwarves were fast asleep, Bombur was snoring in usual order. Even Maggie was out like a light. To Riley's surprise, he found Thorin sleeping closer to her than he'd done over the past few days. Almost as if he was keeping an eye on her. Riley thought back to Thorin's conversation with Bilbo and he felt bad for the hobbit. It was very obvious that Bilbo was completely out of his comfort zone in a company of dwarves and two humans. Even though it didn't always seem like it, Riley knew that the dwarves cared about them in their own way. They showed it by how much they teased him whenever he talked about the Shire, which was a lot.

Riley knew Bilbo missed his home and Riley couldn't blame him. He knew hobbits were introverts at heart and adventures wasn't exactly something they sought. The fact that Bilbo had come as far as he had was amazing, and Riley was annoyed that Thorin couldn't see it. Despite what Thorin thought, Riley knew Bilbo was an asset to the company. That's why Gandalf had chosen him. Thorin Oakenshield was just too stubborn and unwilling to see it. Just like he was too stubborn to realise there was something between him and Maggie.

As Riley was about to try and settle down for the umpteenth time that night, he heard movement in the cave turned around to see Bilbo packing up all his things and grabbing his walking staff. Immediately Riley got up, but carefully, as not to wake anyone else.

"Bilbo." He whispered. "What are you doing?"

Another voice joined in. "Where do you think you're going?" Bofur asked.

Bilbo Baggins turned to face his two friends and Riley caught a bit of sadness in his eyes. "Back to Rivendell."

Bofur shook his head. "You're part of the company," said the dwarf. "You're one of us."

"I'm not though am I?" Bilbo said a bit harsher than he'd meant. "Thorin said I should never have come and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking."

Bofur remained calm. "You're homesick. I understand."

"Believe me, " Riley said. "We both do."

It was true as well, Riley did understand because he missed home too. He missed his mum, he missed his friends. He missed his job and the way life was before he got dropped through a magical portal into a world that wasn't supposed to exist. Now, there was no telling when or even if Riley and Maggie would get to go home again.

"No!" Bilbo snapped "No you don't. You don't understand. None of you do. You're Dwarves and you're a human. You're used to _this _life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!"

Bilbo regretted his words as soon as they escaped his lips. Riley watched as he saw Bofur's face sink but the dwarf wasn't angry.

"I'm sorry.." Bilbo apologised and harkled "I didn't…"

"No you're right." Bofur said calmly. "We don't belong anywhere." the dwarf looked around and Riley could hear the sadness in his voice because he felt it too. Bofur turned back to Bilbo. "I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do."

Bilbo turned around, getting ready to walk away but something then stopped him. "What's that?"

That's when Riley noticed it too. Bilbo's sword was glowing a bright shade of blue. He knew what was coming.

"Oh for crying out loud." Riley sighed "Never a moment's peace."

Riley wasn't the only one who noticed what was going on

"Wake up!" Thorin sat up quickly "Maggie! Wake up up!"

Maggie woke up, in her half-awake state wondering what the hell was going on. The first thing she noticed was how the sand beneath them was moving, creating a rift in the ground. It only took seconds for the other dwarves to wake up. Riley didn't like this at all. Suddenly the ground beneath them collapsed and they fell through the crevasse into a tunnel. The tunnel seemed to go on forever and Maggie couldn't grasp onto anything or see where anyone was. All she heard were their screams. Suddenly, just as abruptly as it had started it ended when the company landed n a cage made out of bones. Maggie landed on her brother, who had landed on Bombur and just as Maggie was about to got up she felt Kili...or was it Fili..landing on her and she lost her balance again. Before she even got a moment to collect herself, Maggie saw dozens of small, hideous and reeking creatures approaching them, crawling in an unnatural way.

"Who the _fuck _are these guys?" Maggie asked

Riley knew the answer to that one. Goblins. Dozens, if not hundreds of Goblins. They grabbed the dwarves, poked them. One grabbed Maggie's hair and she screamed, kicking it away. A second one scratched her face and the other dwarves fought them off.

"Don't touch me!" Maggie cried out, but to no avail.

The Goblins grabbed the company one by one and pushed them over a rope in the background she heard Riley swearing and Bilbo crying out but it was impossible to see where they were. In the middle of the chaos, a hand grabbed hers as the goblins pushed the company forward. When Maggie looked back, she noticed Bilbo and Riley had both disappeared.

* * *

Things had happened so fast that Riley hadn't even realised when Bilbo grabbed him and crouched down. He'd watched as the goblins lead the company, and his sister away. Panic grasped Riley and his heart was beating. This was bad. They were there alone, without Gandalf to help them and to be perfectly honest, he couldn't see how he and Bilbo alone stood a chance against an army, no, against a kingdom of goblins.

"Plan" Riley said. "Bilbo. We need a plan, right now. We can't stand here."

They carefully moved out from their hiding place. Riley looked around him, to get a better bearing of where they were. The goblin tunnels were enormous and there was no telling how deep they went. If they got lost there, without a sense of direction or knowing their way out, the might never make it out alive. Riley felt a knot tighten in his stomach, he'd never been a fan of enclosed tight spaces and while the tunnels themselves were huge, his fear had made itself known. He was about to say something to Bilbo when a Goblin jumped on top of the hobbit.

"BILBO!" Riley called out

The two struggled and Riley realised how terrible Bilbo was at sword fighting. Riley grabbed the sword he'd been gifted by Lord Elrond back in Rivendell, a light elvish blade, perfectly suited for his weight and stature. The Goblin clawed at them, scratched Riley and they moved closer to the edge of the cliffs. Riley thought he'd almost got the ugly creature when he lost balance. Bilbo tried to grab him but instead, the two of them and the goblin fell further down into the goblin tunnels.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

There we have it! Things are starting to happen. They're in the goblin kingdom. I almost wanted the battle to be in this chapter too but it would have made it even longer. Also maybe Maggie and Thorin are getting along again? Let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Leave a review or press the follow button.


	13. Of Battles and Lots of Running

**A/N: **Guys, I'm a bit overwhelmed by how much traffic this fic is getting. Much more than I ever anticipated, thank you. Keep commenting :). This chapter was kind of difficult to write because so much happens and I didn't want to just blindly follow the movie the book but I hope you enjoy it anyway. A couple of things before we start:

So in the original fic, I never really paired Riley with anyone and I've realised recently that Riley is bisexual, with a preference for men. I've been considering who to pair him. What do you guys think?

This is my first proper attempt at writing fanfiction with graphic and sometimes adult content, so bear with me.

This is going to be a LONG chapter. So you've been warned. I am and have always been absolutely terrible and writing combat and action, so my sincere apologies if this chapter isn't as great as the others. Also it's very long which I hope you'll enjoy!

Finally:

**Khuzdul Words: **

**Thundanûd: **Small one, (literal translation is more akin to tiny arms, but I'm using this as the elves would use "_penneth_" or "_aier _``

**Nithul: **Girl/Young Girl.

**Black Speech words: **

**Lat liwo ukuffas: **You will suffer.

**Shara kurv: **Human-whore/slut.

**Labish dab: **You are mine.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen****:** Of battles and lots of running

"Oh this can't be good." Maggie whispered

"Yet another astute observation." said Thorin

The goblins pushed the company along the rope bridges, which Maggie seriously doubted was designed to hold all their weights. She hated the awful creatures, they were literally the stuff of nightmares and she recalled being frightened of them when her father had first read them the story all those years ago. The tunnel seemed to go on forever and as they were pushed forward Maggie glanced around for any sight of her brother or Bilbo, neither of whom were anywhere to be seen. She hoped that it was a good thing. As they walked further into the tunnels, Maggie began to hear a strange noise in the distance, a deep voice and thudding. That's when Maggie saw it. A huge creature, not unlike the other goblins in appearance but much, much larger. He was also where a crown and seemed to be...dancing.

"What..._who_...is that?"

Maggie realised it must be the goblin king. He then said. "I feel a song coming on."

"Umm...okay what is happening right now?"

Maggie's question answered itself when the Goblin king began to sing, and dance. All the company could do was stare in confusion.

"_Clap snap the black crack!_

_Grip grab pinch and nab. Make them stammer and squeak! Pound pound far under grounddddd…Down down down in Goblin Town…With a swish and a smack and a whip and a crack! Everybody talks when they're on my rack! Pound pound far underground…Down down down to Goblin Town… down down down to Goblin Town…Hammer and torch!You won't last long on the end of my prong! Clash crash crush and smash! Bang break shiver and shake! You can yell it and yelp but there aint no help! Pound pound far underground…Down down down in Goblin Townnnnnnnn!"_

"What in actual hell.."

It was possibly the most surreal thing Maggie had witnessed in her entire life. And she'd seen Bombur attempting to riverdance. Maggie was sure she was supposed to be afraid of the giant Goblin and she was but she was also confused. In fact, she didn't know what to make of the whole thing and she felt like someone had spiked her drink at a party or a pub. At least that was something that would make sense. _First stone giants, then goblins singing songs and dancing. This must be what going mad feels like, _she thought. The dwarves seemed to be just as astounded as she was.

"Okay." Maggie said "This is officially the bloody weirdest day of my life."  
The Goblin King heard her and then swung around, his giant head and wide eyes focusing all their attention on the company. Fili and Kili protectively stepped in front of Maggie. Her heart was beating as the enormous creature

"Catchy isn't it?" The Goblin King asked "It's one of my own compositions."

"It's not a song!" Balin shouted "It's an abomination."

"I've heard worse." Maggie mumbled. "You should see Britain's Got Talent."

Thorin rolled his eyes. "Now is not the time, _thundanûd_."

They stripped the company of all their weapons. Still no sight of Bilbo or Riley and the whole situation deeply unnerved Maggie. She also worried about Riley because she knew her brother wasn't fond of dark spaces and caves. If anything, this was her idea of hell. Fili must have sensed her worry because he gently squeezed her shoulder, as though to let her know it would be alright. After the search was over, the goblin asked another question.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed in my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, your malevolence." said a smaller goblin." Found them on the front porch."

The goblin king then turned to Maggie. He examined her, far closer than she was comfortable with. The goblin king grabbed her hair, which tossed into the air like she was a doll. He then poked her so that she nearly fell over, but Dwalin grabbed her. "This one doesn't look dwarfish to me." The goblin king said. "She smells too nice. I don't often see humans here."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Maggie asked. Thorin rolled his eyes. Humour, it seemed, was Maggie's way of dealing with these kinds of situations. She did a good job at hiding it, but Thorin could tell how frightened she really was. Sometimes, even Thorin forgot that this was not her world and that things such as magic and goblins didn't exist in hers. At least, that's what he had understood from the stories Maggie and Riley had told them over the past few weeks. Thorin imagined that if roles were reversed and he found himself in their strange world, he would feel the same. Despite their arguing and their feud, the tension seemed to have settled a bit between the two of them. Thorin wanted to tell her that it would be alright and that they would get out of there alive, but the truth was he wasn't even sure he believed it himself.

"Well don't just stand there! Search them!" the goblin king commanded

The smaller horde of goblins searched them again and Maggie felt extremely violated. Their filthy and vile hands touched her, not caring much about where, they reached inside her pockets and for a moment Maggie thought they would grab the journal, but thankfully they left it alone. She was pretty convinced they wouldn't be able to read it anyway.. The whole even was awful and she wanted the nightmare to be over as soon as possible.

"Are there any more non-dwares here?" asked the Goblin king. "Speak! There is no point in lying to me, girl!"

Maggie caught Thorin's eye and knew that he'd also noticed the two missing members of their company. Maggie had absolutely no idea where her brother was and this was not how she thought things would go. Maggie tried to recall the events of the goblin tunnel in her mind from what she knew, but things had already changed so there was little point in trying to predict the outcome. All she could do was hope that Gandalf would find them. Finally, Maggie spoke, a somewhat amended version of the truth.

"No." she said "Just me."

The goblin king searched Maggie's face for any hint of a lie. Eventually, he barked another order at the smaller goblins "What are you doing in these parts then!" the goblin king then demanded. "No tricks! I want the truth!"

A moment of silence fell amongst the company and Maggie felt nervous. If the goblin king for one second believed they were playing him, they would be dead in a heartbeat. Finally and to everyone's surprise, Bofur was the one who stepped forward spoke up. Maggie once again caught Thorin's eyes as he gestured for her to remain calm.

"We were on the road…well, it's not so much a road as a path…actually, it's not even that, come to think of it, it's more like a track. Anyway, the point is we were on this road, like a path, like a track, and then we weren't! Which is a problem, because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday."

It surprised Maggie how quickly the other joined in on the obvious lie. She didn't think the Goblin king was very bright, but she also didn't necessarily think him a complete fool. If they weren't careful, they might well not make it out alive. _Where are you Gandalf? _Maggie thought, _We need you. _It was true as well. Without the Grey Wizard, there was no way in hell they'd get out of that tunnel with all their limbs intact.

"Aye, visiting distant relations." the other dwarves added.

"On my mother's side." Bofur said and then he whispered and then nodded at Maggie. "Hence the human, between you and me, the rest of the family aren't too impressed about the whole affair.."

_Oh my god, _Maggie thought and rolled her eyes. _We're going to die. Where are you, Riley? _

* * *

"I am getting really tired of these bloody caves." Riley grumbled as he pushed himself up and brushed the dirt off his clothes."And of falling."

Riley wasn't sure how long he'd been out of it by the time he'd finally woke up. He and Bilbo had both taken quite the tumble and were now even further down into the depths of the goblin tunnels. It was much darker down here than up above. Riley looked around him, though it was difficult to see in the dark. He was neither a hobbit nor a dwarf so his night vision was pretty much non-existent. What he could make out though, was that they seemed to be surrounded by rocks and small pools of whatever. After some searching, Riley found Bilbo lying unconscious on the ground. Immediately, he rushed to his friend and checked his breathing. _Still alive, _Riley thought and sighed with relief. He carefully nudged Bilbo who still unconscious.

"Bilbo. Bilbo wake up."

Riley worried for a moment, Bilbo wasn't moving at all. The knot in Riley's stomach began to tighten and he searched around for something, anything that could somehow help him. _No, no, no, no, _Riley thought. Finally to Riley's immense relief, Bilbo Baggins slowly opened his eyes and seemed confused at his surroundings. He looked up at Riley who sat next to him and then the hobbit recalled the events that had just occurred. They'd been fighting a goblin and then taken a tumble off the edge of the cliff, because Riley had saved him. If it wasn't for Riley, Bilbo would surely be a dead hobbit.

"Why on earth did you do that?" Bilbo asked. "Riley, that was careless, you could have been hurt or worse!" It was becoming exceedingly clear to the hafling, that more people cared about him than he first thought. Riley and Maggie had done nothing but defend him since their first meeting.

"Well, I can't exactly let you die on me, now can I, Master Baggins?" Riley teased. "Can you imagine what Gandalf would say if he knew I'd lost our burglar? Not to mention the hell I'd get from my sister. No. If I have anything to do with it, you are staying very much alive."

"Thank you."

"You can thank me later." Riley said and gestured for Bilbot to get down. "We have a new problem."

Riley and Bilbo crouched and Bilbo saw what Riley meant. A strange creature was in the tunnel with them. He wasn't a goblin or anything else that Bilbo had ever encountered. It had wide, bulging eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. As they watched the stranger creature. Riley didn't have to think twice about who it was. Ever since a child, Gollum had terrified Riley and often visited his nightmares. Seeing him in real life, was much, much worse. There was something unnatural and sinister about him, even from a distance. Gollum mumbled incomprehensible words and then dragged off the goblin who woke up and fought Gollum but Gollum clubbed him with a rock and Goblin died instantly. Then something fell out of Gollum's pocket, a small golden ring, which landed on the ground with a thud.

"Oh my god." Riley whispered. _Here we go. _In that moment, two things struck Riley: the first being that he was actually standing in Gollum's cave watching a very significant event take place. If Riley had been as terrified as he was, would probably be a little excited. The second that struck was how powerless he suddenly felt and he was reminded of Gandalf's word of warning. As much as he wanted to help Bilbo and figure out a fast way out of there, he couldn't. A small part of Riley even wondered what would happen if he somehow found a way to take the ring out of the equation entirely. He stopped those thoughts as soon as he entered his mind because as Elrond had said back in Rivendell, it was nobody's job to redraw the map of Middle-Earth. Besides, any time-travel movie Riley had ever watched, would agree that changing history was a terrible idea. Even his and Maggie's history were tied to the ring in some ways, if he changed things here, there might even be a chance the fate of him and his sister would be completely different. As all these thoughts became a whirlwind in Riley's mind, he watched as Bilbo Baggins of the Shire picked up the small ring, without Gollum seeing it.

"Bilbo." Riley whispered."Be careful."

The hobbit picked up the ring and seemed fascinated by it. Riley still wondered if he should have stopped him. Perhaps if he did, things would change but Riley also decided to stick to reason. It wasn't his place or his story. He became very much aware though, that he now knew something that the other didn't and would have to deal with the consequences of that much later. Riley and Bilbo carefully watched as Gollum went about his strange business. He seemed to be singing, or at least his own version of singing. It certainly wasn't very melodic.

"Splashes and splashes."

Riley and Bilbo hit, watching Gollum going about his business. Bilbo had drawn his sword there they waited. Riley wondered what his sister was up to, how were the goblins treating them. He hoped that being in the others' company,, meant that if anything Maggie was far safer than they were. As Riley glanced around him, he realised that Gollum was nowhere to be scene, Bilbo had noticed it too. He couldn't have gone far but once more Riley felt panic, until Bilbo tugged his shirt and the oldest Spencer turned around. Gollum was right in front of them, crawling creeping forward, a sinister gleam in his eyes. It was Bilbo who protected them now. His sword touching Gollum's chest.

"St….stay back." Bilbo stuttered and got up on his feet. "I'm warning you. Don't come any closer."

"Yeah," Riley agreed "I wouldn't."

Gollum seemed puzzled, like he didn't know what to do about the two of them."It's got an elvish blade." Gollum said, "But it's not an elf. What is it?"

"My name...is Bilbo Baggins. This is my friend Riley."

"Bagginses? Rileyses...ugh." Gollum seemed appalled "What is a...Bagginses precious?"

"I'm a hobbit...of the Shire." "

While Riley admired Bilbo's bravery, he was uncertain about his forthrightness. "Uh, Bilbo." Riley said. "hould we really be telling him everything?"

Gollum ignored Riley but circled around Bilbo, like a vulture circling its prey in the sky. Riley didn't like it at all. "We haven't tried hobbitses before. Is it soft? Is it juicy?"

"I'll use this if I have to." Bilbo waved the sword around, really having no idea what he was doing. It seemed to work on Gollum though, the creature kept his distance and continued talking to himself. Riley wasn't so afraid now, as he was baffled. In one way, a part of him felt sorry for Gollum. How had he come to banished into living in these caves, so far from anything he knew? It became very clear to Riley how much the ring had poisoned him, and turned him so far from his original self. Riley wondered, how much Gollum remembered of his old life. Maybe that's why Bilbo intrigued him, one part of maybe even remembered hobbits.

"Look," Riley finally said and the creature turned around to him. "We just want to get out of here. Do you know the way?"

"Is it lost?" Gollum mused, as if it was a ridiculous thing.

"Yes." Bilbo said. "And we want to get unlost as soon as possible."

Gollum got excited now, his schizophrenic personality seemed to fluctuate again. What part of Gollum were they talking to now, Riley wondered. "We know a safe path out." Gollum pointed towards something that seemed like a tunnel leading east. "Shut up." Gollum snaped again

Bilbo raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say anything."

"I don't think he was talking to us, Bilbo." Riley replied.

The whole thing was bizarre really, and Riley felt completely out of place. Like he wasn't supposed to be there at all. Yet he was, although possibly not for much longer if things didn't change in their favour.

"I don't know what your game is..." Bilbo started by Gollum immediately interrupted him.

"GAME!" he cried out excitedly and jumped around. Riley wondered if this is what being a teacher sometimes was like. "We love games! Does it like to play?"

"Uh...maybe?"

Riley groaned. "Oh god...I got away from my family because of all the games."

Bilbo had no idea what RIley was on about but he dsense his friend's frustration. Suddenly, Gollum jumped up on the rock and began to say what sounded like a riddle.

"What has roots as nobody sees, is taller than trees, up, up, up it goes, and yet, never grows?"

"Oh great. I hate riddles.." Riley muttered

"The mountain." Bilbo said matter-of-factly

"Do it again!" Gollum was excited now, the only one out of the three who was."Ask us!"

The creature grew impatient and Riley had a feeling that when Gollum finally ran out of patience, he became unpredictable. As much as he hated riddles, this was a blessing in disguise for them. For a moment, Riley caught Bilbo's eyes and he knew that the hobbit had been thinking the same thing.

"We want to play. We do. I can see you are very good at this." Bilbo said, his voice had gone from being frightened to being serious. "So why don't we, have a game of riddles. Just you and me."

Gollum perked up. "Just us? Not...ugly one." he sneered and pointed at Riley.

"Hey!" Riley felt surprisingly offended.

"Yes." Bilbo agreed. "And if I win, you will show us the way out."

"Yes! But what if it loses?" Gollum's voiced turned into a growl and neither Bilbo nor Riley Spencer could hide their fear. "Then we eats its whole and its friend."

Bilbo pondered the question for a while. "Fair enough."

_Oh god, _Riley thought. _I hope you're having better luck than I am, sis._

* * *

"SHUT UP!"

The goblin king had had enough and he was furious "Bring up the mangler." Maggie's pulse began to race again. _What the hell is a mangler? _She thought "Bring out the bonebreaker. Start with the girl. She's only human after all, I want to hear her _squirm_."

Maggie's palms were sweaty and the adrenaline coursing through her system was shutting down his ability to think logically. She wanted to run but she stood frozen as some of the goblins grabbed her and pushed her forward to the goblin king. Maggie was certain she was going to die before a familiar voice shouted from the midst of the company.

"WAIT!" Thorin bellowed. He was angry and stepped in front of Maggie who was also shielded by Dwalin, Kili and Fili. "You will not touch her."

As Thorin stepped in front of the company, the Goblin King's expression changed. A sinister smirk spread across his ugly, malformed face. Maggie hated the creature. "Well, well, well. Look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. King under the mountain." The Goblin king bowed in mockery. "Oh, but I'm forgetting. You don't have a mountain."

"This guy is really starting to piss me off." Maggie clenched her fist but

"You're not a king." the goblin continued. "Which makes you nobody really."

Silence. "Okay, that was uncalled for." Maggie said. "I mean, he's annoying sure but still a…" Maggie saw Thorin's glare and quieted down. It seemed, Thorin thought, that the talent of rambling was something of a family trait for the two siblings.

The Goblin King seemed unbothered by and continued his talking. What he said next though, caught the whole company's attention. "I know somebody who would pay a pretty price for your head. And for the girl, you should hear the things he plans to do to her."said the goblin "Just the head for the dwarf though Nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours."

Something then changed and Thorin's eyes darkened. Maggie saw both confusion, fear and anger in the dwarf's king icy blue eyes. To her surprise, Maggie also found herself squeezing his hand, as though to comfort him but Thorin pulled it away and stepped forward. "The pale orc astride a white warg."

"Azog the defiler, was destroyed." Thorin said sharply. "He was slain in battle long ago!"

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?"

The Goblin king chuckled maniacally and then turned to a small goblin who sat on a swing, scribbling notes on parchment. "Send word to the pale orc." the king said "Tell him I have found his prize. Both of them."

In an instant, the small goblin set off on the swing, yet another of many bizarre things Maggie had witnessed in the past twenty-four hours alone. It wasn't long before the Goblin King started singing again, this song even more awful than the last and the lyrics all the more disturbing. Maggie was beginning to feel hopeless and there was still no sign of her brother and Bilbo. All their weapons were still on the floor and the smaller goblins tossed them around like they were toys. The goblins whipped them with ropes that sung every time it hit Maggie's skin. Tears streamed down her eyes and she just wanted it all to end. Suddenly, one of the goblins screeched loudly, and Orcrist fell to the floor in front of them. There was more silence and the Goblin King looked absolutely horrified.

"I know that sword!" he bellowed and even Maggie could hear the fear in his voice. "It is the Goblin Cleaver! Kill them all! Cut off his head!"

"Fili." Maggie whispered and felt fear once more as she was being pulled away. The goblin king ordered his horde to kill them and Maggie found herself on the floor, a goblin on top of her and another holding her down. She saw Thorin being threatened with a huge and sharp. Even Thorin Oakenshield looked terrified. The company was ready for the worst to happen, Maggie in the middle of it all when suddenly, a shockwave of blindingly bright white light sent the goblins flying. Maggie had never believed in miracles until that moment, when a silhouette stepped out of the shadows. A familiar face, carrying a sword and wearing a pointy hat.

"Gandalf" Maggie threw her arms around the wizard. "Oh thank god you're here!"

"It's alright make. Now take up arms!" said the wizard and passed her a second sword. "Fight." He turned to the dwarves and bellowed. "FIGHT!"

* * *

The dwarfs really didn't have to be told twice. In seconds, they were fighting the goblins with every fibre of their being. Even Gandalf joined in the battle, and to Maggie's surprise, was amazing at it. She watched as a goblin came towards him and the wizard simply cut off his head mid-air and sent him flying, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Maggie's survival instinct and adrenaline had kicked in now and as each goblin came towards her, she swung the swords, cutting of an arm here and a leg there. She was certainly no killer but she was going to her damndest to defend herself. Thorin appeared at her side, Ocrist in one hand and his battle axe in the other. In a long line of bizarre events, Maggie could never have thought she would be fighting side by side with Thorin Oakenshield. The other dwarfs were all skilled in combat, Kili used his bow and arrow effortlessly and fired at the goblins one by one, who stood no chance.

"Remember your lessons?" Thorin teased.

"Consider your footing." Maggie replied as she stabbed a goblin. "Trust your instincts." as she said that final word, Thorin noticed she had been able to decapitate a goblin, as if she had been born with a blade in her hand.

"Where's your brother?" Thorin asked as they quickly moved. Bombur used the weight of his entire body as a weapon.

"Nice work, little sister." Fili said as he appeared to her left and then cried out. "THORIN!"

The Goblin King clumsily stumbled towards Thorin, who in one swift movement used Orcrist on the goblin's staff and he tumbled off the bridge.

"Follow me!" Gandalf commended and they ran.

* * *

In the Goblin tunnel, things had taken a turn for the worst. Sure enough, Bilbo had won the game of riddles with Gollum, but once Gollum realised that Bilbo had stolen something from him, the creature got angry. Once a window of opportunity had presented itself to them, Riley and Bilbo had made a run for, Gollum's outraged cries not far behind. The goblin tunnels were narrow and treacherous, Riley felt his claustrophobia slowly but surely grab hold of him and his breathing became more difficult.

"Bilbo." Riley stopped, put his hands on his knees with his head between his legs. "I can't do this."

Bilbo stopped and ran up to Riley and searched friend's eyes for an answer or a hint as to what was wrong.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Bilbo asked. "What can I do?"

"It's these tunnels, this place."

"You're scared of small spaces." Bilbo realised. It was a strange thing to Bilbo, because that kind of fear wasn't something hobbits felt, what with living underground. But seeing it affect Riley made him feel a bit helpless. The hobbit helped Riley back up on his feet and they continued through the tunnel, Bilbo was almost certain he could see the light. Gollum's cries continued to echo in the background

"I'm just going to draw him off." Bilbo said. "I will be right back."

"Bilbo!" Riley called after but he was too late. Riley knew exactly what was going to happen and he knew in that moment that he had to find his own way out of the tunnels. And just like that Bilbo Baggins had disappeared and Riley was alone.

* * *

They were hundreds, if not thousands of Goblins chasing after than. Maggie ran faster than she had run in her entire life. Led by Ganadlf, they made their way through Goblintown, across questionably stable rope bridge. Fili sliced his way through the Goblins, Kili shot them. Ori used his slingshot with impressive accuracy. Thorin fought to, using the sword like he had been born with it. Maggie managed to kill a goblin or two in her path but compared to the others she was way out of her depth.

"Gather round!"

"Maggie help me with this."

She pushed the ladder forward with Kili. "This fun isn't it?" Maggie wasn't sure if fun was the right adjective use, but she certainly wasn't going to go all teacher on him. The tunnels seemed to go on forever. A group of goblins had jumped onto Bombur who used his weight to get rid of them. Using his staff, Gandalf created obstacles for the goblins and allowed the company to run as fast they could over the many bridged that connected the tunnels to each other. Maggie wasn't sure how she hadn't freaked out completely yet, but at best guess, her adrenaline was keeping her going and for that she was thankful. Dwalin and Thorin were in the front, slicing the head off one goblin after another but Maggie thought it was like fighting a hydra, if you cut off one head, more seemed to appear. On the level below them, Dwalin, Bofur and some of the younger dwarfs used a giant log to push the goblins off the bridge. If Maggie hadn't been absolutely terrified, she would have had time to admire the dwarf's pure skill in combat. Thorin was relentless, wielding Orcrist like he had never possessed another sword in his life.

"Forty-three." Maggie counted as one goblin fell in front of her. She swung around, finding herself back to back with Thorin and pushed her sword through another goblin coming towards here. "Forty-four."

"What on earth are you doing, _nithul_?" Thorin asked. A third goblin jumped on top of him but he kicked it, cut off its head and pushed it off the bridge.

"Forty-five." A fourth goblin came from Maggie's left and all she head to do with swing the sword from right to left, decapitating it as it also fell off the edge of the bridge. "Counting how many I kill. Just so I what to tell my brother. Thorin was about to reply but was interrupted by the Goblin King who crashed bridge with his enormous body. A swarm of goblins continued to gather around them and as far as Maggie could see, there was no escape. All the fighting, it appeared, had been for nothing.

"You thought you could escape me." The goblin king mocked.

"Well yeah." Maggie said.

"What are you gonna do now wizard?" Gandalf literally poked him with his staff and sliced through his stomach. "That'll do it." Then he sliced his head and the goblin king fell dead.

The victory was short-lived when the bridge collapsed and they fell into the depths of the tunnels. Somewhere along the fall, Maggie emptied the contents of her stomach, a reminder of how much she hated rollercoaster. They landed finally, one on top of the other, Kili helped Maggie up and after a short while, her head stopped spinning. Her body still ached from the whipping scars.

"I'm so _fucking _tired of falling!" Maggie said and breathed out.

"Well." Bofur said "That could have been worse." He spoke to soon though because as he did, Bombur was the last dwarf to fall on the pile, making everyone else swear.

"You had to didn't you?"

"Gandalf!" Kili called out.

Maggie saw what he was afraid of, a swarm of thousands of goblins, closing up on them, Maggie helped Kili up on his feet. "Does it never end!"

Even Gandalf was getting worried now. "Only one thing will save us. Daylight! Here! On your feet!"

They ran again and Maggie wasn't sure how her feet were physically able to carry her much longer. They ran through a set of tunnels and she hadn't realised just how deep under the mountain they'd been until then. Gandalf took them down a narrow pathway and at the end of the path, to her relief she saw daylight.

"Maggie!"

Maggie jumped at the sound of her brother's voice. Somehow, he'd managed to catch up with them in the tunnels. Had he been all the way down here all along?

"Riley!" she threw his arms around him. "Where have you been? Where's Bilbo?"

"Long story." Riley said, panting heavily, in an attempt to catch his breath. "Escape death now. Catch up later."

"Yeah, that's fair."

"Good to see you again Master Riley!" Gloin called out

* * *

"Bifor, Bofur..that's ten." the wizard counted. "Fili, Kili and Bombur. That makes thirteen."

The wizard looked around. "Maggie, Riley. That makes fifteen. Where's Bilbo?"

As Maggie watched Gandalf count to make sure everyone in the company were accounted for, Maggie couldn't help but feel like he was a school teacher and they were all students on a trip. Such as she had been herself many times, so she did empathise with him. They had finally stopped running and made their way to a small forest clearing. Maggie had lost all track of time in the goblin tunnels but it was broad daylight outside, and the goblins were not in sight. Nor for that matter, was Bilbo and the wizard suddenly realised that their burglar wasn't there.

"Where is our hobbit!" he called out

"Curse the hafling!" said one of the dwarfs "I thought he was with Dori!"

"Don't blame me!" Dori said

Gandalf walked up to the young dwarf "Well where did you last see him?"

"Gandalf!" Riley spoke up and Gandalf turned to him. "I was with Bilbo. We got separated in the tunnels, Gandalf." Riley explained. "I'm sorry."

"What happened exactly?" Gandalf pressed. "Tell me!"

"I'll tell you what happened." Thorin said "Master Baggins so his chance and he took it. He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm house since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is wrong."

"You're wrong." Riley snapped.. There was no guarantee they would see Bilbo again but Riley had a feeling they'd all be surprised. "Bilbo saved my life today in that tunnel." It was true, Riley thought. If he hadn't won that game of riddles with Gollum, Riley was pretty confident he'd die in those tunnels. Bilbo had been there, helping him face his phobia and never once judged him. There was so much more to the hobbit than the others, especially Thorin, could understand. Although, Riley didn't tell anyone about the ring, though.

"No. He isn't long gone." said a familiar voice. The company couldn't believe it and Riley was beyond relieved to see his friend well and alive.

"Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf chuckled and walked up to the hafling as if he was greeting a very old and dear friend.. "I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

Bilbo smiled and then turned to face the company. "Bilbo. We'd almost given you up." said Fili

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" someone else asked

Bilbo exchanged a quick glance with Riley and then Gandalf.

"What does it matter?!" said Gandalf "He's back!"

"It matters. I want to know. Why did you come back?"

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have." Bilbo sighed "And you're right... I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. See, that's where _I _belong, _that's _home. That's why I came back... 'cause you don't have one, a home. Maggie and Riley, they've been taken from theirs against their will too and dropped into this strange world where nothing is familiar to them. And _your _home was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

Thorin's eyes softened and Maggie felt him grab her hand. Their fighting and bad blood, it seemed, had stopped.

"Riley are you crying?" Oin asked.

"I can't help it." Riley sniffed and Maggie put an arm around her brother.

Although Riley's crying stopped though when a new sound interrupted the peace. Maggie recognized that snarl and howling anywhere. The orc pack had found them and their leader called out a battle cr

Thorin sighed. "Out of the frying pan…"

Gandalf filled in the rest. "...and into the fire. Run. RUN!"

"I am so sick of running."

But Maggie ran. She ran faster than she had back in the tunnels. At least here, the terrain was clearer and there was more space. Despite how fast her carried her, Maggie felt the sting of the scars on her back and they made it difficult to focus. Before she realised she had fallen far behind the others and couldn't really see them. It was dusk now and the darkness made the terrain more difficult to navigate. She wasn't sure how it happened, but her foot got stuck in a root, much like that first day when she'd met the dwarves. A giant warg and its master jumped out from the bushes in front of her. She recognized the orc as the one who had tried to kill Balin. He dismounted the warg, dragging his weapon, a giant blade as he marched towards her, muttering words in the black speech. Maggie couldn't understand the words literally but she could figure out the sentiment well enough.

"_Labish dab, shara kurv. Lat liwo ukuffas._" The orc hissed as it jumped off the warg. Maggie crawled backwards and found herself against a tree. The orc sniffed her hair. His coarse tongue licked at her skin, stubby fingers curled in her hair. Hot, burning tears streamed Maggie's face as the creature's sharp blade pressed into her skin, a fresh trickle of blood dropped and Maggie cried out in pain. Again the orcs blade pressed into her her neck, his disgusting fingers grabbing her hair and tugged it back, another hand wandering elsewhere, as if she was just a toy for him to play with.

"MAGGIE!" The voice belonged to Thorin. Rather than running away with the others, he had run back for her, sword in one hand and his axe in the other, followed suit by Fili and Kili. Thorin kicked the orc to the ground and the princes slew the other wargs around them. Then, Thorin turned around to Maggie, picked her up in his arms and ran until they finally caught up with the others, at the very edge of the cliff.

"Up into the trees!" Gandalf commanded "All of you. Come on climb! Bilbo! Riley! Climb!"

"Oh hell no!" Riley said, but he knew they had to. Thorin, Fili and Kili helped Maggie up the trees and kept her steady. They watched as the wargs and orcs surrounded them and Riley was beginning to feel helpless. He watched his sister and felt anger stir within him, these creatures and their relentless evil was just taking so much from them. The dwarfs were surprisingly quick getting up into the trees, Riley thought, even Bombur with all his weight was able to hold on tightly to a branch. It didn't stop the wargs though, and the foul creatures with their stench jumped at the trees, trying to climb without success. Riley grabbed hold of Bilbo and pulled him up onto the branch. Just as Riley thought things couldn't possibly get any worse, the pale orc appeared on his white warg.

"Azog." Thorin whispered.

"_I remember your father reeked of it. Thorin son of Thrain. I will kill your human whore too, and I will take pleasure in it_."

"It cannot be." The pale orc ordered something in the black speech, pointing at Thorin and the remaining wargs charged at them. The wargs surrounded them. Jumping at them, soon the trees began to collapse as the wargs figured out how to tear up the roots. Fili held onto Maggie as tightly as he could, not letting go as the trees fell onto each other, until finally there was one tree left they could hang on to. Maggie looked up to see what was happening, when she caught Gandalf blowing fire into a pine-cone.

"Fili!" Gandalf called out and threw him the literal cone of fire. Soon, the other dwarfs were holding a pine cone, throwing them at the wargs. Small flames sparked around them and they soon turned into large flames but it worked, the wargs finally fled. The dwarfs cheered at their success, but too soon because the tree began falling backwards. Maggie found herself hanging onto a branch, the depth of the world below her. As she hung on and as things couldn't possibly get any worse, Maggie saw Thorin locking eyes with the pale orc. Thorin stepped off the trees, full of rage and walked through the flame. Maggie was both terrified and terribly impressed. He ran towards the pale orc, Ocrist in one hand, his oak shield in the other. The warg jumped him and Thorin fought him.

"THORIN!" Balin cried out!

"No, no, no!" Maggie called out.

The foul creature took a bite of Thorin. Maggie was about to jump off the tree and go after him but Dwalin stopped her, pulling her back and up off the branch. As the sword rested against Thorin's neck and he was about to face his fate something completely unexpected happened. Bilbo Baggins jumped out, seemingly from nowhere and pushed the orc aside just as his blade was about to cut off Thorin's head. Maggie watched as Bilbo fought the other orc and to her amazement, killed him with Sting. The orc fell lifeless to the ground, which naturally angered the pale orc and he said something else in the black speech. Maggie knew Bilbo was in trouble as the wargs moved towards him. But he was not alone. The other dwarves were not far behind him. Fili and Kili were filled with anger as they used every last bit of their strength to fight the wargs

Maggie saw her chance and jumped off the tree, through the flames and to Thorin.

"Thorin!" Maggie rushed up Thorin. His eyes open but lifeless, she listened to his heart and his pulse which were both faint. She tried shaking him, tried CPR but nothing worked. "No, no, no, no."

"Maggie!" It was Riley's voice who got her attention."Look!"

Just when Maggie thought she had seen everything, she saw a flock of giant eagles approaching them. Before Maggie could react, one of the Eagles grabbed Thorin's body and took off. Then, a second eagle grabbed Maggie, followed by Bilbo. As she clung onto the eagle's talons, Maggie screamed when the giant bird of prey, dropped her and she landed on top of another one. That's when Maggie Spencer collapsed.

* * *

"THORIN!" Fili cried out.

Maggie had no idea how long they'd been flying when she finally woke up. Seeing as they were mid-air, she panicked at first but the eagles were surprisingly gentle and Maggie was able to relax. They flew for hours, over mountains and across valleys. All the while, Maggie kept her eyes on Thorin who was lifeless in the grasp of one of the eagles. She assumed the eagle carrying Thorin was in charge, simply because of his size. Eventually, the eagles dropped them off on top of a mountain, which Maggie found later was called Carrock. The second thing she learned that day was the Eagles could, in fact, speak. Gandalf thanked them for their rescue and the eagles took off again. Once they did, Gandalf was the first to rush up to Thorin, who was still lifeless on the ground..

"Thorin! Thorin!" The wizard put his hand over his face and muttered words in a strange language Maggie couldn't understand. It was neither common tongue nor Elvish or Khuzdul. Within a few moments, Thorin began to move, slowly at first and his eyes opened.

"The hafling." he muttered.

"It's alright." Gandalf said calmly. "Bilbo is here. Quite safe."

Upon hearing this, Thorin managed to get up off his feet and marched right up to Bilbo, who took cover next to Riley. There was some tension and Maggie wasn't quite sure what to expect, but Thorin was angry.

"You!"Thorin barked "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden, that you would not survive in the wild and that you have no place amongst us?" suddenly Thorin's face relaxed in a way that Maggie had never seen before. "I've never been so wrong in all my life." To everyone's surprise, he embraced Bilbo into a hug. Nobody was more surprised than Bilbo but eventually even the hobbit returned the hug and they stood there for a while.

"I am sorry I doubted you." Thorin apologised.

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero, or a warrior." Bilbo faced Gandalf. "Or even a burglar."

"Could've fooled me." Riley teased.

"And you." Thorin turned to Maggie now and she felt her heart flutter a bit. In one movement, he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her up close against his chest. His hand gently glided through her hair, as he looked at her in a way he had never looked at a woman before. Then he kissed her, deeply with every fibre of his body. This was followed by more cheering from the dwarves. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Maggie smiled. "You're not getting rid of me that easily, Thorin Oakenshield."

"Indeed."

In what had been an intense couple of days, the imminent danger seemed to be over and for the first time in a long while the company was able to relax. The sun was even shining for once and the air felt fresh. As they stood on top of Carrock, Maggie looked out over the great vastness that was Middle-Earth and saw something far off into the distance.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked, he had spotted it too.

A mountain on the horizon. An enormous, beautiful mountain. Maggie had never seen anything like it before in her life. It seemed so close, yet so far away at the same time. But in that moment, she realised how far they'd come.

"Erebor. The lonely mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of middle-earth." Gandalf said

Thorin his arm around Maggie's waist and pulled her close. "Our home."

"Look!" Riley called out. A small bird flew over them and

"A raven. The birds are returning to the mountain."

Gandalf briefly grabbed the bird. "It's not a raven, it's thrush." the wizard released.

"We'll take it as a sign." Thorin said . "A good omen."

"You're right." Bilbo agreed. "I do believe the worst is behind us."

A flicker of hope shone in Maggie's eyes as she realised something she had been excited about for a very long time.

"Does this mean we can stop running for a while?"

**To be continued….**

YIIIIKES! That was a monster of a chapter. To those of you who made it this far - congratulations! I promise you that not all chapters will be this long! There was just no decent place to stop, so please forgive me. We're moving into Desolation of Smaug next, but not immediately, there'll be some time for our heroes to breathe and relax. What did you think?


	14. Of Catching a Break

**A/N: **Some language and some mild smuttyness. Nothing too graphic but if that's not your thing, you may want to skip this one. There's not much action in this chapter, well not THAT kind of action but more character interactions and development. I hope you enjoy it! Happy New Year! See y'all in 2020.

**Khuzdul words: **

**Gulmalûm:** tiny sparkle

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: **Of catching a break...

Riley was getting nervous. Bilbo had been gone for some time now and considering the orc pack was still out there, Riley didn't like it one bit. The company had taken cover behind some rocks and Riley was impatiently pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself, ocassioanlly looking around to see if Bilbo was there. Maggie watched her brother for a while and wondered if perhaps something had changed. Since their own adventure in the goblin tunnels with Gollum, Riley and Bilbo seemed closer.

"Master Riley, calm yourself." Thorin said. "Master Baggins will be alright."

"Calm yourself." Riley mumbled. "Do you know how patronizing you sound sometimes?"

Maggie rolled her eyes. Usually, getting snappy with Thorin was her job, but it seemed now that roles were reversed. To her and everyone's relief though, small footsteps came running and soon Bilbo Baggins came into view. Maggie caught a relived expression on her brother's face and she too relaxed. Bilbo however, seemed nervous and it didn't take a genius to figure out that it means bad news.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked, worriedly.

"Too close." Bilbo said. "Couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it."

Maggie raised an eyebrow, wondering what could possibly be worse than a pack of orcs, who would hunt them until the edge of the world if they could. The company gathered around them, waiting for Bilbo to explain himself. It was getting colder outside and night would soon be upon them, if they couldn't find anywhere for shelter, they would be open game for the orcs and everything else that hunted them.

"Have the wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked, strengthening the grip of his axe.

"Not yet, but they will." Bilbo explained "We have another problem."

"Another problem." Riley groaned Fan-fucking tastic."

Gandalf spoke next. "Did they see you?"

"No, not that's not it."

Gandalf mused. "What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse, excellent burglar-material."

Maggie knew that Gandalf wasn't an idiot. In fact, she was certain that the wizard was well aware of the new danger Bilbo mentioned. While her and Riley had promised each other to forget everything they knew about the events from the stories, there was one particular event Maggie would never put out of her mind. Because they'd been so busy running for their lives and fighting both orcs and goblins, Maggie had almost forgotten who lived in the forest close to Mirkwood. She was surprised really, that her brother didn't, but then again he seemed too busy to worry about Bilbo. Gandalf's attempt to cheer up the gloomy situation seemed to have worked and the dwarfs cheered at Bilbo's stealthy skills.

"Will you just listen!" Bilbo snapped. He'd had enough. "I'm trying to tell you that there is something else out there!"

Silence fell again and the mood instantly dropped. "What form did it take? Like a bear" Gandalf asked, his voice had gone from merry to serious.

This surprised, "Yes. But...but bigger. Much bigger."

Nobody seemed to quite know about this new information Gandalf revealed. At the mention of a bear though, Maggie and Riley exchanged glances and Maggie knew then that her brother had caught on.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked, unimpressed. "I say we double back!"

"And be run down by a pack of orcs?" Thorin replied, all the other dwarfs agreed that Bofur's idea was indeed terrible. They debated amongst each other for a while, deliberating what to do about this new situation they found themselves in, until Gandalf once again interrupted the silence.

"There is a house." said the wizard. "It's not far from here, where we might take refuge."

"Whose house?" Thorin asked wearily as he stepped forward. "Are they friend or foe?"

"Neither." Gandalf said. "He will help us or he will kill us."

"Yep." Riley sighed. "Just another day in Middle-Earth."

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked

"None." Gandalf said and his eyes fell on Maggie, knowing very well that she knew exactly of whoms he spoke.

_You know who he is. _Gandalf's voice echoed in her mind. It was a statement rather than a question and Maggie simply nodded.

_Yes, _Maggie replied. _Beorn. _

As she silently thought the name, a deafening roar interrupted their meeting, The peace was never long-lived and soon they were running again, with Gandalf in the lead and the rest of the company following suit. They ran through meadows and into another forest, Maggie was sure she heard the orcs behind them and wondered why they hadn't caught up with them yet, when the same inhumane roar echoed over the forest. Suddenly, the orcs were not what scared her anymore.

"Quickly!" Gandalf commanded. "This way!"

Maggie felt her brother grab her hand as they ran, with every last bit of their energy. She didn't even know how her legs could carry her anymore, she was so tired. The forest seemed to go on forever, its vastness stretching everywhere until finally, in the distance she hinted something that seemed like a house in a meadow clearing. Maggie didn't exactly have time to admire its beauty because the creature she knew was Beorn roared again. To everyone's surprise, Bombur had taken the lead and was the first one to reach inside the walls of the house. When Maggie heard the roar again, her curiosity got the better of her and she stopped to turn around. She almost wished she hadn't because from within the trees came an enormous black bear, heading straight for the company.

"Maggie! Don't just stand there!" It was Kili who grabbed her hand and they ran through the gardens of the house until they reached a large wooden door. Unfortunately for them, the door was also locked. The dwarfs pushed with all their strength, until finally the door opened and they stumbled inside, but the giant bear's head got caught in the doorway, snapping at them, desperate to get in until finally, the dwarfs managed to close and lock the door behind them.

"What...is that?" Ori asked when they knew they were safe.

"That is our host." Gandalf said and the dwarfs turned around to him, not knowing how to respond.

The next thing that happened surprised everyone even more, because it wasn't Gandalf who spoke up. It was Maggie. "His name is Beorn, isn't that right Gandalf?"

"Aye." Gandalf didn't seem too happy about Maggie revealing that information."And he's a skin changer. Sometimes, he's a huge black bear and sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable but the man can be reasoned with. However, he's not overfond of dwarves."

Maggie noticed Thorin's eyes on her, as if he was wondering how she knew about Beorn at all. She realised she would have some explaining to do eventually, but surely revealing such a small thing couldn't be that much of a big deal. Ori stood at the door, peeking through its cracks and announced that the bear was leaving but Dori protectively pulled him away from there.

"It's not natural!" Dori said, clearly afraid. "He's under some dark spell!"

"Don't be a fool!" Gandalf snapped. "He's under no enchantment but his own!"

"After everything you've seen, Master Dori, this surprises you?" Maggie asked

Dori didn't replied and walked off in a huff.

"Now get some sleep, all of you." Gandalf commanded. "You'll be safe here tonight. I hope."

* * *

Night fell on the house in the woods, and soon the dwarves settled in for a long and well earned sleep. As per usual, Bombur snored loudly, but everyone were too exhausted to be bothered by it. Even Gandalf was sleeping, which up until that point Maggie thought wizard's didn't need.

"_Ow_!"

The scars on Maggie back and neck stung as Thorin dabbed them with cotton. He used some kind of herbal ointment Oin had prepared, which stung every time it touched her skin. Maggie wasn't sure what exactly the herbs were, but at a guess she assumed they were Middle-Earth's version of antiseptic cream. Maggie didn't know how many scars covered her back, but the ones from the goblin whips weren't what troubled her. It was the sharp, deep cuts of the orc blade on her neck and the one on her arm. It had stopped bleeding (just about) but the wound was still fresh, just as fresh as the memory of what had happened back in the woods. Every time Maggie closed her eyes, she saw the orc with his blade, ready to commit acts that were far too awful to think about. Thankfully, Maggie thought, things hadn't got that far.

"_Fuck_!"

"Hold. Still." Thorin commanded, getting annoyed. Trying to dress Maggie's wounds, turned out to be a different challenge altogether. The Son of Thrain held Maggie down with a steady hand on her shoulder and every time she flinched, breathed out a frustrated sigh.

"I know it is painful, love." Thorin said "But they _do _have to be cleaned and dressed. Otherwise they will not heal."

Carefully, Thorin dabbed another of the scars with the ointment. The scar from the orc blade lay fresh against Maggie's skin. Even with Oin's healing, Thorin knew it would take some time before these scars disappeared. Thorin's face suddenly fell, wishing he'd been able to get to her sooner during the attack. He clearly remembered the instant rage when he saw the orc harming Maggie. It was in that moment Thorin realised how he felt about her and how much he would do anything to protect her. So far though, he hadn't done a very god job of it.

"_Son of a bitch_!" Maggie cursed

Thorin muttered. "Women in your world, have a way with words."

"Yes well, women in my world never have to run from orcs!" Maggie snapped, and then regretted it. She was in pain and she was tired but Thorin was helping her. He didn't deserve to be a punching bag for her emotions.

"Did that thing...do anything." Thorin asked in a whisper.

"No." Maggie shook her head "Granted, it wasn't pleasant, but he didn't..hurt me in _that _way."

They remained silent for a while as Thorin continued to see to Maggie's scars. Maggie stopped swearing eventually and a few minutes later it was over.

"There." Thorin put the ointment away. "All done." Maggie got off the pile of hay, grateful for the experience to be over and Maggie looked down at a bucket of water, that mirrored her reflections. She stared at it reflection for a while, feeling like she was looking at a different person entirely. She certainly wasn't the same woman who had been magically taken from Earth. Now, she'd seen battle and faced the consequences of them. The scars were hideous things and Maggie hated the sight of them.

"Scars are a reminder of strength." Thorin said calmly as sat next to her. "They hurt, but they're nothing to be ashamed of." He placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder, next his soft lips on her neck with steady hands on her waist. She was his and he wanted to show her everything that entailed. As Thorin's lips gently brushed Maggie's skin, she felt her stomach do loops. The dwarf-king looked up at her, his hands running through her hair and kissed her. Within seconds it turned into passion, as he lifted her up and placed her onto the sticky hay beneath them.

"Thorin, they'll hear.."

"..._let_ them hear." he said and then teased. "I didn't take you for being prudish."

Maggie playfully punched him. "Shut the fuck up."

"Now, is that a way to speak to your king?"

"Oh you're my king, is it?"

"Mhm." Thorin pulled Maggie to him so that her legs were wrapped around. "In fact." He leaned in over Maggie and whispered in her ear. "I plan on making you, _my queen_."

Maggie's nails dug into Thorin's skin as he whispered those words. After that, any pretence of patience or self-control was lost on them. To Thorin's surprise, Maggie took control and straddled herself on-top of him. The look on the dwarf king's face was enough to know she had him where she wanted him.

"By Mahal…you're breathtaking." Thorin whispered and then suddenly, he sat up and kissed Maggie. "Let's go somewhere else. It's too crowded in here."

Maggie shook her head and teasingly pulled away from Thorin. "No. I think we should wait." she told him and then stifled a yawn. "Besides, I'm really bloody tired." As she said, Maggie realised how true it was. She was completely and utterly fatigued, every bit of her energy had been drained and all she wanted to do was sleep. She wanted to sleep without worrying about being eaten by some ungodly creature, or having to run from orcs again. Just once, she wanted to sleep without having nightmares of the necromancer and the awful things he would do to her.

Thorin sighed, admitting defeat and pulled Maggie off from him, gently laying her down next to him and pulled her close. He wrapped his arms around her as she rested his head against his chest. She listened to his steady heartbeat and relaxed as Thorin stroke her hair.

"How did you know about beast?" Thorin asked, after some deliberation.

"Hmm?" Maggie yawned, it became more difficult to keep her eyes open. She curled up closer to Thorin's warm body. "Just stories... I heard as a kid.." Maggie mumbled and then fell asleep, close to him, where everything was safe.

Thorin kept an eye on her for a moment, stroking her hair and admired her. "Sleep well, _Gulmalûm._" he gently placed a kiss on her forehead before finally allowing himself to relax and fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Struggling to sleep, Master Baggins?"

Bilbo wasn't sure how long Riley had been awake, but he quickly put the ring away. The ring puzzled Bilbo and also scared him a was such a small thing but yet Gollum was clearly obsessed with it. Perhaps he ought to tell Gandalf about it, but knowing the wizard, he would probably tell him it wasn't his to keep. In a way, Bilbo supposed it was true. He had taken it from Gollum but then, there was no telling where Gollum might have got it from. Bilbo relaxed when he saw Riley. For a brief moment he thought maybe it was one of the other dwarves but they were all fast asleep. Even Thorin was sleeping soundly next to Maggie and Bilbo smiled at how the two of them were so clearly smitten with each other. He'd seen them earlier. Not that he'd been spying on them but it was difficult to miss. They'd been teasing each other playfully and from what Bilbo knew of Thorin Oakenshield, he was surprised that he hadn't just had Maggie there. Bilbo shook his head then, thinking he was being rude. Their romance was none of his business and he certainly shouldn't be spying on them. It wasn't proper and his mother would have been disappointed.

"It's a bit difficult to sleep with Bombur's snoring." Bilbo said, which was partially true.

Riley came and sat next to him. Out of all the people in their strange company, Bilbo had found a close friend in Riley. He enjoyed his company as a friend and when he wasn't around, Bilbo had lately found himself searching for Riley and even missed him when he wasn't there. It was ridiculous really, Bilbo had plenty of friends before but none quite like him.

"He snores like my Uncle Rhys." Riley mused. "Every Christmas, we always draw straws about who gets the guest bedroom closest to him."

"Who usually wins?" Bilbo asked

"Definitely not me."

Bilbo chuckled and to his surprised shift a bit closer to Riley. They were strange, him and his sister. Strange but kind and Bilbo was quite taken with both of them. For siblings, they were very close but also very independent at the same time. As a brother himself, Bilbo knew that if anyone was courting his sister they way Thorin did Maggie, he would not handle it with such grace. It showed immense trust and Bilbo figured that Riley respected Thorin a lot too. Such as Bilbo had come to do as well. Riley remained silent for a while and Bilbo found himself admiring him he. He was rather handsome, he had the same dark hair as his sister, although his was much shorter. Riley was only a bit taller than Maggie, perhaps around 5"6 or 5'7 and sometimes the dwarves teased him about being shorter than the average man. It was a sign of endearment though and respect.

"Is anything bothering you?" Bilbo asked.

"Sometimes, I can't silence my thoughts." Riley replied. "I keep thinking about the same scenarios, over and over again. My therapist calls it compulsive over-thinking. Bit of a family trait I fear."

"Your therapist?" Bilbo had never heard such a strange word before. "What's a therapist?"

Riley chuckled. "In our world, a therapist is somebody who is trained in psychology, which is like understanding how the mind works." he explained. "They help people who are facing different problems. Sometimes it's past trauma or panic anxiety, like my sister has. They help you figure out different coping mechanisms so that you can deal with it better."

Riley knew that once, or if, they ever got back to their world, both he and Maggie were going to need a serious amount of therapy to deal with everything that had happened and things that were yet to come. "If Dr. Ludwig could see me now."

"Isn't that what friends are for?" Bilbo asked "Sometimes I also find a bit of Old Toby helps with that. I know Gandalf keeps some."

Riley smiled. For hobbits, it seemed like things were always very straightforward, but Bilbo was learning that life was a lot more complicated. "Yes, but sometimes you need somebody impartial who won't judge you for all the weird shit in your head."

Bilbo silenced for a while. While Riley and Maggie were close, there were some things that perhaps you couldn't always tell a sister.

"I'll never judge you." Bilbo said, a bit quicker than he anticipated. "If you like, I could be that friend."

Riley wasn't sure when, but somehow he realised the hobbit's hand now gently rested on his. "I would like that." Riley nodded. "Very much."

* * *

"Maggie," Thorin whispered in her ear.

It was dawn when Maggie woke up. She'd had a good night's sleep and for the first time in a long while, felt rested. The first rays of sunshine peered through the stables and the animals were awake. While the smell wasn't very pleasant, the animals were adorable, and Maggie made a note to herself to come back and say hello. Thorin had woken her up, his warm breath on her neck and he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Maggie turned around to him and greeted him with a kiss on the lips. When she pulled away from Thorin, he saw a glint of mischief in his eyes and she had a feeling her day was about to start, unlike the others.

"Come with me." Thorin told her. He grabbed her hand and they quietly left the stables.

The air outside was crisp and it smelled of early autumn. Maggie looked around her and was able to truly admire the scenery of Beorn's house. It was absolutely beautiful. The house was surrounded by meadow and forest as far as the eye could see. There were wild horses galloping in fields and other farmland animals gracing around them. Despite the terrifying nature of their host, it was peaceful there. Thorin, Maggie noticed, was eager and she walked with him a few paces away from the house. It was still in sight but they finally had privacy. Without warning Thorin pulled Maggie in for a kiss, one of many they had shared of late. His insistent mouth was parting her trembling lips, sending wild tremors along her nerves, inflicting sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling. Then, she kissed him back again, the kiss getting deeper than the forest that surrounded them.

"Someone is in a good mood?" Maggie teased

"How can I not be?" Thorin asked, "We have a moment to ourselves and I plan on taking advantage of that. I have waited long enough to be alone with you."

Maggie felt a spark of playfulness light up inside her. There was no doubt that she wanted him as much as he wanted her, but she wasn't about to give to him that easily. "Well that's great, except there's just one small thing."

Thorin raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "And what, pray tell, is that?"

"If you want me, Thorin Oakenshield, you're going to have to catch me first."

In a second Maggie was off. She ran across the grass, between the trees, feeling the coolness of the night air on her skin. Thorin ran after her and naturally, he was much faster and within a few moments, he had caught up with Maggie. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him, unwilling to let go. Long had she been on Thorin's mind and now that all the fighting and bad blood was behind them, he was not going to give that up.

"I think I've won." Thorin said. "And now I'm going to claim my prize."

"Do your worst, king under the mountain."

Thorin replied to the challenge by kissing Maggie, deeply. He then picked her up, carried her for a short while before laying her down on the grass beneath them. He positioned himself onto of Maggie, his eyes meeting hers and he pressed her hands down to the grass, as though he was her prisoner. She had forgotten how good it felt to be touched by someone. Especially someone whom she loved. Maggie gently ran her fingers under Thorin's tunic and down his back. For a brief moment, Maggie thought she felt him shiver.

"Are you sure you want this?" Thorin whispered. "I cannot guarantee that I will be able to control myself."

"I don't want you to control yourself." Maggie replied "I just want you. All of you. Unless of course you're scared because in which case-"

Thorin interrupted her by running his hand up her thighs, reaching for that particular warm and soft spot between her legs. Maggie gasped, butterflies stirring inside her. A mischievous grin appeared on Thorin's face as he kissed her neck, wandering down and Maggie let out another gasp of ecstasy, allowing the moment to consume her.

* * *

By the time Thorin and Maggie rejoined the others in Beorn's house, breakfast was already served. The others were heartily enjoyed their meals and Riley noticed Thorin's hands holding Maggie's and they saw down at the table. Maggie sat next to Thorin and he wrapped his arms around her. Across the table, Maggie met Riley's eyes and he only grinned and raised an eyebrow at his sister. _Margaret Spencer, _Riley thought amused, _you harlot. _Though nobody else said anything of it, they all knew what had happened, especially as Thorin's mood had greatly improved. They talked through the breakfast, their spirits lifted. Every now and again, Riley caught Thorin teasing his sister, playing with her hair, placing a kiss on her cheek, gently nibbling her ear and Riley smiled when she saw how she blushed. It was though Thorin Oakenshield was a completely different dwarf. Someone whose heart wasn't as cold as stone, after all. Maggie had had a few boyfriends in her life, but this was the first time that Riley saw her sister truly love someone and it brought Riley immense joy.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield?" Beorn asked he poured milk into a jug much larger than could fit Maggie's hand.

Beorn was terrifying. Maggie didn't think (or rather she didn't hope) he would hurt them. All the same, she wouldn't want to piss him off. She put her hand on Thorin's knee and he squeezed, reminding her that everything was okay.

"Tell me," said Beorn "Why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

"You know of Azog?" Thorin asked "How?"

Beorn paused for a while. "My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the orcs came down from the north."

Maggie remembered this. "They hurt your people?" she asked

Beorn's eyes met hers and he nodded. "The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved." He raised his arm and Maggie saw the shackles that were still on his wrists. She shuddered, and couldn't imagine having to survive something so terrible.

"Not for work you understand. But for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them. Seemed to amuse him."

Maggie noticed how Beorn's eyes fell on her scars. "You've known his torture too."

Maggie nodded and for a moment, she saw a hint of empathy in his eyes. One of the dwarves asked if the were others like him. "Once there were many, now there is only one."

As Maggie watched Beorn and they listened to his story, she felt bad for him. His people had suffered through so much pain that was still visible in his eyes. She was grateful that he hadn't decided to kill them and was surprised at how willing he was to listen to their story. Perhaps, Maggie thought, they'd find an unlikely ally in Beorn.

"You need to reach the mountain, before the last days of autumn?" Beorn asked and sat down

Gandalf nodded. "Before Durin's day."

"You are running out of time."

"No shit Sherlock." Riley mumbled. Maggie was sure Beorn had heard him but chose to ignore it. She glanced at her brother and realised he was sitting close to Bilbo. For a brief moment, Maggie could swear she saw Bilbo reach for his hand under the table but quickly pulled it away when Gandalf spoke.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." the wizard said.

"A darkness lies upon that forest." Beorn cautioned. "Fell things creep beneath those trees. I would not venture there except in great need."

"We will take the elven road." Gandalf assured him. "That path is still safe."

"The wood elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin!"

Mirkwood, Maggie knew, was the home of King Thranduil and his son Legolas. She knew Beorn was right, the Mirkwood elves weren't exactly known for being friendly or even likeable. The thought of Legolgas excited her, but she also knew that this was not the same Legolas who would later join the fellowship.

"They are less wise, and more dangerous. But it matters not." Beorn said

Thorin turned to Beorn. "What do you mean?"

"These lands are crawling with orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive."

Maggie's heart sank again, maybe things wouldn't go the way they hoped after all. Beorn stood up again, his huge figure looming over them and Maggie once more felt terrified as he spoke.

"I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." he said but Maggie knew he was wrong. This was not true of the dwarves she had come to known since their arrival in Middle-Earth.

"You're wrong." Maggie said.

Everyone's eyes were on her now and she briefly regretted speaking so quickly. She saw the warning eyes of Gandalf but she stood up. "Dwarfs aren't greedy. Certainly not these dwarfs. They care about people and all they want is to take back their home. You of all people should know what the feels like? To lose the only home you've known and to be banished into the wilderness."

"Maggie!" Riley hissed "Are you crazy?:

Beorn fell silent and seemed to ponder Maggie's words. Her heart was racing fast and she sat down. Beorn walked around, grabbing a small mouse in his hand and then walked up to Thorin.

"I hate dwarves." he said again. "But orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

* * *

To everyone's relief, Maggie's words had worked and Beorn had agreed to help supply the company with everything they needed. They had some time before they needed to set off and everyone went about their business, doing their best to get ready for the journey ahead. Riley found Thorin in the stables, Dori and Ori had been there too but quickly left as they realised it wasn't there queue. Riley certainly wasn't the type of person to threaten anyone or cause trouble and tension unnecessarily, but on this occasion he felt he would be much of a brother if he didn't speak with Thorin about his sister.

"Thorin," Riley said. "A word if you will?"

Thorin turned around to Riley. He knew exactly what words Riley wanted to have and the dwarf king found it admirable. Since their arrival in Middle-Earth, the two of them had gotten along well and Thorin saw a friend in Riley, as well as a fine warrior. He appreciated the fact that wanted his sister to be safe, although when it came to battle, there was no doubt Thorin was the stronger of the too.

"Look, I'm not one for big speeches, I like keeping things short and sweet." Riley started

"Indeed, " Thorin noticed. "So I've noticed."

Thorin was no idiot. He saw how Riley interacted with Bilbo and knew they cared for each other, perhaps more than they were willing to admit. He only wondered how long it would take for them to accept it. They certainly wouldn't face any judgement from Thorin and if anyone else in the company gave them grief about it,Thorin would make it his personal mission to shut it down.

"What? I mean...nevermind. Look the thing is, my sister is reserved. She is slow to trust and open up but she loves you and she never truly loved anyone before. Now, I like you and you're my friend but if you hurt my sister, Thorin Oakenshield. I _will _hurt you."

Thorin put a friendly arm on Riley's shoulder. "Master Riley, I swear on my soul, that no harm will come to your sister either by my doing, or otherwise."

Riley relaxed. Part of him had assumed that Thorin would get defensive. Luckily, that wasn't the case. "Good, we understand each other then." Riley began to walk out from the stable but turned back Thorin. "By the way, she's extremely ticklish. Something that might work in your favour."

* * *

"Maggie..is there a reason why Uncle is in a particularly good mood today? I haven't seen him smile like that in a very long time."

Maggie was helping Ori stock up their supplies with food and making sure everything was in order before leaving. Thorin had made it very clear that they should be leaving as soon as possible. Wandering through the depths of Mirkwood was unwise at the best of times, but even more so during the dark. Maggie wasn't looking forward to it, but nonetheless, it had to be done. She filled a drinking vessel with water and put in the pocket of her bag.

"I don't know why you're asking me, Fili." Maggie said

"You are terrible at lying." Fili put his arm around Maggie as they walked. "So, I take you and Uncle finally saw sense and got your _frustrations_...taken care of?"

"Fili!"

"What?" he teased "Oh come on, we _heard _you."

"_What_?!"

_"I'm yours my king." _Fili teased in a mocking voice.

Maggie's cheeks pinked and she wanted the Earth to swallow her up. "Oh Christ.."

Kili joined in. "So, when do we start calling you Aunty?"

Maggie pushed Fili away, but knew it was useless. The teasing, she had a feeling, was something she was going to have to get used to. "Shut up!"

"I need to take notes from you guys." Riley said as he joined them. "You're great at this."

"Well, we've had years of practice." Fili said. "Come on, we should get the ponies ready."

Kili and Fili were off and Maggie sighed, looking at her brother who just raised an eyebrow and gave her a cheeky smile as he linked arms with her. Maggie knew of course, this peace wouldn't last too long..

**To be continued…**

* * *

Another long chapter, sorry about that. I hope you like it though, let me know what you think!


	15. Of the Parting of Ways

**A/N: **Hello and welcome to 2020. This fic is being written at a ridiculous speed and I already have ideas for sequels. A couple of things. This is actually my first time watching the extended editions at all and OMG they are so much better. A lot of stuff makes A LOT more sense. I did however, decide to skip the bit about Bombur falling into water asleep, as it's a bit silly and there's no need for it. Also this chapter is another long one, sorry, they just seem to get away from me but i hope you enjoy them nonetheless.

This chapter takes things in a slightly different direction than I originally planned but I wanted to see what might happen with the story. I also know I haven't mentioned much else of Riley and Maggie's Numenorian bloodline, but there'll be some more backstory to that in here as well. Also what do you guys think of the potential Bilbo/Riley pairing? Anywho, I ramble as much as Riley so without further ado, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: **Of the Parting of Ways…

Since taking off from Beorn's house a few hours earlier, the company had been riding in silence. All of them were acutely aware of the orc pack not far behind them and sometimes, Riley could hear the wargs howling in the distance. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it wouldn't be long before the orcs caught up with them. As there weren't quite enough ponies for all of them, Riley had to ride with Gandalf as he was the taller of the siblings and Maggie (naturally) went with Thorin. Eventually, a vast forest beckoned before them and they came to a halt. Riley's eyes examined Mirkwood and instantly felt frightened. Ever since reading the book as a child, Mirkwood had always terrified him. He was well-aware that the Mirkwood elves weren't as friendly as the elves of Lorien or Rivendell. They were far more selfish and only cared for themselves. For being set in a children's book, Riley thought, there was a lot more darkness to Middle-Earth than one would first believe. Even though him and Maggie knew the events, everything was so unpredictable and he didn't dare relying on his knowledge of things to help them. Riley dismounted the horse before Gandalf and found himself strangely drawn to the edge of the forest. The dwarves were more wary and lingered for a while before they too dismounted their ponies.

"Maggie." Riley said in almost a whisper. "Is it me or are you getting a Forbidden Forest kind of vibe here?"

On any other occasion, his attempt at lighthearted humor would have worked but not this time. The forest, Riley thought, was definitely alive in a way that he couldn't quite explain or place his finger The wind that passed through the trees sounded to him, like whispers. Something in there knew of their arrival and it wasn't happy. Maggie joined him at his side.

"Yeah, except I don't think Hagrid is here to save us." she said "Merlin's beard, I don't like this at all."

"Merlin!" Gandalf said with sudden and somewhat misplaced excitement. "There's a name I haven't heard in a while. I wonder whatever became of him."

"Oh wonderful, Merlin's real." Maggie sassed. "Of course he is." Riley raised an eyebrow at his sister because by now, there wasn't much that could surprise them. If Middle-Earth was real, there was no telling what other realities thought to be fiction, also existed. Riley had given a lot of thought to that lately, alternate realities and how they came to be. Scientists had, of course, been researching such things for years but it was all mostly thought to be pure theories with no solid evidence to back up their hypothesis. _If only those scientists knew_, Riley thought.

"Well yes." Gandalf said matter-of-factly. How could anyone dispute the existence of wizards, he was living proof of their existence. "He used to be quite the respectable wizard in these parts." Gandalf said

"You hear that Maggie?" Riley said "Merlin was quite the respectable wizard."

"Sod off, Ri!" Maggie sighed. "You're such a Slytherin sometimes."

"A slyther-what-now?" Bilbo asked who had now also dismounted his pony. For somebody who didn't like horses or ponies that much, Riley mused, Bilbo had taken to it quite well.

"Ouch!" Riley said "Coming from the Hufflepuff."

"I do not understand these words." Thorin mumbled as he joined them, staring at the entrance before them.

The longer Riley stared at the forest, the stranger he begun to feel. He wasn't so much afraid of it, as he was intrigued. There was a different kind of magic in there, unlike the kind they had come across so far.

Riley watched Gandalf as he wandered to the edge of the forest. Riley stopped just before the entrance by Gandalf walked in. Huge trees a path leading into the dark depths of Mirkwood. He felt an unease churn in the pit of her stomach. The architecture was ancient and Gandalf seemed to admire it. From his place Riley examined the small clearing and his eyes fell on the elven statues that seemed to guard the entrance. They were undoubtedly ancient and Riley felt drawn to them, by this invisible force that hung over Mirkwood.

"The elven gate." he said "Here lies our path to Mirkwood."

Riley turned around to see Bilbo standing by Maggie, and he looked less than impressed as he stared into the forest. "It's alright," Riley assured him

"No sign of the orcs." Dwalin said and dismounted his pony. "We have luck on our side."

Riley caught the worried look on Gandalf's eyes and he didn't like it. If a wizard was frightened, there was a good reason for them to be scared too. After standing in the clearing for a few moments, they rejoined the group. .

"Set the ponies lose." Gandalf commanded. "Let them return to their master."

"This forest feels...sick." Bilbo said as he took careful steps forward. This was not like the safe and warm forests of the Shire. "As if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?"

"Not unless we go 200 miles north." Gandalf replied as he entered the forest. "Or twice that distance, south."

"Master Riley, come with me." Riley placed a gentle hand on Bilbo's waist as he walked past the hobbit and followed Gandalf into the forest. He sensed Bilbo's worry and wanted to assure him that nothing would harm him, but Riley knew there was no truth to it. With some apprehension, Riley walked into Mirkwood, and just as he had felt outside, he was greeted by the strange power that was hidden within its branches. The same whispering voices appeared as gusts of wind and Riley looked around, but could see nothing that would be the source of the voices.

"You can feel it, can't you?" The wizard said, it was a statement rather than a question.

Riley nodded and reminded himself to stay calm. Gandalf walked ahead and stopped for a moment. There was a tree in front of them, whose leaves covered the bark and something seemed to draw Gandalf to it. _Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul..._Riley spun around. The voices were clearer now and even though he did not speak the language, he would recognise those words anywhere.

"Gandalf…" Riley said, beginning to feel frightened and then he saw what had drawn them to the tree. It was a large mark. A red eye painted on the bark. Now, Riley was the frightened one

"You know whose sign this is?" Gandalf said, once again as a statement of the obvious.

Riley nodded and then whispered words that he hoped the others would not hear. "_Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone, Nine for Mortal Men, doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne. One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them. In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie." _

Silence fell between them for a while and Riley felt a shiver down his spine. The wizard turned to him with a serious look on his face. The oldest Spencer knew that he had forfeited the one rule Gandalf had given them; to not reveal too much of their knowledge. Gandalf didn't seem upset though and Riley figured there was a time and a place for everything.

"So you know." Gandalf said. "I see now that yours and your sister's fate is tied to the fate of this world on a much grander scale than we can possibly understand. It is dangerous for both of you to be here."

"It's true isn't it?" Riley asked "He is back and you have to leave?"

Gandalf merely nodded. "The High Fells." Gandalf said. "So be it."

They quickly returned to the company, who had set the ponies free. Riley had a feeling that things were going to change and he wasn't entirely sure he liked it.

"Not my horse! I will be needing it!" Gandalf called out

The company turned around, surprised at his sudden change of heart. Riley exchanged glances with his sister, who also seemed confused about everything.

Bilbo spoke up, his voice slightly panicked. "You're not leaving us!"

"I would not do this unless I had to." Gandalf said.

Riley looked at his sister and knew instantly that she understood what Gandalf had seen. Suddenly, Riley felt bad because up until then, everything had been going pretty much according to plan as far as they were concerned and now he felt like he had altered the direction of things, by revealing his knowledge of Sauron to Gandalf.

"You've changed, Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf said. "You're not the same hobbit as the one who left the Shire."

"I was going to tell you, that I found something in the goblin tunnels."

This sparked both Riley and Gandalf's attention. So far, Riley knew that he was the only other person aware of the ring. Bilbo hadn't told anyone and he kept it close to him. In all honestly, the ring unsettled Riley and he wished he could rid them all of it but, he knew it wouldn't be possible to do so.

"Found what?" Gandalf asked. "What did you find?"

Bilbo considered what to say for a moment and glanced at Riley with a hint of a smile. "My courage."

Gandalf relaxed and so did Riley. "Good, that's good. You'll need it." he said "I'll be waiting for you at the overlook. Before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe."

Gandalf turned to Thorin and warned him. "Do not enter that mountain without me."

The warning was clear and not even Thorin Oakenshield argued with Gandalf on this one. They needed the wizard and if that meant they had to wait for him, so be it. He had been of great help to him so far and it would be foolish, Thorin knew, to not heed his advice.

"Master Riley." Riley turned around to the wizard, whose ancient eyes seemed to pierce his very soul and Riley did not like what he feared was coming. "You must come with me."

"_What_?!" Bilbo and Maggie both asked.

"Where I must venture is dangerous and I cannot go there alone." Gandalf explained. "You were sent here by the request of the Valar. I believe now that this is part of that quest. It will test your strength of both body and mind, but I believe you are very capable."

"Riley.." Maggie whispered. "Should we really split up? I mean come on, _any _movie _ever _tells us that splitting up is never good."

Riley wished he could stay, help the dwarves and keep his sister safe. In his heart though, Riley knew that he had to leave with Gandalf, wherever this new path lead them. His sister hugged him tightly, with the uncertainty of when they would next see each other weighing heavily on her heart.

"I'll be fine, sis." Riley assured her as well as himself. He leaned his forehead on hers. "I'm with Gandalf the Grey, after all. I will see you again. I _promise_."

Riley turned to the company. "Look after my sister."

"I will." both Thorin and Bilbo spoke at the same time, much to everyone else's surprise and Maggie raised an eyebrow.

Gandalf mounted the horse and Riley after him. "This is not the Greenwood of old. There is a stream in the wood that carries a dark enchantment. Do not touch the water. Cross only by the stone bridge. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It'll seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

"Lead us astray?" Bilbo asked, feeling scared. "What does that mean?"

"You _must _stay on the path." Gandalf explained. "Do _not _leave it. If you do, you will never find it again. No matter what may come, _stay on the path_."

Maggie then heard Gandalf's voices in her mind. _You know what lies within these trees. Do _not _let it consume you. Be on your guard Maragaret. The wood elves of Mirkwood care not for dwarves or for humans. Particularly not a kin of Amandil and the House of Andunie. King Thranduil did not get on well with your father. He believes that the elves who were friendly with him and his kin are frail and weak. Do not reveal your true identity to him, _Gandalf warned, _For I fear his temper and hunger for revenge. _

"Come on." Thorin said, his voice wary. "We must reach the mountain before then sun sets on Durin's day. It is our one chance to find the hidden door." He took Maggie's hand in his and walked into Mirkwood

Maggie watched as her brother galloped into the distance with Gandalf and everything suddenly felt very uncertain.

* * *

Maggie hated Mirkwood. Bilbo was right, there was a sickness to it which made her nauseated. The good mood from earlier that morning had all but disappeared and the company were on their guard. Thorin lead the way, followed by Dwalin and Balin. Maggie stayed in the middle with Fili, Kili, Bilbo and Oin. The other dwarves were at the back. They walked in a straight line and the path was difficult to see, barely visible and mostly covered by leaves.

"I wish I'd taken orienteering in school." Maggie whispered. Of course, there wasn't really a need to whisper but it felt like the sensible thing to do. Mirkwood was unlike any forest Maggie had ever seen, it was huge, ancient and she swore it was somehow _alive_. The absence of her brother and Gandalf made her worried. Splitting up was a bad idea but Gandalf had insisted on it and all she could do was trust him. Bilbo, Maggie noticed, was also nervous and she couldn't quite figure out if it was because her brother wasn't there or because of the strange air in Mirkwood.

"The path turns this way!" Thorin said and they made a left turn.

They followed the path for hours, or at least so Maggie thought. It was difficult to tell time and there was no daylight to speak of. It was as though they were passing through some kind of voidspace, with no real sense of direction or idea of where they were heading. The second thing that unnerved Maggie about Mirkwood was the lack of animals. Usually, there would be the sound of birds chirping or sights of woodland mice or other small creatures. But there was absolutely nothing. Hardly any wind seemed to pass through. There was, Maggie thought, almost a haunting beauty to it. In the old growth forest, the trees seemed to rise upward forever, the canopy above is distant, like clouds of green. Even with arms out-stretched Maggie would never even be able to reach even a fraction of the way around their gnarly bark trunks. She carefully stepped over the roots that knot the pathway, watching bits of what seemed like freshly fallen rain seep into the soil. Suddenly, Maggie was struck by a wish to melt in with it and to become one with the environment, never to leave its sacred space and watch time fleet by.

How beautiful, she thought, to simply become one with nature. In here, there would be no need to worry about the outside world. No need to concern yourself with the troubles of love, material things of their world like bills, work and everything that made adulthood so difficult. If she just allowed herself to become one with the earth, she would be safe. All she needed to do was to take one small step out into the world ahead of her and all her troubles would be forgotten.

"Maggie! Don't go off the path!"

Maggie snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Bilbo tug at her sleeve. She looked around her, wondering how she had moved so far away from the others. She found her foot hovering ever so slightly off the path, as if she'd been ready to walk into the deep depths of the forest and she quickly stumbled and fell backwards. Fear grasped her and she realised how she had been completely out of control. She looked at Bilbo who helped her up on her feet and she hugged her friend, thankful he had been there before she'd done anything foolish.

"Maggie!" Thorin came running back to her, his hands gently grasping her face making sure she was alright but he relaxed when he realised there was no imminent danger. "By Mahal, you had me scared for a moment. Come, let's keep moving."

The further into the forest they walked, the more disoriented Maggie felt. She couldn't tell if they were walking North, South, East or West. She wasn't sure if they'd walked halfway or just a quarter. Her body told her that at some point she ought to be hungry, but she had no need for food or for water. Her feet just carried her further into the darkness and her mind with it.

"Air!" Bofur panicked. "I need air!"

"My head is swimming!" Oin complained

The dwarves were beginning to feel frightened and Maggie realised she was tired. Not a sleepy sort of tired but a fatigue brought on by something else. The sound of Fili and Kili's voices got her attention and she looked up to see a large stone structure ahead of them.

"We found the bridge!" Kili called out

"Thank God!" Maggie said but she spoke to soon. The bridge that would have lead them over the stream was broken in half. Gandalf had warned them to not touch the water but there was no other way across. Maggie turned to Thorin, who she could tell was starting to feel frustrated.

"We could try and swim it?" Bofur suggested

"Didn't you hear what Gandalf said?" Thorin asked "A dark magic lies upon this forest. The waters of this stream are enchanted."

"Doesn't look very enchanting to me." Bofur mumbled

While Maggie agreed with him, she also knew that very few things in Middle-Earth were as they originally appeared. She walked towards the edge of the stream, looking into it and saw her reflection. For a moment, Maggie thought she saw the reflection of her father but when she blinked and shook her head it was gone.

"Christ Spencer," she told herself "Get a grip."

"We must find another way across." Thorin said

Maggie looked around her to see if there was anything that could help them get across the river, but there was nothing of use.

"These vines look strong enough!" Kili called out and Maggie looked around to see what the dwarf prince had found.

"We send the lightest first." Thorin commanded and Maggie knew that it meant Bilbo.

The hobbit did not seem impressed but did as he was told. To Maggie's surprise but not without trouble, Bilbo managed to get himself across the stream and soon the rest of them followed.  
Kili had been right, the vines were strong enough to hold them, but even so Maggie hated climbing through them and she was painfully aware that her balance was not as great as she'd like. She hated obstacle courses at the gym and this was just as bad. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally made it across the stream and Maggie sighed in relief. She took a moment to catch her breath, trying to regain focus of her surroundings. Suddenly though, she heard the tightening of bowstring and looked up to see Thorin, quietly aiming his bow at a white deer.

"Just when I think I've seen everything." Maggie said to herself.

"You shouldn't have done that." Bilbo said as Thorin fired the bow but missed the deer, who run away. "It's bad luck."

"I don't believe in luck." Thorin snapped. "We make our own luck."

"We need to take a rest!" Nori said and Maggie agreed. Finally, the company decided to sit down, all of them deciding they were too tired to carry on. Maggie leaned against a tree and felt her breathing become heavier. As she looked up she felt her head spin and she struggled to focus her eyes on...anything. Things seemed to zoom in and out of focus and Maggie felt like she had too much to drink on a night out or like someone has spiked her drink. She tried calling out for Thorin but her lips made no sound. She wanted to lie down and sleep for as long as she possible could. _Just a small nap, _she thought, _then I'll be good to go again. _

"What is that?" Bilbo's voice echoed. "Voices? Can you hear them?"

"I hear nothing." Thorin replied. "No wind. No birdsong. What hour is it?"

Maggie yawned and felt overcome by a heaviness, she heard Thorin call out somewhere in the distance. "Maggie! Wake up, love!" Maggie felt someone pick her up and more voices in the background. Bilbo seemed to urge them to stop but she couldn't understand why, the only thing they needed to do was sleep.

* * *

It took a few moments for Maggie to collect herself and her senses but when she finally woke up, all she could see was white web. It surrounded her completely and covered almost every inch of her body. An instant panic hit her and she tried to scream, but it was useless because the sticky web covered her mouth and her arms so that she could not struggle. The last thing she remembered was feeling tired and an overwhelming need to sleep. There had been voices shouting and Bilbo had disappeared. Maggie searched her mind for a hint of familiarity and then she realised where they were. _The spiders, _she thought, _fuck! Bilbo Baggins, I hope you're nearby. _Maggie wasn't sure how long they'd been held captive, but most of her senses and her mind seemed normal. She remembered Gandalf's warning about the forest and its powers and she couldn't believe how easily it had consumed her. Maggie moved around, trying to regain the feeling in her numb legs and as she did, a bit of web that covered her face cleared. She was hanging in a tree and she could just about see similar pouches of webs spread out. Maggie assumed it was the rest of the company. She wondered where Thorin was and flinched when she heard the crawl of a spider nearby. They were hideous creatures, probably twice her size. Did they also speak, she wondered? Maybe the voices Bilbo had heard before belonged to them.

Maggie cast a glance to her side and saw a spider dragging a pouch web along the ground. She flinched when she saw an all too familiar face behind the web. _Bilbo_! She thought. She wanted to call out to him but the hobbit saw her and shook his head. Suddenly and to Maggie's surprise, Bilbo Baggins stabbed the spider right in its heart with Sting. The spider fell off the branches and crashed far into the ground below, Bilbo freed himself off the web and rushed to Maggie, desperately getting her out of there.

"Bilbo!" she hugged the hafling. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"I'm glad you are." Bilbo whispered. "They're not!"

A larger group of spiders had heard the commotion and Bilbo pulled Maggie next to him, behind a large tree. Gandalf was right, Maggie thought, Bilbo was no longer the same hobbit who had left the Shire those weeks ago and she was happy he was there. Out of the two of them, Bilbo was definitely the better warrior. Maggie looked around, realising they had to find a way to free the others from the spiders and quickly before things got much worse. She held on tightly to Bilbo as one of the beasts crawled up the tree they were hiding behind. She buried her face in Bilbo's shoulder, hoping the awful creature wouldn't see them.

"Maggie." Bilbo said. "Do you trust me?"

Maggie looked at Bilbo who had a new, strange expression on his face. He reached inside his pocket and showed her the ring. Their eyes met and Maggie didn't like what she knew was coming. She didn't want to be left alone with these creatures but she also trusted Bilbo and knew he wouldn't leave her unless he thought he had to.

"I trust you." she said.

:Stay here. Don't move." And just like that, Bilbo Baggins slipped the ring onto his finger and disappeared. Maggie saw one of the dwarves kick at a spider and then she heard a thud, as though a large rock or something had been thrown. It caught the spiders' attention and they left their prey. Maggie watched from her hiding space as she saw one of the spiders fight an invisible enemy and she heard the clanking of swords. The spider cried out and Maggie's question about their ability to talk was answered. The creature asked where its foe was an Bilbo suddenly appeared again, stabbing the spider right through its , to Maggie's horror, she felt something wet and sticky dripping onto her and as she turned around, another spider faced her.

"Little girl, lost in the woods." the spider hissed in its unnatural voice. "Little girls, should not stray off the path."

The spider opened its mouth to devour Maggie and she screamed but just in time, Bilbo came to her aid and stabbed the creature, also falling while crying out "STING". Maggie sighed in relief, that was the second time Bilbo had saved her life. The hobbit looked at his blade, with a new found admiration.

"Sting." he said. "That's a good name."

"We need to free the others." Maggie said

It didn't take them long to find the other dwarves and together, they were able to cut them lose and they fell into a pile on the ground, doing the rest of the work themselves. Maggie rushed to Thorin and helped remove the web from his face and she thanked the Valar that he and the others were alive.

"Where's Bilbo?" Thorin asked

Maggie was about to reply but they both heard Bilbo cry out and there was another fall. There was no time to react because more spiders were heading their way but the spiders had no idea what was coming for them. The dwarves were furious and ready for battle. Dwaling effortlessly sliced the head off one beast, while some of the others tore the legs of a spider trying to attack Bombur. Kili passed Maggie a sword and she did her best to fight off the beasts as they ran through the forest, but the more they fought the more seemed to arrive. Maggie looked around for Bilbo, but saw no sight of him. Maggie ran and then spun around to slice one spider behind her as Thorin took the lead. Another large spider cornered them and when an arrow was fired at it, Maggie thought it must have been Kili but instead, she saw a blonde elf swinging from the trees, killing the spider as he did but instead of helping them, the blonde elf aimed his arrow at the company who answered with the same gesture.

Maggie knew exactly who the elf was and if she wasn't tired and terrified, she might even have been a little excited. _Legolas, _she thought to herself. _Here we go. _

"Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf." Legolas said. "It would be my pleasure."

Maggie realised then that they were surrounded by at least a dozen elf, which in her opinion was a bit excessive. Legolas' eyes examined the strange party before him and then his eyes fell on her, as if he wondered why a human woman was travelling with a company of dwarves through one of the less friendly places in Middle-Earth. It seemed liked Legolas was about to speak again when a familiar cry called out.

"HELP!" It was Kili.

Maggie and Fili both turned around and cried out at the same time. "FILI!" they saw Kili falling backwards as a spider, much bigger than the others, loomed over him and Maggie was about to run towards him but Legolas grabbed her. Instead, a female brown-haired elf single-handedly killed the spiders attacking Kili.

"Throw me a dagger!" Kili commanded "Quick!"

"If you think I'm giving you a weapon, dwarf, you are mistaken!"

Maggie watched in awe as the elf killed the remaining spider. _Tauriel, _she thought and breathed out. While one danger was over, their new problem was a different one altogether. Legolas ordered a search on them and the dwarfs persisted at first but then figured it was easier to just let it be over with. Maggie caught Thorin glaring angrily at Legolas as he reached inside Gloin's pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a photograph of some kind.

"Give it back!" Gloin protested. "That's private!"

"Who is this?" Legolas asked, glaring at the photograph. "Your brother?"

"That is my wife!"

Legolas ignored him and continued. "And this horrid creature?"

"That's my wee lad, Gimli." Gloin hissed.

_Oh Legolas_, Maggie thought, _if only you knew. _Maggie knew very well though, that this was not the same Legolas who would join the War of the Ring. This was the Legolas who was controlled by his father and who hated dwarfs. Thorin reached for Maggie's hand and she realised how fast her heart had been beating as it relaxed the moment she felt his skin on hers. Legolas noticed this and walked up to Maggie, glaring right into her eyes.

"Why does a _human _travel with such atrocious company?" Legolas queried. "All alone."

"Atrocious company?" Maggie replied. "They're my friends."

"Friends?" Legolas raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "It seems you are much more than _friends_, with this one. How low does one have to sink to consider a _dwarf _her only option for a lover?"

"How fucking dare-" Maggie started but Thorin squeezed her hand tighter, as sign to calm down. Legolas confiscated Orcrist from Thorin and examined it, speaking in Elvish.

"Where did you get this?" Legolas demanded.

"It was given to me." Thorin replied and as he did, Legolas pointed Orcrist at Thorin's throat.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well."

"_Fuck_ _you_, blondie!" Maggie cursed and surprised at how much she disliked Legolas, considering that once upon a time he had been one of her favourite characters. Now, she loathed him and his self-righteousness. Legolas ignored Maggie's swearing and called out orders in Elvish and in a moment, they were led through the forest. As the walked, Gandalf's warning echoed in Maggie's head. _Beware of Thranduil_

* * *

It didn't take long before the company arrived at Mirkwood palace. Despite the circumstances, Maggie did admire its structure. It was, like everything else in Middle-Earth, enchanting and terrifying all at once. They were lead over a wooden bridge which brought them to what Maggie assumed was the throne room. From a distance, Maggie saw an elegant elf sitting on a wodden throne, his blonde hair cascading down his shoulders and his bright blue eyes greeting them with a stare. Thranduil was beautiful but even Maggie could tell that there was a darkness around him and she wanted to run, but there was no way.

"Take the others two the dungeons." Legolas ordered. "My father wants a word with the girl and this one."

"Well, you can tell _Hir_-Thranduil, that he can take his request and _show it far up his royal arse_!"

There was some cheer from the dwarves but Legolas grabbed Maggie's arm, angry about how she had spoken about his father.

"Let me go, Legolas!" Maggie protested.

"You know my name?" the prince said sharply, his eyes inquisitive. "How do you possess such knowledge?"

"Relax, 'Las." Maggie said. "I'm no threat to you,"

The Prince of Mirkwood didn't quite seem to know what to do. He searched her eyes for a hint or a clue that would reveal some unknown truth but he saw nothing.

"My father will deal with you."

"Yep," Maggie mumbled under her breath. "No daddy issues there."

* * *

"I have seen eyes as yours before, in a man who lived long ago."

The other dwarves were taken to the dungeons, while Thorin and Maggie had been taken to the king. Thranduil had a strong authoritative presence, there was no doubt about that. Thranduil stood in front of Maggie and Thorin, his blue eyes piercing into them. Thorin seemed to not be afraid and stared right back but Maggie found it difficult to look into his eyes. She felt as if looking directly at him might accidentally reveal secrets she wanted to keep. That ship had already sailed though because there was no doubt Thranduil had already figured out who she was. Maggie wondered if she should keep up the pretence and lie but there was a risk of causing more damage.

Thranduil spoke. "My father was Oropher and he was King of the Woodland Realm before me. He once fought in the same army as your...brother, Elendil. Your brother's poor command lead to my father's early demise in battle. I was unaware that Amandil had more children. There is a strange air about you. Tell me child, where do you come from?"

Maggie didn't know what to say. She didn't want to reveal everything to Thranduil and certainly not about the dwarves' quest to Erebor. She had a feeling though, that if she said nothing, Thranduil would find out by other means. Maggie wasn't sure she wanted to find out what those were. In that moment, Maggie felt afraid and uncertain. She wished Riley was there to help her and figure out something clever to say but she was alone. Alone and terrified. Maggie closed her eyes and breathed out.

"It's a bit of a strange tale." Maggie said. "But basically, I got lost in a storm one day ended up here. Thorin and his company have graciously offered to help me get back home."

By now, Thranduil was standing behind Maggie and walked around her in a circle, no doubt in an attempt to intimidate her. It was working.

"I heard whispers of a brother and sister, hailing from a strange land." Thranduil said. "A great quest bestowed upon them by the valar. They must be foolish to send a daughter and son of Amandil to help this land. Your family are cursed and you traitors to my kin. Your brother's poor leadership cost the life of many, including my father. Your father's own mission failed and banished him from Middle-Earth. Your brother died. What makes you think your fate will be different?"

"Because I'm not my father or my brother. I'm only Margaret Spencer." Maggie said and she knew that she had Thranduil's attention, if only for a brief moment.

Maggie continued. "I am genuinely sorry about your father, I know very well what it's like to lose a family member before their time. It's painful and the wound never truly heals, but we move on with life. I'm sure my..brother ...Elendil...did what he thought was right. I don't think he meant or wanted your father to die. If he was anything like my father, he was a good man. I know that the battle didn't go according to plan but it's also not my fault. Hell, until a few weeks ago, I didn't even think that Middle-Earth was _real_, let alone that my father was Amandil or that I have a long lost brother. All my life, I've only ever had one brother. Granted, he's a bit of a prick sometimes by family nonetheless. And now he's not here and I'm alone with these dwarves, which believe me can be extremely trying. My Lord Thranduil, do you seriously think that I am at all capable of hurting you even if I wanted to?"

Suddenly Thranduil was right behind Maggie and hissed into her ear. "I believe you are full of lies." Thranduil hissed. "Cast her back into the dungeons, where she will rot with the others, until I have figured out what to do with her. Although, keep her away from this lover of hers. I will not have my halls desecrated by something so vile and unnatural."

A guard grabbed Maggie and pulled her away from Thorin, who was left alone with the king. She struggled as the guard dragged her down the steps into the dungeons and eventually trhew her into the same cell as Fili. She heard the elf mutter something in Elvish as he walked away.

Maggie called out after him "And fuck you too!"

"Maggie." Fili helped her up on her feet."I take it things did not go well?"

"Well," Maggie brushed dirt off her clothes. "One could say that human-elf relations are currently at an all time high."

She sighed and buried her face in her hands. "I hope my brother is doing better with Gandalf."

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

_**WHEW! Another super long chapter. Well done if you made it this far! I'm following the extended edition of the Desolation of Smaug which is a much longer version so we have a few more chapters to go. The next chapter will focus more on Riley's adventures with Gandalf. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. **_


	16. Of Many Revelations

**A/N: **What's this? I left a day between updates? I needed a break from writing yesterday but here we are again :) This chapter strays from the rest of the story and tells of Riley's journey with Gandalf. I'm taking some liberties as the movie doesn't really say what happened all the way with Gandalf so bear with me.

**Khuzdul words: **

**Iishkh khakfe andu null: **I shit on your face (modern day translation).

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**: Of Many Revelations…

"So tell me, Riley." Gandalf said. "When did you begin to have feelings for Bilbo Baggins?"

Gandalf and Riley had been on horseback for day and the further away from the company they got, the more anxious Riley felt. He knew that Gandalf wouldn't ask him to come along if it wasn't important and he knew that Maggie was in good hands. Even so, this was the furthest away from each other they had been, since arriving in Middle-Earth. Riley was afraid and didn't like not knowing how things would go from here on end, or when he'd see his sister again. The landscape was different from the plans and forests they had been running across. Now, Gandalf had brought them to a barren and rocky hillside. It was cold here and the air felt to Riley unwelcoming. They dismounted the horse and Riley felt immense apprehension as he looked up at The High Fells of Rhudaur. Gandalf's question caught Riley off guard and he wasn't sure what to say. Admittedly, Riley knew very well that he and Bilbo had become closer friends of late and they share a connection. Regarding the matter of feelings, Riley wasn't sure how to process that.

"Umm...I...what?" Riley stuttered, feeling his cheeks pink. He harked. "I mean, I don't know what you're talking about...probably."

"Oh please." Gandalf mused "You are just as bad at lying as your sister. I can see it you know. The way you look at him when you think nobody notices."

Riley felt even more embarrassed. If Gandalf had noticed, who else had? He hadn't even talked to Maggie about it, because frankly they had more important things to consider. Hell, Riley hadn't even had time to consider what he actually felt and as Gandalf mentioned it, something stirred within Riley Spencer. A strange flutter that was unfamiliar to him.

"Wouldn't it be a ridiculous thing, though?" Riley asked. "A hobbit and a human, I mean come on." It was indeed ridiculous, Riley thought, not just because of the height difference although that was less of a problem. Riley wasn't exactly the tallest man and Bilbo wasn't the shortest hobbit either.

Gandalf marched towards the mountain and as he did, Riley couldn't help but to wonder how on Earth they would get up there. It wasn't as if they had any climbing gear to speak of and it was very was a stone pathway of sorts, leading up to the entrance. Finally, they reached the beginning of the path and Gandalf turned to Riley, raising an eyebrow.

"No more ridiculous than a dwarf and a human." Gandalf stated.

"So...for the sake of argument, let's assume that you're right." Riley continued. "Do you think that..you know...he feels the same way?"

"Oh yes." Gandalf said matter-of-factly. "Undoubtedly. Bilbo Baggins is a changed hobbit and for the better, I think. You and your sister's presence on the quest, has set in motion things that not even I could have predicted and I believe that this might even be part of it. Now come on, we have a long journey up."

* * *

"_I would not trust Thranduil the great king, to honour his word, should the end of all days be upon us! You lack all honor." _

Maggie heard Thorin's angry words choe from her cell and glanced over at Fili, who was leaning against the cold, stone wall. They'd been stuck in there for some time now and Maggie was already growing restless. The cells were cold and they had already determined that there was no way out, save by the king's will and Thranduil did not seem keen on letting them. For somebody who claimed that dwarves were greedy, Maggie thought, Thranduil was no better himself. After a while, the rest of the company had simply stopped trying to use force to open the cells.

"_I have seen how you treat your friends! We came to you once! Starving! Homeless! Seeking your help! But you turned your back! You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!" _

At the sound of Thorin's rage, Maggie felt her heart sink and a hint of fear made itself known. She understood now why the dwarves hated the elves so much. A part of her felt guilty for having idolized them before and she hadn't truly realised how much power they held and how manipulative they were. Deep down though, she knew that Thranduil was an exception and that not all elves were like this. Although Maggie couldn't help but feel there was more to Thranduil's coldness and that it wasn't just caused by the dwarves. Footsteps interrupted Maggie's thoughts and she saw Thorin being cast back into the cell he shared with Balin. He was outraged and his eyes full of fire. Balin seemed unphased though.

"Did he offer you a deal?" he asked.

"He did." Thorin brushed a bit of dirt off his clothes and nodded and then shouted out the bars. "I told him he could go _ishkh khakfe andu null_. Him and all his kin!"

Maggie didn't have to understand Khuzdul to understand the sentiment behind the cursing. Balin had an amused expression on his face, Thorin's temper didn't seem to surprise him in the slightly. The white haired dwarf merely sighed and leaned sank back into his seat.

"There's that then." Balin said "A deal was our only hope."

Thorin looked out the bars of the cell and Maggie met his eyes. He was calmer now and Maggie's earlier fear was gone.

"Not our only hope." Thorin said

The brief moment of peace was interrupted by another set of footsteps approaching them. The Keeper of the Keys was a male elf with long and auburn hair. He towered over Maggie and then turned to one of the other guards that had accompanied him.

"Take the girl." he ordered

Before Maggie could protest, the guard roughly grabbed a hold of her arms and dragged her out of the cell. She protested and struggled but it was useless and soon she found herself between two elf-guards. Even if she tried to make a run for it, she knew they'd catch up with her in no-time. Maggie heard Fili call out after her and some of the other dwarves called out to leave her alone.

"Do not touch her!" Thorin hissed behind them but she was already heading up the narrow stairs back to Thranduil's throne room. Once they got there, the guards simply threw her to the ground and Maggie pulled herself up. Thranduil got up off his throne, elegantly striding towards her and Maggie hated the sight of him.

"The dwarf would not listen to reason." Thranduil said, his voice was smooth as silk. "Perhaps you will."

Maggie let out a groan of annoyance and had to resist the urge to spit at Thranduil. "If you think I'm betraying them, you're a lot dumber than I thought."

Then, a grin spread on Thranduil's face, not one joy though but of slyness. As he walked up to Maggie, she felt her heart racing again. She had been scared before but the presence of King Thranduil was a different kind of fear. She knew that he was powerful and perhaps he even knew things that Maggie was unaware of. Maggie wasn't going to betray Thorin or the mission, but she didn't know if she was unable to withstand Thranduil's magic.

"Perhaps not as dumb as somebody who believes a dwarf could possible feel love for a _human_." Thranduil stood beside Maggie, she could almost feel his breath on her skin and it sent a shiver down her spine. She closed her eyes, reminding herself to not listen to him. All he was trying to do was intimidate her and scare her into complying with his wishes. Maggie knew that what she and Thorin had was real. She knew he loved her, even though they hadn't actually spoken those words to each other yet.

"Tell me Margaret, what _do _you see in your future with Thorin Oakenshield?" Thranduil asked. "Has he promised to make you his queen and share with you all the riches of his land? Do not be foolish, dwarf cares only for himself. You have witnessed his greediness and I know you are frightened of it. You know of the madness that runs in his family, do you honestly think your presence will change that?"

_Breathe Maggie, _she thought, _He is only trying to scare you. _Maggie was scared though because a part of her knew that Thranduil was right. She knew about the madness in their family and she was well aware that Thorin was susceptible to it. She had seen hints of it throughout their journey but not enough for her to worry about it. Maggie knew that Thorin would never want anything bad to happen to his company or to her. Yet she suddenly felt uncertain and as her eyes stared up at the great ceilings of Thranduil's palace, she couldn't help but wonder if she really could change things? Maggie couldn't lie to herself, she had hoped that she would be able to change things, that her feelings for Thorin and his for her would make things different somehow, as selfish as that might be. Suddenly, Maggie snapped out of her thoughts bringing her attention back to Thranduil. His spell had almost gotten to her.

"Just because you are incapable of feeling love or _anything_!" Maggie snaped "It doesn't mean that the rest of us are the same."

Suddenly Thranduil was right in front of her, his brown eyes piercing into hers. Maggie felt a sudden burning and pain in her chest as he spoke.

"Do not speak to me of love, _girl_!" he hissed. "You are but a _child_! What can you possibly know of love? I have known great love and I have lost it! If you think my heart is hardened because I am cruel, then you truly know _nothing_! What you _think _you feel for the dwarf is merely lust and child's play. He will grow tired of you and then cast you aside like a toy. That is what dwarves do and you are no kin of Durin."

It was then that Maggie realised she had tears streaming down her eyes and she was shaking.

"If you go with the dwarves to that mountain, you will die." Thranduil told her, his calmer now. "But if you stay here, not only will you have safety but also an ally. The choice is yours to make but make it quick, my patience is growing thin."

Thranduil sank back into his throne, each arm resting on the chair. Maggie was silent for a moment, wiped her tears and collected herself. She was even more terrified than before and uncertain of what lay before her. But she had made a promise and she wasn't going to betray the Company no matter how much Thranduil's words echoed at the back of her mind.

"You can go and fuck yourself." Maggie said, calmly. "I am _not _betraying Thorin Oakenshield."

Thranduil didn't get angry, he merely sighed. "You truly are a daughter of Amandil." he gestured at the guards. "Take her away."

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity (and then some) Gandalf and Riley had marched halfway up the hill to the stone fortress. It was an impressive structure and Riley wondered how it had been constructed. The stone steps were huge and often with a giant gap between each step. Gandalf just about managed to reach for each step, using his staff, seemingly with less effort than Riley.

"Come along Master Riley," the wizard said "We're almost there."

"How do you do it?" Riley asked while panting heavily, stopping every now and then. "You're ancient."

Gandalf ignored him and continued up the steps until a small, stone doorway appeared in front of them with even larger steps to climb. Riley muttered a curse and then, to his horror, the Wizard fell between the gap, grabbing onto the step Riley stood on. The oldest Spencer helped Gandalf back up onto his with, with some difficulty one might add, but they were safe. Until they reached another narrow entranced and slipped down the path, reaching a stone hall, completely encompassed in darkness.

"Okay." Riley said. "I do not like this at all." His claustrophobia stirred inside him and a mild panic began in the pit of his stomach but when Gandalf lit his staff , Riley was almost in awe of their surroundings. As he looked up, there seemed to be no end to the shallowness of mountain and the same when he looked down. A strange sound and movement caught Riley and Gandalf's attention and Gandalf carefully moved towards the dark entrance when a bat flew out of the darkness, making Riley scream. Gandalf turned around to shine is light and a familiar face stood in front of them.

"Oh it's you." Gandalf snapped.

"Jesus Christ.." Riley collected himself, relieved to see Radagast. "Do not sneak up on people like that!

The Brown Wizard seemed unphased and merely looked around him.

"Why am I here Gandalf?"

Riley asked himself the same question. Why was he there of all places? A few weeks ago he had been sitting in a cozy cabin in Wales, playing board games with his sister and their family. He had never expected their hike to turn into...this. Riley was way out of his depth her and couldn't for the life of him, understand why the Valar thought he was useful here. His sister made sense, Riley thought, because Maggie was fierce, fearless and determined. Riley didn't see himself as some great warrior or a hero. He was just Riley Spencer. A brother, a friend and very occasionally a lover. He knew nothing about magic beyond what he had read in books or seen on TV and even then he'd always thought it was just fiction and stories, created by the human mind and its need to fill the gaps and make sense of things it couldn't understand. That's why Riley had studied science at University, to understand as much of the world as he could and now, he felt, all of that was useless.

"Trust me Radagast, I would not have called you here without good reason." Gandalf said.

Radagast didn't seem satisfied with that answer and nervously glanced around him as they walked further into the darkness. "This is not a nice place to meet."

"I'm inclined to agree with you there." Riley said. They were inside the tomb now and even by the light of the Wizards' staff, Riley didn't like it at all. The coffins were made of stone and from the little he could make out, had some sort of ancient writing on it that he, of course, couldn't understand.

"These are dark spells, Gandalf." Radagast explained as they walked and he examined the tombs. "Old and full of hate. Who's buried here?"

"If he had a name, it has long since been lost." Gandalf said "He would have been known only as a servant of evil. One of a number. One of nine."

Riley jumped as he thought he heard a whisper. _Nugu gurunkilu bard gurutu_, said the whisper and though Riley didn't really understand the language he had heard the phrase so many times to remember it's meaning. _Nine for mortal men, doomed to die. _Once they left the tomb, Riley felt an immense sense of relief wash over him. Like he could finally breathe again after having been in the dark. He had lost track of how long they'd been in the tomb and now, dusk was falling.

"Why now Gandalf? I don't understand?" Radagast asked, a hint of anxiety in his voice.

"The Ring Wraiths have been summoned to Dol Goldur." Gandalf replied.

"But it cannot be the Necromancer!" Radagast was adamant. "A human sorcerer could not summon such evil."

"Well," Riley said. "He's not human then, is he?"

Radagast stared at Riley, examining him for a moment and then looked to Gandalf for an answer. "Why has he come along?"

"_He_ has a name." Riley snapped. "Gandalf thought I'd be useful."

"Yes, indeed." Gandalf agreed. "Master Riley knows of this evil and he is right. The Nine only answer to one master?"

The brown wizard fell silent and Riley felt uneasy again.

Gandalf spoke. "We've been blind, Radagast." he said. "And in our blindness, the enemy has returned."

A shiver down Riley's spine, as if someone had stepped on his grave as he continued to listen to Gandalf. "He is summoning his servants. Azog the Defiler is no ordinary hunter. He is a commander of legions. The enemy is preparing for war.

"Where?" Riley asked

"It will begin in the East." Gandalf replied. His mind is set upon that mountain."

A new kind of knot turned inside Riley as Gandalf said "East". Thorin and the others were heading east, to that mountain and his sister with them. Riley had been utterly foolish a curse under his breath. He should never have left Maggie. He needed to be with his sister and now they were already far away.

"Where are you going?" Radagast asked as Gandalf and Riley walked towards the horse.

"Master Riley and I must rejoin the others." Gandalf replied

"Gandalf!" Radagast protested

"I started this!" The Wizard snapped "I cannot forsake them! They are in grave danger!"

"If you what you say is true." Radagast began "The _world _is in grave danger. The power in that fortress will only grow stronger."

"You want us to cast our friends aside." Gandalf sighed and looked at Riley

"Hang on a minute!" Riley said. "No! No! Absolutely not! What you're asking is not fair! Thorin and the others need us and I need to be with my sister!"

"Son," Radagast said. "If the enemy gets his will through, your sister will be dead before they reach that mountain."

Riley hated to admit it, but deep in his heart, he knew that Radagast was right.

* * *

"Legolas." Maggie said, her voice was urgent.

After her less-than-successful encounter with Thranduil, Legolas was the elf responsible for taking her back to the dungeons. They walked quickly and Maggie was beginning to feel desperate. She didn't want to be stuck in Thranduil's dungeon until the end of days and she knew Bilbo was around somewhere, but she didn't know exactly where the hobbit was. They were running out of time and something had to be done. So far, Maggie had mostly observed the dwarves', not wanting to interrupt too much but if the valar had sent her, she couldn't remain passive and just do nothing. In a moment of bravery and adrenaline, Maggie tugged her arms away from Legolas' tight grip and stood in front of him. Legolas drew his weapon but Maggie held her hands up, hopefully showing him that she wasn't going to hurt him.

"Listen to me.' She said calmly "You need to help us."

The Prince of Mirkwood examined her carefully and then put his sword away. Maggie breathed out a sigh of relief, happy to have her head intact.

"Why on earth would I do that?' Legolas asked sharply. He didn't understand this girl or her business with the dwarves. His father talked of things that should be impossible. Like all elves, Legolas held great respect for the Valar but this made no sense to him. This girl carried herself in a strange fashion and spoke in the common tongue but in a strange way. Yet, Legolas thought, he intrigued her.

"You asked before how I knew your name." Maggie said. "I can tell you, although you might not believe me."

"My father claims you are from a distant land." Legolas said. "How are such things possible?"

"I don't exactly know how myself, but it is true. My brother and I, we're from another world. A world where there is no magic, there are no elves or dwarves or wizards."

Legolas blinked, but Maggie knew she had his attention. She also knew that she needed to tread very carefully. Telling Legolas the truth about her and about Riley was a dangerous move and she couldn't quite explain it, but a part of her felt like she had to do this. The youngest Spencer inhaled a deep breath and when she exhaled she spoke.

"Where I am from, this is all just a story." she said

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked, a spark of curiosity in his brown eyes.

"When I was little." Maggie began "My father used to read stories to my brother and I. One of them was a story called the Hobbit. It tells the story about Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit from the Shire who joins dwarves journey to Erebor to reclaim their homeland. If I'm not wrong, I reckon we're about halfway through although things haven't exactly gone to plan so far."

"You mean they are prophecies?" Legolas said

Maggie hadn't thought of it like that, but it made sense. In this world, these events were a part of its recorded history and all true, but on Earth, they were just tales of fiction. Maybe there was a fine line between prophecy and truth. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Prophecies."

"You say that this is _one _of the stories you read." Legolas reminded her. "What is the other?"

Maggie was silent for a while and wondered how much she ought to reveal. "Gandalf is going to kill me when he finds out."

"Gandalf? You know Gandalf the Grey?"

"Yeah he's a friend." Maggie explained "My point is, you can't tell anyone about what I'm telling you. Not your father, not Tauriel not _anyone_. One should never know too much of one's future. I need your word?"

Legolas nodded. "You have it."

"Okay, there is another story_. _In our world, it's called the _Lord of the Rings_. It's actually kind of a big deal actually, anyway, it tells the story of Sauron fighting for control of Middle-Earth and a Fellowship who set out to fight him. You're in it." Maggie said

Legolas seemed confused and wasn't quite sure what to say. "I am in this...Fellowship, you say? Who else is?"

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn. I guess, technically, he's my nephew, several generations down the line." Maggie said. "Although you probably know him as Estel."

"Lord Elrond's adopted son?"

"Yes. Then there's Gilmi, son of Gloin."

At this Legolas scoffed. "That dwarf's son? What good could he possibly be on a quest of such importance?"

"Actually, you guys sort of become very good friends."

"Lies!" Legolas seemed offended. "I would never become friends with a dwarf."

"Well, I never expected to fall in love with one, but what do I know. I'm just a girl. Look, there is another person here, whom your father hasn't seen yet. That hobbit I told you about? Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. Bilbo is here. I don't know exactly where but he's somewhere in this palace. He's going to come and rescue us and set us free. You have to let him. The fate of Middle-Earth literally depends on us getting out of here alive."

Legolas was quiet for a while, deliberating what Maggie had just said. "Why are you telling me this? What makes you think I won't use this against you and share this information with my father. It would be welcome news that could used in his favor." he asked

"Because the Legolas I've known and read about is a good elf who does what is right and in his heart." Maggie replied " I know you won't because I've told you something that I haven't even told Thorin. You have the advantage here, you can choose your path and it doesn't have to follow your father's. I did you a favour and now you owe me."

Tauriel's voice caught their attention and then he turned back to Maggie.

"Do I really become friends with a dwarf?"

Maggie nodded. "Best friends. I could not make this up even if I tried."

"Guard!" Legolas called out "Take this one and put her with the others."

Their eyes met and while Maggie was unsure of Legolas' decision, she still felt like she had made an ally in him. To her surprise, she was cast back into the cell Balin shared with Thorin and for the third time that day, Maggie got up on her feet and brushed the dirt off her clothes.

"This." She groaned "Is is getting old."

"Are you alright, my love?" Thorin asked, his eyes filled with concern as he pulled her to him. Maggie had missed his warmth and allowed herself to be comforted by his body. "Did those swines hurt you?"

"No." Maggie said "Thranduil tried to offer me another deal but I told him go fuck himself."

Thorin smiled and rested his forehead against Maggie's. "That's my girl."

They shared a kiss and Maggie wished it would longer. Had Balin not been in that cellsh she knew, this could have turned into a much more intimate moment. From Thorin's tight grip on her waist, she knew he felt the same.

"We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?" Ori sighed from another cell

Then, to everyone's pleasant surprise, a familiar chipper voice appeared from out of nowhere.

"Not stuck in here, you're not." Maggie's heart skipped a beat at the sound of Bilbo's name and the jingling of the keeper's keys!

"BILBO!"

Bilbo hushed the dwarves. "There are guards nearby!"

"Close the doors. It'll buy us more time."

* * *

It took a few moments for Bilbo to unlock the cells and organising the dwarves, but finally they were able to quietly make their way further down the Mirkwood Palace and Maggie was finally able to take in the scale of it all. Enormous didn't quite cover it and she couldn't find enough words to describe how beautiful it was. If they'd been here under friendlier circumstances, Maggie would have taken time to explore its secrets and its corners. Thorin, she thought with a smile, would definitely enjoy getting up to no good in Thranduil's home. Eventually, the reached the kitchens, were some two young elves were passed out, fast asleep on the table. No doubt from drinking the elven wine that was also the table.

Maggie shook her head. "Graceful, indeed."

"Cellars!" Bofur called out, unimpressed with Bilbo's navigation. "You're supposed to be leading us out, not further in!"

Bilbo snapped. ""I know what I'm doing!"

Maggie sensed Bilbo's frustration, sometimes they were difficult to deal with. Eventually, the found themselves standing in front of large barrels stacked on top of each other. _Oh god, _Maggie thought, knowing where this was going. She'd hoped that maybe with things changing, this would be one of those events but it seemed like she was not that lucky.

"Everyone climb into the barrels!" Bilbo ordered "Quickly"

"Are you mad?" Dwalin snapped. "They'll find us."

"No they won't. I promise you." Bilbo whispered. "Now please, please you must trust me."

There was some protesting from the dwarves until Thorin commanded them to do as Bilbo said. Somewhat reluctantly the dwarves climbed into the Barrels, Maggie shared one with Kili, him being the slimmest of the lot and there not being enough barrels for one each. After a bit of a struggle and some frustrated complaints from the company, they were finally in the barrels, looking at Bilbo for further instructions.

"What do we do now?"

The dwarves stared at him.

"Hold your breath."

"You have gotta be kidding me." Maggie sighed "Bilbo-!" she couldn't finish her sentence before Bilbo pulled the lever, opening a hatch and the barrels fell into the water into a stream. Maggie felt the pressure of the plunge as the barrel hit the water. They were in a small stream and not long after they'd fallen in Bilbo was behind them, grabbing onto a barrel. Steadily, they paddled down the stream and as they did the current got stronger until eventually the stream became wider. Once out in the open, the stream turned into a river with waves crashing against the barrels. Maggie was terrified. A waterfall and stronger currents. Maggie screamed and felt herself falling into the water, her body plunging into the depths of the river. Suddenly, the sound of a bugle echoed overhead and Maggie saw the Elven guards attempting to shut the gates leaving the palace ground. Her heart beat faster as she saw the elves of Mirkwood readying themselves for battle. But the first arrow that was fired didn't come from the elves.

It came from an orc.

"Watch out!" Bofur called out "Those are orcs!"

As the current grew strong Maggie struggled to keep herself in the barrel and to keep her head over water. The sight of orcs scared her, there was no way they'd be able to fight them out here and they were seriously outnumbered. A sudden crash against another barrel, threw Maggie out of hers and her body sank into the depths of the water. Under the waves, she had no control or power but still she fought the current.

"Maggie!" Thorin cried out

In desperation, Maggie reached for the surface of the water to try and find anything to grab onto, failing after each attempt until eventually Kili pulled her out of the water and onto the rocks. The In the next moment and jumped out in front of Maggie and Kili jumped out of the barrels and onto the bridge, stabbing the orc in front of Maggie which then collapsed by her side. Next, Dwalin threw Kili a weapon and and Fili threw Maggie one of the smaller blades the elves hadn't been able to confiscated. Fighting their way up the bridge, Maggie stabbed one orc while Kili decapitated the other.

"We must stop meeting like this, little sister." Kili joked as they stood back to back. The other dwarves were trying to push the gates open.

"Kili!" Maggie said. "Up there!" She saw the lever and Fili jumped up, crying out as he pulled the lever down and the gate below them opened. Maggie was about to help Kili back up onto his feet, when a sudden arrow pierced into his leg. Maggie watched in horror as Kili cried out in pain and then collapsed. She heard Fili's cry below them and Maggie fell to her knees beside the brown-haired dwarf.

"Kili!" she said "No, no, no."

As if things couldn't get worse, more orcs approached them and Maggie realised in that moment how helpless she was. She was no warrior and didn't have any sort of skill to take on these creatures and as Maggie held on tightly to Kili, almost ready to accept their fate, an orc fell dead in front of them. _Tauriel, _Maggie breathed out a sigh of relief. She watched in awe as Tauriel elegant ran while firing arrows at the orcs. Slicing their heads and stabbing them one after the other, with no effort at all.

"Kili." Maggie pulled Kili's head up "Kili stay with me."

Below them, the other dwarves followed the river in their barrels and down a small waterfall.

"Maggie." Kili said "Why did you stay?"

Maggie smiled, in an attempt to hide her fear. "I'm not going to just leave you, am I, you idiot."

"I see why Uncle loves you." With the strength he had left, Kili pulled himself up. "We have to jump! On the count of three, two, one."

On the last count, Maggie and Kili jumped into a barrel and Kili groaned out in pain. Once again Maggie's head drifted in and out of the water. In her blurry vision she saw orcs trying to catch up with the company and being killed by Thorin and Fili. One orc jumped onto Dawlin as Maggie grabbed for a barrel but lost its grip. In her exhausted and panic state, Maggie saw Legolas joining the battle and killing as many orcs as he could in his path, he jumped on a barrel and his eyes met Maggie's as helped her out of the water and into Thorin's barrel. As she watched Legolas fight the orcs, she knew the choice he'd made.

He was on their side now.

What Maggie didn't see however, was Thorin's wary eyes and that he had also seen Legolas' glance and that he had heard much more than he was letting on.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Another long chapter! Sorry! But things are picking up now. This was a difficult scene to write with lots of things happening and I'm still crappy at writing combat, but I hope you liked it. What did you think of Maggie telling Legolas the truth?


	17. Of Many Conversations

**A/N**: Another update! I think I've got the pacing just about right. I know in the books, they're away for months and in the movie PJ rather rushes things. Consider this something in between, I don't always write out how long they travel so if you think it doesn't make sense, please suspend disbelief :) Anyway, thank you for the reviews and the favourites/follows. It keeps me going!

A few things before we delve back into the story: This chapter is mainly set in Lake Town. I've made some changes in this chapter and it will be a mix of the book and the movie. In the book they stay two weeks in Lake Town so I've come to a compromise and decide they're going to stay here for a few days, maybe a week to gather strength. In the book, Bilbo also catches a cold so it makes sense (to me) that they'd stay in Lake Town for a while.

Finally, this is another beast of a chapter. I'm going to try and make them shorter. I just struggle find good cutting of points sometimes but do bear with me, please. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Seventeen****: **Of many conversations….

* * *

"Anything behind us?"

After what seemed like forever, the company seemed to be rid of the orcs. They paddled down the river without seeing any orcs and not far off, Maggie could see a hint of land. Her mind was racing with everything that had happened in the last few hours. The orc ambush had been a disaster but, without help from the elves, it would have ended so much worse. Maggie kept a worried eye on Kili, whose leg had been pierced by an orc arrow. A rush of guilt washed over her because if the brown-haired dwarf hadn't jumped out of the barrel to drag Maggie out of the water, the arrow would never have hit him.

"I think we've outrun the orcs." Bofur said

"Not for long." Thorin knew. "We've lost the current. Make for the shore."

Finally, after a few more feet of paddling, they reached the shore. Fili helped Maggie out of the barrel and she collapsed onto the hard rocks. Every inch of her body was soaking wet and she was utterly exhausted. As Maggie looked around her, the dwarves were quickly getting back on their feet, Thorin being the first among them to do so. Maggie tried to meet Thorin's eyes but he looked away. As he did so, Maggie could tell that something was...off but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. Beside her, Kili groaned as he tried standing up and Maggie moved over to him, followed by Fili and Oin.

"Kili." Maggie said. "Shit, you need help."

"I'm fine." Kili lied as he pulled his leg up. "It's nothing." The mud and grit around the exit wound had become enmeshed with raw pink flesh and was spotted with blood. Fili sat down next to his brother, a worried expression on his face and he turned to the others.

"Kili's wounded!" he called out "His leg needs binding!"

Thorin didn't listen and his moved around their immediate surroundings, scouting for any sign of trouble. "There's an orc pack on our tail, we keep moving."

"To where?" Balin asked and Maggie could hear a hint of fear and annoyance.

"The mountain." Bilbo's words were matter-of-factly but as with everything, Maggie had a feeling that it wasn't going to be so straightforward.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain." Balin explained "We have no way to cross it."

"So then we go around." Bilbo persisted and Maggie had to admire her friend's undying belief that anything could be accomplished.

"Thorin!" Maggie protested. "He needs help."

"The orcs will run us down as sure as daylight." Dwalin said. "With no weapons to defend ourselves."

Thorin paced back and forth impatient for a while, still ignoring Maggie and then walked up to Kili. "Bind his leg, quickly." Thorin said to Oin. "You have two minutes."

When Maggie finally met Thorin's eyes for a brief moment, something in his glance scared her. There was a different kind of intensity and anger that she hadn't seen before and it worried her. Of course, Maggie knew that she didn't have to be the reason for this change of attitude, after all their situation was stressful to say the least. Even so, something had changed and she could feel it.

"Maggie, " Oin said. "Help me with this."

Oin's request brought Maggie back to their present situation .She turned to help him and Fili to hold down Kili, while Oin dressed the wound. Kili groaned in pain and the arrow wound oozed with blood. It was going to take more than two minutes to help Kili but Thorin was just going to have to deal with it. As she held down Kili, Maggie glanced around her to get a sense of bearing. They were at the port of a lake and there was forest around them. The company took a few moments to gather their strength but as they did, a small cry was heard from Ori. Instinctively Maggie turned around, expecting the worst but what she saw was the silhouette an archer. He stood atop one of the rocks, aiming his bow at Ori and within seconds the dwarves were aiming whatever weapons they had left at him.

"Do it again," he threatened. "And you're dead."

_Bard, _Maggie thought. Bard stepped out from the shadows, his bow still aimed at the dwarves and the tension between them thick. While they were all still exhausted, Maggie knew they wouldn't hesitate to jump into another combat but it would dumb. She quickly searched for a less violent solution and then saw Bard's barge which was tied up, a few paces from them. _Okay, Maggie. Think, what would Ri do if he were here._

"Excuse me, Sir!" Maggie stood up, leaving Kili in Oin and Fili's capable hands. Carefully, she held up her hands, not wanting to risk anything. The dwarves and Bilbo turned to her with worried faces, as if she was about to do something terribly stupid. "You're from Lake Town, aren't you? I can't tell you how relieved we are to see you."

Bard's eyes carefully examined Maggie, with the same confused expression she had seen others before her. Despite her ninety-five percent certainty that Bard was going to hurt her, Maggie still felt heart thud heavier in her chest at the thought of those remaining five percent. Finally, Bard relaxed his bow and Maggie lowered her hands.

"I am." he admitted with a wary voice. "But you are not. Our town is small and I know all its faces. Yours is one I have not seen before, but I think that you do not hail from these parts. From where do you travel, lady…?"

"Maggie." Maggie said. "My name is Maggie. Now, I've given you my name, I believe it is only polite to ask yours." Bard took a few steps forward and Maggie hoped he bought into the faux-niceties.

"I am Bard." he said "Tell me, Lady Maggie, why does a woman with such an unusual name travel with an even more unusual company?"

Bard was smarter than Maggie had thought. Unlike Legolas though, there was no point in revealing that truth to him but perhaps she could bend it ever so slightly. In that moment, Maggie was grateful for Lord Elrond's history and genealogy lesson's back in Rivendell. Perhaps, with a bit of luck, she could figure something out. When she spoke again, she was surprised at how quickly the lie had created itself.

"I was sent on a diplomatic errand by family and as good Master Balin here is an old friend of my family, he's very graciously allowed me to travel with him and his company." Maggie explained and watched the expressions on Bard's face to try and figure him out. She also looked at Thorin and the rest of the company who remained silent, which Maggie hoped meant that they trusted her enough to lead the conversation.

"What family?" Bard asked "You do not hail from Gondor nor from Rohan, although there is a hint of the wild about you..."

Maggie sighed and couldn't help but be impressed at Bard's intuition. "Seems nothing escapes you, does it Master Bard?" she said calmly, hiding her nerves. "You're right though, I'm not from these parts. My family are descendants from the Lords of Andúnië."

"Andúnië?" Bard seemed to search his mind for a memory. "The Lords of Andúnië were

Númenorean nobility, were they not?"

"Yes." Maggie said. Bard clearly knew his history but this did not surprise her. "Yes, we stem from the House of Elros, half-elven. In fact his brother, Lord Elrond of Rivendell is a very dear friend."

Maggie ignored Thorin's jealous grunt. She had Bard's attention now and the company's as well. A small part of Maggie felt bad for lying to Bard, knowing his part in the events to come but she also knew it was for the better.

"You are Lady of Dúnedain, then?" Bard said. "You are a long way from home."

_You have no idea, _Maggie thought. Then, as Bard mentioned her being a Lady of Dúnedain, Maggie realised it was actually true, although she had never thought herself any kind of nobility. She barely even supported the Royal Family back in the UK.

"Yes," Maggie acknowledged "I have been spending some time in Rivendell of late, which is where I joined Master Balin and his kin. As I'm sure you're aware, a woman traveling alone in these parts isn't always safe. And well, to be honest with you, we've found ourselves in rather a predicament."

Balin caught on quickly. "That barge over there, wouldn't be available for hire by any chance?"

Bard was still unsure. "What makes you think I would help you?"

"Those boots have seen better days." Balin said and pointed at Bard's torn boots. "As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed? How many bairns?"

"A boy and two girls."

_Tilda, Sigrid and Bain, _Maggie thought as she listened to Balin, who turned out to be quite the diplomat. Bard slowly seemed to realise that the company meant him no harm but she understood his precaution. They were a strange a lot and he had all reason to doubt their intentions. If Maggie was in his shoes, she would probably doubt them as well.

"And your wife, I imagine." Balin continued. "She is a beauty."

"Aye, she was."

There was a moment of awkward silence while Balin apologized for overstepping boundaries, but Bard turned to Maggie once again. "Dúnedain men are protective of their women, yet you travel without a husband? Why is that?"

"None of your-." Thorin hissed but it was Bilbo who put his hand on Thorin's arm, in an attempt to calm him down. The Son of Thrain was growing restless and tired of this pretence. He was anything but happy with the whole situation but he also knew that if they were to cross the lake before Durin's day, they needed the bargeman's help.

"As it happens." Maggie said calmly, "I'm not married."

"Not yet anyway," Fili mused but Dwalin nudged him in his side

"Ugh, enough with the niceties!" Dwalin snapped

"What's your hurry?" Bard asked and turned around to Dwalin, a moment of tension surged again and Maggie sighed. Dwarves had short temper and Maggie knew they couldn't afford more conflict.

"What's it to you?"

Bard walked over his barge and stepped onboard. "I'd like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands."

"Well, like her Ladyship explained, we are accompanying her from Rivendell. We are simple merchants from the blue mountains and our people have been trading with the folk of Arnor." Balin lied "Right now, we are journeying to see our kin in the iron hills."

"Simple merchants, you say."

Bard was no idiot and Maggie knew enough of Middle-Earth to know that Arnor and the Iron Hills were in opposite directions from each other. She was about to speak again, in an attempt to save the conversation but Thorin stepped forward, impatience and desperation in his eyes.

"We need food, supplies, weapons." Thorin explained anxiously. "Can you help us?"

"I know where these barrels came from." Bard said

"What of it?"

"I don't know what business you had with the elves." Bard stepped towards Thorin. "But I don't think it ended well. No one enters Lake Town by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the woodland realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil."

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen." Balin guessed

"Aye." Bard nodded. "But for that you would need a smuggler."

"For which we would pay double."

Ah, Maggie thought, now they were speaking Bard's language.

* * *

By some miracle or an extraordinary amount of luck, they managed to enter Lake Town undetected. There had been a serious amount of thick fog as they crossed the icy waters, which reminded Maggie of Wales and she felt a brief moment of homesickness. Travelling in barrels seemed to be a bit of a recurring theme and the incident with fish was something Maggie would rather not speak of again. The fish had caused a bit of trouble at the toll checkpoint, but nevertheless, Bard had kept true to his word and soon enough they were out of the barrel.

"Gross," Maggie brushed as many fishes off her person as possible. If Riley was there now, he would undoubtedly be laughing at her. "Gross, gross, gross."

Bard didn't wait for them and quickly marched along the wooden pathways and bridges that made up the myriad of houses and people that made up Lake Town. As they followed Bard down the streets Maggie noticed how impressive the town was. There were market stalls everywhere, which surprised her for a town that was practically floating on water. It reminded Maggie of similar cities back in her world, such a Venice. Although these days, the Italian city was more or less under water than over it.

Bilbo cast an anxious glance around, him and felt very much out of his comfort zone. "What is this place?" he asked

"This Master Baggins," Thorin said. Maggie was about to reach for Thorin's hand be he merely walked past her in a determined manner. "Is the world of men."

Maggie exchanged a confused glance with Kili and Fili who merely shrugged. It was early morning in Lake Town and the sun was rising above its houses. Men and women were up early, setting up their stalls, preparing for a long day of trading no doubt. Bard lead the way through the jungle of people, Maggie kept an eye on Bilbo, worrying that he'd get lost in the crowd. The market place was bustling and there was a strong scent of fish and tar that filled the air. This, Maggie reminded herself, was the first time in a long while that she actually been around other humans that weren't just her brother. So enchanted was Maggie by the presence of humans, that in her excitement she lost sight of the others.

"Bilbo?" Maggie called out and turned around. "Thorin!"

No sight of them. Maggie ran through a crowd of people, her anxiety once again making itself known. There was no way she'd spot Bilbo, but the others would surely be conspicuous enough to stand out in the crowd.

"Balin!" Maggie shouted. "Bard! Fili!"

"Maggie!" It was Dori who found her and grabbed her hand. Maggie breathed out, relieved. "What in Mahal are you doing? Come on!"

"Halt!"

The voice that stopped them was a guard of what Maggie presumed was the town watch. He was dressed in armour, carrying a giant spear which he pointed at Maggie and Dori.

"In the name of the master of Lake-Town I say halt!" The Guard threatened.

"I don't think so." said Bard who had appeared at their side.

In the next few moments, they made a run for it and the guards followed them. Soon enough, they found the rest of the company, hiding in an alley with some stalls. As the guards came towards them, the dwarves attacked the guards, one by one and dragged their unconscious bodies off into the darkness of the alley. The people of the market simply went about their duties and paid no never mind to the kerfuffle that had just occurred. Eventually, after some searching the remaining guards decided to simply leave the matter alone and the company was able to quickly follow guard through the streets of Lake Town until they were greeted by a young boy, who Maggie thought looked very much like his father.

"Da!" Bain said "Our house is being watched!"

Bain stared at the dwarves, Bilbo and Maggie, not quite sure what to make of them.

"My Lady" Bard said to Maggie, "You come with me..

He turned to the dwarves and Bilbo. "The rest of you will need another way in."

* * *

If Riley thought that the Ringwraith tomb was terrifying, then Dol Guldur was taken straight from a nightmare. As he walked through a dead forest, Riley could see the stone fortress standing atop a hill, not far from them. Radagast had, to Riley's surprise, decided to join them and traveled with his sledge of rabbit (which was still surreal). When they finally caught up with Radagast and walked a few paces through the forest, Riley felt nauseated. He couldn't tell what it was, admittedly it wasn't as if they'd been eating regular meals, but this nausea was brought on by something else. The more time they spent away from Maggie and the company, the more worry

"Dol Guldur." Gandalf said. "The hill of sorcery."

"That's what it translates to? Some real imaginative naming there." Riley said, although he knew all too well that the name still brought him more fear than he had ever known.

"It looks completely abandoned." Radagast noted.

"As it's meant to." Gandalf said "A spell of concealment lies over this place."

"What exactly does that mean?" Riley asked

"It means that our enemy is not yet ready to reveal himself."

"Surely that's a good thing, right?" Although Riley had over the duration of their time in Middle-Earth, that things were seldom as easy or good as they seem.

"Yes." Gandalf said. "He has not regained his full strength."

Riley sighed and thank whatever deities he knew now existed. Still, even if Sauron wasn't in full strength, the fact that he was capable of causing so much mayhem and evil this early on was bad. No matter how many times Riley had heard the story of Sauron and the One Ring, he still hadn't fully understood how everything was intertwined and how even small events like Bilbo stepping out of the doors of Bag End, would change everything. At the thought of the hobbit, Riley's heart skipped a beat. After Gandalf's confrontation, he knew there was no point in denying it. Riley Spencer had indeed developed feelings for Bilbo Baggins. Their innocent flirting, glances and short private moments had stirred something in Riley and he wanted to explore. Riley had certainly had partners before, both women and men but just like his sister, he hadn't really known actual love. He had loved people before, but the kind of love that people called "soulmate" or "the one" - no, that was something else entirely. The fact that Gandalf seemed to believe that Bilbo felt the same way, gave Riley a bit of joy but it also scared him some. From what he knew of hobbit customs, same-sex relationships were frowned upon and it certainly wasn't deemed respectable.

"Radagast." Gandalf's voice brought Riley's attention back to their surroundings. "I need you to carry a message to the Lady Galadriel." Gandalf explained "Tell her we must force his hand."

"I don't like the sound of that." Riley said

"Master Riley and I are going in alone." Gandalf continued and turned to the Brown Wizard. "On _no account _come after us." .

Radagast began walking away. "Do I have your word?"

The Brown Wizard walked away, his hands gesturing in the air. "Yes, yes, yes."

"More climbing," Riley said. "Wonderful. Let's get it over with."

* * *

"Da!" A young girl with auburn locks, wearing a blue dress, excitedly ran up to Bard as he walked into his home with Maggie. "Where have you been?"

"Father!" a second girl, whom Maggie assumed was Sigrid, hugged her father as well. "There you are!"

The two young girls turned around to Maggie, their eyes shining with a mix of excitement and confusion. Maggie took a quick look around her, accepting that she was standing Bard's house. Just like the other houses in Lake Town, it rested just above the water which was enough to make Maggie nervous given her disdain for it, but this was not the time to mistrust the engineering work. Bard's house was cozy, if a bit small. Maggie could tell that they were not used to accommodating visitors and certainly not a whole company of dwarves, a hobbit and a strange woman who had been less than truthful about their intent. Still, Bard welcomed them into his home and Maggie made a note to thank him for it later.

"Da, who is this?." Sigrid asked

"She's very pretty." Tilda replied. "Is she a princess?"

Maggie chuckled and was reminded of how she had always loved the innocence of children. She was still soaked in water, freezing cold and reeked of fish, yet young Tilda's first thought was that she was clearly a princess.

"This Lady Maggie." Bard said. "She is a visitor, travelling all the way from Arnor."

"Dúnedain!" Sigrid exclaimed excitedly "Is it just like it's written in the stories?! People from Dúnedain hardly ever visit here!"

"Forgive my daughter," Bard said "She reads a lot and gets very excited."

"That's quite alright."

"Sigrid." Bard turned to his eldest daughter. "Lady Maggie has travelled a long way and is very tired, please can you find some blankets and brew some tea. Rather a lot of it."

As Bard said those words, a strange noise caught the girls' attention and Maggie walked with them to the toilet. It was one of those very old fashioned toilets, often seen outdoors or used when camping. The first dwarf to appear was Dwalin, who threatened them to not speak of this to anyone. Next, Bilbo's head popped up, carrying a sour expression on his face. Then, one by one, the other dwarves literally climbed out of the toilet. Maggie tried to hide a giggle. _I wish you could see this, Ri. _

"Da." Sigrid said "Why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?"

"Will they bring us luck." Tilda asked

"Come on," Maggie said. "I'll help you get those blankets your father asked for."

It took some time but eventually, all the dwarves and Bilbo climbed out of the toilet. All of them unhappy and feeling like their dignity had literally been washed off them. Soon enough though, Sigrid and Tilda had provided the company with blankets and warm mugs of tea and then soup, which Sigrid had made. The girl showed no fear of the dwarves but a little apprehension which was understandable. They took an instant liking to Bilbo and asked him a million questions, which he patiently answered. They'd never seen or barely heard of a hobbit before and having one in their actual house was something their friends would never believe. They were sweet girls, Maggie thought and found that Tilda and Sigrid took a liking to her as well. Nothing strange there seeing as she was a young woman and she assumed it wasn't often they had visitors of the sort.

"They may not be the best fit." Bard said But they'll keep you warm."

"Thank you." Maggie said and she really meant it. Truthfully, other than Bilbo the dwarves had barely said a word to Bard and Maggie felt a bit annoyed. Although she tried her best not to judge. After all, it had been a stressful few days to say the least. Maggie moved to sit next to Thorin but he sat up and walked up to the window, gazing out. _What have I done? _She thought and caught Dwalin's eye and searched for an answer but he revealed nothing.

Thorin walked up to the window and looked out, staring at the structure that stood in the middle of the town square.

"Dwarvish windlance." Maggie heard him mumble

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Bilbo said as he walked up to him. He had also noticed how Thorin had distanced himself from Maggie and he wondered why. Since admitting their attraction to one another, they hadn't fought or argued. Yet it was clear that Thorin was angry about something.

"He has. The last time he saw such a weapon, a city was on fire." Balin explained "It was the day the dragon came. The day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion the lord of the city rallied his bowman to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough. Tougher than the strongest armour. Only a black arrow, fired from a windlance could have pierced the dragon's hide. Few of those arrows were ever store was running low when Girion made his last stand."

"Had the aim of men been true that day." Thorin said and glanced over at Maggie. "Much would have been different."

Bilbo listened carefully. "You speak as if you were there."

"All dwarves know the tale." Thorin replied.

The next person who spoke was Bain, who had hardly said anything since the company's arrival. He was less accepting than his sisters, but he obeyed his father nonetheless. "Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened the scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast."

"That's a fairy story lad." said Dwalin "Nothing more."

The atmosphere was filled with tension again and Maggie was worried but Thorin changed the subject. "You took our money." Thorin walked up to Bard. "Where are the weapons?"

Bard pondered Thorin's demand for a while, before asking them to wait and then left the house. When he finally had a moment alone with Thorin, Bilbo saw his chance. He wasn't one to meddle in the affairs of others, it wasn't proper to do so. But Thorin and Maggie were both his friends and he wanted to help them if he could. He knew Thorin could be stubborn at the best of times and perhaps this was a matter of some misunderstanding blown out of proportion.

"Why are you angry with her?" Bilbo asked, "With Maggie, I mean."

Thorin turned his attention to Bilbo. The hobbit, he thought, had a keen sense of awareness. More so than Thorin sometimes realised, but it was those senses that had saved their lies on more than one occasion. The Son of Thrain knew that he owed Bilbo more than what he could possibly repay him. It really shouldn't have surprised him, that Bilbo had sensed his current mood.

"What makes you think I am angry?" Thorin asked

"Besides not talking to her?" Bilbo replied "Did something happen in Mirkwood?"

"On this occasion, Master Baggins, I think it best you mind your own business and I will see to mine." Thorin said, perhaps a bit more sharply than he had intended. It had been a very long day and he was not in the mood to deal with any more problems, even if they were his own.

"That'd be great. Except, I promised Riley that I'd look after her and I intend to keep that promise." Bilbo said "I also seem to recall you making the same promise, so I would like to know what changed?"

"So would I."

Bilbo hadn't realised that Maggie was standing there and he felt incredibly self-conscious. Everyone's eyes were on them now and Bilbo could see how worried Maggie was. He also sensed that this could easily turn into something uncomfortable that he didn't much fancy being a part of.

"Thorin," Maggie said "If I've done something wrong, I'd like to know. I'm not a child, I'm an adult and I'd appreciate it if you treated me with that respect."

There was silence for a while as Thorin seemed to deliberate what Maggie had just said. He then turned to her. "You mean the same respect you showed me, when you told that elf princeling our secrets and your _truth_."

Maggie was confused. "...What?'

And then it hit her. Thorin had heard Maggie's conversation with Legolas in Mirkwood. She had all but forgotten how dwarves had a keen sense of sight and hearing. Thorin must have heard everything, from telling Legolas about the events in the Hobbit and following the Lord of the Rings. Granted, she hadn't revealed everything to Legolas but she had revealed enough and it was something she hadn't even told Thorin. Maggie's heart was beating fast now, desperate to think of a way to diffuse the situation before Thorin's temper got the best of him. She was also acutely aware of the stares from everyone around her. The last thing Maggie wanted was for them to think of her as a traitor and she hadn't revealed anything that would damage their quest to Erebor.

"What did you tell him, lass?" Balin asked.

Thorin replied instead of Maggie. "That we, all of _this, _are mere fairy stories in her world." his voice got sharper. "Fairy stories or prophecies that tell of great wars and awful things to come. Things that would help us but that she and her brother chose to keep it to themselves. Except I forget, you told that elf-princeling."

"Is it true?" Fili asked "Did you tell him?"

Maggie felt a panic take hold inside her. She hoped that the other dwarves would understand her if she explained it to them.

"Yes, it's true." Maggie said and turned to the company."Where Riley and I are from, all of these events are stories that our father read us as children. They even got made into movies but that's besides the point. When you first found us back in Trollshaw, Gandalf warned us to not tell you because knowing too much of one's future is never a good thing. We also weren't and still aren't sure if our presence here changes things for the worse or better and that terrifies both of us."

Maggie could some hints of understanding in the eyes of the other dwarves but she turned around to Thorin and saw the anger grow in Thorin.

"We were trapped in there and I _had _to tell him!" Maggie said. "Legolas is on our side now. He could have chosen to stop us and taken us back to his father's prison but he didn't, because I told him."

"He is a son of King Thranduil!" Thorin wouldn't listen to reason and his voice was rising in volume. "King Thranduil who turned his back against our people when we came seeking his help! Then again, it seems as though you have a penchant for making friends with our enemies."

"They are _your _enemies, Thorin!" Maggie snapped at him, her panic and anxiety had turned to anger. She knew she had screwed up by telling Legolas and she was willing to accept the consequences of that, but she still believed that it had been the right choice to make. Thorin's hatred for the elves made him blind to all other reasoning. "Not mine or my brother's! I _understand _that you hate Thranduil, I really do because I hate him too! But Legolas is _not _like his father!" Maggie felt a flush of heat on her face. "He is a _good person _and I really believe...no I _know _that he will do what's right. You need him as an ally."

Thorin walked up to Maggie now standing a mere inch from her face, his hand resting against the wooden wall behind her and his icy blue eyes stared into hers.

"What do you know of what I need?" Thorin hissed. "I was foolish to think I knew you when you so easily betray those you claim to…."

His voice trailed off and they stood there for a while.

"Elrond was right about you." Maggie whispered and realised how her voice was shaking.

"Well, maybe you should go back to that _Elf-Lord of yours, then!_" Thorin shouted, his hand punching the wall behind him and then he turned away from Maggie. "This was a mistake. You should never have come here."

"Thorin…"

"GO!" He bellowed "LEAVE!"

Maggie didn't need to be told twice. Despite Bilbo's calls after he, she ran out the front door and past a confused Bard and didn't look back.

* * *

The whole thing, Riley thought, felt like being in the middle of Inception. There were staircases upon staircases, twisting and twirling around each other in an impossible and never-ending labyrinth. They passed through a small archway of dead trees, an open space and a sort of courtyard. Compared to the other places Riley had seen so far, this felt...dead. At least, nothing human or otherwise good dwelt within these walls. As they walked, Gandalf commanded something in a language that Riley could not understand. Using magic, a force of power shot off from his staff in such an intense shockwave that Riley had to grab onto something. After that, Riley could swear he heard whispering and carefully followed Gandalf walked forward. They ventured further into the darkness of Dol Guldur and Riley began to lose his sense of orientation and uneasy. They passed by several iron cages and the oldest Spencer wondered what used to be be held captive in them.

Then, something landed on Riley from one of the upper levels of the fortress. To his utter surprise, it was a dwarf. Or at least Riley thought it was because in all honesty, it was difficult to deal from the creatures mad ramblings and aggressive nature. The dwarf fought Gandalf and then it climbed onto Riley again, digging its sharp nails into Riley's shoulders until Gandalf knocked him over. The dwarf took off and they ran after him into the darkness, where they heard more growls and Riley knew exactly who they belonged to. _Wargs, _he thought, _wonderful. _

"Gandalf!" Riley called out "Wait!"

The dwarf jumped onto Gandalf again, mad with rage. Gandalf grabbed the creature and held it down to the ground with his staff, while chanting something in another strange language until the dwarf calmed down. When he did, the dwarf sat up and a look of both surprise and almost a sort of sadness appeared on the wizard's face.

"Thrain...son of Thror. My old friend." Gandalf said

"Gandalf?" Thrain sat up "A lifetime. I've been here a lifetime."

Riley watched as the two friends reunited and in that moment, he also felt sorry for Gandalf. All this time, he always taken him for a wizard who loved going on adventures and sometimes even causing a bit of trouble but Gandalf was an Istari, sent by the Valar to protect the peoples of Middle-Earth. Riley imagined that such a duty sometimes came at a great cost and wasn't always successful.

"I'm so sorry I gave you up for dead." Gandalf said

Thrain looked around "I had a son."

Riley had almost forgotten who Thrain was. "Oh my god." he said You're Thorin's dad."

The dwarf king turned around to Riley and inspected him cautiously. "You know my wee lad?'

"Yeah you could say that." Riley explained "Although not as intimately as my sister."

_My sister, _Riley thought and once more his mind drifted to Maggie and the company. He wondered what they were doing and could only hope that they'd arrived in Lake Town by now and if things were going well, they'd have met Bard.

"You will see him again, my friend." Gandalf promised. "Come, we must leave."

"Best news I've heard all day." Riley said.

They wasted no time helping Thrain up and quickly marching back through the dark corridors of Dol Guldur. "The orcs have taken Moria." Thrain explained "War, we were at war and I was surrounded. The Defiler. Azog the Defiler had come."

"Yeah, he's still around." Riley said. " Really starting to hate him."

"Come on, let's get you out of here."

"There is no way out!" Thrain panicked "They will stop you! The serpents will stop you!

While Thrain spoke, Riley was distracted by something odd that he hadn't expected. As he looked at the doorway they'd just strepped through, he swore he saw the climbing vines moving and swaying unnaturally. Almost as if they were alive.

"What the fuck…"

"It's an illusion." Gandalf explained but even Riley could see that the wizard was scared. "Thrain, what have they done to you."

Thrain ignored Gandalf and asked another question. "Have you kept them safe Gandalf? The key and the map?"

"I gave them to Thorin. You will be glad of it." Gandalf assured him "He has taken up the quest to reclaim Erebor. Master Riley and his sister Margaret have been sent to help them. He'll retrieve the Arkenstone, the seven armies of the dwarves will answer to a new king."

Instead of being relieved that the key and map were safe, Thrain manically backed away muttering inaudible words to himself. Riley watched in horror. He had heard of madness before, but actually seeing it someone else was a different feeling altogether. One that he did not like.

"NO!" Thrain protested. "Thorin must not go near Erebor! Nobody must enter that mountain!"

"Why?" Riley asked not realising he was whispering

"Hurry!" Thrain commanded "We must hurry!"

Thrain was desperate for them to get out of Dol Guldur and Riley couldn't blame him. There was no telling how long the orcs had kept him there and Riley did not want to meet that same fate. Unfortunately though, seconds later Azog and army of orcs ambushed them. In an instant they were surrounded by orcs and wargs, ready to attack at Azog's command. The Pale Orc spoke words in the black speech Riley couldn't understand but then looked at him and said something which he knew was directed at him. Riley watched as Gandalf used his staff to hold the orcs in one place, with it's magic.

"Where is your master!" Gandalf shouted "Where is he!?"

It worked for a while, but as the orcs mocked him, Gandalf lost control of the staff and the orcs marched forward.

"Run Master Riley." Gandalf said. "RUN!"

They ran and Riley ran faster than he ever thought possible. Wargs followed them in close pursuit. As they Gandalf made a tower collapse onto the yelping wargs. For a brief moment, Riley thought that maybe they'd made it. He wished hadn't been so hopeful because they were stopped by dark shadow. Riley knew immediately who it was. It spoke to Gandalf in the Black Speech but Riley heards its unnatural voice in his head.

"_Your fate is sealed, Son of Amandil." the voice hissed. "Who is here to rescue you now? Not even the Wizard can keep you safe. I look forward to seeing you and your sister in my domain." _

Riley could see everything play out in front of him, as if somebody was playing a movie of things yet to come. He saw battle, he saw his sister lifeless body on the ground and a huge army marching towards Erebor.

Thrain turned to Riley who regained focus. "This sister of yours. Does he love her?"

Riley only nodded. "Yes but I don't under-"

It was too late. The shadow reached out and grabbed Thrain, pulling it into the darkness with him and just like that the Son of Thror was gone from them. Riley felt powerless, a great sphere of light surrounded them from Gandalf's staff but it did little to protect them. The darkness completely surrounded them and Riley's heart felt heavy, as if a different power took over.

The suddenly, from within the light of Gandalf's magic, Riley could swear he saw a familiar face but the shadow kept attacking Gandalf and Riley was helpless. He was no wizard or wielder of magic. It made him question why he'd been chosen to come along on this quest in the first place. Then, something much worse appeared and Riley finally understood what the meaning of true fear was. A fiery chasm, in the shape of an eye, then in the shape of a person walking out towards them.

Gandalf's staff disintegrated and the wizard cried out.

"I am sorry Riley." he apologised. "I should never have brought you here."

Riley felt himself being lifted up by the force of the fire and cast against a wall. He tried not to look at it but it was too compelling, even though the heat burned his skin.

"_You are weak, Son of Amandil." _the fire taunted "_Just like your father and brother before you. You have failed them and your bloodline. Your sister will die in that mountain and your body will rot away here." _

The fortress collapsed around and beneath them.

"_You will never see light again." _

**To be continued….**

* * *

Geesh, there's a lot to unpack in this chapter. First, Maggie and Thorin's argument. Will they kiss and make up? Who is in the right?  
Then we have Gandalf and Riley, what will happen to them?

Will Bard catch onto what's really going on with the company?

let me know what you think


	18. Of Wounds Mending

**A/N: **The next couple of chapters will not follow the plot of the books/movie, other than Bilbo having a cold. Also, I've timed it so that the company are staying in Lake Town long enough to not miss Durin's day.

Khuzdul words:

**Kharm: **Brother

**Givashel****: **Treasure

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen:** Of wounds mending…

Maggie aimlessly wandered around Lake-Town for hours, with no idea of where she was headed. She was cold, exhausted and most of all she was scared. While she understood why Thorin was angry, that unprecedented outburst of pure rage had scared the life out of her. Despite being so late in the date, Lake Town was still bustling with life. Most traders were still out by their stalls, talking about the rather exciting events of the day with a strange group of dwarves, a hobbit and a woman who had appeared. Maggie became aware of the eyes on her as she walked the streets of the town and whispers. The general consensus seemed to be that Bard was involved with the dwarves somehow but they couldn't quite place who the woman was. Still, they liked Bard, that much was clear and almost all of them disliked the Master enough to pay no heed to Bard's strange ventures. As a result, most of them went about their day paying no heed to the young woman walking around, with hot tears streaming down her face.

Maggie knew she had screwed up. Big time. Not only had she done exactly what Gandalf had told her not to, but the cost of that was losing Thorin's trust. Possibly also the trust of the other dwarves and maybe even Bilbo. She replayed the events of Mirkwood in her mind, over and over again and second guessing her decisions. Perhaps, Maggie thought, if she hadn't told Legolas things would still have worked out. Maybe her interference had changed things for the worse, despite her original good intentions. _How could I be so fucking stupid? _Maggie cursed in her head and kicked a small barrel.

"Tough day, my love?'

The voice caught Maggie by surprise and she spun around but she relaxed when she a woman standing before her. She was, Maggie guessed maybe ten years her senior. She wore a grey ankle-length under-dress with the neck closed by a brooch. Over it, she wore a shorter length, brown woolen dress suspended by shoulder straps fastened by brooches. Her hair was ash brown hair was tied back in a messy ponytail. She looked kind, Maggie thought, and her accent reminded her of someone from Northern England. It gave her a strange feeling of home. Suddenly, against her better judgement, Maggie found herself sobbing and the woman pulled her in for a hug. Soothingly, she stroke Maggie's back while whispering calming words.

"It's alright, child." she whispered. "Let's go inside. I have nice stew bubbling away on the stove and some warm clothes for you."

A few moments later, Maggie was sitting in a living room with a woolen blanket wrapped around her. The woman, who had introduced herself as Brenna, passed Maggie bowl containing some kind of meat stew. Maggie didn't care much what kind of meat it was, although she assumed beef and almost devoured it completely in one go.

Brenna chuckled. "My, it's like you haven't eaten in days. What have those dwarves been feedin' 'ya."

"It's delicious, truly." Maggie said. "I'm sorry, I feel really embarrassed and I-"

"It's alright, dear." Brenna cut her off. "I don't know what sort of journey you're on with those dwarves and that hafling, but it looks as if it's been very trying."

Maggie sighed. "You have no idea." she put the bowl to one side, beyond grateful to have had an actual full meal for the first time in ages. Not that she disliked Bombur's cooking but with having to ration out every single meal, it didn't leave much enjoyment of eating. Being able to actually sit down, take time to eat and not having to worry about every possible danger was a luxury Maggie had missed. She missed her apartment back in the UK, her bedroom, her mattress. She missed the familiarity of home and comfort. Most of all, Maggie missed her brother. She wished the Riley was there. He would understand her and know what to do. The fact that she had no idea when or even if she would see him next scared her.

Just like, Maggie was crying again. It was like all the pressure of the past few weeks or months had built up. Everything she hadn't been able to express or talk about just washed out of her like water from a floodgate. She took a deep breath, in an attempt to regain focus.

"Love is both a great and terrible thing, isn't it?"

_Love_. Maggie thought. How could something that was supposed to be so wonderful, also be so painful at the same time? Yet Maggie knew in heart that she _loved_ Thorin Oakenshield. Before, Maggie thought that perhaps it had just been a game of attraction and lust, something to pass their time while on this adventure. But it quickly turned into something else, filled with more passion than she had ever experienced or felt in her life. Maggie Spencer loved Thorin Oakenshield and there was no hope in hell that would return those feelings. Not after she had done something so stupid. Gandalf had been right all along and Maggie should have listened to him. Maggie looked up, expecting see Brenna but realised it wasn't her voice who had spoken before. Instead, Bard sat down next to her, and Brenna merely nodded and left them alone.

"Bard.." Maggie sighed. "You frightened me."

Bard raised an eyebrow. "Seems to me like you were frightened back there."

Maggie gazed down at her hands, feeling a rush of embarrassment again.

"You heard that, huh?" she asked

At this Bard chuckled slightly. "I'm pretty certain half the town heard it." he teased, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Then, his tone changed and became more serious again. "You have courage." he said gently. "Speaking your mind like that."

"Women in my world and especially my generation, were taught to stand up for themselves. Although I'm not sure what I did was brave." Maggie said

Bard was impressed by Maggie. He had heard the whole argument between her and Thorin Oakenshield. He didn't understand all of it and some of it even scared him, especially with talks about strange worlds and prophecies. Still, he thought her brave. When Maggie had run out of his house, Bard had gone after her, at the request of Master Baggins. The hobbit had told Bard that he was the one who knew Lake Town and stood the best chance of finding her. Sure enough, with some asking around, the townsfolk had pointed Bard in the direction of Brenna's house. She was a kind woman and a friend who had always been good to Bard and his wife when she was alive.

"Being the only woman in a company of men must be hard." Bard said. "I cannot even fathom being the only _human _woman in a company of _dwarven _men. You must miss your kin?"

"I miss my brother." Maggie admitted. "He's sometimes daft and annoys the hell out of me I. He knows how to push all my buttons, but he understands me and he's always there for me. Right now, out there somewhere with Gandalf and I don't know if he's alright or if he's even alive."

"If this is Gandalf the Grey wizard, of whose tales I've heard often," Bard said. "Then surely, he will do all in his power to make sure your brother is alive."

Maggie only nodded, knowing that Bard was right. In her heart, Maggie also knew that Gandalf would sooner die than let any harm come to Riley. He was alive out there somewhere and she would see him again. She had to believe that.

"Back there, you spoke of being from another world. I don't know what that means but I am curious. Are you really a descendant of Andunie?" Bard asked

Maggie nodded "Yes. My father was Lord Amandil. Although, I only ever knew him as Alan Spencer. My other brother was apparently Elendil."

Bard's face carried an expression of both confusion and a bit of fear. He had heard of Elendil, it was impossible not to. He was one of the leaders of the last Great Alliance between men and elves. These were stories bad had grown up with as a child. Stories that had taken place thousands of years ago. He didn't doubt Maggie's words, for he her believed her to be truthful but it still somewhat frightened him. How could she possibly be a brother of Elendil and look no older than her mid- twenties? It was common knowledge that the descendants of the House of Elros, as well as the Dúnedain lived longer lives than other men. Bard wondered how much Maggie was aware of her heritage. If she and her brother were truly children of Amandil and Elendil's younger siblings, then not only were they a Lord and Lady of Dúnedain but also royalty. An heir to the Dúnedain throne.

Bard decided to change the subject. "The rest of the company have decided to stay for a while. It seems that hobbit of yours has caught a cold and that young dwarf is also unwell. You are also welcome to stay and Brenna has kindly offered to give you accommodation in her house."

The thought of sleeping in an actual bed instead of a dwarf pile filled Maggie with indescribable joy and she hugged Bard, much to his surprise but he welcomed it nonetheless.

"Thank you, Bard." Maggie said "I monumentally fucked up back there and I feel like have no one now."

Bard merely smiled at her. "You have at least one friend, that I can promise you."

* * *

Bilbo Baggins was sick. It annoyed him greatly, because he hardly ever got sick. The last time he recalled having a flu was in his early tweens. The blasted thing had lasted well over two weeks and he certainly could not afford to stay in Lake Town for that long. Against all odds and obstacles along the way, the company were so close to the Lonely Mountain that they could literally see it from the harbour. Bilbo could sense Thorin's anxiety and eagerness to carry on, but they still had time before Durin's day. In many ways, the timing was actually perfect and perhaps staying in Lake Town was the best option. Finally, after much pestering from Oin and much protesting from Bilbo, the hobbit had given up and decide to let himself heal.

From what he understood, the whole reason to why Bilbo had been employed by Gandalf in the first place, was to help the dwarves enter the mountain. Even though he was no burglar, and they knew as much now, he still had skills which they lacked. In that moment though, they also lacked Maggie. She had run off after her fight with Thorin and Bilbo had asked Bard to find her.

Bilbo was infuriated with Thorin. Once again the bloody dwarf had let his temper get the beter of in. He'd scared Maggie too, Bilbo saw that. In fact, he had even scared Bilbo himself for a moment. He knew though, that the Thorin who showed himself in the heat of the moment, was the not the real Thorin. Bilbo thought of Elrond's warning about the strain of madness that ran in that family. He was sure that outburst of rage was part of that. Sure, Maggie had made a mistake and Bilbo understood why the dwarves would be a bit miffed but Thorin had spoken as though he hated her and Bilbo knew that was not true.

It had been hours since Maggie left the house and Bilbo worried. Lake Town was strange for all of them and not all its inhabitants were friendly. There was no telling what could have happened. If Riley was there, he'd know just the thing to do and just what to say. At the thought of Riley, Bilbo's heart sank. He hadn't realised just how much he missed Riley until then or how much he worried for him. When Bilbo evenutally alowed himself to relax and was assured of Maggie's safety, his body gave in to the sickness he had been fighting. The hobbit felt mixed flushes of hot and cold on his face, as well as nausea. It didn't take long before Oin was pestering him about getting into bed and Bard's daughters saw to it that hobbit was tucked in. Soon enough, Bilbo's

"Riley…" Bilbo mumbled in his fever-induced fatigue.

"It's alright, lad." Oin said as he was preparing some herbs and remedies. "Master Riley is fine. Mister Gandalf is looking after him, there's no need to worry."

"No, but.." Bilbo mumbled "I need to tell him.."

Oin exchanged glances with Gloin and Dori. The fever was concerning and could easily escalate into something much worse. Halflings were small and their bodies didn't hold illnesses in the same ways as dwarves or men. If they were lucky, Oin's healing would put Bilbo on the path to recovery. If they were unlucky, Bilbo could get much sicker and then there was little Oin's healing abilities could do. Even Kili was currently in a better state than Bilbo, although the young prince was also something they needed to take keep an eye on.

"Is he going to be alright?" Ori asked worriedly as he stood by the bedside.

"He'll be fine Ori" Oin said. "Right now, our Master Burglar just needs his rest."

Oin wished he'd believe his own lie.

* * *

When Bard eventually left, Brenna had been kind enough to draw Maggie a bath. She'd stayed in bath for a good hour, until there was no heat left in water. Even though Maggie hadn't been fully able to relax her mind, it had done wonders for her muscles. She hadn't realised quite how sore she had felt until then. After the bath, Brenna lent Maggie some of her own clothes, a beautiful green dress that was warm and comfortable. Having another woman around and somebody who had shown such instant kindness made Maggie feel very humble and she made a note to find some way to thank Brenna for her hospitality. The two women spent some time chatting while Brenna made dinner and Maggie helped out best as she could.

Maggie found out that she was a widow of several years and her son had taken up work with the fishermen. Right now, he was out on a trading route and was expected back sometime in the next few days. Brenna was chatty and didn't seem to mind talking about life in Lake Town and herself. She was proud of her son and missed him while he was away, but there was plenty to do to keep herself busy. She ran their market stall and sold hot food to travelers passing by. Maggie thought she was pretty and wouldn't be surprised if many of the men in Lake Town fancied her.

After while, Maggie decided to get some fresh air and soon found herself strolling along the harbourside. The night air was chilly but she didn't mind it so much. She sat down on one of the many piers, letting her feet dangle off the edge, but being careful to not sit too close to it. Maggie had had enough of falling into water to last a lifetime. The fog had cleared and she could see Erebor over there on the other side. The majestic mountain gave her a strange feeling that she couldn't quite place. The seventh dwarf kingdom of Middle-Earth. Thorin's home. Maggie wondered if the dwarf king was also looking out at the mountain.

"Out for a stroll?"

"Master Dwalin.." Maggie said "What are you doing here?"

Unlike his brother, Dwalin was a dwarf of few words. He was reserved and had taken him much longer to open up to Maggie and Riley than the others. When he eventually did open up, Maggie saw in him a loyal and kind friend. Sometimes, they would sit at the fire while the others were asleep and talk. It turned out that Dwalin also had rather a good sense of humour and often made Maggie laugh. He was also one of the few members of the company who wasn't afraid to speak his mind, regardless of what Thorin thought. So really, it shouldn't have surprised Maggie that Dwalin was the one to come and find her. It was a welcome and friendly sight and to her pleasant surprise, he didn't seem upset.

"I came to see if you are alright." Dwalin sat down next to Maggie.

Bard had told them that Maggie was in safe hands and staying with a woman he knew. However, Dwalin didn't yet trust the bargeman to take him for his word. So, when things had calmed down enough back at Bard's house and the company was settling down, Dwalin had gone out in search for Maggie.

Dwalin felt sorry for the girl, being subject to Thorin's anger was never pleasant. Even in their youth, Dwalin had often witnessed his temper and its effect on others. When Maggie had revealed her knowledge to the group, Dwalin had been shocked at first and a little hurt that she wouldn't trust them enough to tell them. But he knew that Gandalf was right; knowing too much of your future wasn't good. Dwalin didn't want to know when he was going to get injured or how he was going to die. It wasn't a natural way to live. He did believe that neither Maggie nor Riley were traitors. Nevermind the Valar, but if Mister Gandalf believed they were good for this quest and trusted them, that was all he needed to know. And Mahal knew that they'd proven themselves time and time again. Thorin had told Maggie to leave but Dwalin knew he didn't mean it.

More than a king, Thorin was Dwalin's brother-in-arms and friend. A foolish friend as it happened and Dwalin made a note to have stern words with him. Over the course of their journey, Dwalin had witnessed Thorin falling in love with Maggie. While the king, stubborn as he was, might not have admitted to himself yet, it was undeniably true and painfully obvious to everyone else. Maggie loved him too, Dwalin realised, but all he saw right now was a terrified young woman who felt alone in the world. If only she knew the commotion that had occurred after she had left. Dwalin had never seen his brother so angry at Thorin. Those poor children of Bard must have been wondering what on earth their father was thinking, letting such a group into their home.

"Does he hate me?" Maggie asked, as they sat down. She knew Dwalin would be honest with her, no matter what that honesty might be.

"Nay." Dwalin said. "But His Royal Broodiness needs a moment to calm down."

"He was so angry, Dwalin." Maggie stared out into the distance, watching the stars above them. She wondered if one of those stars was her brother, Elendil. "I've seen him angry before, but not like this. It was like he wasn't…

"...like he wasn't Thorin." Dwalin said. He skipped a small pebble over the water. "Aye. I don't think he was. Not our Thorin. Not the Thorin who loves you."

Maggie turned to Dwalin, her jaw dropped. "What do you mean?"

"You wish for me to spell it out for you?" There was a hint of tease in Dwalin's voice now. "I have known Thorin for over a century and I see the way he is around you. Thorin is in love with you and I think...nay I _know_ that you feel the same."

Before she realised it, Maggie was crying again, this time into Dwalin's shoulders.

"Sssh, it's alright, lass." Dwalin soothed her ""Do you not think he loves you too?"

"I don't know what to think anymore." Maggie sniffed. "How could he love me after what I did? I'm so scared."

Dwalin sighed. "Love _is _scary." he said "But you did what you believed was right and with good intentions. That's all any of us can ever do and if Thorin can't see that, well then by Mahal he does not deserve you."

And, Dwalin thought, he would make sure Thorin knew it.

* * *

"Who are they, Bard?"

It had been a long day, even for Bard. When he'd woken up that morning, he could never have anticipated the events that had occurred. Yet, strangely enough, he could help but feel that it was meant to happen. Thorin Oakenshield and his company only had one purpose in Lake Town and some of that scared Bard. Smaug had been asleep for over half a century and if the dwarves woke up the beast, there was no telling what would happen. But, he thought, that was a problem for later. Bard felt bad for having dragged Brenna into his mess, but as always Brenna didn't judge him. In fact, she had bonded with Maggie and for that Bard was glad. The girl and her strange stories of other lands puzzled him.

Her fight with the dwarf had given Bard's girls a bit of a fright and he would be sure to have words with him about that later. His daughters were strong though and they took it in their stride. At least Sigrid was old enough to understand that the argument had been part of something else. A dwarf and a human, Bard thought, was something new but who was he to judge. Still, Bard wondered, if Maggie knew all the details of her heritage. If so, she had made no mention of it to the dwarves. Bard was no expert in politics but if word got out that new heirs to throne of Dunedain and Gondor made itself known, there would be more trouble than just the dragon.

"I am not certain." Bard admitted. "But I believe we are going to have an interesting time ahead."

"Well, whatever it is you're cooking up, you owe me at least a drink."

Bard smiled. "Gladly. Thank you Brenna, truly. You are a kind woman and a good friend."

"And you're a right pain in my backside, Bard the Bargeman." Brenna teased. "I like her, that Maggie. I hope that dwarf sees some sense."

* * *

"_If I were you _kharm, _I would speak to her before you lose her. Or so help me Mahal, I will _make _you."_

Thorin Oakenshield had too many thoughts in his head. One of them was Dwalin's threat playing over and over again. Since his fight with Maggie, the company had made their thoughts about the matter very clear. And, if Thorin was completely honest with himself, he supposed that perhaps he had overreacted a smidge. His hatred for Thranduil had shown itself in the worst possible way and he had projected it onto Maggie. The more he thought back on that moment, the more Thorin realised how much the anger had all but consumed him. It was as though he'd been blinded and couldn't see anything. Admittedly, he was annoyed that Maggie had shared something so important with Legolas. Not because he really thought she would betray them, but because Thorin wished for him to be the person with whom Maggie shared such things. Surely now, there was little hope of that after he'd acted like a complete idiot. So it was that later that evening, Thorin Oakenshield had decided to swallow his pride and found himself at the doorstep Maggie's room. Dwalin had told she was staying with a friend of his, no doubt to get away from him and the others. Thorin had found Bard and his friend outside and they'd pointed him in the direction of the house.

The house itself, Thorin thought, was cozier than Bard's. Although as he valued his head on his person, he made a note to keep that to himself. Thorin walked up the stairs and followed the sound of gentle footsteps coming from one of the rooms further down the corridor. He could recognize the rhythmic movements of Maggie's feet anywhere. Thorin thought he could hear gentle humming of some unknown melody. Once he found her bedroom, Thorin stood in the doorway watching her for a few seconds. Maggie was wearing a long, white nightgown and instead of being tied in its usual ponytail, her hair was out. _Dwalin was right_, Thorin thought, _I do not deserve her._

"Staring is kind of creepy, you know."

Maggie had meant it partly as a joke but there was truth to it as well. She turned to Thorin and there was silence between them. As Maggie eyes examined him, she noticed he seemed tired although she couldn't tell if it was just emotional or physical tiredness.

"May I enter?" he asked

It was much more polite than Maggie had heard him, but she nodded and Thorin stepped in. As he took careful steps towards her, Maggie felt nervous again. The memories of their argument and how he'd punched the wall behind her was still fresh. She knew Dwalin was right, the Thorin who had spoken those harsh words was not really _her _Thorin. It was, she knew, part of the dragon sickness.

"Thorin I-"

"I have been-."

They both sighed and then Thorin spoke again. "I have been foolish."

"Yeah, you could say that.",Maggie said "But I'm also sorry, I should have told you and I should have trusted you more. King Thranduil and his words, they got to me.

Thranduil's words had gotten to her, more than Maggie had previously been aware of. As much as she hated Thranduil her fear for him was greater. Back in Mirkwood, she had allowed herself to be manipulated and ensnared by his magic.

"I know you're angry." Maggie said. "I know I really screwed up and if you no longer trust me, I understand that. But I do know I'm right about Legolas and that he is an ally because-"

Thorin interrupted her, putting his arms on her shoulders. "Then that is all I need to know."

"I never intended to betray or hurt you. I'm on your side, I always have been. Gandalf warned me to not share too much knowledge of what Riley and I know and there are still so many things that I can't tell you. Believe me, I wish I could but I don't want to risk fucking up this timeline or something"

"What did Thranduil tell you?" Thorin asked and suppressed his hatred for the Elf-Lord.

"He told me you couldn't possibly love me, a human." Maggie explained and Thorin her her voice quivering. "That your family are prone to a strain of madness that leaves others hurt. That you'll get bored of me and that you'll just throw me away like some disposable commodity." Maggie felt hot tears stream down her face. "The worst part is, I believed it, because I've seen some of that. I've seen you get angry and I've seen react instantly without a single bit of hesitation. You really scared me before and for a moment I actually thought you…"

Thorin's face fell. "You thought I was going to hurt you."

Maggie nodded as more tears filled her eyes while Thorin pulled her to him.

"You're right." he said "There is a sickness in my family. I watched my grandfather succumb to it and my father. It frightens me, because I do not want to face the same fate. I am not my father."

Thorin wiped Maggie's tears with his thumb. "I know that no words can make up what I have done. I promised your brother that no harm would come to you and I will keep it, if it is the last thing I do."

Maggie collected herself, exhaled a breath of air and then looked up at Thorin."So then stop using words."

It took only a second but then Thorin's lips crashed against Maggie's. She lost her balance for a moment, but Thorin's hands steadied her against the wall behind them. His fingers tousled her hair, coaxing shivers out of her. With her cheeks still blushing hotly, she glanced back up into Thorin's captivating blue eyes. He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. Maggie watched breathlessly as his eyes studied hers with silent intensity. His warm breath ghosted across her face. Maggie shut her eyes in anticipation. She stifled a surprised gasp as his lips teased the tip of her ear, causing her body to flush with heat. The heat seemed to travel through her veins, warming her.

Just as she felt a rush of euphoria envelop her, Thorin drew away and Maggie instantly missed the heat curling within king knew that once his lips pressed against Maggie's neck, she would crumble. After just a few delicate touches of his warm lips, her hands began to do his bidding. They fell down his back as her head was swimming, all previous thoughts stopped in their tracks. Thorin's right hand dropped to Maggie's thigh, pulling up the dress that hangs so loose just above her knees. Then, his patience grew thin and he slipped off the gown, allowing its gentle fabric to fall off Maggie's bare shoulder.

The king under the mountain stopped just to look at her, flushed with desire and lust. He leaned forward to trail small kisses behind her neck. So light that they were almost little breaths. Then, Thorin's teasing was over and he carried Maggie over to the bed with no effort. He lay her down on the mattress and whispered into her ear.

"I am in love with you, Margaret Spencer. Deeply, madly in love. " he whispered. "I am going to show you all that it entails.."

**To be continued….**

* * *

**I'm aware this chapter was a bit filler-esque but I hope you liked it nonetheless. I haven't been brave enough to write a more graphic/risque love scene but maybe I will. For now, I'm going to leave it with your imagination. What about poor Bilbo? Will he get better? What do you think about Brenna? Let me know your thoughts**


	19. Of Many Discoveries

**A/N: **What's this, a somewhat delayed update? We'll see how long I'll be able to keep up these regular updates once work starts in a week. Two things before we dive into it:

I've been thinking about how to take this fic in a different direction as I'm planning on it to be slightly AU, especially closer to the Battle of the Five Armies. When I did my research on the House of Elros and Amandil, I didn't realise that him being Riley and Maggie's dad means they are a direct descendant to Aragorn and therefore also the throne of Gondor. Let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions?

I know I haven't mentioned how long it takes for them to travel between places but between Rivendell and the Goblin tunnels at least a few weeks (Maggie does say something about it taking ages) but when they arrive in Lake Town it's early October so they've been on the road for a while.

Anyway, on with the show. Enjoy, folks!

_Mimûn: Little one_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen:** Of Many Discoveries...

_The last thing Riley remembered before blacking out, was Sauron's enormous shadow holding his body, using nothing but the force of his evil. Riley tried his best to fight it with every bit of strength he had left, but nothing helped. To Sauron, he was just a mere fly on the wall. Something he could kill just as easily. As Riley regained his senses and looked around him, he thought that perhaps Sauron had succeeded. Gandalf had barely been able to fight him, so what use could possibly be? The next immediate question Riley asked himself, was regarding the matter of his current whereabouts. As far as his eyes could see, there was vast fog of white. Riley thought he hinted an old Oak Tree and walked towards him. _

"_I wonder if this that creepy Silent Hill void-space, Maggie saw before." Riley asked. "In which case, am I...dead? Wonderful, some bloody hero I turned out to be. I never even got the chance to tell Bilbo how I feel about him." _

"_You still have that chance, son." _

I know that voice, _Riley thought, _but it cannot be. _Riley paused for a few moments, too afraid to turn around because even though he knew deep down, he wasn't ready for it. His father had been dead for eight years. It had taken time but Riley and Maggie had both finally accepted that he was gone and had moved on with their lives. Then, the Valar had dragged them from their world and dropped them straight into Middle-Earth, at one of the peak moments of its history. Riley still didn't understand all of it and he still wasn't sure if their presence made a difference for the better or not. _

"_What in the whole entire fuck?"he whispered to himself. His dad still looked the same as before he'd gotten sick. Long brown hair and familiar, handsome face. Riley half-expected him to wear some sort of other-worldly clothes, but instead he wore his usual shirt, trousers and tweed waistcoat. Hell, even his pocket-watch was there. Riley had always thought his father someone who was stuck in a different time from how he dressed. _

"_Dad?" Riley was almost too afraid to touch his father but he when he finally did, he was overcome by a mix of happiness, relief and sadness. Alan Spencer embraced his son and for the first time in a long while, Riley allowed himself to cry. _

"_I know Maggie said she'd seen you, but I'm not sure I…" Riley stammered "Not that I doubted her..I just didn't want to believe. Oh god Dad, I've missed you so much." _

"_It's alright, son." Alan said and then he sighed. "Although I am terribly sorry. I never meant for this burden to fall upon the two of you. All I ever wanted for you was to have a normal life. A life lived with laughter and with love. Mind you, seems you've done well in that department." _

_Riley chuckled, "You've got a good sense of humour for a dead guy." _

_In that moment, two things struck Riley. If this was the same voidspace Maggie was in, then that meant he wasn't dead. At least not entirely, which was a relief. The second thing that struck him was that his father's appearance could only mean that was the bearer of news. Whether they were good or bad news, was a different matter entirely. _

"_Dad, when Maggie saw you, it was because you told her about us and our family, who you really are. That the Valar sent us here to help Thorin and the company reclaim Erebor, which by the way is not as lighthearted as the Hobbit made out. " Riley said. "I mean we have been hunted by orcs, the necromancer was able to physically hurt Maggie in her bloody dreams and Sauron nearly killed me. Actually, still not entirely convinced that he didn't. You're seriously telling me that this was sold as damned _children's book _in Waterstones for __£7.90__? I am going to have nightmares for literally the rest of my life and they teach this as adventures being _fun_?" _

_Riley stopped his ramblings and exhaled a breath of air. He turned back to his father who had a calm smile on his face and he was used to his son's rants. _

"_Feeling better?" Alan asked _

"_Yeah, I guess I had to get that off my chest." Riley replied. "My point is dad, as great as it is to see you, I know you're not here to just say hello. Did we screw up? Things haven't exactly gone according to plan." _

"_That's the point isn't it? You're here to change the course of things to come because by doing so, the enemy's hold on Middle-Earth will weaken. At least, some things." _

_Riley blinked, not liking the sound in his father's voice. "What do you mean _some _things?" _

_Something changed in Alan Spencer's eyes then, he didn't say anything but Riley knew exactly what he meant and that's when his heart broke into a thousand small pieces. _

"_Thorin still has to die, doesn't he?" _

_Alan only nodded and Riley wiped the tears running down his face. This placed Riley in an entirely different situation. He had to tell his sister and knowing Maggie, she was not going to be happy about it. Riley tried to understand the Valar's reasoning behind this decision and could find none. Did Thorin's death carry some significance that he had missed out on? Or was it simply one of those fixed points in the timeline that you weren't supposed to change? Either way, Maggie wasn't going to have any of it and judging by the look on his father's face, there was more. _

"_There is the matter of your heritage, son." Alan said _

"_Yeah, Maggie said that you're Amandil and you were a Lord of Andunie who served under King __Ar-Pha..."_

"_Ar-Pharazôn." _

"_Ar-Pharazôn, thank you." Riley said "She also said that you had another son before us, Elendil." _

"_What else did she tell you?" _

"_I don't really remember the Silmarillion that well, it was always Maggie's favourite. Elrond told her some of our family's history. Apparently, after you vanished, Elendil still managed to arrive in Middle-Earth, where he settled in Arnor and then founded Gondor of which he became…" _

_Riley's voice trailed off as the realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks. _

"_Holy shit." he whispered. "No, no, no...we can't be...are you seriously telling me that Maggie and I...that we're-" _

"_Heirs to the throne of Gondor." _

"_Okay, I need to sit down."_

* * *

Maggie had never known the difference between having sex and making love until that night. Nor had she ever known a feeling so beyond what words were able to describe. She didn't just love Thorin Oakenshield, but she needed him, as much as the air she breathed. Last night was the first real time that Maggie was sure Thorin felt the same. It was that love and need for each other, which made the night all the more intense. Within seconds they were both naked, their bodies encompassed by heat and lust. Usually, Thorin was rough when it came to sex but with love-making it seemed, he was more gentle. Firm, but gentle nonetheless. Eventually, after Maggie had let out a cry with her release at the same time as Thorin, they both collapsed on the mattress in a mix of sweat and ecstasy. Maggie had fallen asleep with the King Under the Mountain pressing his nose against her neck, his steady breath leading her into a deep slumber.

It was daylight again when Maggie opened her eyes. Beside her, Thorin was still breathing heavily and the memories of the night brought a smile to her face. All her previous anxiety was gone and for the first time in a long while, Maggie Spencer was happy. Perhaps, she thought, this was the real reason the Valar had sent them. To change things for the better and give Thorin a real chance for a life in Erebor. It made sense, she thought, and she was going to make sure to fight for it. Maggie listened for a sign of Brenna, but the house seemed empty. Maggie felt a bit guilty for taking up so much of Brenna's personal space after she'd been so kind to her. But, both Bard and Brenna had assured her that it really was no problem. It wasn't Brenna's kindness that surprised Maggie but Bard's. The bargeman had shown such skepticism towards the dwarves at first, but it seemed like with Maggie and Bilbo's presence, some of that initial worry had been put aside. At least temporarily. Carefully, Maggie removed Thorin's arm from her waist but as soon as she was about to get out of bed, a strong hand grabbed her.

"Where do you think you're going, _givashel_?"

The Khuzdul nickname made Maggie blush and she turned around to Thorin. His voice was drowsy and he stifled a yawn.

"I thought I'd see where Brenna went." Maggie said. "I want to thank her for being so kind to me."

Thorin sat up and nuzzled his nose into Maggie's neck, placing a gentle kiss on her warm skin. Somehow, Mahal had blessed him with this incredible woman and Thorin swore than he was going to do everything in his power to keep her safe, treasured and loved. Besides, if he didn't Thorin was certain that Riley would keep true to his word and harm him. Which, Reminded the king that he would have the same word with Riley about Master Baggins.

"It seems to me that since we are to stay in this town for a few days, I see no rush to get up. Besides, Ms Brenna is already out, so come back to bed."

Maggie allowed Thorin's hand to lead her back between the sheets and she relaxed as she rested her head on his hairy chest. As she lay there, Maggie felt her breathing slowing down as Thorin gently ran his fingers through her hair. She wished that all mornings would be like this one, but Maggie also knew things wouldn't stay that way for long. So, she decided to enjoy it for as long as possible.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" Maggie asked after a while

Thorin seemed lost in his own thoughts for a while until he replied. "You'll have to be more specific, sweeting." he said "Many things were said last night. Some of them by you, I recall. I didn't realise you had quite the mouth"

His teasing made Maggie blush and she looked up at him. Thorin was a very handsome dwarf, Maggie already knew, but every time she glanced at him, she discovered new things she liked. The dimples on his face, the expression in his eyes whenever he was deep in his own thoughts.

"I meant the part where you said you're in love with me."

Thorin glanced at her, somewhat confused by his question. Had Maggie not known love before or was she afraid to believe someone would love her? Perhaps, Thorin thought, it was a combination of the two. How could he assure her that his feelings were true? That he knew in his heart that he wanted nobody else. "I love you, more than I can express with words." He kissed her hand.

"I love you too." Maggie said and she really meant it.

Thorin felt flutter in his heart and sighed in relief. She loved him too. The son of Thrain pulled her so that she was once more at his mercy, under his body. "Now then, if you are to be my queen, I think it is only right that I court you properly."

Maggie blinked. "That you what-now?"

Maggie had heard of courting, of course, but all she knew was that it was a very old-fashioned and to some extents dead tradition. In Middle-Earth it seemed, that was not the case and Maggie knew nothing of what courting meant to the people of this world, or specifically to dwarfs. At her baffled expression, Thorin chuckled.

"Do people not court each other in your world?" he asked

"I mean..sort of." Maggie said,"Just not in the way you probably think. In my world, we just call it dating."

"And how is...dating different from courting?"

"Well for one thing, I have a feeling it's much less romantic. Although, it depends entirely on the person. When you date someone it usually starts with one person asking the their crush out."

"What in Durin's name is a crush?" Thorin asked as he briefly stopped kissing Maggie's shoulder. "And what is the purpose of ...asking someone out? Why would you need to step outside?"

At this Maggie laughed. Sometimes, she forgot all about the cultural and interdimensional differences. She had done many strange things in her life, but explaining modern day dating to a Thorin Oakenshield, was a new one for the list.

"Okay so, a crush is a person you like and when you ask them out, it can be for a coffee or going to dinner or the cinema. It's basically a way of showing someone that you're interested in them. If the feeling is mutual, they'll say yes."

"So it is courting then?"

Maggie shook her head. "Not really, you can have a few dates with someone and then decide you're better off as friends. Sometimes, if things go really well, that person becomes your boyfriend or your girlfriend. Some people also prefer to date casually.."

Thorin raised an eyebrow "Casually? What does that entail?"

Maggie realised she had opened a completely different can of worms. "Casual dating is when you have no intentions of becoming seriously attached to that person and you just sleep with them. For fun."

"What would be the point in that?" Thorin asked, his voice serious. "If you do not love the person you share a physical union with, then it loses all purpose and becomes meaningless. There is no greater declaration of love than sharing your mind, heart and body with your One. Why would you give such a thing to just anyone?"

Maggie wondered what Thorin meant by being someone's 'One' and would ask at a later point. Hearing him speak about love and sex as something so sacred surprised her a little. She imagined that in Thorin's youth, perhaps he would have had previous lovers and slept with them too.

"Thorin Oakenshield, are you secretly a hopeless romantic?" Maggie teased and sat up so that she was facing him. "I agree with you, though. That's why I was surprised to see my brother so completely smitten with Bilbo Baggins. He's never really been one for long-term relationships."

It was true, Maggie knew. Riley had had maybe one serious relationship in his life, that she was aware of. It wasn't because her brother didn't fall in love, but she guessed because he was afraid of it. Since their dad had died, Riley had a difficult time opening up to anyone else. For months, he wouldn't speak to their mother and barely even Maggie. To deal with his grief and pain, Riley had turned to some less than legal substances and became a shell of his former self. Maggie remembered those days as if they happened yesterday. The overdose that nearly killed her brother had been both a curse and a blessing. After that narrow escape of death, Riley changed his path in life and after years of hard work, he was the same, witty self he had always been. It took a while, Maggie and Riley's bond mended eventually.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this...uh...moment."

Gloin's voice snapped Maggie out of her thoughts. She turned around to the dwarf who stood in the doorway to the bedroom. He looked both a little embarrassed and amused to have walked in on such an intimate moment. Immediately, alarm bells went off in Maggie's head because there was no way the other dwarves would interrupt them, if it wasn't serious.

"What is it Gloin?" Thorin growled, less than happy about having their morning cut short. "Out with it!"

"It's Master Baggins." Ori said "His fever is getting worse. Much worse."

* * *

"_Okay, let me get this straight." _

_Riley paced back and forth, trying to wrap his head around what his father had just revealed. He didn't doubt the truth of it, but it was still ridiculous. Him and Maggie, heirs to the throne of Gondor? It was absurd, yet there was no reason for his dad to lie to him about any of this and Riley had just about accepted the strangeness of their current situation. This was something else entirely to get used to. Did Gondor even have a king now, Riley wondered, or was it still run by stewards? Did the stewards know of Maggie and Riley's existence, because if so that would cause a whole other political struggle that they were not ready to deal with. There was already so much going on that took priority over this new revelation. _

"_You're telling me that Maggie and I are what a prince and princess of Gondor?" he asked _

"_Crown prince and princess, seeing as Elendil was your brother it makes you next in line. But yes it is true. Gondor is now ruled by their steward Ecthelion II and he will not take lightly to a threat to the throne." _

"_Isn't that the whole point of a steward, though? To guard the throne until the heir is ready to claim it? In this case, the heir is Aragorn, I mean Estel."_

"_Yes but that is sixty years from now." Alan watched his son who was, as expected, not taking the news well. The valar had blessed him with a rare moment to see his son and he felt guilty that this was the reason. "Right now, Gondor has neither a king or a queen on its throne. Echtelion likes it this way and would rather not see it change."_"_So what? Are we supposed to step forward and suddenly claim a throne, that we had no idea was ours until just now? I can solve that problem really easily and Ecthelion will have nothing to worry about. I sure as hell do not want to be king of anything. I can almost certainly guarantee you that Mags feels the same way. I get that you had life before us, and I'm still furious that you kept it from us. But dad, you can't just come back from the dead and tell us to change the course of our entire goddamn lives. I mean, Jesus, that is not fair. None of this is fair. I have a life back home. I have family, friends and a PhD in Science Communication that I would really love to complete. When all of this is over, I just want to go home to how things were before all of this." _

_Is that truly what he wanted though? Riley asked himself. The question stirred unknown feelings inside him and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Did he want to go back to his normal life and forget everything he had come to know here? Did he want to forget all about Thorin Oakenshield and the company, the adventures they'd had so far and Bilbo Baggins? That bloody hobbit had nestled his way into Riley's heart and his thoughts often wandered to him. The answer was yes, a part of Riley did just want to go home and live his life as he had always done. But another part, a much stronger one, knew he wouldn't be able to do so. His moral compass told him that he was needed here and there was a greater purpose to all this._

"_Son of a bitch." Riley sighed and kicked a small pebble. "Alright, what do I have to do?" _

_Alan Spencer put an assuring hand on his son's shoulder. He was so proud of both his children around for everything they had accomplished. He knew their journey wasn't over and there were far greater trials ahead than they could ever imagine._

* * *

At the news of Bilbo's illness, Maggie wasted no time. She quickly rushed to get out of bed and dressed. Within mere minutes she was back at Bard's house. Oin was looking after Bilbo who was burning up with fever and delirious too. He muttered nonsensical things Maggie couldn't quite make out and sometimes he mumbled about the Sackville-Bagginses and what they would do to his house. Tilda and Sigrid helped supply Oin with cold wet towels, but they seemed to have little to no effect. Maggie sat at Bilbo's bedside, putting a new cold tower on his forehead and gently took his hand. _Oh Bilbo, _she thought, _I wish I could do more. _Then, as if the thought had just hit her, Maggie realised there was something she could do to help. She shot up from the bed and ran across the room to find her belongings.

"What are you searching for, little sister?" Fili asked curiously as he watched Maggie go through the small pile of her belongs.

"Where is it? I know it's here somewhere!" she asked herself. Desperately, Maggie rummaged through her leather back. It was usually a mess and this was no different. She emptied out its contents; the journal Thorin had given her, some clothes, a modern day pen from IKEA a various small things. She looked its corners and in its pockets until she finally found it. A small packet of paracetamol, with two tablets left. Maggie always kept them with her, in case of a headache or if her period pains were particularly bad. She had no idea if they would even work on Bilbo but she was grateful to have found them. Maggie rushed back into the bedroom. Fili followed her and gestured for the other dwarves to come closer. So did Sigrid and Tilda but with much more caution.

"Pass me a jug of water." she said. "Quick!"

Oin passed her a jug of water and Maggie used a mortel to to crumble the tablets into a white powder which she mixed in with the water. The other dwarves looked on, both fascinated and a little concerned. She sat down on the bed, carefully lifting up Bilbo's head and helped him drink the liquid. The hobbit coughed slightly but then lay back down. Maggie breathed out a heavy sigh.

"There. It might take an hour or so before it kicks in," Maggie said "But he should be alright, thank God."

"What did you give him, lass?" Oin asked "I've never seen such a thing in my life."

"It's called paracetamol. It's a type of medicine where I'm from. We use it for various aches and flus. I don't know if it'll last for very long, a few hours at least. Either way that was my last two tablets so, here's hoping it works."

Thorin embraced Maggie and placed a kiss on her forehead. Although he was uncertain of what he had just witnessed, he was relieved nonetheless. It seemed their burglar would live to see another day.

"You sacrificed a token from home...to help him?" Nori said

"That's very selfless, lass." Dori agreed

"Well yeah, I can't just let him die.". Maggie said. To her it seemed like an obvious choice to her but the dwarves were amazed. "You need your burglar, I need my friend alive and both Gandalf and my brother would undoubtedly kill me if I let Bilbo die on my watch, so it's a win-win situation really. Besides, it's only paracetamol, no big deal."

"Well, I'm sure Master Baggins will be grateful nonetheless." Thorin said.

"Alright, then." Bombur said and rubbed his hands together. "Breakfast?"

* * *

Once Bilbo's fever settled down and Bard came back from the market with Bain, it was time for breakfast. They'd use more of Gloin's secret stash of money and with the help from Sigrid, Bombur cooked what could only be described as a small feast. Maggie couldn't recall the last time she'd had such a meal and happily ate the bacon, scrambled eggs and other various bits of food on the table. While still weak from the orc arrow, Kili was able to join them seemed to have a good appetite but Maggie still kept an eye on him. She felt a bit guilty for not using some of the paracetamol on Kili, but a part of doubted it would have any kind of effect on orc poison. After breakfast, the dwarves helped clear and Maggie mused at Tilda's constant pestering of Fili and why he was blonde when his brother was a brunette. She asked why they had braids in their hair even though they were men and all manner of questions. Fili and Kili pretended to be annoyed, but Maggie could they didn't mind. Bard stood at what was supposed to be their kitchen counter, when Maggie watched Thorin get up and walked over to him. The dwarf king seemed to hesitate for a while and then Maggie witnessed something she could never have predicted.

"Bard." Thorin said "It has come to my attention that perhaps I've been a bit harsh...and ungrateful. I wish to offer you my sincere apologies and I also want to thank you and your children for your hospitality."

Bard seemed as surprised as everyone else didn't quite know what to say for a while, until he finally broke the silence. "Apology accepted, Master Dwarf. You and your company are welcome here."

Maggie breathed a sigh of relief for the second time that day and nuzzled Thorin's neck as he pulled her down onto his lap when he rejoined the table.

"Shall I take it that you kissed and made up?" Bars teased with a grin.

"Shut up." Maggie said and blushed

"Hah! Pay up, lads!"

"I knew it wouldn't take long!"

Some silver coins were thrown across and Maggie shook her head. Of course they'd place bets, what else would they do? Bain looked on with a surprised expression, he still didn't know what to make of their strange guessed or why his father had allowed them to stay. But, it certainly made things more interesting than they had been lately and his father seemed to be in much better spirits.

"Oh god.." Maggie mumbled "You guys will be the death of me."

"This surprises you?" Thorin asked cheekily

"No, I suppose not."

Thorin turned to Nori. "What was the nature of your wager?" he asked

"We discussed whether or not you two would have another argument or if you would...you know." Nori said and Maggie saw his ears pink.

"Yes, I get the picture."

Maggie turned to Dwalin and Fili. "And what side of the bet were you two on?"

As she said it, both Fili and Dwalin caught coins

"I for one, had no doubt that uncle would come to his senses." Fili said with a smile.

Maggie simply shook her head, but nevertheless, she was happy and content.

* * *

When Riley opened his eyes again, he knew he was alive. In an awful amount of pain, but alive nonetheless. He was also in cage, hanging off the side of a cliff, with nothing beneath him but fog and darkness. Riley also saw Gandalf hanging in a cage across the crevasse from himself. He couldn't tell whether the wizard was alive or not and tried to get his attention but with no luck. There were no signs of the orcs around them or any wargs, but that wasn't assuring at all. For all he knew, they were waiting for just the right moment to kill them, leaving no trace of their bodies and no hope to join the rest of the company. Riley also knew there was no way there were getting out of there without help. Luckily, he did know a way to get help and as he closed his eyes, Riley hope this would work and not just leave him feeling like a moron.

_Elrond, _he thought, _I know you can hear me. At least I hope you can hear me. Gandalf and I are in trouble and we need help. Radagast is on his way to Lady Galadriel but I don't know if he'll get there in time but Gandalf and I can't leave here without help. He...Sauron will kills for real if we try. If you can hear me, please help us. _

* * *

"Dori," Maggie said "Can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm? Yes, of course, lass. What's on your mind?"

Some time later, some of the dwarves had set out to find more supplies and figure out what to do about their present situation. While they were stuck in Lake Town for the time being, there was still much to see tee. Thorin had asked Fili, Dori, Nori, Bombur, Gloin and Dwalin to come with him, while the other stayed behind. Oin looked after Bilbo, while Bofur, Ori and Bifur stayed in the house, sorting out the supplies they already had and planned for the journey ahead. Balin kept an eye on Kili who was also resting. Maggie thought about how to phrase her question without sounding silly

"What exactly does dwarven courting entail?" she asked finally.

_Ah_, Dori thought, _so he's finally decided to make it official. _"Why do you ask, _mimûn_?"

"I'm just..curious." Maggie lied

Maggie realised how bad the lie was because Dori just smiled at her. Dori knew that if Maggie was asking about dwarven courting, then it could only mean that Thorin had decided to make things official with her. Since their first meeting in Trollshaw, Dori had thought Maggie and her brother to be strange and that was still very much the case. Nonetheless, he liked her and over the journeys he had come to care for her like and uncle might care for his niece. Both her and Riley were one of the dwarves now and it meant they would always be protected and looked after, even if it meant enduring their banter and teasing. Dori had heard Master Baggin's feverish mumblings of Riley and he wondered if the hobbit was even aware of his own feelings yet. That was another thing they'd be sure to tease him about when awoke.

"Dwarrow courting has centuries of history behind it." Dori explained "As you might know, there are very few dwarrowdams among our kin, so when it comes to matters of the heart, we take it very seriously. Unlike most humans, dwarfs only choose one spouse with whom they share the rest of this life and the next."

"Is that what it means to be a dwarf's 'One'?" Maggie asked

"Yes, I believe humans refer to is as a soulmate."

Balin joined the conversation now. "If Thorin is speaking of courtship, then no doubt he believes that you are indeed his 'One'."

Maggie felt a flush of heat on her face, and butterflies in her stomach. Suddenly, she was nervous and a bit dizzy. She had no doubt regarding her feelings for Thorin but talk of soulmates and courtship was all new to her. Was she really good enough to be his 'One'? Maggie wished her friends, Natalie and Laura were there. If they were, they'd know what to say and what to do. Perhaps, Maggie thought, she could find Brenna for some advice.

"How exactly do dwarves court? Or is it all secrecy?" she asked

"Well, you've already discovered one of the ways we court." Dori said

"How?"

"Sex, my dear." Balin replied. "It's one of the most intimate ways in which we declare our love and commitment to our One. No doubt, Thorin knew you were his before he even really realised it himself. To be quite blunt, it means that he wants to marry you."

Maggie's embarrassment made both of the elder dwarves laughs and she buried her face in her hands. This was one of those conversations that nobody else would ever believe she'd had. Maggie wasn't even sure really believed it herself.

"He hasn't given you beads yet, though." Dori said. "That is when you know, it is truly official. Courting beads are sacred in dwarrow culture. Just like wedding bands, you wear them for the rest of your life."

"Is he allowed to marry a human though?" Maggie asked. "I'm neither a dwarf nor royalty. Doesn't that cause complications?"

"Actually, you're wrong." The next person who joined the conversation was Bard. He had been listening for a while but didn't want to interrupt. He carried a large piece of heavy fabric in his hands and placed on the table before them. "You are royalty."

"Come again?" Maggie asked

Bard hard everyone's attention now. He unfolded the bit of fabric on the table, and it seemed to be an old family tree. Maggie recognised some of the names on it, one of them being her father Amandil and her brother Elendil. There was also Elros and Elerond, as well as Eärendil and even Isildur. Maggie looked at Bard, not really knowing what was going on.

"When you mentioned your father was Amandil, I took the liberty of doing some research. We have some old tapestries and family trees in the old library." Bard said

"What of it?" Dori asked

"Well, Ms Maggie is a daughter of Amandil whose bloodline directly descended from Eärendil himself. Her brother is also Elendil and we know that when he came to Middle-Earth he settled in both Dunedain and Gondor, of which he became king. I know Elendil is dead and Gondor hasn't had a king for many years, they have a Steward now, but if Maggie and her brother are sons of Amandil and siblings to Elendil then that means…"

"...that they are direct descendants for the throne of Gondor." Balin finished his sentence.

Maggie was speechless. After all the history lessons with Lord Elrond and tales from Middle-Earth, it was the one thing which had never clicked for her until then. She heard Bard's words clear as day but she still couldn't believe it.

"Holy shit…" she whispered.

Things, it seemed, were going to get a lot more interesting.

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

_**This was another kinda long chapter and I'm sorry if it was a bit filler-ish. I wanted to go into Riley and Maggie's backstory a bit more and the purpose of their stay in Middle-Earth. What did you think of it? Let me know. **_


	20. Of Bard's Story

**A/N****:** Another chapter! Inspiration hit me with this one. There isn't too much mentioned of Bard's background and history besides his ties to Girion, so I took some liberties with Bard's backstory in this one. A lot of this is taken from the Silmarillion as well and I hope I've done it justice, I figured it would be interesting to explore the history of Middle-Earth a bit more. I hope you'll forgive the creative license, it is FanFiction after all. I will carry on with the movie plot in the next chapter, but I thought we'd have some fun first.

Also one more thing, I know Lady Gilraen stays with Estel in Rivendell and only dies much later, before he joins the ranger, but in this fic, she died much earlier and Estel is a little younger.

Enjoy!

**Khuzdul translations: **

**Mizimelûh**: My jewel of all jewels.

**Givashel**: Treasure of treasures.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: **Of Bard's Story….

"Maggie!" Bard called after her "Maggie, wait!'

Maggie didn't wait. In fact, she was having none of it. She quickly marched through the streets of Lake-Town, with Bard running after her. After the revelation of her heritage, Maggie felt overwhelmed and anxious. To her, it didn't matter what was written down because she was no royalty. She was just Margaret Spencer. Margaret Spencer who shared an apartment with friends back home, where they had movie nights and lived out their twenties. She was just Maggie loved her job and who missed her brother and her mum more than anything. She wasn't a princess. Nor did she want to be one. Finally, Bard caught up with her and grabbed her arm. She spun around to him.

"Why are you so upset?" Bard asked "Most people, when finding out that they are royalty, are usually thrilled."

"I do not want the throne of Gondor, Bard!" Maggie replied. " I never asked for _this_!"

The small scene caused a few people to turn their heads and Bard heard a few whispers. There hadn't been talk of royalty around these parts for many years. Bard couldn't understand why Maggie seemed to be so afraid of something that was rightfully hers. Echthelion had taken over as a steward from his father and while their family did look after Gondor, their rule wasn't exactly fair. They were greedy and cared more for their own treasures than the wellbeing of their people.

"It is your _birthright_! You and your family's. Do you not think your father would want this for you?" Bard said

"You don't know a _damned _thing about my father!" Maggie snapped. "Or what he would want for Riley and I!"

Bard realised he had overstepped some boundaries, so he paused for a while, allowing the situation to diffuse. He didn't want to cause unnecessary upset.

"I am sorry." he apologised. "You're right, I don't know what your father was like, but I did know of him. He was a member of the Faithful, just like my ancestor, Hallatan who was also related to Girion, Lord of Dale. Hallatan was on the ships banished from Númenór with your father, Elendil and the rest of the Faithful."

Maggie listened to Bard but didn't understand him. Back in Rivendell, Lord Elrond had briefly mentioned the Faithful, but he hadn't gone into any detail about who they were.

"Okay," Maggie breathed out, feeling a bit calmer. "Who the fuck are the Faithful?"

"They were called _Nimruzîrim, _which I think meant Elf-friends. They were those amongst the Númenóreans who remained loyal to the will of the Valar, even when a lot of the King's Men did not. Because of their allegiance to the elves and devotion to the Valar, they were banished and sent to live in Rómenna, on the Eastern coast of Númenór."

Maggie raised an eyebrow. "You're telling me that my dad and brother belonged to a religious cult?"

Bard blinked. "No. No not at all." he assured her. "The Faithful were a faction of sorts. They still spoke Elvish and remained allies with the elves. If it weren't for the Faithful, there would have been no Last Allegiance between Men and Elves."

"While this history lesson is thrilling," Maggie said "What does it have to do with anything?"

"Long ago, your father saved the life of my ancestor. As a way to show his gratitude, Hallatan swore his allegiance to Amandil, Lord of Andunie. Amandil was his commanding officer and when he vanished, Hallatan's allegiance lay with your brother, Elendil. It has long been told that our family stands side by side with the House of Elros and descendants of Amandil, for as long as our bloodline lives on. I did not believe there were any remaining descendants of Amandil alive after Isildur's death, until I met you."

Maggie listened to Bard's story and wasn't sure what to make of it. She wondered if even Elrond knew about all of this. If he did, would he purposely keep such a thing from her?

"Okay, I need a drink." Maggie said. "I've played enough Dungeons and Dragons in my life to know that there's a tavern somewhere in this town. Where is it?"

"I'll take you the tavern, I could do with a drink too, but what is Dungeons and Dragons?" Bard asked

Bard offered Maggie his arm and they walked back through the crowd, unaware of the dark and sinister eyes watching from the shadows. The silhouette turned to one of the town guards.

"Send word to the Master and tell him that there are some news of the land, which I am sure Lord Ecthelion would be delighted to hear about."

* * *

Since the departure of Thorin Oakenshield's company from Rivendell, Lord Elrond had been troubled. He knew that with Gandalf accompanying them, they would be alright, still the Elf-lord was restless. He worried for Maggie and Riley. Lately, he had also felt the presence of a shadow, linger over their journey. It was this shadow that kept his sight from reaching them. Their escape from Rivendell had not gone unnoticed by Saruman, who was less than impressed. Elrond wanted to believe that the wizard's disbelief in Maggie and Riley had solid grounds, after all he was called Saruman the Wise for a reason. Still, Elrond was worried and hoped that Maggie and the company, even Thorin was alright.

Estel had noticed his concern and had tried everything in his power to cheer up the elf-lord. The child also asked continuously about Maggie and Riley and when the dwarves would be back. Elrond couldn't answer any of those questions and he it made him feel guilty. Then again, his attachment to Maggie and Riley wasn't strange, seeing as they were kin and perhaps he saw Maggie as a sort of mother-figure. Another thing Estel no longer had. The twins had also tried to cheer up Elrond by reassuring him that there was no need for him to worry, that everything would be alright and to trust Gandalf.

Lord Elrond almost believed their words, until one night, when he had tucked Estel into bed. Just as he had told Maggie all those weeks ago, he had no control over when his vision came. But it was not a vision he had this time, but a voice in his head and a familiar one at that.

"_Elrond, we need your help or he will kill us." _

The voice belonged to Riley. It was a distant echo but certainly his. Elrond focused and saw in his mind a desolate and dark landscape with a towering fortress. There was no sign of the rest of the company but he saw two cages hanging from chains off the edge of a cliff. In the cages were Riley and Gandalf.

They were in Dol Guldur.

* * *

Maggie and Bard made a stop at the house before continuing to the tavern. Maggie wanted to see to Bilbo and make sure Kili was alright. Bilbo's fever seemed to have broken at last, but the hobbit was still exhausted. Maggie hoped that another good night's sleep would fight the rest of the cold. Kili was still in some amount of pain, but still steady. He assured Maggie that he would be fine at the house and both Sigrid and Tilda offered to look after him. Bain asked his father to come with him to the tavern but Bard wouldn't allow it, much to Bain's annoyance. Oin, Ori and Dori graciously offered to stay behind, to keep an eye on the children while urging Bard to go out. It seemed to them like it had been sometime since the Bargeman had allowed himself a bit of fun. Looking after his children was the least they could do to thank him. It was just after dusk when they reached the tavern, which was packed.

Maggie wasn't sure what she had expected but it seemed like the people of Lake-Town liked a pint or two. A part of Maggie had expected a run-down and cold tavern, but instead it reminded her of some of her favorite pubs back home. There was laughter, warmth and everyone was in good spirits. Soon enough, the small group, which consisted of Maggie, Brenna, Bard, Fili, Thorin, Balin, Gloin, Bofur and Dwalin had occupied a large table in the corner of the tavern. Maggie wasn't sure where the rest of the company was and was surprised they weren't joining them at the tavern. If she had come to learn one thing about dwarves, it was that they loved drinking and music.

At first, there had been some stares and mumblings from the townsfolk when the dwarves entered but soon enough it died down and the atmosphere relaxed. Dwalin brought them the first round of drinks, which he complained were small compared to what they usually drank. Maggie took the first sip of the pint and allowed the flavour to linger in her mouth before drinking it in one go. As much as she had enjoyed the elvish wine back in Rivendell, the ale was better and more of a reminder of home. _I wish you were here, Ri, _she thought knowing her brother would love this place. As far as the music was concerned, it reminded Maggie of Scottish and Irish ceilidh.

With the overall happy mood in the tavern, it was almost as if every obstacle over the past couple of months had been forgotten, at least temporarily. Even Dwalin cracked a smile and Maggie swore she even heard him laugh.

"Fee," she nudged the crown prince's shoulder. "Who is that dwarf and what on Earth has he done with Dwalin?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Fili replied. "Do you think perhaps, that he is possessed?"

"By what, a demon of happiness?"

A chuckle came from Balin who had been conversing with Brenna until that point.

"My brother, even though it is rare, does have a sense of humor. The fact the he shows it here and now, means that not only is he comfortable in the present company, he is also happy."

"Yes," Thorin said and gave a discreet nudge to Brenna. "Yes, I can see that."

"Happy and clearly drunk." Maggie said. "I thought dwarves were good at drinking?"

Maggie sat on Thorin's lap and the king wrapped his arms around her, brushing away a strand of her and gently kissed her neck. He had heard about Bard's revelations and while these were matters they needed to discuss at a later time, he was happy to see Maggie so relaxed. She had borrowed a new dress from Brenna it was similar in shape to the other dress, except this was olive green and the neck cut just a bit lower. He chuckled at Maggie's words about being disappointed in their drinking abilities, because Thorin noticed she was certainly at the tipsy stage.

"I've got to tell you." Maggie continued and pointed playfully at the dwarves. "This is a little disappointing."

"I must say, I agree." Bard said as he placed a new round of drinks on the table. His ability to manage alcohol seemed a bit better tha "Perhaps you are afraid that you're out of your league here."

"Are _you _challenging _me _to a drinking contest, Master Bargeman?" Thorin asked and leaned forward with his elbow on the table.

His voice was serious and for a while Bard looked a bit worried, as if he had offended the King Under the Mountain. Then he relaxed when he realised Thorin was only pulling his leg.

"Aye." Bard nodded "That is, if you're up for it. If you're afraid, we'll hold no grudge."

Maggie exchanged a glance with Fili and watched the two men as a silence fell, before Thorin laughed a deep and hearty laugh. Even Balin seemed surprised because it had been a long time since any of them had heard Thorin actually laugh.

"And what are the terms?" Thorin asked as he leaned back in his chair.

This was a new side of Thorin that Maggie hadn't seen before. A playful side and she had a feeling that poor Bard had no idea what he was getting himself into. She did of course, remember the infamous drinking scene between Legolas and Gimlin in the Lord of the Rings but perhaps men and dwarves were on a more equal level than elves when it came to drinking.

"Simple enough, whoever finishes these drinks first within the next ten minutes, while also being able to stand up and walk in a straight line to the bar and back has won."

"Let's make it interesting then, shall we?" Thorin suggested. "If I win, I will employ your service for the rest of our stay and you will help us with whatever we need. And, you must also tell Ms Brenna how you feel about her. Or _I_ will."

Maggie watched Bard's face carefully, trying to anticipate his reaction. Brenna, thankfully was talking to some of her friends and hadn't heard the terms. It was pretty obvious though, that there was something more than just friendship between her and Bard.

"Agreed, and if you lose, I will employ _your _services for the remainder of your stay. And, to make things interesting, you will not engage in any sexual activities with Maggie. If you fail at that, you'll spend the week scrubbing my toilet."

"Umm...what? How is that fair?"

"Done." Thorin quickly agreed and shook Bard's hand. "May the best man, or dwarf win."

"You started this, little sister." Fili teased. "But fear not, I am confident in Uncle's abilities. After all, ale is a dwarven drink. Now if you'll excuse me, I best see to it that Bofur and Gloin do not cause any troubles at the bar."

Fili finished his drink and Maggie rolled his eyes. She knew he hadn't gone to look after Gloin and Bofur, but to chat with rather lovely barmaid who had been serving them.

"Come on," Brenna said as she walked up to the table and grabbed Maggie's hand. "Let's dance and leave these fools to it."

"I don't know how to." Maggie protested.

"It's a jig, love." Brenna smiled. "You don't need to."

Before Maggie could protest, Brenna pulled her off the chair and dragged her onto the dancefloor. The tune playing was a cheerful one, which started slow at first and Maggie soon found her feet moving along to its rhythm, letting the music guide her. Then, as the band kept playing, the rhythm got quicker. Maggie lost herself in the dance and didn't have a single care in the world. It was as if all her fears and anxiety fell away at the sound of the fiddle and the drum. In the background she heard Fili's voice and Bofur laughing at something he said. Suddenly, an unfamiliar pair of hands grabbed Maggie's waist and wandered down her body. When she spun around, a strange man stood in front of her. He wasn't much older than her but his face was unkind and his breath awful. The worst thing about him was the satisfied grin on his face.

"What's the matter, pet? Don't fancy a dance?" he asked

"No thank you."

Maggie turned away from him and was about to walk away when he grabbed her hand. She turned back around to the stranger and then grabbed a tight hold of his hand and bent it backwards so that he cried out in pain.

"Touch me again," Maggie warned and tightened her grip on his bent hand, "And I'll break every single one of your fingers, so that you can never touch a woman again. Now fuck off, I was having fun. We good?"

The weasley man nodded and when Maggie let go off his hand he hurried away. She looked over at the table where Thorin and Bard had both been prepared to draw weapons, but upon seeing that she'd handled the situation by herself, there was no need for interference. Maggie felt Fili's familiar arms around her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked and lead her to Bofur and Gloin at the bar, where she took a seat.

"I'm fine, Fili." Maggie replied. "He's not the first bar-creep I've dealt with."

"Aye," Gloin acknowledged as he drank from his ale. "I reckon you handled it well."

"Well, Master Gloin, women are not fragile." Maggie ordered another drink and turned to Gimli's father. "We shouldn't have to rely on men to protect us."

* * *

Thorin watched Maggie from his seat at the table and relaxed. If necessary, he wouldn't have hesitated to hurt that weasel of a man for touching her, but it seemed like Maggie had everything under control. The king gave a nod to Fili at the bar, to look after her just in case. Fili acknowledged his silent request and so Thorin turned back to his conversation. The drinking contest was over and considering the terms set by himself and Bard, the next few days were to be interesting. It was all in good spirits though and it would make their stay in Lake-Town more bearable. As grateful as Thorin was for the kindness and hospitality shown by Bard and Brenna, he ached for the Lonely Mountain. It pained him that it was so close yet so far away at the same time. Another concerned growing at back of Thorin's mind, was the lack of Gandalf and Riley. He did not doubt the competency of the wizard and knew he would keep Riley safe, but it had been a long time since they parted ways at the edge of Mirkwood. Thorin knew that Maggie must also be concerned about her brother's wellbeing and perhaps, the speed at which she consumed the alcohol was a way to deal with that worry.

"She's a strong woman," Bard said. "You're very lucky, Master Dwarf."

"Aye," Thorin agreed, he was indeed very lucky.

"The throne of Gondor is her and her brother's birthright. Why does she not want it?"

That was something Thorin had also wondered. It was a surprising turn of events, but considering the heritage of her family, it wasn't strange. Maggie had been reluctant to talk about it and Thorin didn't want to press the matter, knowing she would speak when she was ready.

"Perhaps," Balin said "Young Lady Margaret is afraid of the throne symbolizes."

"What do you mean?" Bard asked

"Well, from what I've gathered. In her and Master Riley's world, the history of Middle-Earth has a well-established timeline. We must also remember that up until a few months ago, they knew nothing of their heritage or that this world was even real." Balin explained "There was a young child back in Rivendell, his name is Estel. I believe his father was Arathorn II and his mother was the Lady Gilraen. I know only a little of the history of Men, but Lord Elrond said that young Estel is also a descendant from the House of Elros. When he comes of age, there will be another heir to the throne. The true heir, one could say. Perhaps, Maggie feels that she is taking something that in her eyes, does not belong to her."

Even though it was all still strange, it made sense, Thorin thought. Although, Estel was merely young child, it would be many years before he came off age. Until the, the throne of Gondor was rightfully Maggie and Riley's to claim. Thorin wondered if Riley would be as opposed to this as his sister. Perhaps it also had something to do with Gandalf's warning about not revealing too much of the future.

* * *

_Do not be afraid, Riley_, _Son of Amandil. Help has come. _

Riley heard the voice in his clear as day, but it wasn't Lord Elrond as he had thought. How would he have travelled to Dol Guldur in such speed? The voice, he knew, belonged to Lady Galadriel. While he couldn't see her, Riley knew that she was there.

"I come for Mithrandir and Riley." Galadriel's voice echoed all over the fortress. It was as if she was everywhere, in every creak and crevasse. "I will leave with them. If you try to stop me, I will destroy you."

Riley heard Sauron's growls from within the shadow and then, he saw her. Lady Galadriel walked along the path way up the bridge, without a hint of fear in her eyes. She shone like the brightest star in all the sky and just like that, Riley was no longer afraid. He caught her smile at him as he passed her. Then, just by using her hand, Lady Galadriel sent a shockwave of light searing through Dol Guldur and then there was total silence. Riley and Gandalf both fell from their prisons. The wizard was unconscious and Riley rushed up to him, when a new set of foosteps and a sinnister voice made him stop.

Riley didn't know how he could understand the voices, because he knew for a fact they were not speaking English. _You will pay for your father's defiance, Son of Amandil. You will pay with your blood and your sister with her body. The Dark Lord will enjoy using her flesh the most. _

"Get out of my head!" Riley cried out and fell to his knees, covering his ears desperate to shut out the noise. They were going to kill him and do worse things to his sister. He should never have left the company at Mirkwood. This was all his fault.

The wraiths came closer, towering over Riley and their voices still echoed in his head. _After all, there is no better way to end a bloodline than with the death of an unborn child. _

Riley cried out with the voices still ringing in his head and the nine wraiths circled around him, Galadriel and Gandalf whom she held in his arms. Slowlly but surely, they came closer and Riley heard Galadriel's breath quicken. She was also afraid and they had no weapons to speak of that would work against the wraiths. It was in that moment Riley Spencer was certain that he was going to die.

Until he heard footsteps and the draw of a sword and another familiar voice.

"Are you in need of assistance, my lady?"

"You guys…" Riley groaned as he used the last bits of his strength to push himself up. "Sure as hell took your time."

"I got your message, _mellon-nin_." Elrond said "You will not die today."

"Well, thank fuck for that." Riley looked at Galadriel who smiled and even Saruman nodded him. "Now, are we gonna fight or what?"

The elf and the wizard didn't have to be asked twice. What Riley witnessed next, he thought, would go down as one of the single most incredible moments of his life. Elrond and Saruman were both relentless. Saruman used his staff and all its power to fight the wraiths and Elrond wielded his sword.

"You don't have weapon." Elrond said as he helped Riley up on his feet. Strangely, his pain from before was gone, although he blamed it on a rush of adrenaline. "Good thing I came prepared."

In a swift movement, Elrond presented Riley with a beautiful elvish blade. Its weight matched was perfectly balanced in Riley's hand and it had elvish inscriptions on it.

"It was your brother's." Elrond explained.

If it wasn't for the pressing matter at hand, Riley would have admired the sword for longer. After holding it for only a few seconds, a ringwraith charged at Riley and saw his chance to try out Elendil's sword. He looked over at Galadriel who whispered something to Gandalf. The Grey Wizard had been unconscious but then, he jolted back to life.

"Gandalf!" Another familiar called out. Against all odds, Radagast and his rabbit sledge had arrived. "Master Riley! You two have to get on!"

Riley tried to protest but Elrond shook his head and Riley knew he had no choice, if he wanted to see his sister again. He jumped onto the sledge and as they were about to take off, he saw Gandalf grab Galadriel's hand.

"Come with me, my lady." he begged.

Galadriel only shook her head and then looked up at Riley, first with sadness and then something much darker.

"GO!" she commanded and before Riley could say anything else, Radagast took off with him and Gandalf into the darkness.

* * *

By the time they left the tavern, Maggie really had no idea what time it actually was. All she knew was that it was dark outside and that there was more than one Fili next to her. Maggie squinted and then leaned on a wall for balance. It had been a good night, perhaps even too good of a night but it was worth it. There had been no talk of Erebor, the dragon, the orcs or all the other dangers they had faced.

"Ugh, why is the world spinning so fast? And why are the two of Bofur?"

Maggie took a step forward, but struggled to keep one foot in front of the other. When she lost her balance, Thorin grabbed her and helped her up again. To Maggie's surprise, he seemed to hardly be affected by the ale. Meanwhile, Bofur, Gloin, and Fili were all stumbling ahead of them and Maggie knew she wasn't the only one who would have a hangover in the morning. Dwalin, seemed to be managing okay, but Bard struggled to walk in a straight line and had help from Brenna.

"Steady feet, _mizimelûh _." Thorin said, somewhat amused "You have had a _lot _to drink."

Thorin gently pulled back Maggie's hair as she emptied out the contents of her stomach onto the street. He sighed and wondered how someone could still be so beautiful, while being in such a terrible state of drunkenness. In earnest, Thorin was rather impressed and she had certainly managed to outlast both Bard and Dwalin. Maggie wretched again and Fili turned around to see if she was alright, but Thorin gestured for his nephew to carry on without them.

"I'm sorry," Maggie slurred "I'm such...a mess. I didn't mean for you to see me like this."

"It is alright, _givashel_." Thorin said and picked Maggie up. "Seems like you needed to let your hair down."

Maggie rested comfortably in Thorin's arms as he followed the streets back towards Brenna's house. She rested her head against his shoulder, occasionally looking up as though to make sure he was still there. Then, she stifled a yawn and relaxed in his arms.

"Thorin." Maggie mumbled as she shifted her weight in Thorin's arms

"Yes, sweeting?"

"I don't have any beads for you. Can you make one?"

Thorin stopped walking for a moment. Did Maggie know what she was asking? If she did, who in Durin's name had told her? "What?"

"You know, so I can show...that you're my One too…" Maggie mumbled.

With the last sentence Maggie's voice trailed off and Thorin knew she was asleep before he could answer her.

_**To be continued…**_

_**There we have it. A few things happened in this chapter. What do you think about Bard being an ally earlier on? Let me know in a comment/review :) **_

_**Have you figured what I have planned yet? Let me know in the little box below! **_


	21. Of Trouble Brewing

**A/N**: I just want to clarify that the sword Elrond gives Riley is not the Shards of Narsil. Also, special shout-out to my fellow writer: Shylowdeath for the reviews and plot-feedback. You should out their fic "My Undecided Title" which is genuinely amazing. This is going to be another **_long_ **chapter and it also marks 100k words which is the longest I've written of anything.

**Khuzdul translations: **

_Amralizi: _I love you (said from male to female)

On with the show!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: **Of Trouble Brewing….

The following morning, Maggie's head felt like it had been run over by a large freight train. Her whole body ached and as she sat up, a wave of nausea hit her. Most of last night was a bit of a blur, she remembered bits of conversation and laughter. There had been lots of dancing and Maggie was sure there had been a drinking contest or two. How had she gotten home? Maggie searched her mind and then remembered (parts of) the walk home with Thorin and she buried her face in her hands.

"Oh god." She groaned.

"Quite the night, I heard?"

The sound of Bilbo's voice excited Maggie and she immediately sat up, perhaps a bit too quickly and closed her eyes as the world stopped spinning. When it came to alcohol, Maggie was usually sensible. She rarely got too drunk to stay in control of herself and on the rare occasion she did, there was usually a good reason behind it. One of those times had been after their dad's funeral, when her and Riley had each drank a bottle of whiskey. Even to this day, Maggie couldn't stand the smell or sight of the fiery drink without wanting to heave. The second time Maggie barely remembered the events of the night, had been on her 21st birthday.

Her, Riley and their friend Natalie had stolen a shopping trolley from a supermarket. Then, they'd parked it in the hallway of their University dorms, climbed in it and fallen asleep there. Thanks to their other friends Laura and Felix, there was photographic evidence. It seemed to Maggie, that last night would mark the occasion where was left without much memory of what had occurred.

"Bilbo!" Maggie exclaimed. "I'm so happy to see you! I would hug you but I'm afraid I'd empty out the contents of my insides on you. Actually, hold that thought."

It seemed like Thorin had been prepared the previous night, because there was a bucket by the bedside and Maggie vomited right into it. Bilbo reached inside his pocket for a handkerchief which he passed to Maggie. The hobbit almost wished he'd been at the tavern, because by the sounds of it the night had been rather eventful.

"Keep it." Bilbo told her.

Maggie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Bilbo, you love your handkerchiefs."

"I got it from Lord Elrond. I brought a few, actually. In case they were needed. Besides, it seems like it's the least I could do for you, after you saved my life."

"I only gave you paracetamol. And it was a combined effort with Oin. He's the true healer here."

"Still, I'm grateful to not be dead. Thank you."

Bilbo meant it more than he could explain in words. When he opened his eyes that morning, all signs of his fever had vanished. Though his full strength hadn't returned, Bilbo was up on his feet and back to his normal self. Even Kili seemed to be responding to Oin's treatment of the arrow wound and had been making bad jokes all morning.

"You're welcome." Maggie said "Also, if you died, I'd _never _hear the end of it from Riley. Oh god.",

As she finished the last sentence, Maggie's stomach churned against. Just like a rollercoaster about to drop from a high point. Maggie threw up again and thought for a moment that she felt better but as soon as she lifted her head up, she heaved again.

"Shall I go get Thorin?" Bilbo asked concerned

"Oh god no!" Maggie said, dreading the idea of Thorin seeing her like this. She wiped her mouth with the handkerchief. "That definitely won't be necessary. I just need to stay here for a while. How are you feeling though?"

"Good. That medication you gave me worked wonders. Oin said he'd never seen anything so effective."There was something I wanted to ask you, actually."

Bilbo was silent for a while as he gazed down at his feet and rolled his hairy thumbs. Then, he winced as Maggie vomited for a fourth time. He passed her a jug of water.

"Did I...say anything while I was sick?" he asked carefully, "Only, some of the dwarves keep snickering and I can't figure out why."

"You mumbled and sleep-talked a lot. You always kept saying Riley's name and that you loved him."

"I DID _WHAT_?!

Bilbo's high pitched voice and bright pink ears sent Maggie into a fit of laughter and the hobbit buried his face in his hands, mumbling to himself.

"Relax, Master Baggins." Maggie said "I'm only messing with you. You did not confess your undying love for my brother."

"Maggie!" Bilbo inhaled and exhaled quickly at first but then slowed down when his panic was over. "That was cruel, you've been spending too much time with Fili and Kili."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist it. Although, you should really tell him."

"Tell him what?"

Maggie rolled her eyes and wasn't sure if Bilbo was being stubborn or oblivious. "Oh please Bilbo. It's obvious you're both completely smitten with each other."

"H..how...how do you know?"

"I'm his _sister_, I'm _supposed _to know these things. Not to mention, you haven't exactly been discreet about it. Who'd have thought hobbits were such outrageous flirts?"

Bilbo blushed again. Then, he seemed confused and searched for the right words. "You don't seem to mind?"

"No." Maggie raised an eyebrow at the hobbit. "Why on earth would I mind?"

"Because you know...I'm a man and he's a ...man. I mean I'm a hobbit and he's a human and we're both..."

"Oh.." she sighed "Oh sweet Bilbo. Sometimes, I forget that where I'm from, these things usually aren't a big deal. I say usually because in some parts of my world, it's actually illegal believe it or not. Generally speaking though, it's just love and is accepted as such, whether you are a man or woman. I take it same-sex relationships aren't well received in the Shire?"

"You could say that again. Hobbits are set in their ways."

From what Maggie had read and heard of the Shire, the hobbits who lived there were kind but also somewhat old-fashioned. They didn't stray far from traditions and that included courting and relationships. As Maggie looked at her friend, she saw relief and a bit of fear in his eyes. She wondered how long this had weighed heavy on Bilbo's heart. How hard it must be for him to feel like he couldn't tell anyone.

"Bilbo." Maggie said gently. "You are a good person, a most respectable hobbit and a loyal, true friend. My brother is lucky to have found someone like you."

"You really think that he...you know...feels the same?"

At this Maggie smiled. "You really have to ask?"

"Ahem.."

"I'll leave you two to it. Thank you Maggie."

Maggie didn't know how long Thorin had been standing there, but Bilbo quickly stood up and disappeared before Maggie could call after him. Last nights drunken escapades had left her feeling embarrassed. She didn't even have to look at Thorin to know he had a smug grin on his handsome face. The son of Thrain walked into bed room and sat down next to Maggie, who eventually gave in and turned to look at him.

"How do you feel?" he asked, still grinning.

"Like I've been run over by a train .." Maggie replied "How is Bard?"

"Alive, just about."

Thorin had been drinking just as much as the others, yet he didn't seem to be suffering at all. Or maybe he was suffering and just didn't show it in the same way.

"You hardly seem affected at all?" Maggie gaped

"I _am_ Son of Durin, love." Thorin said smugly.

An awkward silence fell between them for a moment. Thorin wondered why Maggie felt so uncomfortable, it wasn't the first time he'd seen her influenced by . alcohol. And certainly, Thorin thought, there was no shame in allowing oneself to have fun sometimes. Mahal knew that Dwalin and Nori pestered him about being too uptight from time to time. Thorin also recalled that there had been a few nights back in Rivendell, when the company had gathered in the kitchens with Elladan and Elrohir. Admittedly, those nights had been pretty civil and done wonders for the diplomacy between the elves and dwarves. Perhaps, Thorin guessed, Maggie simply felt embarrassed which was understandable though unnecessary

"What do you remember of last night, love?" Thorin asked calmly

"Not much, except I threw up." Maggie replied "A lot and I think you carried me home. Thank you for that. Also please don't tell my brother, he'll never let me live it down."

Another wave of nausea hit Maggie and she leaned against Thorin. Her throat felt like sandpaper. It hurt to move. It was like the flu only self-inflicted, which meant she'd get no sympathy from anyone. Knowing the other dwarves, especially Fili and Kili, they were likely to find any opportune moment to tease her about it.

"Who told you about beads?" Thorin asked after a while.

Maggie glanced up at her lover. "What do you mean?" she asked

"Last night, when I carried you home, you asked if I would give you a bead because you don't have one."

Maggie searched her mind for any kind of recollection of that event. All she found was blur and vague memories of more than one Bofur. "Uhh..I did?"

"Aye, you did." Thorin nodded "So, I can only assume someone explained the meaning behind gifting beads to your significant in dwarrow culture?"

Slowly, Maggie remembered her conversation with Dori and Balin about courtship and she felt a flush of heat on her face. _Oh God, _Maggie thought, _what did I do? _

"Balin and Dori said that giving a bead to your partner is a way of showing them that you love them and that they're your One." she said

"Did they indeed?" Thorin raised an eyebrow. "Well, then they also failed to mention that it is not merely a gift that signifies a declaration of love. Maggie, it is a proposal."

"Just to make sure we're on the same page." Maggie stuttered "When you say you proposal...you mean to say..?"

"That in your drunken state, you technically asked me to wed you."

"Oh _god, _oh god, oh God ."

Maggie was absolutely mortified. She turned her head to the side to avert her gaze, but the sudden rosiness of her cheeks gave her away. Gently, Thorin cupped her face and turned it towards him. It was perhaps cruel, but he did enjoy seeing her blush and would make sure to remind her of it every so often. Truth be told, Maggie's request regarding the beads had caught him off guard. He made a note to have some stern words with Balin and Dori later, because while he was sure their intent was good, Thorin knew they'd purposely withheld some information from her. The second thing that surprised Thorin, was Maggie's current reaction. He had made it no secret that he wished for him to be her queen and that he was indeed serious about courting. Suddenly, he thought, Maggie almost seemed scared which caused worry in Thorin. Had he been putting pressure on her without realising it?

"Do you have regrets?" Thorin asked quietly, "About us?"

"Why on earth would you think that?" Maggie replied, searching Thorin's face for a reason behind this new and sudden concern. Why would he think such a thing?

"Your reaction to last night and the drunk proposal seems to have upset you greatly." The dwarf king said. "If you do not want this and if you are feeling uncertain, I wish for you to say so."

_Maggie, you idiot. _Maggie suddenly sat on her knees, turned to Thorin and leaned her forehead against his. She trailed her small fingers along his face and ran them through his beard. For weeks, even months, Maggie had known Thorin Oakenshield to be a proud dwarf and a strong, unphased leader of stoic nature. Nothing scared him and yet, in that moment, the Thorin sitting in front of her was scared and vulnerable. Perhaps, Maggie thought, they had been rushing things and their love been intense to say the least but it was still loved. She knew in her heart that she loved Thorin and wanted to be with him. She was afraid though, of what that meant for her future. Something that she hadn't really considered before and something that meant more than one life changing choice.

If things went well, if they defeated Smaug and successfully reclaimed Erebor and if they married, Maggie would stay in Middle-Earth. The thought alone wasn't what scared her, but it was everything that came with it. What would her brother say? How would it impact their own timeline back home? Would people know they were gone or would things simply carry on? There was a lot to consider but deep inside, Maggie had already made her choice. Which, she assumed, is probably why she had brought up the beads in her alcohol-induced state in the first place.

"Thorin." Maggie sighed. "I love you, more than I ever thought I could love anyone. I want nothing more than to be with you. To follow you through this life and into the next one. I know in my heart that my place is by your side. I can't explain it, but I feel like this is always how things were supposed to be. But I _am. _scared. As cheesy as it sounds, I don't know what the future will hold and that scares me. You're a dwarf and I'm human and correct me if I'm wrong but I don't think that's ever happened before. Not everyone is going to like it and I don't want anyone to think that you're unfit to be king because of me. I'm sorry I made you think I'd somehow changed my mind, I haven't."

Maggie paused. "I was drunk off my face, said something silly and I was...am embarrassed, because courting is a big deal in dwarrow culture. I certainly don't want to disrespect that. Plus, in my world, sometimes people get engaged and then wait years to be married. To some people, the engagement is more of a promise and sometimes it is never followed through. I think a part of me was a bit scared that maybe this wouldn't either."

Thorin listened to Maggie's words and when she stopped to exhale a breath of air, he kissed her. There was no roughness or demand in this kiss. Instead, it was slow and gentle. A part of Thorin wondered if perhaps Maggie had experienced such a false promise by someone before and that's why she was frightened. He also felt a bit selfish, all this time Thorin had only thought about what wonders would await them once they restored Erebor to its greatness. He hadn't really taken the time to consider what a potential marriage would mean for Maggie.

"_Amralizi, givashel_." Thorin whispered and released a relieved sigh.

"So...on the subject of marriage. What I said last night...is it...you know...valid? Because I don't think I gave you a bead, right?"

Thorin chuckled. "Nay. As there was no exchange in beads and you fell asleep before I could say anything, there is no harm done. Besides, I will be the one doing the proposing, when the time is right."

Maggie stifled a yawn and heard her stomach growl, demanding some kind of decent sustenance. Although the thought of food still caused a bit of nausea, Maggie guessed Bombur was cooking breakfast by now and seeing as there was sure to be a whole lot of teasing from the dwarves, Maggie thought she might as well get it over and done with.

"I shall leave you to get dressed." Thorin said and placed a kiss on Maggie's head.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly in Lake-Town. It soon became evident as to who had won the drinking contest between Thorin and Bard. The Bargeman kept to his part and Thorin seemed to enjoy taking advantage of his position as champion. Maggie continued to stay with Brenna. Not only was it nice to get some space from Company now and again, but Maggie had also found in Brenna a good friend. Their evenings were often spent talking and laughing, sharing stories and talked about love. In some ways, Maggie felt as if Brenna was a sister she'd never had.

To keep herself busy, Maggie spent her free time Lake-Town either alone or with Bilbo and even Bofur who sometimes tagged along to get away from the noise of the other. Since Bilbo admitted his feelings for Riley to her, the hobbit often asked her questions about her brother. His likes, dislikes and what Riley's life was like back in their world. Besides the exploring, Maggie had also taken to helping Sigrid, Tilda and Bain with their chores and even a bit of schooling. As far as education was concerned, Lake-Town didn't exactly have any schools to speak of and Maggie obviously didn't have her own teaching material with her but she made do with what was available. It was the least she could do after Bard's hospitality and putting up with all the dwarves.

Unsurprisingly, Bard's children were bright and enjoyed learning. Sigrid was very talkative and loved to read. Bain was slow to open at first and much more reserved than his sister, but eventually he seemed to let his guard down. Sometimes, Maggie even caught him talking to the dwarves and enjoyed hearing tales of their adventures. On one occasion, Kili had even let him hold his precious dagger, much to Bain's amazement. The youngest of Bard's children, Tilda, had completely enchanted Maggie with her innocent charms. Maggie sometimes forgot that younger kids were unconditional in their love for those who showed care and kindness towards them. Tilda had also charmed the other members of the Company and sometimes, when it was late and she was tired, Tilda would crawl onto Bombur's lap and fall asleep curled into his huge arms.

Bard, it seemed, was also surprised at how well his children adapted to their strange new friends. There was a new energy and life that had not been seen in his wife, since before his wife died all those years ago. It was a welcome change even if they all knew it wouldn't last long, once they left for Erebor.

Most of the time, Thorin spent discussing their strategy for the next step of the journey. There was a new determination and excitement in the group, as well as a strong sense of pride. Erebor was so close and Maggie could feel their anticipation. Some nights Maggie sometimes caught her sitting at the window, watching Erebor from the distance. As for Thorin, the two of them had been able to sneak in a few private moments. To Maggie's surprise however, he insisted that they sleep in separate rooms. Apparently, she'd been told, it was another aspect of dwarrow courting. Something the rest of the company made sure to tease them about, regardless of the sour looks Thorin shot them.

Their time apart made those private moments even more intense, whispering lustful words of desperate wanting and needs, while exploring each every inch of their bodies. Before Thorin left her bed in the evenings, Maggie would rest her head on his chest and they would talk. The conversation topics varied; sometimes Thorin asked about her world and what life was like. Did she have close friends and other family? In turn, Maggie asked him about Erebor and he told her stories of his childhood as a young dwarf, in the Great Days of their kingdom. As Thorin talked about the mountain halls, the great libraries of Thrain she would close her eyes and imagine it before her.

During the rare moments Maggie had time to herself, without anyone else around her, she wrote in the journal Thorin gifted her. She didn't write journal entries as such, but more like letters addressed to Riley. For days there had been no news of her brother or of Gandalf. It worried her and more than anything Maggie missed Riley. The others noticed her concern, so they tried their best to lighten the mood. Sometimes, they did so by banter but most recently, they had taken to practical jokes. Or "Morale Boosting" as Nori and Gloin called it. That particular morning, Maggie had been walking back to the house through the town square, when she saw Dwalin untying himself from one of the wooden poles by the harbour. When Maggie asked what on earth had happened, Dwalin had simply angrily muttered about how he was going to kill Bifur and Bofur.

"Are you feeling alright, Maggie?" Ori asked and looked up from his own writing. The sweet young dwarf had a concerned expression on his face.

It was mid afternoon on the 17th of October, two days before Durin's Day. There was a bit more tension than usual in the group and a hint of restlessness. Maggie could feel it in herself as well as Thorin and the others. On that particular morning, Maggie felt tired. Well, tired wasn't the right word for it. Just exhausted. Not for lack of sleep but more the quality of it. Her mind had been racing at night and her sleep filled with dreams she couldn't recall.

"I'm fine, Ori." Maggie lied "Why do you ask?"

"Only," Bofur added. "You seem a bit pale and flushed. You're not catching Master Baggins' flu are you?"

Kili placed his hands on her cheeks. "Definitely a little flushed and not because of uncle."

Maggie shook her head and roller her eyes at Kili. "Guys, I'm fine, I'm just tired, that's all. There's no need to worry."

Maggie wasn't sure she bought her own lie and as she caught Oin's eyes from across the room, she knew he didn't believe her either.

* * *

Riley felt better and more awake than he had done over the past few days. Thanks to Radagast's healing, his strength was slowly but surely returning to him. Without the magic of wizards and elves, Riley thought, he would definitely be very dead by now. When he woke up, Gandalf was already sitting by the widow of Radagast's cottage, smoking his pipe. The wizard seemed lost in his thoughts and Riley wondered what occupied said thought. Radagast was nowhere to be seen, but there was an iron pot of tea on the table, freshly brewed as well as some bread and cheese. It wasn't a gourmet meal by any means, but Riley was grateful nonetheless.

As Riley ate in silence, he gazed around the cottage. It was small and cozy, like something out of a fairytale. In some ways, it reminded Riley of Bag End from the movies. There was a fireplace with another iron pot hanging over it, a few wooden chairs placed around a circular table. Outside, the windows were covered with moss growing on the windowsill and vines climbing up the walls.

Normally, the sight of mice in a house would make Riley uncomfortable but because they were in Radagast's home, he didn't mind. Although he swore that the mice watched him and whenever they squeaked it was like they were having conversations amongst themselves.

"You are not losing your mind, Master Riley." Gandalf said. "Most animals do talk, just sometimes not in ways that people are able to understand. Mice are really rather clever creatures."

In the long line of strange things Riley had witnessed over the past few months, talking mice was something he could get onboard with.

"What are we going to do, Gandalf?" Riley asked. "We can't stay here forever, it's almost Durin's Day."

Finally, the wizard turned around to Riley. Gandalf knew they were running out of time and he still felt guilt about having dragged Riley through this part of the journey, which both of them had barely survived. They both owed a great deal of gratitude to Elrond Saruman and, especially Galadriel, for their aid in Dol Guldur. Gandalf was ashamed to admit that he had deeply underestimated Sauron's strength and foolishly thought he could take him on. It was worrying on many levels because if Sauron was this close to gaining back his full abilities, then Middle-Earth was in greater trouble than he could have possibly anticipated. Riley was right, they needed to leave and join Thorin and the Company at the overlook. Gandalf hoped that with Maggie's help, she could remind the dwarves to not enter the mountain without them. Waking Smaug without precaution or preparation could have deadly circumstances and if Thorin's mind was too set on finding the Arkestone to realise the dangers, they would have far bigger problems.

"Don't worry, Master Riley." Gandalf assured him. "We will leave as soon as we can. There is still time before Durin's Day."

"I know." Riley sighed. "I Just don't like this waiting around. How do you think they're doing?" Riley missed his sister and hoped that she was okay. "Do you think they made it to Lake-Town?"

"If Thorin has kept to their plan, then yes, I believe so." Gandalf got off his chair. "Best start packing up your belongings, Master Riley and make sure you get a good night's rest. I am going to find Radagast and then we leave at first light tomorrow."

* * *

"We are being followed."

Maggie had come along with Bard on an errand in town. She enjoyed his company and found his honesty and forthrightness refreshing. Not that the dwarves and Bilbo weren't honest or anything, but sometimes Maggie felt as though they were more careful in their approach towards her. She wasn't quite sure if it was because of her relationship with Thorin and that they didn't want to anger him, or if it was because she was a woman. It wasn't, Maggie knew, for any lack of respect but rather quite the opposite. At least so she figured. Even with their fussing and overprotectiveness, Maggie had recently come to realise how much she cared about the dwarves and how much she loved them, each in their own individual way. Even Bilbo, she knew, felt the same way, despite his occasional grumpiness over their shenanigans. They had, against all odds, become her family and Maggie would have it no other way.

"Hurry!" Bard said and began to walk faster through the own.

Maggie followed his gaze to see if she could spot their unwanted company, but his eyesight was better than hers. So, she followed him until he took a left turn and hid inside an alleyway. Carefully, Bard peeked out and Maggie then saw their stalker. It was clear he was out of place from how he dressed. He wore a long grey cloak over his tunic, and his leather pants were tightened with a belt which carried his weapon. His eyes showed determination as his gaze searched the market place. Even Maggie knew this was no man of Lake-Town. Then, as the strange man walked closer to their hiding spot, Maggie watched as Bard grabbed the man by his collar and pushed him against the wall. He struggled and tried to move from Bard's grasp but was unsuccessful.

"You are no town guard of this place. Whom do you serve?" Bard asked sharply. "Speak quickly if you value your life."

"I serve Lord Ecthelion of Gondor." The stalker spat in Bard's face and the bargeman winced as he wiped the saliva off his face.

"Why have you come here?"

Maggie watched as the stranger's wicked gaze fell upon her and an unease grew inside her. The stranger then looked at Bard again, who still held him tightly by his neck. She couldn't understand why anyone would seek them out or follow them. So far, they had been discreet and hadn't brought any unnecessary attention to themselves. Even the Master of Lake-Town had yet to give them any trouble for staying in the town. It was strange that that should change so suddenly.

"There is a warrant out for the arrest of this...charlatan. " The stalker hissed and pointed at Maggie. "This impostor who claims to be the heir to the throne of Gondor."

"Oh for the love of…" Maggie groaned and stepped forward. "You can tell Lord Ecthelion that he is under _no _threat from me, I do _not _want the throne of Gondor."

"Yet you still stand by your false claim?" said the stalker. "The sentence for spreading such poisonous lies is death by execution."

"Okay, that seems a bit excessive. What do you want me to do, give you a DNA test? That worked well for President Obama."

While Bard didn't fully follow Maggie's sarcasm or understood who President Obama was, he could tell she was frightened. Even if she tried to not show it. It was understandable though and Bard would feel the same if he was in her shoes. If this spy knew of Maggie's origin, then that meant somebody in Lake-Town had been keeping a close eyes. There was only one person in the town whom Bard despised as much as they despised Bard. Carefully, Bard loosened his grip around the spy's neck but still held him, just to make sure he didn't run away.

"Lady Maragaret is no impostor." Bard said, "If Lord Echtelion wants of proof of legitimacy, can ask nicely. She will not be leaving Lake-Town. Oh and pass along a message to that worm, Alfrid will you?"

Bard let go of his grip and the spy rubbed his hand along his neck, coughing slightly. "What message?" he asked

Two seconds later, Bard had punched the spy right in his nose, followed by a kick between his legs. The spy cried out in pain collapsed to the ground. Maggie would have felt sorry for him, but instead she merely grinned, surprised at how good a fighter Bard seemed to be.

"He'll know what that means." Bard simply patted the spy on his shoulders before he and Maggie stepped over him, heading out from alley and back to the others.

* * *

"Ah Ms. Maggie, there you are. Could I borrow you for a moment?"

A few hours later, as night once again fell over Lake-Town, Oin caught up with Maggie as she was heading back to Brenna's house after spending some time tutoring Bard's children. Ever since Ori had pointed out how Maggie looked pale and Kili thought she flushed, a thought had stirred in his mind. The Healer had noticed similar patterns over the past few weeks, which he at first had brushed away as nothing. Their journey had been tiring and Maggie wasn't used to hiking over such long distances as they were. What really made Oin suspicious, was her violent reaction to the hangover some days before. Vomiting wasn't an unusual hangover side-effect, but the fact that it persisted for nearly two days set off alarm bells. The other dwarves simply teased her about not being able to hold her drink, but Oin remained suspicious.

"Sure, what's up Master Oin?" Maggie asked

"Come with, dear." Oin replied

Maggie followed Oin to Brenna's house, although she wondered why on Earth he wanted to go to Brenna's house. Once inside, Brenna was already waiting for them in her kitchen. There was a chair in the centre of the room and Maggie's glances shifted from her friend to the healer.

"Brenna..Master Oin, what's going on here?" she asked, although she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Drink this, my dear." Oin requested, kindly

Oin passed Maggie a jug of a drink which Maggie couldn't tell what it was. Stupidly enough, she drank it before she sniffed it and then immediately spat out its contents, almost making herself gag. She grabbed a jug with actual water to wash down the foul taste in her mouth. Was Oin suddenly trying to poison her? She turned to the healer and Oin merely grinned at her.

"What the _fuck _was that for!?" Maggie snapped.

Oin glanced at Brenna who stood next to him with her arms crossed. Maggie had no idea what was going on but she didn't necessarily like it.

"You're right Ms Brenna, it's as we suspected." Oin said.

"A good idea on your part, Master Dwarf." Brenna said "We make a good team."

When Oin saw Maggie's puzzled expression, he merely smiled at her.

"Take a seat, lass. There is no need to panic." he assured her. "Ms Brenna if you would place your hands on Maggie's stomach."

Maggie didn't know what to say or how to react, but when she saw Brenna's nod at her with her kind eyes, she relaxed a little. Maggie sat down on the wooden bench as Brenna knelt down in front of her. She placed both her hands on each side of Maggie's stomach, shifting them a little as if she was looking for something. Oin placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and muttered some words in Khuzdul which she couldn't understand. Then, something happened which made Maggie forget about everything else around and all the noise of the outside world faded away. As Oin whispered those words, Maggie felt her own heartbeat as well as that of another. It was faint at first, but it was definitely there and as Maggie heard the steady beat, she also felt movement. A small shift in her stomach from the life she realised was inside it. When Oin stopped his whispering, Maggie snapped out of her enchantment and shot up off her chair. _No, no, no, no_, Maggie panicked, _no, it can't be._

"Someone tell me what is going on, right the _hell _now." Maggie said.

Her breath quickened as she felt the panic start in her gut. She knew the answer to her own question before Brenna said it.

"Maggie," Brenna said and placed her hands on her shoulders. "You are with child."

_Child? I'm pregnant? I'm going to be...a mum?_

A million thoughts ran through Maggie's mind and she didn't know what to do with them.

"How…?"

"Surely, you know how, lass?" Oin teased "You and Thorin have been productive of late."

Maggie started sobbing and Brenna pulled her friend into a hug, keeping her close. Perhaps, she thought, they could have been more tactical in their approach to finding out about the pregnancy. The shock was a natural response and Brenna thought that perhaps when Maggie had allowed herself to calm down and the thoughts settle, she would feel better. Right now though, the poor girl cried into Brenna's shoulder, completely soaking the fabric of her dress.

"_Fuck_, I've been so careless." Maggie whispered

"Maggie, whatever is the matter?" Brenna asked "This is wonderful news, Thorin will be overjoyed."

"Will he though?" Maggie asked, as she wiped her tears. "He's made it perfectly clear that nothing can jeapordize the importance of this quest. Nothing and _no one_. Me, pregnant definitely falls into that category and that's to say if he even _wants _to be a father. Oh God..we should have been more careful. Had more...self-control."

Maggie fell back into the seat, once again hit by a wave of nausea and she bent over, burying her face in her hands, letting a heavy sigh escape her lips. She was tired, not just tired but fatigued and she wondered how much of that was the pregnancy. She knew something was wrong but she hadn't been able to put her finger on what it was. Everything suddenly felt so real and Maggie felt scared. Was she ready to be a mother with all the responsibilities that it entailed? Their quest wasn't over and they still had to enter that mountain. She had allowed her feelings and her love for Thorin cloud the real reason for her and Riley being in Middle-Earth. How were the choices of her selfishness going to effect the rest of the company? What would Gandalf say? Not to mention her brother?

Even so, Maggie had felt the tiny heartbeat of another being inside her and something else sparked in her. A new feeling she had never come across before. It terrified her, the thought of feeling such instant responsibility for something you didn't even know exsisted until then. Despite being only in her mid-twenties, Maggie had always been fairly certain that motherhood wasn't for her. She loved children, otherwise she wouldn't have become a teacher, but she'd never seen herself as a mother.

"My dear child," Oin said and placed a comforting hand on Maggie's shoulder as he gazed into her brown eyes. "Thorin has been my friend for many long years and through all those years, I have known him to be fierce, sometimes pigheaded and stubborn ike his father with a temper to match. Above all else, I have known him to be kind and loving. Maggie, believe me when I say that he loves you with all his heart, and will be beyond happy when he hears about these news."

Something in Oin's voice calmed Maggie down and she stifled a yawn. The day's events had left her more tired than she realised and while it was still relatively early in the night, Maggie struggled to keep her eyes open.

"You should rest." Oin said, "Go up to bed and I'll give you something to help you sleep."

Sleep, Maggie thought, was something she very much looked forward to.

* * *

That night, Riley Spencer slept with unease. It wasn't for lack of warmth or comfort, his bed by the fireplace provided him with both of those. Instead, it was the strange dreams that filled his mind with discomfort. In his dreams, Riley saw the great stone halls of Erebor covered with flames. He heard angry and sinister voices arguing, one belonging to Thorin and the other could not decipher. Riley saw dragon fire and the destruction of Lake-Town. In the middle of all the terror, he heard his sister crying out in pain and calling out his name. That's when he woke up, his face drenched in sweat and his breathing heavy. He wasn't at all surprised to see Gandalf sitting beside him.

"So you have seen it, then." Gandalf stated while staring into the fireplace. "I always knew those of Dúnedain kin were blessed with the gift of foresight It is strongest in Lord Elrond his closest kin, but you have his blood and it seems you have inherited some of that gift."

"My sister is in trouble, isn't she?" Riley asked as he buried his face in hands and tried to slow down his breathing.

Gandalf nodded and exhale large ring of smoke that faded into the air. "Yes. I fear that the course of young Maggie's fate, has been set on a different path. Let us hope that Thorin Oakenshield still has his heart in the right place."

* * *

"You are certain?"

Thorin's grasped Oin's shoulders with his strong hands and when the healer simply nodded, Thorin had to compose himself to hold back the tears of joy behind his eyelids. He hoped that the news would have come directly from Maggie herself, but from Oin's words, it seemed like she needed some time to process this new discovery. All his life, Thorin thought that his life was one meant for battle and war. That even if he was crowned king of Erebor, it was a path of solitude which he had accepted and welcomed. He had his family, his kin and his friend. There was a time when Thorin Oakenshield believed that he didn't need a wife. His sister argued of course, that someone needed to continue the bloodline of Durin, but he always reminded her that Fili was the next heir to the throne and Kili after him.

No doubt they would also have children of their own, so their bloodline would live on. Never in his life had Thorin thought he would get the blessing of becoming a father, himself. He embraced Oin in a hug, then next his nephews who were also present and let out a laughter of happiness. He wanted to tell everyone, let the world know that he was going to have a child with the woman he loved more than all the jewels under the mountain. Thorin wanted to run and wake Maggie from her sleep, but decided to wait until morning. Bard had told him and the others about the events earlier that day, with the spy from Minas Tirith. It was troubling and the timing was no doubt poor, but it was a matter that could wait.

"Uncle, this is wonderful news!" Fili exclaimed, he was ecstatic that he was going to have a little cousin.

"If I may speak my mind, Master Dwarf..." Bard began but was cut off almost instantly by Thorin.

"Master Bargeman, can you not spare us a _moment _of joy?" he pleaded "I am going to be a _father_! Surely you of all people must know what that feels like?"

Bard felt guilty. He knew the joy that came with such an announcement as he had been lucky enough to experience it three times with his own children. Until that moment, he would never have guessed that Thorin Oakenshield was capable of feeling such joy, as he was often quite broodish. Bard was happy for them, he truly was and he had no doubt both Maggie and Thorin would make excellent parents but it did worry him. For several reasons and he knew that the dwarf king would not like hearing about it. Still, in a strange way, Bard felt responsible for Maggie and her well-being and he would feel much worse about himself if he didn't speak his mind. He also knew that Oin shared his concerns, because they had briefly discussed it before deciding to tell Thorin. Going behind Maggie's back and announce her pregnancy without her consent, was another matter, whose consequences they would have to deal with later. It was however, for the greater good.

"Master Bard is right, Thorin." Oin said calmly. "There are matters which we must discuss and they cannot wait. Not with Durin's Day soon upon us. As a healer, I feel it is my duty to speak the truth."

Thorin let out a sigh, and turned to his old friend. Fili, Kili, Bard and Balin were all paying attention to what Oin said next.

"And what truth do you wish to say?" Thorin asked, warily.

Oin went silent for a few moments, deliberating what to say and how to phrase it in such a way that Thorin would not get upset and lose his temper. He loved Thorin as a friend, respected him as a leader and trusted him as king, but he also knew what had to be said.

"There is no doubt in my mind that news of this pregnancy is a joyous occasion." Oin began. "You and Maggie are going to be fine parents, of that I have no doubt. But this pregnancy will not come easy to her."

"What do you mean?" Kili asked, who until then had remained silent. Over the past couple of days, he'd noticed the pain in his wound sharpen but because there was so much going on, he didn't want to burden anyone. Besides, he was sure it would get better eventually. After all, he'd lasted this long.

"This unborn child is half human and half dwarrow. In our entire recorded history, this has never happened." Oin explained "Let us also not forget that young Maggie comes from another world and has been put through a fair amount of trauma on our part, since joining this company. The first 12 weeks of pregnancy are the most crucial and there is no way of telling what sort of strain that puts on a baby."

"Oin is right, Thorin." Balin agreed. "We must tread with extreme caution."

Thorin didn't say anything, instead he paced back and forth with his hands behind his back. He remained calm, which seemed to surprise everyone. In his heart, Thorin knew that both Oin and Balin was right. It worried him because after all the danger, obstacles and struggles they had overcome to get this far, their victory was so near yet even then, more dangers stood in their way. It seemed they could not even enjoy a brief moment of good news and happiness.

"And what about you, Master Bard?" Thorin asked quietly. "I know you have something on your mind and I invite you to speak it."

"I think that mountain is no place for a woman with child." Bard replied. "Especially not a mountain with a sleeping dragon, guarding its treasures."

"Aye." Thorin agreed. "But Maggie will not take it well. She will say that this is what she's supposed to do. Follow us into Erebor."

"You cannot let her!" Bard protested, perhaps a bit sharper than he'd intended.

"Then what would you have us do?" Thorin turned to Bard, feeling a spark of annoyance take form inside him. "Because she will fight me, physically and if the Valar are right, that she is supposed to come on this quest with us and enter the mountain, how can I place her in _exile_? I swore an oath to her brother that I would protect her, but how can I do that if she is not by my side?"

In the midst of the tension, an unexpected voice piped. "I think I might have an idea, but you're not going to like it."

None of them had noticed Bilbo in the room, but then again he was a hobbit and after all this time, it should not have surprised them that he was able to remain invisible.

"What is your idea, Master Baggins?" Thorin asked. Another time, Thorin would have simply scoffed at the idea of taking advice from the hobbit, but Bilbo had long since proven his worth as a member of the company and as a friend. Thorin trusted his counsel.

Bilbo had been listening in for a while and as the others had been talking, he had been thinking. He agreed with them about how the mountain was no place for Maggie, but he also knew that Thorin was right. She wasn't just going to stay behind because they wanted her to and she would struggle with them for her right to join them in Erebor.

"What if we gave her a reason...a cause to stay behind." Bilbo said. "A reason to doubt the company, a reason to doubt _you_, Thorin."

"I do not like where this is going."

"What do you mean, Bilbo?" Fili asked

"Well, what do we know so far? We know that there are people in Lake-Town who do not take kindly to our presence, so much in fact, that they send for a spy from Gondor to scare us, but Maggie saw you stand up to that, Bard. That means, she trusts you. We also know, if you forgive me for saying so, that you can be...quick to anger, Thorin." Bilbo replied

"Hmph.." Thorin huffed "What is your point, Master Burglar?"

"My point is, what if we combine all of those elements and create an act that will work in all our favours?"

Bilbo walked around the room in circles, trying to put together the pieces of his plan which up until then had been mere thoughts in his mind. He didn't like it anymore than Thorin would, but he knew it would work and it was necessary. It would keep Maggie and the baby safe, far away from Smaug and the dangers within the halls of Erebor. Bilbo carefully explained the steps of his plan. On the night before Durin's Day, the dwarves would stage a theft in one of the weapons keeps. If everything went according to plan, it would cause enough ruckus to alert the guards who would then arrest them and bring them in front of the Master of Lake-Town. There, when questioned, Thorin would state their purpose in their town, playing on his greed and passion for gold. That's where Bard would come in and play his role.

"So we are agreed then. Master Bargeman you understand your part?"

"Aye. But I do not like deceiving her, even if it is for the best."

None of them liked the idea, yet sometimes there was a need for necessary evil. They just hoped that Maggie would understand and that she would forgive them.

**To be continued….**

* * *

PHEW! Sorry, that was an enormous chapter and there's a lot to unpack here. SO, Riley and Gandalf survived Dol Guldur and Riley might have inherited a bit of foresight?

A spy from Ecthelion wanting to arrest Maggie for being an impostor.

Maggie is pregnant with Thorin's child? Unexpected? I mean they haven't exactly been careful but, how will the pregnancy effect Maggie?

Bilbo's plan to stage an act to make Maggie stay in Lake-Town? What do you think does it work?

Let me know in the comments :)


	22. Of Choices Made

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the new follows and favourites! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you guys are enjoying this fic! Here we are then at least, the end of Desolation of Smaug and will be moving into the BotFA. I'm not entirely sure how many chapters that'll be.

I'm going back to work tomorrow after winter-break and I'm not sure how frequent my updates will be. I'll try to post twice weekly, once weekly at the very least.

Either way, this is going to follow the plot of the movie/book a bit more. Another rather long one as well :)

Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty-Two**: Of Choices Made...

* * *

Maggie was surprised to find Thorin climbing into bed with her that night. She woke up, groggy and somewhat nauseated, but happy to have his company. Especially after the day's events. When she'd crawled into bed, a few hours earlier, her head was still spinning a million miles per hour, filled with thoughts. After the initial shock had worn off, it was surprisingly easy to accept this new reality: she was pregnant and was going to be a mother. Naturally, Maggie was still absolutely terrified and not just because of the pregnancy itself but because at some point, she would have to tell Thorin. As Oin had promised, he'd given her a warm drink, containing some kind of herbs which had lulled Maggie off into a heavy sleep only mere minutes later. Had Thorin not climbed into bed, she would probably still be fast asleep.

"I thought you wanted to sleep in separate beds?" she teased. "Has Bombur's snoring finally driven you mad?"

"It is not Bombur's snoring that drives me mad." Thorin replied "You should hear Master Baggins."

It was true as well, for being such a small person, Bilbo's snores were rather remarkable. If they weren't also bloody annoying, Thorin might even be impressed with someone who had to ability to out-snore Bombur. Truthfully, it was Thorin's thoughts that had kept him twisting and turning on the mattress. Finally, he decided to put all courtin etiquette aside, for the sake of seeing Maggie. She hadn't mentioned anything about the baby to him and he wondered what was going through her mind. Was she scared of his reaction? Did she think he didn't want to be a father? A part of Thorin felt guilt churning in his gut, knowing how he'd reacted when his temper got the better of him. Not just the temper, but the _sickness_. He wanted nothing more than to assure Maggie that she and their unborn child were safe with him. That he would protect them, no matter what it cost him.

"I'll give Riley a heads up on that one. Oh fuck, not again." Maggie just about managed to reach over the side of the bed in time, before she vomited into the bucket. Heaving out your insides when there really wasn't much to come out, was one of the worst feelings in the world and Maggie was not looking forward to several more months of it.

Thorin sat up next to her, keeping a steady hand on her waist and gently pulling her hair aside. A minute or so later, Maggie stopped retching and let out an exhausted sigh. She drank from the jug of water on the small bedside table and when she turned to Thorin, she looked frustrated and tired. Even so, despite the smell of vomit coming from the bucket beneath the bed, she was all the more beautiful to him. Children were precious to all dwarrows, but Thorin had never known such instant love for a creature yet to be born.

"Marry me." he said, the words slipped out of his mouth quicker than he'd anticipated, but there was no hint of regret inside him.

"You're proposing to me while I'm wiping vomit off my mouth?" Maggie chuckled "That's very romantic, Mr King Under the Mountain."

Thorin rested his large hands rested on Maggie's belly and gazed up at her.

"You know?" Maggie realised.

Thorin nodded and leaned his ear gently against Maggie's stomach, as if he was trying to hear signs of life. Maggie knew dwarves had keen sense of hearing and sight, so maybe he actually could? They remained like that for a while, Thorin listening and Maggie gently stroking his hair.

After a few minutes, Thorin placed a gentle kiss her Maggie's belly and she watched him as he knelt down in front of her, on one knee. He reached for Maggie's hand and then moved her hand to her stomach, with his on top of hers.

"Marry me?" he whispered, this time with more certainty and Maggie knew it was no joke. Maggie didn't where he'd kept it, but in the palm of Thorin's hand lay a small, silver ring. It was clearly handcrafted and incredibly elegant. The ring was engraved with vine and filigree. For once in her life, Margaret Spencer was completely at a loss for words. When the shock eventually wore off, Maggie only nodded silently and as Thorin slid the ring onto her finger, which fit perfectly, he pressed his lips against hers and the whole world fell away around them.

* * *

Next day showed a significant change in the Company's mood, especially when Maggie and Thorin revealed the pregnancy. Maggie wasn't sure what she'd expected but she felt overwhelmed by the dwarves immediate acceptance of this new revelation. The dwarves instantly began suggesting baby names and Maggie only rolled her eyes. Fili and Kili kept asking if they could finally start calling her "Aunty". Even Bilbo was excited and when he pulled away from their hug, the hobbit grabbed her hand and his eyes widened.

"Maggie.." Bilbo said, his gaze fell on the ring on her finger "Is that what I think it is?"

Maggie nodded and realised how big the smile was on her face, she noticed Bofur leaning over the tablet to see what Bilbo had spotted.

"Now wait here a minute!" Bofur said. He stopped eating his food (to everyone's surprise) and faced the others, shaking his head. "No this simply won't do! You have to ask her _again_."

"What?" Maggie raised an eyebrow, not really following what Bofur meant.

"I agree." Gloin added as a hearty laugh escaped his lips "I'm disappointed Thorin, you left us out of watching her blush? That's no fair. So, I say, take the ring off her and do it again."

"Aye." Dwalin nodded and Maggie shook her head and when she turned to Bard for a reaction, the Bargeman merely raised his hands, as if he was defending himself.

Soon the other dwarves and Bilbo agreed. Maggie turned to Thorin and to her surprise, _he _was the one blushing as Maggie gave back the ring. For once in his life Thorin Oakenshield was nervous. Normally, he didn't like all this fuss and but seeing Maggie's cheeks turn a deeper shade of pink than he'd seen in a while made his stomach flutter in a way that was unusual to him. With everyone's eyes on the two of them, Thorin once more bent down on his knee and as he gently cupped Maggie's hands and locked her eyes with his, the dwarf king's heart raced fast. But there was no doubt in Thorin's mind that he would do it a thousand times over.

"Margaret Spencer." he said. "Will you make me the luckiest dwarf in all of Arda, by becoming my wife and share with me this lifetime and all the others?"

"Yes," Maggie said, tears streaming down her face. Being able to say the words out loud instead of merely nodding made it all feel more real now somehow. "I want nothing more.

The dwarves cheered loudly as they kissed. When Maggie turned to Bilbo, she saw the hobbit wiping tears off his cheeks with a handkerchief.

"Bilbo Baggins, are you crying?" she teased

"I just wish," Bilbo sniffed "I wish your brother was here to share this. I miss him."

Maggie sighed and knew exactly how Bilbo felt. "I miss him too, Bilbo, but we'll see him soo. He'll meet us at the Overlook with Gandalf, just like they promised."

* * *

Eventually, the excitement died down and the Company began to make arrangements for the next step of the journey. Durin's Day was barely twenty-four hours away and there was lots to do.

Sometime during the morning, Bard had disappeared and wasn't seen for the rest of the day. A vague memory stirred at the back of Maggie's mind and she recalled her loud voices the night before. She thought one might have belonged to Bard and the other to Thorin but she wasn't certain. As much as Maggie wanted to help out with the preparations, the dwarves refused to let her. She voiced her protests to Thorin but was under strict order from Oin to not put any physical strain on herself. Reluctantly, Maggie admitted defeat and instead took to making herself useful by helping Tilda and Sigrid.

A few hours later as dusk was falling, Thorin along with Bilbo and a few of the other dwarves, left the house and mumbled something about supplies. At first, Maggie thought nothing of it because supply runs weren't unusual. However, when yet another hour passed and there was still no sign of Thorin, Maggie started to worry.

"Do you hear that?" Bain asked as he stopped washing up.

Maggie stood still and tried to focus until she heard what Bain mentioned. The voice were quiet at first but soon became louder and angrier. Maggie leaned out the window and saw a large crowd of people marching through the streets of Lake-Town. There were guards at the front of the crowd and Maggie wasn't surprised when she saw the dwarves, marching behind them as if they had been arrested.

"Stay here!" Maggie told Bain

Before the children could say anything, Maggie hurried out the door and ran down the street to catch up with the crowd. Eventually, they came to a stop in front of a set of steps that lead up to a giant wooden door. Maggie pushed her way through the masses and found herself next to Bilbo who put his finger over his mouth, as if to hushed her. In the next few seconds, the doors burst open and an enormous man stepped over its threshold. Maggie knew who it was immediately.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" The Master bellowed at the top of his voice. Surprisingly startled, Maggie stepped back a few paces and almost right into Bilbo. The Master of Lake-Town was a huge and incredibly intimidating man. Maggie had always thought him a bit silly from the books and movies, but the reality was a lot more frightening than she'd been prepared for. Maggie also recognised the next person who stepped out from behind the Master. He was much smaller with messy black hair and a slimey grin on his face.

"This...is what's been causing trouble lately." Alfrid explained. "These _dwarves _were caught stealing."

"They were not stealing anything!" Maggie turned to Fili and Kili "Were you?"

The princes said nothing, staring down at their feet and Maggie shook her head, mumbling "bloody dwarves" under her breath.

"This is that girl I told you about before." Alfrid his and Maggie felt her hatred for him grow every second. It took all her self-control to not go up and kick him in the nuts.

"Ah, enemies of the state, eh?" The Master chuckled, but it was in no way friendly.

Just as the Master frightened Maggie, Alfrid gave her chills. Something about the unsavoury look in his eyes and his sly voice made her believe that he was all the commotion and the large crowd in the town square carrying their lights and torches, Maggie felt like an extra in a monster movie. Almost as though they were about to kill Frankenstein's monster, except in this case she and the rest of the Company were considered to be the monsters.

"A desperate bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, Sire." Alfrid said and nodded

"Hold your tongue!" Dwalin hissed and stepped forward and as he did he caught Maggie's eyes gaze "You do not know to whom you speak."

"So I've been told. A false heir to the throne of Gondor. Traitors who speak such lies are usually hung."

"Not just the heir to Gondor. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. "

Excited whispers spread like wildfire amongst the crowd and Maggie was surprised that Thorin had been able to conceal his identity for so long, that nobody (except Bard) had been able to figure out who he was. The whispers eventually quieted down and Thorin took a step forward with all eyes on him.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor." he said. "We have come to reclaim our homeland." Thorin turned to face the crowd and his voice grew louder. "I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbour, filled with silks and fine gems, this was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the centre of all trade in the North."

There was a different kind of power and authority in Thorin's voice, of the likes which Maggie had never heard. The crowd seemed to like him, much to the Master's dismay, and they waited for him to continue speaking.

"I would see those days return!" Thorin said, his now sharp and resolute. "I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and sent wealth and riches flowing once more from the Hall of Erebor!"

An outburst of cheers and cries of excitement came from the crowd. Thorin's promises seemed to have touched something inside them that been long since locked away. Maggie knew she should be excited just like they were, yet she wasn't. Then, from within the middle of the crowd Maggie spotted Bard, who looked directly at her. To her surprise, he carried a less than happy expression, filled with concern.

"Death! That is what you will bring upon us!" Bard shoulted "Dragon fire and ruin!"

Maggie was in shock. Where had this sudden change in Bard come from? She knew of course, from the books that he hadn't always been partial to the dwarves but for the past week and a bit, they had all become close. She had come to see Bard as a friend, almost like a brother. Why was he suddenly so scared of Erebor and the dragon? A part of Maggie wondered if perhaps it had anything to do with her pregnancy.

"If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all." Bard cautioned

Bard walked up to Thorin, who turned to him. Maggie was sure now that the voices she'd heard the night before belonged to those two.

"I thought I had in you an ally." Thorin said, his voice deadly calm.

"My allegiance lies with _her_." Bard replied and pointed towards Maggie."If you enter that mountain and wake Smaug, there will only be death. How can you do that to the mother of your unborn child?"

Thorin deliberated for a while, occasionally shifting his weight until turned his attention to the crowd again. "You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; if we succeed all will share in the wealth of the mountain! You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over."

Thorin's voices roared and the crowd cheered with him. He was a clever politician and a brilliant rhetoric, he knew exactly what to say to get the crowd going. Maggie watched the excitement grow and as it did, so did her unease. Although, she couldn't quite pinpoint the source of her discomfort. Maybe, she was just being paranoid and there was no real reason to worry. She trusted Thorin and knew he was only doing what he believed right.

"Why should we take you for your word eh?" Alfrid asked. "We know nothing about you! Who here can vouch for your character."

"I can! I'll vouch for him!" Bilbo's voice quivered a bit but when spoke to the crowd, all his nerves seemed to disappear. "Now I have travelled far with these dwarves and this lady, through great danger. And if Thorin Oakenshield gives his word, then he will keep it."

The crowd murmured among themselves as if they were members of a jury, deciding the fate of a prisoner in a trial.

"All of you - listen to me, you must listen!" Bard shouted "Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who _died _in the firestorm? And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a _mountain king_? So riven by greed he cannot see beyond desire. Be it for gold...or other things."

As he said those last two words, he looked directly at Maggie and she felt her stomach churn again. _Riley, _she thought_, where are you? I need you here. _

"We must not any of us, be too quick to lay blame." the Master said, "Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, _your _ancestor, who failed to kill the beast. Now, from what I have heard, if this girl is indeed an heir to the throne of Gondor, she is just as guilty for the destruction of that beloved city. You said it yourself, Bargeman. You owe your allegiance to _her _and her family alone and so did Girion. He cared more for a sacred oath to a dying bloodline than the City he'd sworn to protect."

Maggie hated him with every fibre of her being. The throne of Gondor was a topic her and Riley would have discuss at another moment, but she hated that Master was using it as an excuse. Maggie was pretty sure he didn't even care about Gondor or its fate, as long as he had enough money to keep the drinks flowing and the people unassuming about his actual intents.

"It's true Sire. We all know the story." Alfred agreed. "Arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing it's mark. We all know Girion cared not for the fate of Dale.. No doubt this ..._whore_..has enchanted the dwarf king as well."

Maggie's emotions got the better of her and she punched Alfrid right in his nose. He let out a cry and fell to the ground, the crowd gasped. Maggie felt guards grab her shoulder but Thorin quickly stepped in front of her. To Maggie's surprise, the Master gestured for the guards to let go of her and he listened carefully to Thorin. .

"I speak to the Master of the Men of the Lake!" he shouted "Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people? What say you?"

Silence fell upon the gathering as everyone waited for the Master to make up his mind. Suddenly, that cheesy phrase about being able to cut the tension with a knife made perfect sense. Finally, the Master spoke.

"I say unto you..welcome!"

"Oh.." Maggie sighed. "Wonderful."

* * *

Thorin's speech and promises had worked. After the Master realised they were no threat to Lake-Town, there were celebrations. Some of the dwarves, including Bofur, Bifur and Bombur gladly joined in the partying and stayed up drinking and feasting. Maggie was too exhausted and overwhelmed to join in. Thorin had asked if she was alright or if she needed company, but she told him everything was fine and kissed him goodnight. He didn't believe her of course and saw the concern on her face, which meant their plan had been put into motion.

"Do you think it worked?" Bard asked

Some hours later, after the noise of the celebrations had died down, Thorin, Bilbo, Bard, Fili and Kili stood by the docks. Despite it being his plan, Bilbo was nervous and he didn't like going behind Maggie's back. Everyone else felt uneasy about it too but their act seemed to have worked much better than originally planned.

"Aye, I believe so Master Bard ." Thorin replied. "You played your part well."

"Do you think it is enough for her to stay?" Bard asked

"I think," Kili said "If Uncle keeps up the act, plays on his mood, she just might."

Kili had seen Maggie's face in the crowd, watching the argument brew between Thorin and Bard. After travelling together for so long, the young dwarf liked to think he knew Maggie well enough to tell what was on her mind. Kili also knew that his uncle's anger scared her and while he also felt bad that they were using that knowledge against her, it had worked.

"What if she still doesn't?" Bilbo asked. "What if she decides to struggle?"

"Then, Master Baggins, we will find a way to make her. Right now, we must get some sleep. We leave at first light tomorrow."

That night, Thorin slept with his arms wrapped around Maggie and his hands resting on her stomach. A sense of sadness washed over him, knowing it was the last time they would see each other for a while and he made a silent promise that it wouldn't make her wait too long. The sound of Maggie's steady breathing relaxed him and eventually it lulled him into a safe and deep slumber.

* * *

The next day was easily one of the more surreal ones in Maggie's life. The Company had been in a hurry trying to get everything ready for their departure. For once, Maggie had vomited (so far) that day, for which she was grateful and it gave her a bit more energy than she'd had recently. The Master of Lake-Town had graciously (or selfishly perhaps) supplied them with food, weapons and other things for their journey across the lake to the mountain. Maggie's uncertain feeling stayed with her throughout the morning and struggled to focus. So many of the previous night's events were strange and she couldn't place her finger on why. She also noticed that Kili seemed to be worse again and looked pale. Of course, he wouldn't say anything but now and again when their eyes met, Maggie could tell. The young dwarf was in a lot of pain but he fought it.

"You do know we're one short. Where's Bofur?" Bilbo asked

A couple of hours after sunset, the Company were headed to the harbour. Bilbo was anxious and kept looking around him, searching for their missing dwarf. Bofur had been in particularly good spirits last night, celebrating both Maggie and Thorin's news and the Master's change of heart where the company was concerned. As a result, he'd feasted and drank a fair amount. So much that by the time Maggie called it a night, Bofur was singing and professing his love to a dwarrowdam of his youth. It wasn't surprising that he was still suffering from his antics, but what surprised Maggie was how quickly Thorin had decided to leave even without a member of his own party.

"If they're not here we leave them behind!"Thorin replied as he began stocking the boat with their supplies.

Bilbo didn't hide his unhappiness with this, but Balin put a hand on the halfling's shoulder.

"If we're to find the door before nightfall, we can risk no more delays." He said

Bilbo considered protesting but figured it was useless and Maggie only shook her head at him. Dwarves were stubborn to a fault and once their mind had been made up about something, it was almost literally set in stone. The people of Lake-Town had gathered to watch the Company head to Erebor at the ones not suffering with hangovers, and there was even an orchestra there to see them off. Maggie looked around for signs of Bard or Brenna but couldn't find them in the crowd and her heart suddenly felt heavy. One by one, the dwarves climbed into the boat but when it was Kili's turn, Thorin stopped him.

"Not you." he told his nephew . "We must travel at speed, you will slow us down."

Kili's eyes darkened and Maggie saw the anger brewing but he couldn't hide his pain anymore.

"What are you talking about?" Kili said "I'm coming with you. I'm going to be there when that door opens. When we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin."

Maggie's heart really felt for the dwarf prince and she realised how much love he felt for his people and for their homeland. Until then, she hadn't realised that neither Killi nor his brother had ever physically been to Erebor. They'd been born after Smaug's siege of their City and had only ever grown up hearing stories about it.

"Kili.." Thorin put a hand on his nephews shoulder, his voice was softer now. "Stay here. Rest. Join us when you're healed."

"I'll stay with the lad." Oin climbed out of the boat. "My duty lies with the wounded."

Maggie and Bilbo both stayed silent and watched the scene unfold before them. Fili turned his attention to Thorin.

"Uncle...we grew up on tales of the mountain." he said, "Tales you told us. You cannot take that away from him!"

It was rare that Fili showed anger. Out of the two brothers, Kili was the one with a temper that matched their uncle. Seeing Fili standing up to Thorin like this was unusual and Maggie wasn't the only one surprised. She saw the expression on Thorin's face change from concerned and then to annoyed.

"Fili!" he began but the blonde dwarf cut him off.

"I will carry him if I must!" Fili snapped

Instead of shouting, Thorin merely sighed. "One day you will be king and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf. Not even my own kin."

Maggie saw it but she didn't like. This wasn't the Thorin she had seen over the past few days. This was the sickness again. That's why bard had spoken up in the crowd, he'd seen it too.

Fili climbed out of boat but Thorin grabbed his arm tightly.

"Fili, don't be a fool!" he hissed "You belong with the company!"

Fili snatched his arm back from his uncle. "I belong with my _brother_."

Thorin didn't argue and allowed his nephew to climb out and joined Oin and Kili. Thorin then turned to Maggie and held his hand out to her.

"Maggie, are you coming?"

For a while, Maggie said nothing and just stood there. She was unexpectedly conflicted. On the one hand, this was the moment they'd all been waiting for. Erebor was only across the lake and reclaiming the mountain was her reason for being there. After all, that's why the Valar had dropped her and Riley into Middle-Earth. Still, Maggie hesitated and after last night as well as things morning, she felt uncertain. She rested her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes, as if by some miracle the unborn child inside her could help with the decision. When she opened her eyes again, Maggie knew what she had to do, even though it pained her.

"Maggie!" Thorin's voice was sharper and his command clearer.

"No." Maggie said, her voice only a whisper

"What?"

Thorin turned to Maggie, searching her face for an answer to this sudden change of mind. He saw that she looked nervous.

"I...I have to stay with your nephews." Maggie replied. "Kili is sick because he saved me, if he hadn't pulled me out of the water, the arrow wouldn't have hit him. I have to stay with him."

Maggie realised then that her voice was shaking and Thorin took a couple of steps towards her.

"If you are to be my wife and my queen, then your place is with _me_." he said.

Maggie shook her head, holding back the tears behind her eyelids. "My place is with my _friends _who need me and right now, you don't. I'll follow when I can."

Maggie took Thorin's hand and he studied her carefully. Eventually Thorin released Maggie's hand and as he climbed back into the boat, Maggie breathed out, hoping she had made the right decision.

It was Bilbo's turn to climb into the boat and as he did, he turned to Maggie "Maggie.."

"It's alright Bilbo." she assured him. "Please look after him."

Bilbo only nodded. He felt both relief and a hint of guilt. Their plan had worked, perhaps too well. He knew that Kili's wound was no part of it and he wondered to what extent Thorin's words had been an act? Had they gone too far? Either way, their choices were made and their journey set in motion. As Bilbo Baggins watched Maggie and the remaining dwarves on the harbour as they began to row, the hobbit only hoped that Riley would forgive him for breaking his promise of looking after his sister.

"Thorin," Bilbo said when they were out of earshot. "Did we do the right thing?"

"Aye, Master Baggins." said the King. "We did what we had to. Maggie will understand."

At least that's what Thorin told himself, because he knew very well that when Maggie eventually found out what they had done, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

Bard was restless. He kept pacing back and forth in their small house his mind filled with thoughts and anticipation. Surely by now, the dwarves must have set off for Erebor, hopefully without Maggie. Despite his stubbornness and temper, Bard had found an unlikely ally. There was still a bit of uncertainty as to how trustworthy the Mountain King was, but at least where Maggie was concerned, his intents were honest. When it came to Maggie, Bard felt responsible for her and not just because of his oath to her kin. There was no telling how Maggie would react to the new change in circumstances. In fact, they hadn't really discussed the matter of her return to Erebor but until her safety was guaranteed, Maggie was to stay with Bard and his family. Brenna had of course offered to help Maggie through the pregnancy.

A knock on the door snapped Bard out of his thoughts and when he went to open it, he was about to speak but was cut off by Bofur. To Bard's surprise, Bofur, Fili, Oin and Maggie stood at his doorstep with Kili between them and he looked more than unwell.

"Kili needs help!" Bofur pleaded "He's sick, really sick."

Bard ushered them inside and immediately cleared the table. Oin and Fili helped the brown-haired dwarf onto the table. Oin ripped the Kili's trousers, which revealed the wound. It was now a deep read colour, covered in crusty skin and it oozed both blood and disgusting, white-ish pus. Maggie immediately began rummaging through Bard's cupboards and drawings for towels.

"What happened?" Bard asked

"It's the wound from the orc arrow." Maggie replied. "I thought it was getting better but it's much, much worse."

"What can we do?"

"I need help holding him down!" Oin called out. "I could use your strength, Master Bard."

* * *

Hours passed by and nothing changed. Every now and again, Kili drifted in and out some kind fatigued-induced sleep but it never lasted long. Maggie couldn't stand seeing her friend in so much pain. She didn't doubt Oin's healing powers, but even his talents seemed to have no effect. In hindsight, Maggie realised Thorin had been right to leave Kili behind and she felt guilty for doubting his intent. Still, she'd made her choice to stay with him and remained adamant in that decision. Occasionally, Maggie's thoughts strayed to Thorin and she wondered if they had made it across the lake to Erebor. It was nearly sunset and if they hadn't found the secret door, they were running out of time.

Sigrid noticed it first. It was faint to begin with, but the roof definitely shook, with bits of dust seeping in through the cracks of the ceiling. Kili groaned as Fili held him down and Bofur had gone out to find a particular herb for Oin, a plant called Athelas. As the the roof shook again, Maggie and Bard exchanged worried glances.

"Da?" Sigrid said

Bain walked to the window. "It's coming from the mountain." he noticed.

Maggie joined Bain at the window and looked out. An uneasy shiver ran down her spine, as though somebody had walked over her grave. As the roof kept shaking, Maggie knew the cause. _Smaug, _she thought. Maggie turned to Bard and knew that he'd also figured it out. Suddenly, Maggie was gripped by an entirely different type of fear. One that was unfamiliar to her and all the more frightening. Of course she'd always known that Smaug guarded the mountain but the reality of facing Smaug for real was something else. To Maggie, just like the rest of Middle-Earth, Smaug had been entirely fictional and so she'd somehow pushed the idea of actually seeing the dragon to the far back of her mind. Now, as that reality became very real, very fast, she felt a steady panic growing inside her. If Smaug came to Lake-Town, she would have been much safer with Thorin and the others inside Erebor.

"You should leave us." Fili said to Bard.. "Take your children and get out of here. You have done enough for us."

"And go where?" Bard asked. "There is nowhere to go."

Tilda stepped forward and looked frightened. "Are we going to die, Da?" she asked him

Maggie felt her heart breaking inside her. She also felt an incredible amount of guilt for everything Bard's family had been put through, on account of her and the Company. If it hadn't been for their presence in Lake-Town, their life would be unchanged.

"No darling." Bard shook his head.

"The dragon." Tilda said "It's going to kill us."

Bard grabbed the black arrow from his ceiling. "Not if I kill it first."

The look of fear in his children's eyes shifted to a look of pride and awe. They had definitely inherited their father's stoicism and bravery. Bard told Bain to follow him and the two left the house. Yet another hour passed without any sign of the two and Sigrid became impatient. Maggie joined her on the balcony and every so often as she oked around her, Maggie thought she could see strange shadows moving around but she brushed it off as tricks of light from the moon as well as her own exhaustion.

"Your dad will be fine." Maggie told Sigrid and put an arm around the young woman. Sigrid breathed out and leaned against Maggie. "Wherever he is, he will come home to you. I promise."

"I wish was with him." Sigrid said. ""Da takes Bain everywhere without any questions. But, I'm a girl and I'm not supposed to stay at home and look after Tilda. It's not fair!"

"Your dad loves you," Maggied turned to Sigrid. "And he knows you're a strong young woman and you are also the oldest, that's why he gives you so much responsible. Because he trusts and know you can do it. Not because he thinks you are less capable."

Maggie understood Sigrid's frustration but she knew Bard thought both his daughters were strong and independent women. It wasn't for lack of belief or respect but being a single father must be hard. Adding onto that, dealing with the loss of a wife and mother to his children.  
They went back inside the house and as Sigrid pulled the door to a close, an orc jumped down from the roof and tried to enter the house through the door. Maggie muttered a curse. She hadn't just been seeing random shadows, they had been orc shadows and they were targeting the house. The next few moments were chaos. Sigrid screamed and Maggie stepped in front of her.

Oin threw plates at the orc, which knocked it out but soon after another one fell through the ceiling. Tilda and Sigrid both screamed and Fili charged at the foul creature, pushing it against the wall with all his strength. Maggie had never seen the crown prince filled with so much raget before. A third orc jumped down and charged at Tilda and Bain, but Tilda managed to knock him out, then proceeded to hide under the table with her sister.

Bain fought off the orc, much like his father would have done and Fili was impressed. The children handled themselves surprisingly well but they were soon outnumbered. In the corner of her eye, Maggie saw several more orcs heading in Kili's direction. Despite his injuries, Kili dragged himself up and began to throw anything he could grab at their intruders. Next thing Maggie knew, Tauriel jumped in through the window, with a knife in her hand. One by one, Tauriel killed off the orcs, without hardly any effort.. Maggie watched on in amazement and could see why both Legolas and Kili were smitten with her. Just as Maggie thought about the blonde prince of Mirkwood, he was the next one to jump through the window.

"'Las!" Maggie called out, surprised to see him.

"Looks like our paths cross once more, _aier_." Legolas said with a smile and joined in the combat.

Together, he and Tauriel effortlessly managed to completely take out the orc pack, one at a time. Either they threw them out the window or stabbed them, leaving them dead on the floor.. Legolas threw Maggie a dagger which she caught and used to stab an orc coming for her. She then threw it to Tauriel who used it to throw it at an orc who is going for Kili. The battle continued like this for a while, almost like a choreographed dance where everyone knew their parts. Soon, there weren't many orcs left, after Kili stabbed one that was aiming for Tauriel. He cried out in pain and both Oin and Fili rushed up to him. The last orc left made a run for it out the window and Maggie watched as Legolas decapitated the creature mid-air by the window. She shook her head, mumbling 'show off' under her breath and Legolas grinned smugly.

"You killed them all.." Bain whispered.

Bain, Tilda and Sigrid carefully looked around.

"There are others." Legolas said. "Tauriel, come."

Tauriel turned around to Legolas but then back to Oin, who pleaded to her. "We are losing him."

Legolas left without a moment's hesitation and Tauriel was about to follow him but then seemed to change her mind in the doorway. As Tauriel remained in the house Maggie ran out and after Legolas as fast as her legs could carry her. When she finally caught up with him, he was on one of the piers at the docks. The elf-prince seemed surprised that Maggie had followed him and dismounted his horse.

"Where is your dwarf and that hobbit?" he asked

Maggie stopped to catch her breath, putting both hands on her knees.

"Thorin and the rest of the company are at Erebor." she explained

"You did not follow your lover?"

Maggie shook her head. "No, I needed to stay here."

Once her breathing slowly down and Maggie felt calmer, she put a hand on her stomach. She worried for a moment that with all the running and the orc battle, the baby would be harmed but somehow, she knew the unborn child was okay. At least for now and so she relaxed.

"Much has changed since last we saw each other, _aier_." Legolas said and Maggie had almost forgotten how he had a penchant for stating the obvious.

Legolas gestured at her stomach and the ring on her finger, with a raised eyebrow and something of a smirk on his face.

"Yeah." Nodded. "Yeah, you've missed out on a lot."

Maggie still couldn't believe Legolas was meant their conversation back in Mirkwood must have had an impact on him. She was glad to see him and had to resist the urge to hug him because the Legolas that stood before her was still somewhat cautious. It was strange to think that in the near future, he would have a much bigger part to play in the fate of Middle-Earth.

"You're so different." Maggie said after a moment's silence. "Yet so familiar."

"You speak to me as though we are old friends." Legolas replied. "I do not understand it and yet I know in my heart that what you say is true, despite what my father says."

"In some ways you are and old friend." Maggie said. " I grew up with you and I mean that in a non-creepy stalker way."

"You mean those stories that your father read to you?"

Maggie nodded.

"Why do you call me 'Las?" he asked, curiously.

"Oh.." The question was unexpected and Maggie found herself blushing while she looked down at her feet.

"When I was little and my dad taught me how to read, I couldn't pronounce your name. All I could manage was 'Las and it sort of just stuck. I'm sorry, you must think that's dumb."

To Maggie's surprise, Legolas smiled. "I like it."

Maggie opened her mouth to speak but the moment was broken by a new sound that came from a distance. It was a deafening, inhuman roar and as Maggie and Legolas both looked to the sky, they saw the one thing neither of them had the power to fight, yet they knew they also had no choice, even if it would mean the end of Lake-Town and them.

Smaug was awake.

_**To be continued…..**_

* * *

_**And that's a wrap on the Desolation of Smaug. This was another giant chapter with a lot happening. I'm still awful at writing battle and action so please forgive me. **_

_**What do you guys think about Maggie being pregnant and engaged to Thorin?  
**_


	23. Of Many Reunions

**A/N: **Hi guys! Thank you so much for the new follows/favourites/kudos. I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this fic, it keeps me going. I feel like I need to make a statement on the timeline of Smaug's attack on Lake-Town. When Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin get to the mountain after Smaug's death, Bilbo says Thorin hasn't eaten in days, however it's also a bit fuzzy because the timeline in the movie makes it seem like it all happens in the same day. So I'm going to set this chapter 2-3 days after Smaug's descent on Lake-Town. If doesn't make sense do let me know, it's just a bit of a book/movie inconsistency that annoys me a little.

One more thing, I know Thorin is often portrayed as being grumpy and broodish, which he is and I am absolutely doing my best to keep true to his character but I've also decided to have him be more emotional which he also is in the book. So I thought I'd clear that up.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it! Leave a comment if you feel like it :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: **Of Many Reunions

_-Three days later - _

They sky was filled with fire and smoke. Lake-Town was burning and Maggie was running for her life. Overhead, she heard the booming sound of giant wings flapping and Smaug flying from one part of the city to another, breathing out flames which devoured the buildings of Lake-Town. She was trying to follow Bard, who seemed to have a secret penchant for parkour and was running over the rooftops, heading towards the bell tower. Maggie jumped over fallen logs here and there, then she took a left turn when a wall came crashing down. Even if her flat shoes, running was difficult. _That Jurassic World movie had no idea what the hell it was doing, _Maggie thought, but not even the pop culture reference was enough to lighten the mood. She screamed when parts of a wall fell over in front of her, just about missing. Allowing a quick moment to catch her breath Maggie kept running but she'd lost track of Bard in the midst of the fire and panic. The people of Lake-Town were screaming,

"Maggie!"

"Brenna!" Maggie ran into her friend's arms. Brenna had a few scars and her face was covered in soot. Even so, she was okay and Maggie was more than relieved because she'd felt guilty. She had been so wrapped up with the pregnancy discovery, Thorin and the Company that she hadn't been able to spend much time with Brenna. "Thank God you're okay!"

"I'm fine, but you can't be here!" Brenna said

"Don't worry about me." Maggie held Brenna's hands. "I'm fine but I need to help Bard. Can you get to safety?"

Brenna nodded. "I am leading the evacuation of the women and children. Go if you must, but please be careful."

The two friends hugged one more time and then Maggie kept running. Soon enough she caught sight of Bard who wasn't too far ahead. Maggie ducked behind a wall as a second wave of dragonfire washed over the city like a tsunami. Bard seemed unphased by the events happening around them. He was armed with a bow and arrows and Maggie watched him as Smaug circled around him and the city. Buildings kept collapsing around them and people screamed. Somewhere in the distance, Maggie could hear a bell tolling and Bard running up the steps to the highest point of the tower. Without hesitation, Bard fired arrow after arrow, each of them missing the dragon.

"Maggie! Where's my father?"

_No_. Maggie closed her eyes and thought she'd heard wrong but when she opened her eyes again, Bard's son stood in front of her. Just like his father, he seemed unafraid, despite all the chaos around him.

"Bain! You should have left!"

"You're one to talk."

Given any other occasion, Maggie would have laughed his sass, but now wasn't the time.

"I need to help my father!"

"He's up there!" Maggie pointed to the tower above them. "Be careful!"

Maggie helped Bain up the first few steps of the tower and watched from below. A part of her felt like she should be up there with them, but she wasn't about to put her pregnancy at risk. Either way, Bard and Bain would be fine. They had to be. So far, Smaug had remained constantly in motion but now, his giant talons rested on two buildings. When he noticed Bard, the dragon crawled forward, pulling the bricks on the roof with him.

"Who are you to stand against me?" Smaug taunted. "Now that is a pity? What will you do now...bowman? You are forsaken. No help will come."

Maggie stood below and listened, frightened, knowing dragons had the ability to speak was one thing but actually hearing them speak was another. Maggie thought she'd known fear when they'd encountered the orcs, goblins and in Thranduil's palace but this was a completely different kind of fear.

"Ah." Smaug chuckled. "Is that _your _child? You cannot save him from the fire! You will burn!"

Briefly, Bard and Maggie locked eyes and she saw the determined look in his and watched as he grabbed the black arrow. Smaug marched forward and Bard carefully placed the arrow on Bain's shoulder. Maggie's heart started beating rapidly and her breaths became shakier. If anything went wrong, Smaug would take them both down into the fire with him.

"How now shall you challenge me?" Smaug asked in that same taunting voice "You have nothing left but your death."

From Smaug came a loud road but when Maggie looked at Bard, there was no hint of fear in his eyes. The bowman had made his choice and stood resolute with it. Smaug charged forward and finally, when Maggie thought she couldn't stand it anymore, Bard fired the arrow and by some miracle it pierced Smaug in the wound caused by Girion. At first came the frantic flapping of wings and an anguished cry. Then there was nothing. Maggie watched as Smaug the Great fell from the sky and plunged into the water, his body lifeless.

Smaug was dead.

* * *

It took hours but eventually, Brenna was able to evacuate the remaining survivors of Lake-Town to the nearby shore. Maggie and Bard helped them the best they could, but Maggie kept an eye out for Kili, Fili, Oin and Bofur and Bard searched frantically for his two daughters. The bowman had just killed a dragon and not just any dragon, yet he made no fuss about it. Instead, Bard remained stoic in the face of all the horror. Maggie however, struggled much more. The dead bodies floating in the water is what got to her. They were men and women, some of them even children, whose lives had been taken away. Their loved ones cried out in pain as the bodies were dragged out of the lake and Maggie couldn't stand the sight of it.

She knew the quest was important and reclaiming Erebor was a part of a much bigger picture, but at what cost? Was it worth the lives of the innocent of these people? Had Girion felt similar guilt when Dale was destroyed or had he also been stoic just like Bard? How much of that stoicism was because of their family's oath to Maggie's ancestors? Maggie leaned against a tree and felt the panic begin like a cluster of spark plugs in her abdomen. Tension grew in her face and limbs, her mind replaying the last attack. Her breathing became more rapid, more shallow and then she vomited.

She would have collapsed if familiar arms hadn't grabbed her.

"Maggie!" Fili held onto to Maggie and carefully sat her down on the beach.

Fili perched in front of her, brush the hair out of her face and put his hands on her knees.

"It's alright, little _nana." (*sister) _Fili said. "Look at me, darling. Everything will be fine. Remember what I said about the breathing?"

Slowly but surely, Maggie snapped out of it. Her hearing was the first to return, then her eyesight followed was still shaking as she looked up at Fili. The blonde dwarf quietly squatted next to her, his breath formed white clouds in the freezing air.

"Fili.." Maggie sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened one moment I was fine and then the next.."

"It's alright." Fili interrupted. "You've never seen battle and destruction like this before. It's only natural it would affect you."

Maggie nodded in agreement and Fili pulled her in for a hug. He was glad to have found Maggie in the midst of all the chaos. While Fili was glad Smaug was dead, they had to get moving and leave for the mountain. Sure, a part of him knew they could have left as soon as Smaug had left Erebor but it didn't feel right in his heart.

"Are you alright?" Fili asked, his voice filled with concern. "Both of you?"

"I'm fine." Maggie replied. She put her hand on her stomach, to double check but she knew the baby was fine. If there was a problem, she would know. "We're fine.."

"Am I not getting a hug?"

Maggie froze at the sound of the all too familiar voice, but she was too scared to believe it. Her eyes slowly filled with tears, her previous panic almost forgotten. Before she knew it, Maggie was hugging her brother tightly, while tears dripped from her cheeks onto his white shirt. No matter how annoying he could be, how much they sometimes argued, Riley was still her brother and the one person in the world Maggie could always rely on. It had been weeks since they last saw each other and Maggie had started to worry she would never see her brother again. When she finally let go of Riley, Maggie took a step back to look at him. In appearance, he was same old Riley with the exception of a few scars on his face and he was also somewhat thinner than before. There was something else different about him, Maggie thought. The look in Riley's eyes gave it away and Maggie knew he'd been through something.

"I can't believe you're here." Maggie whispered "I thought I'd never see you again.."

"You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun, did you?"

Maggie was relieved to find her brother hadn't lost his wittiness.

"It's great to see you again, little _kharm _." Fili said as the two of them hugged each other. "What in Mahal happened to you?"

Riley wasn't sure where to begin. So much had happened since they parted ways at the edge of Mirkwood. He wanted to tell them everything, but there were still parts of the events he was still processing. Ever since the ringwraith attack in Dol Guldur, Riley hadn't been able to sleep well. Their voices echoed through his dreams and their words still stayed with him. Even so, he was more than happy to see Maggie and the others again. Admittedly, he was also a bit surprised to find that the rest of the party weren't there.

"It's a very long story but Gandalf is joining us soon, he sent me ahead of him and conveniently I ran into your blonde elf-friend." Riley explained. "He knew where you were and I followed him here."

Maggie raised an eyebrow at her brother. "You're surprisingly calm about the fact that you've just met _the _Legolas."

"Oh no, I'm internally screaming." Riley admitted. "But you know, time and a place."

An abrupt voice caught their attention and the three of them turned to see Kili, who was having a rather loud conversation with Tauriel. Maggie couldn't help but feel they were intruding on something but she was curious. After Smaug's initial descent on Lake-Town, Tauriel had remained with Maggie and the others, much against Legolas' wishes but he had accepted her choice and even helped out, in his own way. Over those three days, Kili and Tauriel had spent time together. It was a strange situation, but Maggie could relate and she could tell how Kili felt about her. In fact, she was pretty certain Tauriel felt the same way but she was also frightened.

"So..what's going on here?" Riley asked. "What did I miss?"

Fili sighed. "Well, it would seem my brother has found his One."

Maggie's eyes widened with excitement "You really think so?"

"I've definitely missed something, what the hell is a _One _?"

Fili and Maggie were interrupted by Tauriel who looked tense.

"_Hir-Nin*_, Legolas."

"Ugh…"Maggie said "Impeccable timing 'Lastrade."

Legolas spoke to Tauriel in Elvish and Kili watched with jealous eyes. Maggie felt as if she'd walked into a deja vu, looking back at her time in Rivendell and the brewing jealousy from Thorin towards Elrond. Kili was more like his uncle than the young dwarf wanted to admit but Maggie also wondered if all dwarves were possessive and protective in nature of the things they loved, be it people or otherwise.

"Come on, guys." Maggie said. "Not our queue. Besides, it looks like Oin and Bofur could do with some help."

* * *

Eventually, Kili finally said goodbye to Tauriel and climbed into the boat with the others. He remained silent for their journey across the lake. In fact, there wasn't much talking from anyone. The journey took a few hours, including all the uphill trekking and by the time the reached the Overlook Maggie was already exhausted. Oin insisted they took a rest, on Maggie's account but afterwards they continued. The sight of the City of Dale beneath them reminded her of how close they were and Maggie thought it felt a bit surreal. The last uphill incline was the worst and Maggie once again cursed how much she hated hiking. The unpleasantness definitely outweighed the pros. After some searching they found the doorway and walked in through the stone corridors. It was narrow and uncomfortable and just as Maggie wondered if this was it, they came to a halt at the entrance of a giant hall. There were staircases leading further down into the mountain and intricate carving and decorations on the stone pillars. Maggie had never seen anything like it and no words could describe it.

"Maggie." Bofur asked as he stood next to her. "Are you alright?"

"I just...can't believe I'm here." she put her arm around Bofur and let out a sigh.

Bofur squeezed her hand and all of them continued walking. It was both breathtaking and daunting all at the same time. It was also strangely quiet. Riley didn't know much about mountains and while Erebor had been abandoned for sometimes, Thorin and the others had already been there for a few days now. Surely, they had to be around somewhere. Riley's claustrophobia made itself known once he realised how far underground they were but it was better than being that narrow corridor.

"Hello!" Bofur called out "Bombur? Bifur? Anyone?"

Something was wrong, Riley could feel it. The giant stone staircases lead them further down the mountain and Riley started feeling a bit better. Riley wasn't sure what he expected but despite being underground, Erebor was huge and spacious. Not cramped and messy like the goblin tunnels. To say it was spectacular would be a gross understatement.

"Wait! Stop!"

The familiar voice made Riley's heart flutter. He'd been so caught up in the reunion with his sister and everything else going on, that he'd almost forgotten about Bilbo. Soon enough, Bilbo Baggins came running towards them, but he wasn't happy to see them. In fact, Bilbo looked terrified. When he reached them he stopped and took a few moments when he realised both Maggie and Riley were there.

"Maggie…you're _not _supposed to be here." Bilbo shook his head as if to focus again. Maggie definitely couldn't be here. Not with how things currently were. "You need to _leave_. We all need to leave."

"We only just got here.." Bofur said, sounded disappointed

"I've tried talking to him!" Bilbo said, he looked at Maggie now "But he won't listen."

"What do you mean, laddie?" Oin asked

Maggie knew exactly what Bilbo meant, but she didn't like it.

"Thorin!" Bilbo said "He's been down there for days. He doesn't sleep. He barely eats. He's not been himself. Not at all and it's this place. I think a sickness lies upon it."

Maggie listened while breathing in and out slowly.

"What kind of sickness?" Kili askede

"Dragon sickness." Maggie replied. "Oh Thorin…."

Bilbo opened his mouth to speak but Fili started running and he called after him. Maggie, Bilbo and the others ran after Fili down the stairs until finally they reached the lower levels of Erebor. The air was different down here and it still smelled like fire. From the entrance, they could see an enormous chamber covered in an ocean of gold. That's where Maggie saw him, wearing a long fur coat. Even though he was standing right there, Maggie knew immediately that it wasn't her Thorin.

"Gold...gold beyond measure." Thorin's voice echoed throughout the chamber.

"God..not this crap." Riley sighed.

"Beyond sorrow…beyond grief"

Thorin seemed hypnotised by the treasure beneath him and Maggie knew what Bilbo meant by sickness. She didn't understand it herself, to her it was just gold. That's when Thorin turned around to them and spoke louder than before.

"Behold, the great treasure hoard of Thror." he said "Welcome, my Sister's Sons. Welcome, mother of my child. Welcome to the Kingdom of Erebor."

"Mother of his…" Riley's voiced trailed off.

"Great, my fiance has lost his mind." Maggie said "You do know how to pick them, Maggie."

"_Fiancé_?"

_Oh shit, _Maggie thought, _he doesn't know. _She'd been so caught up in everything happening that there hadn't been time to tell Riley about the pregnancy and engagement. She was planning on telling him, but it hadn't exactly been the right time. Maggie realised what she'd said before she could take it back. There was an awkward silence for a moment and Maggie noticed Bilbo and the dwarves instinctively take two steps back as Riley turned to his sister.

"What have you not told me?' he demanded

"Uh...nothing." Maggie lied but the high-pitched tone in her voice gave her away "Much…"

Riley knew what he'd heard but didn't want to believe it. He took a step towards his sister and searched for an answer in her eyes. Maggie sighed and realised there was no point in lying to her brother, he would find out sooner or later anyway.

"Well actually, kind of a funny story." Maggie said "Thorin proposed to me, I said yes and also ...it turns out that you're going to be an uncle. I'm pregnant so..."

"YOU ARE _WHAT_?"

Riley's bellowing startled Bofur.

"Okay...maybe I could have handled that better."

Maggie's heart was pounding faster, her brother's reaction was unexpected.

"WHERE THE _FUCK _IS THAT DWARF?!"

"Ri, let's not do anything rash."

Maggie reached out for her brother but he snatched his arm from her.

"Let me go, Maragaret."

The mere shock of Riley using her full-name made Maggie loosen the grip on her brother's arm. Riley practically ran through stone corridors and down the steps until he reached the King's Hall. There, he saw Thorin standing on a small overlook, gazing out over the treasure hoard. Maggie tried running calling after her brother and the other dwarves watched on. Thorin turned around when he heard the familiar footsteps and at first the look on his face was happy. Until Riley Spencer walked up to Thorin Oakenshield and threw a punch right in his face, so that he fell over. Dwalin, who had just joined them and Fili rushed up to help Thorin back up on his feet and Maggie ran between her fiance and her brother.

"Maggie, you better get the fuck out of my way." Riley warned "Because I am going to _kill_ _him."_

"Riley! What has gotten into you?!" Maggie shouted "This is _Thorin_! Your _friend_!"

"Let him speak his mind." Thorin said, wiping the blood from his nose.

"You were supposed to look _after _my sister!" Riley yelled. "_Not_ knock her up! What were you _thinking_?!"

"Excuse me!" Maggie waved her hand. "Standing right here!"

"Yeah and I'll deal with _you_ later."

"No!" Maggie shouted "No you won't! I'm a grown woman, capable of making my own choices on how to live my life. You do not have a say in that!"

Riley turned to his sister now.

"I bloody well do when those choices impact _my _life and our _family_ too! Did you for one damned second stop to consider _that_? What are you planning on doing, Maggie? _Stay _in Middle-Earth?"

"Yes…" Maggie said, her voice calmer now. "I have to and more than that, I think I was always _meant _to. Earth is home but so is this. This is where part of our family are from and where they've lived for millennia. We belong here too."

"Well then be my fucking guest!" Riley snapped "You seem to have made up your mind anyway, so you don't need me. I am _done_."

"Riley, calm down." Bilbo said. "You are making a big deal out of this."

"Yes. Because it _is _a big deal. A pretty fucking big deal. My sister is _pregnant_! There is a war brewing! Do you even realise what that means?"

"Do you really think _this _is going to help her?" Bilbo asked. "Yes, Maggie is pregnant and maybe it's not the best timing, but that means she needs you now more than ever. She needs you to be her _brother_. Not her _enemy_. You can be angry later but right now, this is not the time. Trust me."

Bilbo put a gentle hand on Riley's arm and squeezed it reassuringly. Eventually, Riley relaxed and exhaled a deep breath.

"Riley!" Maggie called after him but Kili stopped her.

"Leave him be." Kili said. "He needs time."

* * *

"It's never a calm moment with you around, is there?"

"Balin!" .

Maggie hugged her friend, happy to see him alive and well. An hour or so later, they'd found the rest of the company. Riley had stormed off and Bilbo went after him. Maggie was still shaken about the argument with her brother. It wasn't the first time they'd argued, they were siblings after all, but this time it was different. Maggie had neer seen Riley so angry before. More than anger though, he'd been worried and scared. Maybe it was fair in some way? Maybe her wanting to keep the baby and stay in Middle-Earth was selfish after all"

Balin brought Maggie some water and sat down next to her. The elder dwarf could tell that the poor girl was exhausted and terrified. Seeing Thorin so unlike himself was jarring for all of them, but he also knew that if anyone could make things better, it was Maggie.

"That was quite the row you two had?" Balin said

"You heard that, huh?"

Balin chuckled. "I think they heard it all the way to the Iron Hills, lass."

"Do you and Dwalin ever argue?" Maggie asked

"Like you wouldn't believe, that's what siblings do." Balin replied. "I'm glad you're here, lass." Thorin needs you now, more than anything."

"How far gone is he, Balin?" Maggie asked "Please be honest with me. I need to know what i can do."

* * *

"Fucking dwarves…"

Riley kicked a small pebble and let out a frustrated groan. He was angry but not necessarily at Maggie, although he figured that's probably what she was thinking. Perhaps, he had overreacted slightly but he did not regret punching Thorin, that he deserved. Riley hadn't seen his sister in a very long time and when they finally reunited, all of this came to light. Once everything settled, Riley might even feel excitement about being an uncle, he loved children. Right now however, as he paced back and forth in the small room, he was angry, upset and worried all at once. Maggie's pregnancy came with so many new concerns that he had only begun to consider. The first of which was their part in this quest; there would be battle and Maggie would not be able to take part in it. At least Riley as going to do everything in his power to make sure she did not.

The second problem was the matter of their future in Middle-Earth. He'd given that a lot of thought over the past week or so. No doubt Maggie's path and future had changed and she would stay in Middle-Earth. Riley was certain of that and knew very well there was no point in arguing anything else. But what did it mean for him? They both still had a life back home and a mother. Sometimes Riley wondered if time passed differently between the two worlds, maybe their mum wasn't even aware that they were missing. A part of Riley wanted to go back home when all of this was over. He missed his mum, his missed his friends and his daily routine. He missed things that were familiar to him and he missed the simplicity of his old life. Another part of him knew that if he did go back home, life would never be the same and he would see things different. Then there was Bilbo Baggins, who caused a different problem for Riley entirely. Well, not so much a problem as uncertainty. Could he leave Middle-Earth behind knowing how he felt about the hobbit? They hadn't spoken about it but Riley knew it was mutual and he knew that besides his sister, his place was also with Bilbo.

"You're definitely the one with the pottier mouth."

Riley wondered how long Bilbo had been standing in the doorway. After all this time, the hobbit still managed to surprise him. One of the many things he found so attractive about Bilbo.

"How are you feeling?"

They had all decided it was best to give Riley some space and that Bilbo should be the one to talk to him. It seemed like the wisest course of action for all parties involved.

"I'm okay.." Riley replied. "Actually no, I'm pretty far from okay but I will be, once I talk to Maggie."

"You gave her a real fright, I've never seen her so quiet." Bilbo said with a faux lightheartedness but regretted it instantly.

"Bilbo...stop talking."

"I...what?"

Riley moves his head closer to Bilbo. The hafling sat there frozen from both fear and excitement. Riley leaned in, so his forehead rested against his. For a moment they close their eyes. Both their breaths shaking.

"I've missed you." Riley said, in barely more than a whisper. Then, he gentled leaned in and kissed Bilbo's warms lips. They pulled apart and took a few shaky, shallow breaths. Both of them nervous but then unable to contain themselves anymore. Riley held Bild's head in his hands and tousled his blonde locks before he pulled him into another, more fiery kiss.

* * *

"Do you like it?"

Maggie jumped slightly when she heard Thorin's voice. She had no idea what time it was because of the lack of sunlight, but she guessed it was at some point in the evening because of the shift in the air. She'd been wandering the halls of Erebor, exploring the doors and trying to find something to occupy her time with. Eventually, Dwalin had caught up with her and showed her the bedroom that would be hers. The room was enormous, almost bigger than some of the apartments that Maggie had lived in. A large oak bed stood in the centre of the room, but it looked unslept in. There was a large stone fireplace, Dwalin had started the fire and the room was beginning to feel warmer. There were some bookshelves with books covered in dust and several rugs and throws on the floor. Maggie wondered how long it had been since someone last occupied this room.

"I frightened you?" It was a statement rather than a question.

Maggie hated to admit it but she had been scared. As she listened to Thorin, she tried to determine whether or not she still had cause to be afraid.

"It's been something of an intense day." Maggie replied

Another moment of silence fell between them. Maggie heard Thorin take a few more steps into the room, but she didn't turn around. She flinched slightly when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I am not going to hurt you, _givashel_." Thorin said calmly

Finally, Maggie looked at her fiance. Unlike before, the look in his eyes was one she recognised and he seemed calmer.

"This is your bedroom?" Maggie asked.

"This is _our _bedroom." Thorin corrected. He wrapped his strong arms around Maggie and placed a kiss on her neck. She realised then that this was _her _Thorin talking and not the sickness. The fire blazed cheerily in the stone fireplace. The flames danced on the logs and sent its warmth and light far out into the room, flashing red reflections in the curiously twisted bars of the brass bedstead. It was almost hypnotising and its roaring sound made Maggie able to relax in Thorin's arm.

"How is our child?" he murmured into her hair as his grip tightened, just ever so slightly, around her.

"Oin says the baby is fine, thankfully." Maggie replied

"Mhm.."

"Can you really hear it?" Maggie asked

"Would you like to as well?"

Maggie nodded and Thorin gently took her hands and brought them to her stomach, with his on top. "Take a deep breath, close your eyes and listen."

Maggie inhaled deeply and then exhaled. As she closed her eyes, she imagined their unborn child inside her and that's when she heard it. The steady, rhythmic beat of a heart, almost like a small drum. They remained like that for a while and Maggie was completely enchanted. They had created a little life and she could feel it within her, breathing and growing. Thorin got on his knees and leaned his ear against Maggie's belly as she put her arms around him. She tousled her fingers in his raven hair. It surprised Maggie how much this little ritual soothed her. In a way, it was as though it connected them in a much deeper way than before. Thorin clutched at Maggie's dress and she noticed he was crying. Silently at first but then it turned into a gentle sob.

"You okay there, King of Eternal Sunshine?" Maggie asked. It had been intended as a joke but the worry was still there. She had never seen Thorin upset before.

"I can feel it...the sickness." The raven-haired dwarf "When I am with you, it is not so strong. I fear being alone."

"Good thing you're not alone then."

Thorin moved his hands from her belly to her back. A surprised gasp escaped Maggie's lips when she felt his finger claw into her skin. They dug deep and it stung, but she allowed him. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her again and he kissed her neck softly. The lack of touch for the past few days had left them both starved for each other. Maggie had missed him and Thorin sensed it. Maggie caressed his rough beard and he responded by kissing her harder until she gasped for air.

"_Azrali…"_ Thorin whispered into her ear as he effortlessly picked up Maggie and carried her towards the bed

_**To be continued….**_

Another chapter with lots going on. Sorry to keep the downfall of Smaug a bit short but it was in the movie as well.

Riley and Maggie are finally reunited! Will it stay that way? What will happened when the battle begins?

Bilbo and Riley had a cute moment and kissed! Have they finally admitted their feelings for each other? Please let me know what you think about this pairing. Bilbo deserves some love too!

Sorry for the cheesy/fluffness at the end of the chapter. I figured with a battle brewing we could do with some love.


	24. Of Storms Brewing

**A/N: **Another update! Here we are at chapter 24! This fic started as a simple rewrite but this project has turned into my "baby". I have a sequel planned and I'm looking forward to it but before we can get here we have to survive BoTFA. This is going to be another giant chapter, so you've been warned. There'll be a lot going on and also a LOT of dialogue happening here, so please forgive me if I haven't done a lot of description.

Maggie and Riley have a lot of catching up to do and there's a lot of movement going on in general.

There'll be some surprises in this chapter as well that stirs away from canon slightly but I had fun playing with these ideas and I hope you'll have fun reading them.

***CONTENT WARNING*: If you're sensitive to emotional/physical abuse, you may want to stay clear of some parts of this chapter.**

Also, I'm curious about you guys' thoughts on the character development. Do you have any favourite moments so far? Let me know what you think!

**Khuzdul**:

_Abrith_: Little cracker (or literally "she of fierce spirit")

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: **Of Storms Brewing

Thorin fell asleep long before Maggie did. A couple of hours later, she was still twisting and turning between the sheets. On the one hand she was relieved that Thorin had been able to sleep at all, but on the other hand she was worried. There was no doubt in Maggie's mind that the Thorin who had just passionately (and rather roughly) made love to her, was the real Thorin. What worried her was the uncertainty of how long he'd remained his true-self. Seeing him cry stirred a different kind of sadness within her and Maggie felt powerless. She couldn't imagine what it was like to be so out of control. The argument with Riley had also left her restless, as well as guilt-ridden. The other dwarves had turned in for the night, except for Balin who kept a watchful eye, in case something happened. Every now and again Maggie heard his snores echo through the enormous stone halls. Eventually, Maggie found her brother sitting on the edge of the ledge that looked over the treasure chamber. The sight of all the gold was still surreal and Maggie couldn't understand how something that was really just metal could cause people to do such horrible things to each other.

"How's Dr Frankenstein?"

Maggie sat down next to her older brother. As her legs dangled over the edge and her eyes wandered the depths of Erebor, she suddenly became aware of how small she was. It was utterly bizarre that the two of them, out of all the people in the universe, would be sitting there at that particular point in time. Fate was something Maggie wasn't sure she'd believed in, in fact she'd always been an advocate of one's free-will. Yet, something told her that this was where they were meant to be. Perhaps, where they'd always meant to be. It sounded like a cliche but it made sense. Maggie also wondered to what extent their dad had been aware. Maybe somehow, he'd always hoped they would find a way to Middle-Earth and that's why he had read the stories to them in the first place. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense because it wasn't just that both Maggie and Riley enjoyed the books or were fans of it. They always felt connected to it, without understanding why. Now that they were there and after everything they had been through with Thorin, Bilbo and the company, it made sense.

She chuckled slightly at Riley's pop-culture reference. At least he hadn't lost his sense of humour.

"He actually fell asleep, thank god." Maggie said "How's Bilbo?"

Riley's ears suddenly turned pink and he began to stutter. "We didn't...I mean we haven't. I mean we kissed but we didn't..how did you know?"

"_Everyone_ knows, Ri." Maggie told him. "Also _seriously_, you guys didn't…?"

Riley shook his head and the thought of the kiss he'd shared with Bilbo made him smile. It had been an intimate moment and if Riley had possessed less self-control, it might have turned into something else but he didn't want to rush or make Bilbo uncomfortable. He had a feeling that out of the two of them, the hobbit was the one with less experience. Riley wasn't sure why it surprised him that Maggie figured out what was going on, but it was a relief to be able to talk to her about it.

"No, no. I want to take things slow." Riley explained "As much as possible anyway."

Riley put his arm around Maggie and she leaned against his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, both glad that the tension from their fight had ceased. It was like that between them. It wasn't often that they fought and no matter how bad it was, they were always able to talk about it eventually and put it behind them. A quality they'd inherited from both their parents. On the whole, Alan and Susan Spencer had had a happy marriage and they'd loved each other very much, but it wasn't without fault. Sometimes, when Riley and Maggie were children, their parents would argue late at night. Maggie remembered how Riley would stay up with her, reading her stories and calming her down so she wouldn't focus on the loud noises downstairs.

"So...pregnant, huh?" Riley said. "You know, mum would laugh in your face if she was here."

Of course, their mum would also be supportive but for several years, it was a bit of a running joke in their family that Maggie was the last person to become a parent. Not because they thought she was unfit to be one but because she valued her freedom and hadn't really considered parenting as something she wanted.

"God, she would as well." Maggie realised "Maybe we're more like our parents than we think. I miss them so much, Ri."

"I miss them too, Mags." Riley placed a kiss on Maggie's head. "I wish they were here. They'd love all of this. We really are a family of nerds."

For the first time in a long while, they laughed together. Despite the previous argument, Maggie was happy they were together again. So much had happened since Riley had left them at the edge of Mirkwood and they were both different now. She wondered what had happened to him and Gandalf because whatever it was, she knew it had changed him.

"You can't fight in the five armies, Maggie." Riley told her after a while. "I know you want to, but you can't. It's too big of a risk."

Maggie sighed. "I know. I just, don't like not being able to help."

"How does it feel...you know, with the baby? I mean God...you're going to be a _mum_."

"I'm tired all the time, Ri. Not like sleepy tired but fatigued. I can feel it in every part of my body. Also, I'm so fed up with the vomiting. Oin says that it'll likely be worse for me because the baby is half-human and half-dwarf."

"I hadn't even considered that." Riley said "Will it complicate things? Pregnancy-wise, I mean?"

"I'm not sure." Maggie shrugged "I don't think anybody really knows. This is kind of uncharted territory for all parties involved. Honestly, I'm pretty scared."

Until then, Maggie hadn't realised how true it was. She was terrified and she wasn't exactly sure what scared her the most. The fact that she realised how much she actually wanted this pregnancy, to be a mother and to raise her child with Thorin. Or the uncertainty of the baby's wellbeing. What would happen by the time she was due to give birth without any kind of modern medicine or hospitals to help her? Would the baby survive it? Would she be okay? Hell, Maggie wasn't even convinced she was going to be a good mother.

"It's okay to be scared, sis." Riley said. "This is a _huge _and life-changing thing. Especially for someone who was never sure if she wanted to be a parent at all."

Riley turned to his sister and looked at her. She had changed so much since they'd last seen each other, but then so had he. It would take some time for him to get used to the reality of becoming an uncle, but the more he considered it, Riley realised he was excited. There were concerns of course, particularly regarding what their father had told him in the void-space. Thorin still had to die and there was nothing they could do to stop it. At first, Riley was sure he'd have to tell Maggie about it, but seeing her now he wasn't sure he had the heart to. He wasn't keen on keeping secrets from her, but the truth would break her heart and that was so much worse.

"I've never seen you love anyone like you love him." Riley said.

"I don't think I ever have." Maggie sighed and thought about the sleeping king in her bedroom. It was strange to think that months ago, she'd hated Thorin and couldn't stand the sight of him. She'd thought him arrogant, rude and selfish. Now, she couldn't imagine spending her life with anyone else.

As they sat in silence for a while, a sudden memory sparked in Riley's mind.

"Oh shit!" he recalled "Speaking of kings, we have things to talk about."

Maggie had a feeling she knew what it was. As siblings her and Riley had always been close, not just in age but they were intuitive. Being in Middle-Earth seemed to have amplified that connection somehow, maybe because of their ancestry. There was so much of it she didn't understand but they would figure it out together, like they always did.

"You mean with the whole heirs to Gondor thing?" she guessed "I figured you'd know somehow, but how?"

"I saw dad."

Maggie fell silent. "You _saw _him? But...how?"

"Oh you know, Sauron briefly killed me." Riley replied. "I really don't want to talk about that, not just yet at least. It was a bad day at black rock. But, I ended up in that same void space you did. He told me everything. How did you find out?"

"Bard told me." Maggie explained. "It turns out dad saved the life of one of his ancestors, in turn his ancestor swore some sort of sacred blood oath to always help our family."

"So Bard's on our side?" Riley asked "What's he like?"

Even after all this time, it was still strange to talk about people they had read about in books as real, physical human beings they had different relationships to.

"Terrible at holding his drink, for one thing." Maggie chuckled, thinking back to that night at the tavern when things were good.

"What?" Riley shook his head "I'll come back to that, but more importantly, what are we going to do about it, Maggie?" Riley sighed. "I don't know about you, but I don't want the throne. I don't want to be any kind of royalty, but I think when this is over, we'll have to take some kind of stance. Not to mention your baby will also be a part of that. Actually, come to think of it, the baby will be heir to both Erebor and Gondor. That's going to cause problems."

Maggie hadn't thought about that at all. To her, the child was just that - a child and royal titles didn't matter. It seemed like it would matter to others, though. With everything else going on, she hadn't fully considered the reality of his heritage.

"I don't want the throne either, but there's a part of me that wonders how much it will screw with Aragorn's timeline?" Maggie said. "I mean, think about it. Let's assume that we make some sort of official statement saying that we do not want the throne of Gondor. That means we're basically saying that as a family, we're also renouncing our birthright along with our heritage. That heritage includes Aragorn..I mean Estel. If we give this up, does it affect his fate somehow too, given that he's our direct descendant? That's a _huge_ decision to make and I'm not entirely sure I'm comfortable with that responsibility."

Another silence fell between them as Riley carefully thought about what his sister said. They would have to tread extremely carefully.

"I think we need to talk to someone more knowledgeable than us about this." Riley said. "Because honestly, we're way out of our depth here."

Riley stifled yawned. "Not to mention it is _way _past our bedtime. _Especially _for you. You need to be careful, Maggie. You need all your strength."

"Ugh, you're gonna be really annoying through this pregnancy, aren't you?"

Riley got back up on his feet and helped Maggie up his bed. He put his arm around her shoulders as they left the treasure chamber and walked back in the dark halls of Erebor.

* * *

The next few days followed a similar pattern. They would spend their days searching for the Arkenstone, this was when it became more obvious that Thorin was affected by the gold and the sickness that lay upon it. Finding the Arkenstone was more or less like searching for a needle in a haystack; an impossible task. Even so, Thorin was convinced of its existence within the mountain and would hear nothing else of it. Dwalin managed to convince him that they couldn't spend all their energy in the treasure hall. Erebor was reclaimed and for some of the company, it had been many years since they'd last set foot in their home. Therefore, Dwalin deemed it only fair that they should be allowed to enjoy their new freedom. Especially the younger dwarves who had grown up, only hearing stories of the mountain. Reluctantly, Thorin agreed, much to everyone else's relief.

Bilbo noticed that Maggie had made it her mission to try and talk sense into Thorin. While the other dwarves mainly did his bidding, she wouldn't have it. To the halfling's surprise, sometimes she managed to get through to him, even if just for brief moments. During those rare moments of clarity, Thorin was himself but sometimes, he was the _other_ version. The version that Bilbo knew truly frightened Maggie. It frightened him and also Riley. Thorin soon became more withdrawn and even Maggie struggled to reach him. More often than not, their conversations turned into loud arguments, ending by one of them storming out and cursing.

The nights were calmer. That's when Thorin seemed to return to his normal self. The dwarf who loved his future wife and was already a devoted father, even though their baby was yet to be born. Sometimes, Bilbo saw them when he wandered the corridors, unable to sleep. Thorin would whisper words of apology and sometimes he would even cry. Hearing Thorin sob broke Bilbo's heart and he couldn't imagine what it did to Maggie. His unpredictable behaviour was unsettling and Bilbo didn't like. He also didn't trust it and had tried telling Maggie as much, yet she remained convinced that she could reach him.

That particular morning, he was standing in the kitchens with Fili, Balin, Dwalin and Kili when another argument broke out. As always, Thorin was guarding the treasure and Maggie had been trying to convince him to come and join them, that the treasure would still be there. It escalated quickly and soon turned into another shouting match.

"_I am the _king _under this mountain!_" Thorin's voice boomed. "_I don't need anyone to tell me how to rule!"_

"This again?" Riley asked when he joined them. He'd been asleep until the shouting woke him. "How long have they been at it this time?"

"I'd say about an hour now." Fili replied

"Pretty impressive really." Kili added "I thought one of them would have broken something by now."

Riley listened to the argument. He could hear the desperation in his sister's voice as its echo bounced between the walls. Riley couldn't explain it, but something felt different about this fight. Thorin's voice was harsher than usual and Maggie sounded more tired. He leaned with his hands against the table and felt Bilbo's warm hand on his waist as the hobbit handed him a mug of tea.

_"I'm not telling you how to rule!_" Maggie told him. "_I'm trying to help you! You're not yourself_!"

_"It is not your place to help me, _woman_! You're barely able to help _yourself_!" _

Riley grew increasingly more uncomfortable. When Thorin and Maggie clashed, they all had a silent agreement to not interfere unless it was necessary. Not because they wanted her to deal with it alone, but because adding others to the mix would likely only make it worse.

_"That's not fair! I'm the mother of your child!" _Maggie shouted, "_And I'm going to be your wife."_

_"Then as my future wife it would do you well to know your place and when to HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" _

Riley watched as Dwalin took a few careful steps towards the door. Fili exchanged worried glances with Kili and Balin.

_"Can you not hear yourself?" _Maggie asked _This is not you, Thorin. You need to snap out of it! Be _my _Thorin and the father of _our _child!"_

_"I never asked for that responsibility to fall on me!" Thorin snapped. "I never asked for fatherhood.." _

There was a brief pause and Riley realised he'd been holding his breath.

_"I never _wanted _it." _

"Oh fuck!" Riley said, realising things were about to get a whole lot worse. "Abort, abort, abort!"

Riley, the dwarves and Bilbo ran into the treasure hall. The tension hung thick in the air and Riley turned to his sister. Her face was no longer calm and not even angry, but upset. Understandably so, considering Thorin had just told her he didn't want to be a father. Riley knew it wasn't true and that it was the dragon sickness talking, but it still infuriated him.

Riley watched as Maggie inhaled and exhaled a deep breath before she stepped towards Thorin, who faced away from. She was shaking as she reached out her hand and placed it on his arm.

"You don't mean that." She said as her voice quivered. "I know you and I know that you want to be a father and a husband."

"What do you know of what I want?" Thorin hissed "Why do you think you matter more than this?"

There was silence for a while. "Because you love me." Maggie said.

"Let me go." Thorin demanded

"No."

"You disobey me?"

Thorin snatched his arm from Maggie and raised his hand at her, almost as if he was about to hit her.

"Uncle!" Fili stepped between Maggie and Thorin, grabbing his arm mid-air. "Leave her alone!"

"This is not your business, nephew." Thorin told him.

"Yes it is! Maggie is family now and I will not let you harm her or the baby. If you do, I _will_ hurt you. "

Thorin seemed taken aback at Fili's words. Maggie backed away and found herself shielded behind Dwalin and Riley. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest. Poor Bilbo didn't say anything, but she realised she was squeezing his hand tightly.

"You _dare_ threaten me?" Thorin asked "She is not yours to protect. She belongs to _me_."

"She belongs to no one." Fili replied. He wasn't afraid of his uncle, but

"Thorin," It was Dwalin who spoke "Come, let us take a walk."

* * *

Sometime later that day, after Dwalin managed to pull Thorin away, Maggie sat down on a cold stone step. She must have aimlessly wandered around Erebor for hours before her feet were too tired. Maggie took off her shoes, a pair of boots from her world that had somehow miraculously survived this journey. She stretched out her feet and wiggled her toes, then she brought her knees to her chest. Her hands were still shaking and her mind spinning, trying to comprehend what earlier. Maggie didn't want to believe that Thorin would actually hurt her, yet he had come very close to. She hardly dared to think what would have happened if Fili wasn't there to physically stop him.

"You alright there, lass?"

"Master Glóin ," Maggie jumped but then relaxed when she saw it was just the ginger-haired dwarf in the doorway behind her. "Sorry, I'm a bit on edge. How did you know where I was?"

"That's understandable, I didn't mean to startle you." Gloin apologised. "I saw you walking around and thought I'd see if you wanted some company?"

The question surprised Maggie. It was rare for the ginger dwarf to offer his company. Glóin was the most reserved out of the group and slow to trust. That's why Maggie was surprised to find him reaching out to her, but it was a welcome gesture. Glóin took a set next to Maggie and she realised it was probably the longest time she'd spent in his company.

"He didn't mean what he said." Glóin assured her. "Don't take it to heart, lass. Thorin loves you."

"He was so unlike himself, Master Glóin ." Maggie said. "That look in his eyes….I've never seen anything like it before, I keep worrying that he'll never snap out of it."

Maggie breathed in deeply and exhaled a deep breath, trying to compose herself, but all she felt was complete exhaustion.

Glóin scratched his beard and then continued. "Aye, I think we all feel that worry, but I have known Thorin since were young and my father knew him as dwarfling. He has more strength than we give him credit for."

"What was he like?" Maggie asked "As a child, I mean."

"Full of mischief like you wouldn't believe, lass." Glóin chuckled as seemed to recall memories long since forgotten. "He gets frustrated with Fili and Kili, but he was much worse when he was their age."

"Oh yeah…how..how old is Thorin? I mean...all of you really?"

Maggie knew that dwarves, much like elves, aged differently than humans. She'd always felt like Fili and Kili were similar to her and Riley's age in human and

"Ah, I wondered when you might ask. I'm surprised it's taken you so long. Let's see then…"

Glóin counted on his fingers and muttered words in Khuzdul which Maggie assumed were number.

"Thorin is the oldest in our company, he will be 196 in the Spring."

Maggie's jaw dropped. "Holy shit…."

"As you already know, Fili is the older of the brothers, he's eighty-two." Glóin continued. "Kili is seventy-seven. You could say young Ori is the baby of the group; he is sixty."

"I thought I felt old when I turned twenty-five…."

Thankfully, Maggie had only seen age as nothing but a number and it hardly mattered as far as relationships were concerned. She'd had boyfriends who were both older and younger than herself. If it wasn't something she had learned over the years, it was that a person's age didn't always equal to their maturity.

"Do you miss him?" Maggie asked, "Your son, Gimli?"

"Ah!' Gloin seemed surprised. "You remember my wee boy?"

Truthfully, it was difficult not to remember Gimli. Not just because of what Maggie already knew about him, but because Gloin often talked about his son and his wife. The rest of the Company often groaned when he started going on about them, but Maggie found it endearing.

"Aye, I miss him." the ginger dwarf admitted. "And _her_, it will be our centennial anniversary in the summer."

Maggie's jaw dropped again. Most of her relationships hadn't lasted more than two or three years. It was difficult to imagine being married to someone for a whole century. Most humans didn't even live that long. Gloin stretched out and stifled a yawn as he got back up on his feet.

"I have to find Nori and relieve him of watch-duty." he explained. "You should be getting some sleep, _abrith_."

Maggie wasn't one to argue.

* * *

"I know you have it, Bilbo."

Riley crossed his arms, putting his right foot over the left one and leaned against the doorway of the small study. Bilbo stood there in his

"Hmm?" Bilbo nervously cleared his throat "That I have what?"

"The Arkenstone."

Riley's voice was nothing more than a whisper and they both looked around, just in case Thorin was there. A part of Riley even wondered if he would appear if they said his name aloud three times. He took a chair and sat down in front of Bilbo who twiddled his thumbs, until one of his hands reached inside his pocket. It seemed the hobbit had a particular talent for finding magical jewellery.

"H-how do you know?" Bilbo asked, his voice stuttering slightly.

"Well for one thing, I heard you talking to Balin earlier." Riley gently let his hand reach Bilbo and traced small circles in his palm.

"And...umm...the other?"

"I just know. Just like Maggie knew who Beorn was before Gandalf told us about it."

"Uh huh.."

Riley was just inches away from Bilbo when he stopped, just to gaze. Bilbo's curls were grey from all the dust in the mountain and parts of his face was covered in soot. Even so, Riley soaked in the warmth of his eyes. Despite the vast emptiness of Erebor, they'd rarely managed to have a moment to themselves. Not since that night they kissed. With Thorin losing his mind, everything had been hands-on-deck and they hadn't been able to talk about things. It was impossible to miss that Bilbo was nervous. He didn't avoid Riley and sometimes he did show affection in his own way, like when he'd slipped his hand around Riley's waist in the kitchens. When Riley tried to return that same affection, Bilbo would often freeze up and sometimes seemed almost uncomfortable.

"Balin is right. You can't give it to him. It'll make things much worse." Riley told him.

"You know something else?" Bilbo guessed "Don't you?"

Riley silently contemplated whether or not to tell Bilbo. Gandalf's warnings about not revealing too much of their future had pretty much been thrown out the window already. His father's warning about how Thorin still had to die had weighed heavy on Riley's chest for the past few days. For days, he'd tried to find a way to tell Maggie but his heart wouldn't allow him. There was also a small part of him that so badly wanted to believe that Thorin could be saved. That maybe that was their reason for being there after all and that the Valar were wrong.

"What aren't you telling me?" Bilbo asked, his demand more clear.

"Take a seat, Master Burglar." Riley sighed. "I need to tell you something, but you cannot tell anyone. Not Fili or Kili, or Balin. Not Thorin. Especially not my sister. She can _never _know what I know."

Bilbo pulled up a chair next to Riley and listened as he began to tell a strange tale that Bilbo Baggins would never forget. It began with a hole in the ground where a hobbit once lived.

* * *

"Did Riley send you to babysit me?"

Maggie wasn't sure how long Kili had been standing in the doorway. Even after all this time, his stealth surprised her. Out of him and Fili, he was then one excelled in the art of sneakiness. Something the whole Company had suffered for. Despite their age, which Maggie still couldn't believe, the brothers often acted like mischievous teenagers. It was part of their charm and why Maggie loved them as if they were also her brothers.

"I sent myself." Kili replied "May I come in?"

Maggie nodded, grateful for the company. Unlike the other nights, Thorin hadn't joined her and to her surprise Maggie realised she was relieved about it. She hadn't admitted to the others how terrified she'd been before, but she knew they could tell. Without Thorin, the bedchamber felt huge and empty, but she didn't trust him to enter it.

"Kili…." Maggie said "Can you stay here tonight?"

At first, she thought the plead sounded ridiculous. She was a grown woman and was supposed to handle sleeping alone but putting her pride aside, Maggie didn't want to be alone. She would have asked Riley, but her brother and Bilbo deserved at least a rare moment's privacy. Kili had only just managed to sit on the soft mattress, when there was a demanding knock on the door.

"_Maggie_!" Thorin called from outside.

Instantly, Maggie clutched Kili's shirt and buried her face in the prince's shoulder. Kili remained calm but Maggie heard the nerves in his voice.

"Go away, Uncle!" Kili shouted. "You are not welcome here!"

"_I am sorry_." Thorin apologised from behind the door.. His voice sounded frantic and desperate. "_I won't hurt you_."

"You need to leave!"

Thorin ignored his nephew's demands and started banging on the door. Each thud caused Maggie's heart to skip a beat as she held onto Kili, whose arms acted like a shield. Maggie hated this fear. The banging continued for a few more minutes, as well as Thorin's pleads for forgiveness until eventually there was silence.

Kili didn't leave Maggie's room that night and made a note to make sure that two of them were always on watch. One to keep an eye on the happenings outside the mountain and one on the king under it.

* * *

"He's getting worse." Riley said "_Much_ worse. "And he's really starting to scare my sister . He is literally a raging fucking lunatic."

Riley paced back and forth impatiently, while running his hands through his hair. They'd all heard Thorin's banging on the bedroom door. When Kili finally deemed it safe to leave Maggie there to sleep, some of the company had gathered in secret. The others kept up appearances, in case the King got suspicious.

"It's not good for her, or the baby." Oin cautioned. "I checked the heartbeat today. The rhythm is unsteady."

"She needs to leave." Bilbo realised. "It's not safe for her...them to be here."

"Aye," Balin agreed "But I fear Thorin will not allow her."

"So we'll send a raven." Fili suggested "To Bard. He will be able to get her out of here. At least until Uncle gets his senses back."

"IF he does." Bilbo sighed.

* * *

The next day continued like the others before it. Thorin demanded a thorough search of the treasure hoard for the Arkenstone, once again without success. His paranoia had been driven to further depths by news of the Lake-Town survivors arriving in Dale. It had gotten so ridiculous that Thorin had demanded they temporarily stop their search by building a giant barricade of stone. Any trace of his former self was gone and Maggie felt hopeless. She stayed away from him as much as she could and the mountain king would not meet her eyes. Maggie wondered if perhaps somewhere inside, he felt guilty about his previous actions. However, that glimmer of hope faded when Thorin accused Bilbo of keeping something secret from him. Of course, Bilbo hadn't done anything wrong, except keep a small acorn he'd carried with him all the way from Beorn's garden.

Maggie sighed at the thought of that garden. She was sitting on a step writing in her leather journal when sound of horse hooves reached her ears. Next, she heard frantic footsteps running and Thorin shouting orders to head to the gate. In the corner of her eye, Maggie saw Riley who gestured for her to come with him.

Thorin marched through the fortress, inspecting the night's work and the barricade they'd built. It was several feet high and covered most of the entrance, only allowing a bit light shining in. Riley felt a steady unease growing inside him and when they followed Thorin onto the small balcony, he realised why. Nothing could prepare him for the mere shock of the elven army outside Erebor.

"Holy shit…"

The sound of horse hooves came closer and soon enough, a rider on a white stallion appeared on the path leading up to the gate. Maggie's heart skipped a few beats when she realised it was Bard.

"Hail Thorin, son of Thrain!" Bard greeted "We are glad to find you alive beyond hope."

Maggie knew Bard well enough to see through his faux-niceties, just like he had done when they first met those weeks ago after escaping Mirkwood.

"What's he doing?" Riley whispered to Maggie.

"He's stalling." Maggie replied

Bard and Maggie locked eyes and she knew he was trying to tell her something.

"Why do you come to the gates of the King Under the Mountain, armed for war?" Thorin demanded.

In this case, Riley thought, Thorin's skepticism was justified.

"Why does the king under the mountain fence himself in, like a robber in his hold." Bard replied. He showed no fear.

"Good comeback," Riley said, his voice still in a whisper. "I like him."

A small smile crept up on Maggie's lips, remembering that Bard had once told her that her brother sounded like a good man.

"Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed!"

Maggie sighed. "Here we go again."

Riley put an arm around his sister's waist and they watched as Bard tried to talk sense into Thorin. They knew it wouldn't work and that Thorin had made up his mind. He had allowed the madness to take control of his thoughts and feelings. It would take nothing short of a miracle to get through to him.

"My lord, we have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement." Bard explained calmly "Like I once did for you. Do you not remember that we are friends?

Thorin Oakenshield, Maggie thought, no longer remembered his friends or even his lover.

"Will you not speak with me?" Bard pleaded "You have a woman in there, who bears your child. The future heir to this kingdom. Would you risk your baby's life on account of _gold_?

There was silence for a while as Thorin contemplated Bard's words. Then, he nodded at the bowman and Bard dismounted his horse. Thorin walked down the steps leading back into the mountain. Once he was out of sight and earshot. Riley turned to his sister.

"Maggie, come on." he urged her. "It's time to go."

"What?" Maggie asked. "What do you mean?"

She watched as Bilbo carefully flung his rope over the wall. Maggie gaze moved from Riley and Bilbo to Fili who had stayed behind, while the other dwarves followed Thorin back into the mountain. Maggie then understood what they wanted her to do.

"Riley, I don't want to leave you again." Maggie whispered, while she cried.

Riley wiped her tears away with his thumb and leaned his forehead against hers. He didn't want them to part ways again either, but he knew it was for the best.

"It's okay sis," he assured her "We'll see each other again. You're only across the lake."

"Please be careful." Maggie said. "I love you, Riley."

"I love you too, Maggie."

Riley and Maggie hugged each other tightly, making silent promises to find each other again. When they let go of each other, Bard was still talking to Thorin. Riley helped his sister over the wall and Bilbo climbed down after her. Riley listened to the conversation beneath them and when everything fell silent, Riley knew Thorin had seen Maggie running towards Bard who helped her up on the horse. Thorin being silent was far more intimidating than an angry Thorin.

Finally, the King Under the Mountain spoke again. This time, the command was clear. "Be gone! Ere our arrows fly!"

Bard didn't need to be told twice and Riley watched as he turned the horse around and rode off.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Okay! Another long-ish chapter. The next one will be more interesting as we're heading into the battle but lots happened here.

What did you think of Dragon-sickness Thorin? Please let me know your thoughts! As always likes/comments/follows are much appreciated/

PS. I've added a fair few pop-culture references throughout the fic, bonus points and a shout-out if you spot them!


	25. Of Battles Dawning

**A/N**: Another day and another update! Thank you once again for the reviews and likes. WWe're about to head into the actual battle, it'll likely be split up over 2 or 3 chapters as not to make it overwhelming.

I want to address two quick things:

First, I know that in canon Elrond's wife left for Valinor and that technically she is still alive, but I decided for the purposes of this fic that she died in that orc attack. I also know that elves deal badly with heartache but we will come to that at a later point, after all it is Fanfiction.

Second: I also know that Elrond does not appear in the battle canonically but I've decided to change that for the purpose of this fic.

**Elvish translation****: **

_Mellon-nin_: My friend

_Hir-nin_: My lord

_Penneth_: Little one

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**: Of Battles Dawning…

Maggie's dream ended abruptly, as she was shaken back to reality by the sound of loud voices. For a moment, everything was blurry when her eyes opened, her eyelashes faintly batting against her lids when she blinked. Her muscles felt weak, just like her energy. Maggie gently put her hands on her stomach, hoping her touch would somehow let her know that the baby was okay. There was no way to really know of course, except what her gut said. She exhaled an exasperated sigh and got out of the makeshift bed she'd been sleeping on. _How long was I asleep for? _She wondered, but the darkness outside told her it couldn't have been for more than a few hours. There was still noise around Dale and many still seemed to be awake despite the late hour. As she slowly began to wake up, Maggie recalled the events of earlier that day. After their departure from Erebor, Bard and Maggie had been greeted (to her dismay) but Lord Thranduil who had set up a camp the size of a small town within the borders of Dale. It took all of Maggie's self-restraint to not just walk up and punch the elf-lord in his face for all the harm he had caused them. It surprised her to find that Bard had allied with him, but she had a feeling that it wasn't because he wanted to but rather because it was a necessity. Thorin was far gone and Maggie suspected that her leaving Erebor might have only made it worse. Still, she couldn't compromise the safety of their child, no matter how much she loved him.

"Since when has my counsel counted for so _little_!?"

At the sound of the familiar (yet angry) voice, Maggie's heart skipped a beat. _Gandalf! _She followed the voices, which lead her outside to Thranduil's tent. The night air was cool and despite the slight chill, actually being outside instead of deep inside a mountain, was a welcome change of scenery. Maggie stood outside the tent and listened to the conversation taking place inside.

"What do you think I'm trying to do!" Gandalf snapped.

"I think you're trying to save your dwarvish friends." came Thranduil's voice. "I admire your loyalty to them, but it does not dissuade me from my course."

Maggie moved closer and watched from the entrance as Thranduil circled Gandalf, just like he had circled her in Mirkwood. Her hatred for Thranduil had only grown stronger since leaving Mirkwood. She was certain that there was no kindness in the heart of that elf and she wondered what happened to make him so cold? Maggie was grateful that Legolas was different from his father.

"You started this, Mithrandir." said the elf. "You will forgive me if I finish it."

The next voice that spoke brought instant tears to Maggie's eyes. A voice she hadn't heard since the Midsummer's Eve when they'd left Rivendell, more than three months earlier. Maggie knew the story well enough to know that Lord Elrond never showed up at the Battle of the Five Armies and she couldn't for the life of her understand what she was doing there.

"Thranduil, _mellon-nin_." Elrond said "Risking war will cost more than what it is worth. Your desperation will only drive the enemy forward. You _must _listen to Gandalf."

"You were always too kind, Elrond." Thranduil told him. "Such traits will get you nowhere in these dire times."

Maggie had heard enough and walked inside the tent. "You think Thorin is the one mad with greed? Seriously? Have you heard yourself?"

"Margaret Spencer..." Gandalf breathed a sigh of relief and leaned on his staff. "You are a sight for sore eyes."

The wizard greeted Maggie with a hug and she realised how much she had missed him. Although, when she studied Gandalf's face, she couldn't help but think he looked more tired than usual and worn out. Riley had shared the same expression on his face and Maggie wondered what the two of them had been through together. Riley still wouldn't talk about it and it was enough for her to know it was something awful. Maggie then turned to Elrond who merely smiled and gave her a gentle nod. He was sat in a chair with one leg crossed over the other and his chin resting on his hand.

Thranduil ignored Maggie's comment and turned to one of his guards. "Are the archers in position? If anything movies in the mountain, _kill it_."

"You're insane." Maggie said, shaking her head. "You think threatening war is going to scare Thorin? It will do exactly the opposite."

Gandalf marched up to Bard who was outside.

"Bowman! Do you agree with this? Is gold so important to you?" Gandalf asked. "Would you buy it with the blood of dwarves?"

Bard studied the wizard. "It will not come to that. This is a fight they cannot win."

"That won't stop them! You think the dwarves will surrender but they will fight to the death to defend their own."

"Bilbo Baggins?" the wizard was in disbelief. "You never cease to surprise me."

While Maggie was happy to see Bilbo, Gandalf was overjoyed and surprised. In fact, for a moment Maggie swore she saw a hint of tears in the wizard's eyes. Then again, Maggie thought, they had all learned that hobbits were full of surprises. Bilbo had certainly proven this to be true time and time again over the past few months. They went back inside the tent, this time with Bard and Bilbo.

"If I'm not mistaken." Thranduil sat down and his gaze fell upon Bilbo, who nervously twiddled his thumbs. "This is the halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons, from under the nose of my guards."

"Yes, after you threatened to let me and the others rot in said dungeons." Maggie said. "You might want to hire better guards in the future."

Elrond shot Thranduil an angry look, which the Mirkwood king ignore. Bard raised an eyebrow and then looked at Maggie, and she knew he would ask about this afterwards.

"Yes..." Bilbo cleared his throat. "Sorry about that. I came, to give you this."

Bilbo walked up and placed a cloth on the table, when he unfolded it, it revealed the Arkenstone. Nobody said anything for a few minutes and Maggie wasn't sure if she was relieved or worried that Bilbo had the stone. It didn't surprise her that Bilbo had managed to take it without Thorin noticing and she was happy that Bilbo wasn't going to be in his presence when the mountain king eventually found out.

Thranduil stood up and stared at the jewel in front of them. For somebody who claimed to the dwarves for their greed, Maggie thought, he shared a lot of similarities with them. "The heart of the mountain, the King's Jewel."

"And worth a king's ransom." Bard said.

Elrond turned to Bilbo. "How did you come by this?"

"And how is this yours give?" Bard asked.

All his life, Bard had grown up hearing stories about the Arkenstone and its powers. To him, it had always seemed strange that something that was really only a jewel could cause so much trouble. He didn't know much about hobbits, except what he had learned from getting to know Bilbo Baggins, but he had a feeling that not all hobbits were as selfless and quick to give up something that others would fight for. Bilbo Baggins was a hobbit of admirable nature and he possessed far more patience with the dwarves than Bard had.

"I took it as my 14th share of the treasure." Bilbo replied.

Maggie chuckled at Bilbo's matter-of-factness.

"Why would you do this?" Bard asked "You owe us no loyalty."

"I'm not doing it for you, just as much as you're not doing it for the gold." Bilbo replied. "I know that dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult."

Bilbo turned to Gandalf. "They're suspicious and secretive."

He turned to Elrond. "With the worst manners you can possibly imagine."

Then he turned to Maggie. "But they are also brave and kind and loyal to a fault. Maggie, Riley and I have all witnessed that kindness and loyalty. Maggie more than any of us and I think I speak for all three..._four_ of us when I say that I've grown very fond of them and I would save them if I can."

For the second time in her life, Maggie was left completely speechless. Her brother was an idiot if he ever let Bilbo slip out of his arms.

"Now, Thorin values this stone above all else," Bilbo continued "In exchange for its return, I believe he will give you what you are owed. There will be no need for war."

* * *

"Come on…where is it?"

"Riley, what in Durin's name are you doing?"

Fili had been standing in the doorway to the pantry for a while, watching as Riley rather frantically searched through every inch of the shelves. He'd pulled out boxes and discarded empty bottles, while mumbling angrily to himself. By the looks of it, he also hadn't slept and it didn't take a genius to figure out why. Riley and Maggie had only been reunited for a few days until the parted ways again. Then, a few hours earlier, Bofur had told Fili that Bilbo too snuck out, undoubtedly following Maggie into Dale. Fili wondered why Riley had chosen to stay behind, instead of going with his sister. Perhaps, the Crown-Prince thought, Riley felt a sense of duty towards the company. It was an admirable trait but Fili also saw that he was suffering.

"For being a dwarfish pantry…." Riley pulled out a barrel, shook it and then put it back. "There is surprisingly little booze in here. I'd have thought at least something would be left behind, in case you guys came to the mountain."

"Booze?" Fili asked, he'd never heard such a word before.

"Alcohol, Fee."

Finally, Riley found a small wooden barrel, which when shook, revealed some kind of liquid content. Riley opened it and carefully sniffed it. He couldn't quite tell what it was, its closest resemblance was some sort of brandy that had matured for a long time.

"Smells decent enough, I guess I'll find out if I wake up blind."

"What's wrong, little brother?" Fili asked as he grabbed a couple of jugs and placed them on the table. It reminded him of their first night in Rivendell, all those months ago. "You're acting...well a bit manic, if I may so?"

"Oh I'm great.." Riley lied. "Because, you know, my pregnant sister is somewhere in Dale and my sort-of boyfriend snuck out in the dark of the night and I have no idea when I'll see either of them again."

"Sort-of boyfriend?"

"We haven't really talked about it." Riley sighed. "I'm not sure we'll ever get the chance to."

Riley was about to pour the Brandy-like alcohol into the jugs, but then felt the weight of his body give in, and he sank onto the floor. Fili sat down next to him and felt his heart break as he saw Riley cry for the first time. In some ways, Fili understood him, being the older sibling was difficult sometimes and it meant you always had to be the strong one, no matter what you were dealing with yourself. Fili knew that Riley was a great brother, not only because he'd seen how he interacted with Maggie and knew how much she loved him.

"It's alright, Riley." Fili put an arm around his friend's shoulder. "I have no doubt that you will see both Maggie and Bilbo again. They're both in good company and they're safe away from here."

Riley dried his tears and for a moment he felt a bit silly for allowing himself to be so vulnerable, but Fili showed no judgement.

"I'm terrified, Fili." Riley admitted. "Not necessarily because of Maggie, I know she's fine. But I'm scared of the battle. So far, we've only fought a small number of orcs and that's _nothing _compared to what's out there. I'm not prepared for this and yet I know I have to fight. Thorin expects it and I know that's what I'm supposed to do. Not just because of Thorin but I think...no I know, that's my part in this. To fight beside you."

"You are not alone." Fili told him. "No matter what happens, we will fight with you and if it comes to that, we will die together, as brothers. As Mahal intended. But, I know in my heart that we are going to make survive this together. We have come this far, right?"

"Right.."

Riley let out a sigh and truly hoped that some things could be changed.

* * *

"You should sleep, _penneth_."

Maggie had given up any pretence of sleep a while ago. As always, she had too many thoughts spinning in her mind and she didn't know what to do with them. After the meeting in Thranduil's tent, Bilbo had gone with Gandalf and Maggie had briefly spoken with Bard before returning to the small stone alcove that had been set up for her. Seeing Elrond there was one of the things that occupied her mind. Not that it wasn't good to see him, she had missed her friend, but Elrond never did anything without a reason. Maggie sat up and looked at Elrond who stood in the entrance. He carried a concerned expression on his face, as he often did, yet he remained calm. It was still late into the night, but Maggie thought dawn couldn't be too far away. Some birds chirped in the background and there was more movement from the people around them.

"How can I sleep with all of this going on." she asked.

"You and the baby both need your rest." Elrond replied.

It didn't surprise her that Elrond knew she was pregnant, nor did it worry her. In the midst of all the chaos, she was glad to see another friendly face. Maggie watched as the Lord of Rivendell walked up to her and then knelt in front of her so that they were eye level with each other. Maggie looked into his grey eyes and wondered what he was thinking about all of this. When they'd left Rivendell, Maggie and Thorin weren't on speaking terms and now they were engaged and having a baby. Did Elrond think they were foolishly rushing things and did he judge her?

"May I?" asked the elf-lord.

Maggie wasn't sure what the elf-lord meant at first but when she did, she nodded. Carefully, Lord Elrond put his hands on Maggie's stomach. The first thing that surprised Maggie, was that it didn't feel uncomfortable. Elrond's presence had always been calming to her and that was still the case. The second thing that surprised her was how she could feel the baby's heartbeat again as she breathed in and out. Elves also had heightened senses and she figured that was the reason why. They stayed like that in silence, as Elrond sometimes shifted his hands as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Your son is strong." he said after a while. "Just like his parents. "

"Son? I'm having a _son_?"

Elrond nodded and Maggie couldn't believe her ears. She was going to be the mother of a son and she wondered what Thorin would say when he found out. Elrond removed his hands from Maggie's stomach and the excitement died down when she thought about Thorin. She wondered if he had truly meant what he said about not wanting to be a father earlier, or if it had just been the dragon-sickness talking.

"Why are you here Elrond?" Maggie asked "As good as it is to see you, there's always a reason."

Elrond sighed and realised there was no point in hiding anything from Maggie."Even with the Arkenstone, there will be war. You know Thorin as well as I do, and you have seen how that strain of madness affects those cursed with it." Elrond said. "Maggie, there is a safe place for you, away from all of this. Where you and your unborn son can be safe, at least until this is over."

"You want me to come with you to Rivendell." Maggie realised. Her eyes fell to the ground. "Elrond, I can't do that. My place is here. With him, no matter what that means…"

"If you stay here, you risk the chance of dying." Elrond said, with concern in his voice. "A thought I cannot bare."

"_Hir-nin_…" Maggie spoke softly in elvish, which surprised the elf-lord. She took his hands and looked up at him. "Please trust that I know what I'm doing. If there is a chance that I can save him, no matter how small, I need to take it. I can't do that if I am not here. He needs me and I cannot leave him."

Elrond sighed, admitting defeat and released Maggie's hands. She stifled a yawn and crawled back between the warm blankets. Like he had once done before, Elrond whispered soothing words in Elvish as Maggie finally drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Riley Spencer never managed to fall asleep and when dawn finally arrived, he thought it was much too soon. The dwarves had spent the first hour or so preparing for battle by dressing in armour and gathering their weapons. Even Riley had been given armour to put on and he wasn't sure how he would ever be able to move in something so uncomfortable. After this, they marched out and gathered on the small balcony, looking out over the field below them. As promised, Thranduil's elven army had gathered at the gates of Erebor and they were joined by a small army of men from Dale, led by Bard. Riley could only assume that the blonde-haired elf on a giant elk was none other than Thranduil himself. Under any other circumstances, Riley would have allowed himself a moment of excitement, but now was not the time. As for time, Thorin wasted none almost immediately fired off a warning arrow at Thranduil.

"I will put the next one between your eyes!" he threatened.

The dwarves cheered and Riley rolled his eyes. In one swift movement, Thranduil's archers pulled their strings and aimed at the dwarves who ducked down. Riley stood still in his place next to Thorin. Maggie wasn't there and neither was Bilbo, thankfully.

"We have come to tell you, payment of your debt has been offered and accepted." Thranduil announced.

Already, Riley didn't like the elf-king and thought he sounded suspiciously calm.

"What payment?" Thorin shouted."I gave you nothing."

Thranduil revealed a cloth, smothered in dark blood. Riley's heart began to beat faster and a horrible thought formed in his mind.

"I regret to tell you that your unborn child has not survived." Thranduil announced. "His death serves as a sacrifice for your selfish actions."

_No, _Riley thought and fought back the tears. He refused to believe it. Not even King Thranduil could be so cruel as to take the life of an unborn child. A child who had done him no harm, no matter what he thought of his parents. What was the point? Was he so driven by greed he would take an innocent life? Riley's eyes wandered to Bard and there was surprise in them too, the bowman hadn't expected Thranduil's words.

"He's lying.." Riley whispered. "I don't know why. But he's full of it."

Riley watched as Bard reached inside his shirt and pulled out the Arkenstone. "We also have _this_."

Thorin lowered his bow and the company whispered, wondering how it was possible for them to have the Arkenstone. Riley knew why of course, but he wasn't about to share that information with the company.

"The king may have it, by our goodwill." Bard said "But first he must honor his word."

"If he does not." Thranduil said. "His lover will die too."

"Son of a bitch.."

Even if Thranduil was lying for whatever reason, maybe to shock Thorin out of his psychosis, it was a cruel and heartless thing to do. Riley hoped however, that there were enough people around Maggie who would not let them die.

"This is a ruse." Thorin hissed "A filthy lie. The Arkenstone is in this mountain. It is a trick!"

Riley couldn't believe his ears, even with the possibility of his child's death, all Thorin cared about what the jewel and the gold within the mountain. No matter how much Riley tried to tell himself that the king wasn't himself, it still infuriated him. Suddenly, an all too familiar voice spoke.

"It's no trick." Came bilbo's voice. Riley wasn't sure how long Bilbo had stood there, but Riley was glad to see him. The hobbit took a few careful steps towards Thorin and Riley could tell how nervous he was.

"The stone is real. I gave it to them." Bilbo said. "I took it as my 14th share of the treasure.

"You would steal from me?" Thorin asked. He had fire in his eyes and in that moment, Riley wanted to step between him and Bilbo, but he knew he couldn't.

"Steal from you?" Bilbo chuckled. "No, I may be a burglar, but I'd like to think I'm an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim."

"Against _your _claim?" Thorin was getting angrier "You have no claim over me, you miserable rat."

"HEY!" Riley protested and as he stepped in front of Bilbo, the hobbit put an assuring hand Riley's shoulder as he took another step towards Thorin.

"I was going to give it to you." he said. "Many times I wanted to, but…"

"But what...thief?" Thorin hissed.

"You are changed Thorin." Bilbo's voice was resolute, even though he was afraid. "The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word! Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin! Or the love of the mother of his child!

"Do not speak to me of loyalty!" Thorin turned to the company. "Throw him from the rampart!"

"Are you insane!" Riley bellowed, his face flushed with angry heat. "Bilbo is our friend! Don't you _dare _hurt him!"

"Have you come to punch me again, Riley son of Amandil?" Thorin mocked "Go ahead. Your threats mean nothing."

It took all of Riley's self-control to resist the urge to punch Thorin. Balin's hand on his shoulder reminded him that it was not worth it. They could not afford fighting amongst themselves and none of the dwarves touched Bilbo, which angered Thorin even more.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME!?"

He tugged Fili but the blonde dwarf pulled himself from his uncle's grasp. He had fear in his eyes.

"I'll do it myself!" Thorin grabbed Bilbo and pulled him towards the rampart. "Cursed be the wizard that forced you upon this company!"

Riley and the dwarves began to fight him but were interrupted by a thundering voice that scared that frightened all of them. Riley didn't have to look to know who the voice belonged to.

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY BURGLAR THEN PLEASE DON'T DAMAGE HIM! RETURN HIM TO ME!"

Gandalf's thundering voice reached them and even Thorin quieted down for a moment. The wizard's timing was, as always, perfect. If it was one thing that Riley had learned over the course of the past few months, it was that one should never anger a wizard. The oldest Spencer gazed down and met Gandalf's eyes.

"You're not making a very splendid figure as King Under the Mountain, are you, Thorin son of Thrain?"

With some hesitation, Thorin let go of Bilbo who fell to the ground and Riley ran up to him, as did Nori and Fili.

"Never again will I have dealings with wizards!" Thorin shouted "Or shire rats!" he turned to Riley "Or humans from other worlds!"

"The feeling is quite mutual." Riley muttered as he brushed dirt off Bilbo's clothes. Along with Bofur, he helped Bilbo over the wall and they managed a brief hug before the hobbit climbed down the rope. Thorin was still arguing with Bard and Thranduil and Riley could tell all parties were getting frustrated.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Thorin bellowed "UPON MY OATH! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

"Your oath means _nothing_!" Thranduil snapped "I have heard enough."

Thranduil turned to his army and with a gesture, they all moved together as one, ready for his orders.

"Thorin, lay down your arms" Gandalf pleaded as he walked towards the gate. Riley really wanted to believe that the wizard's words would mean something but he knew it was fruitless. "Open these doors. This treasure will be your death. Your future wife needs you."

"Sire…" Balin turned to his old friend. "We cannot win this fight."

"Give us your answer!" Bard demanded

"Will you have peace?" Thranduil asked

"Or war?"

Silence fell and as it did a raven landed on the stone wall. The black bird croaked at Thorin, who seemed torn as he deliberated his answer. For a brief moment Riley swore he hinted the true version of the king, but just as quickly it was gone.

"I will have war."

Something new caught Riley's attention, another army marched over the hill and they were neither men nor elves. They were dwarves. Hundreds and hundreds of dwarves.

"Okay, who the hell are these guys?" Riley asked "And are those...giant pigs?"

"War hogs." Nori corrected.

"War hogs." Riley repeated. "Of course they are. Why would they be anything else?"

Below them, Thranduil shouted orders in elvish and the army turned the focus from the mountain to the new arrivals. One of the dwarves marched forward on his war hog and the company cheered excitedly.

Dain marched to the front of the elven army.

"Good morning," he greeted. "How are we all?"

There was silence as nobody seemed to know what to do with his unexpected politeness. "I have a wee proposition, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would you consider...JUST SODDING OFF!"

"Isn't he charming.." Riley scoffed.

The small army of men lead by bard backed off in fear but Bard didn't move.

"Stand fast." he commanded.

"Oh come now, Lord Dain." Gandalf stepped forward and bowed.

"Gandalf the Grey." Dain said "Tell this rabble to leave. Or I'll water the ground with their blood."

"There is no need for war between dwarves, men and elves."

Gandalf walked up to Dain, the annoyance rang clear in his voice. "A legion of orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army down."

"I will not stand down before any elf." Dain snapped "Not least this faithless woodland sprite. He wishes nothing but ill upon my people. If he chooses to stand between me and my kin. I'll split his pretty head open."

There was no anger from Thranduil, instead Riley saw a rather smug grin spread across the elf's face and she understood why his sister hated him so much. Dain turned his hog around trotted back to his army, ignoring Gandalf's aalls.

"Let them advance." Thranduil said "See how far you get."

Dain was having none of it. "You think I give a dead dog for your threats, you pointy-eared princess."

"I take it back," Riley said. "I like him."

"Ya hear that lads? We're on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering!"

The dwarves began chanting in khuzdul and Riley watched as Thranduil marched his army forwards, while Bard and his men stood down. As if things couldn't get stranger, Riley watched as riders on giant goats trotted through the dwarven army. _Giants goats, _Riley thoughts, _they have an army of giants goats. _

"Thranduil!" Gandalf shouted "This is madness!"

The riders were ready to charge with their spears and Thranduil's archers ready to shoot on order, which they did. The arrows were fired but were completely destroyed by the dwarves weapons, which Riley couldn't describe even if he tried. The company cheered as the weapons knocked out a handful of the elven soldiers, much to Thranduil's shock.

"How do you like that, ya old twirly-whirlies?" Dain taunted.

This only angered Thranduil more and he shouted more orders in elvish. Riley wasn't sure what the elf-king thought would happen, but the same events repeated itself. The elven arrows were destroyed and this time, the dwarven army had reached the elves who formed a defense as the giant goats jumped over their shields. Some of the elven soldiers were trampled immediately and their armour couldn't withstand the tusks from the hogs, which also weakened their defenses against the dwarves' axes. It was one thing to hear or read about wars, but watching it play out in front of you was something Riley never wanted to witness again. The excitement had died down in the company as they saw their kin being slain by elves and the elves dying by the hands of the dwarves. Nobody spoke a word and even though Riley couldn't stand watching it, he found it difficult to look away. Suddenly, the fighting stopped when something else caught everyone's attention. It sounded like rumbling thunder in the distance, but Riley knew immediately that it was not thunder. Something that looked like colossal rainworms with rock-lick skin and massive jaws appeared from beneath the ground. There were at least three of them and they seemed to create tunnels of sorts.

"Were-worms." Riley whispered. "We are so screwed."

"Have faith, little brother!" Fili told him, his voice filled with excitement. "I'm climbing over the wall! Who's with me!"

The company cheered, but Thorin would not have it.

"Stand down!"

An army of orcs ran towards the mountain. The dwarves formed a concrete wall with their shields, but they elves remained unmoved. The orcs moved like a wave of unstoppable evil and Riley thought for sure they would die until something happened nobody could have foreseen. Instead of fighting each other, the elves joined forces with the dwarves and jumped over their shields, into the army of orcs. They fought together as if they had always been allies but they were still greatly outnumbered by the orcs. Then, the sound of a horn echoed throughout the battlefield.

"What now…" Riley sighed, but instantly regretted asking.

Something that looked like mountain trolls clumsily marched across the field, destroying everything in their path. The elven archer fired more arrows which killed them almost instantly, but the ones that survived destroyed the dwarven war machines and some of the dwarves along with them.

Their eyes were set on the City of Dale.

"Maggie…"

* * *

"Elrond?"

A watchtower collapsed and as the bricks tumbled onto the streets of the city, Elrond quickly grabbed Maggie as they took shelter behind a wall. The attack on Dale had been instant and less than a minute later, orcs penetrated the city's defenses and entered the city.

"Are you alright?"

Maggie nodded. "It's his army, isn't it? Azog is here."

For some reason, the army had turned from the battlefield and marched on the city, the giants beasts destroyed the wall and the orcs ran in, immediately beginning to devour everything in its path. Maggie and Elrond left their hiding place and ran down the streets of Dale. This was nothing like their encounter with the goblins in tunnels and Maggie felt overwhelmed by the chaos happening around her. All around them, women and children screamed and men took to arms. In the distance, Maggie saw Sigrid and Tilda in the middle being surrounded by a group of orcs. She looked at Elrond who only nodded at her. Using his sword, the elf-lord slew the orcs in one swift movement, giving way for make to reach the girls.

"Go with the children, I'll follow you." he said

There was chaos everywhere and the orcs were like a tsunami, devouring everything it could touch. Maggie took Tilda's hand and with Sigrid they ran, while Elrond fought off orcs behind them.

"Come on."

Maggie grabbed the sword she had been gifted back in Rivendell and recalled her fighting lessons with Thorin. She stabbed an orc behind her and using her foot, Sigrid made one of the orcs trip and then Tilda stomped on his head. They kept running and as one of the orc's caught up with them, Bain put his sword through the creature. He looked terrified and Maggie couldn't blame him.

"Da!" Sigrid called out when she saw her father fighting amongst the other men. Most of them didn't have a clue how to fight and for some of them it had been so long since they last saw battle, that they'd forgotten how to fight. "We're down here!"

Bard caught Maggie's eyes, the fear in his eyes was for the safety of his children and understandably so. At first, Maggie thought she saw a chance for an escape and turned around, but as she did another war beast appeared, heading right towards them. There was no way Maggie or Bain would be able to fight the beast and she heard Bard shouting behind them. The beast swung its morning star-esque weapon at them and the girls screamed, tumbling backwards. Only seconds later, Elrond appeared in front of Sigrid, Tilda and Bain with a sword in his hand, swinging it from left to right in one graceful movement. Maggie watched him in awe, realising it was the first time she'd seen Elrond in combat. It didn't take long before the beast was dead and Bard ran up to his children. He took the sword off Bain who was shaking with fear.

"Gather the women and children." Bard told him. "Take them to the Great Hall and barricade the door. You must not come out any reason."

Poor Bain only managed a nod and even though the girls protested at first, saying they wanted to stay with their father, Sigrid, Tilda and Bain eventually left with Alfrid.

"You should go with them.." Bard said to Maggie. "But I have a feeling you will not listen to me."

"You are correct Master Bard." Maggie said "Shall we?"

Bard shook his head and sighed, but Maggie was grateful he didn't challenge her. Behind her, she saw Elrond fighting and then she watched as Thranduil rode through the city gates. At first, he seemed to be doing well and decapitated a handful of orcs at the same time, but then an arrow shot his elk which made him tumble and fall off. Maggie appeared at his side and just managed to stab the orc that was going for Thranduil's head. He stared at her for a moment, equally as surprised as she was but he said nothing. Before Maggie knew, she was fighting side by side with Thranduil. Something she never thought would be a possibility, but that seemed to be a recurring theme. In the midst of the fighting, Maggie finally caught sight of Gandalf who was busy knocking over orcs with his staff.

"Gandalf!" Maggie called out.

"Maggie…" Gandalf looked horrified "This is no place for you!"

"So I keep hearing, yet here I am."

No matter how many orcs they fought off, more kept streaming into the city and it became very clear that they would be outnumbered. Maggie could tell from the expression on Gandalf's face that he was worried.

"We're not going to win."

* * *

"Since we do we forsake our own people?!"

Unlike his brother, Dwalin was a dwarf of very few words, but when marched up to Thorin's throne, Riley knew that he wasn't about to hold anything back. Thorin sat on the stone throne, his mind clearly somewhere else and he barely moved when Dwalin and Riley stood in front of him. "Thorin! They are _dying _out there!"

Thorin said nothing for a while and turned his glance away from them, but it wasn't because of fear or because of guilt.

"There are halls beneath halls within this mountain." he said "Places we can fortify. We must move the gold further underground to safety."

"Did you not hear me!" Dwalin snapped, which made Riley take a step back. "Dain is surrounded. They're being _slaughtered_, Thorin."

Not even this seemed to phase the King Under the Mountain.

"Many die in war." Thorin said calmly "Life is cheap, but a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost."

Riley couldn't believe his ears. Even with the dragon-sickness, he would have thought Thorin might have a small bit of humility left inside him. It seemed like not even the news of his dying kin outside was enough to snap him out of his mad psychosis.

"What about Maggie?" Dwalin asked "Did you forget about her? Is her life not worth more than this treasure?"

Riley guessed that Dwalin hoped a shock of some sort might snap Thorin out of it, but it did nothing.

"It is worth all the blood we can spend." Thorin told him.

The oldest Spencer had just about had enough and began marching up to Thorin but Dwalin stopped him by stepping in front of him.

"You sit here in these vast halls with a crown upon your head." Dwalin said. "And yet, you are lesser now than you have ever been. You do not deserve her love."

"Do not speak to me as if I were some lowly dwarf lord." Thorin hissed. "As if I were still Thorin Oakenshield. I am your _king_!"

Thorin swung his sword at Dwalin who still stood resolute, without as much as flinching. Riley's heart was still pounding heavily. There were so many ways in which this could go wrong and he hoped Dwalin knew what was he was doing. Despite Thorin's threats, the bald dwarf was unphased and stood resolute against Thorin.

"You were always my king." Dwalin told him calmly. "You used to know that, once. You cannot see what you have become."

Thorin glared at Dwalin and then at Riley.

"Go." Thorin commanded. "Get out, before I kill you."

Riley could hear a small hint of the real Thorin in those desperate words. He didn't really want to kill Dwalin but the sickness was taking over. Dwalin walked out through the entrance, but Riley stayed for a while and watched through the doorway. Thorin walked across the solid gold floor, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. He wandered aimlessly for some time and seemed to be fighting something within himself.

"No…" Riley whispered.

"Riley?" Dwalin asked when he noticed that Riley hadn't followed him, he walked back.

"Fuck this."

"Riley don't-"

It was too late, Riley had already made up his mind and ran down the steps into the giant hall. Thorin didn't seem to notice Riley's presence at all, instead, he fell onto his knees while mumbling incoherently to himself. Thorin covered his ears with his hands and cried out, as if he was trying to shut out the voices inside him.

"I am not my grandfather…"

Riley crouched down in front of Thorin, removing his hands from his ears, forcing him to listen. "Thorin! I know you can do this! I have seen you fight enemies and taken on so many obstacles. I've seen you choose love instead of anger and fear. You are a fierce leader to your people and a good friend. You need to get through this because I am not about to watch my sister become a single mother!"

"The child is dead!" Thorin cried out. "Did you not hear Thranduil!"

"Thranduil lied." Riley said. "The baby is okay and so is Maggie."

"What…" Thorin shook his head, refusing to believe but Riley knew that his words were working. He grabbed Thorin's shoulder and forced the dwarf king to look right into his eyes.

"Thorin...I have been where you are right now." he said "I know what it is like to be so consumed by darkness, that you do not know who or what to trust. It hurts like hell and nobody understands it because they haven't experienced that pain. It nearly killed me but it also taught me to fight and so can you. _This _is _not _the Thorin Oakenshield I have come to know. Maggie may be my sister by blood but Thorin, you are my brother by _heart _and I love you."

Thorin cried out in pain and then suddenly fell silent for a good while, until he finally spoke.

"Riley…" Thorin whispered. "I am...so sorry."

Riley knew it was the real Thorin when the dwarf more or less fell into his arms and sobbed into his shoulders.

"It's alright." Riley said "Is this really you, though?"

"Aye," Thorin nodded, and wiped his tears as he exhaled a deep breathe. "It is. Thank you, Riley. I do not know how I can repay you for your kindness. You have saved me."

"I'm not the one you need to talk to." Riley said "You have a company of dwarves in there who are pissed off and would like their king back. Can you do that?"

Riley helped Thorin back up onto his feet.

"Are Maggie and the baby truly alive?" Thorin asked

"Yes." Riley nodded, "At least, I think so."

Together, they walked back up the stairs and through the doors to the room where rest of the company were sitting. At first, they all seemed surprised to see him and Kili was the first one to show his anger.

"I will not hide behind a wall of stone, while others fight our battles for us!" Kili shouted. "It is not in my blood, Thorin."

Thorin marched up to his nephew and squeezed his shoulder."No." he said. "It is not. We are Sons of Durin and Durin's Folk do not flee from a fight."

Thorin smiled and Kili's eyes filled with tears as he leaned his forehead against Kili's. Then, he turned his attention to other dwarves who were keen to hear what their leader had to say.

"I have no right to ask this of any of you." Thorin told the company "But will you follow me, one last time?"

Without hesitation, each member of the company grabbed their weapons. _Maybe, _Riley thought, _Maybe we do have a chance. Maybe we can actually change things. _He knew that one part of their struggles were but it only paved the way for the worst that was yet to come.

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

And that's the first half of the battle done! I still struggle with writing combat so I'd love to know what you think. I know Elrond isn't in this but then neither is Legolas if you go by book canon so I thought I'd add some twists. It will make sense later on, I promise. Also I know Maggie is pregnant and she shouldn't be fighting, but I figure she doesn't feel as though she has much of a choice, and using suspension of disbelief I think it's okay.

What will happen next? You'll simply have to read and find out. I wrote this and the second part of the battle close together, so as usual it shouldn't be too long before the next chapter is up.


	26. Of Battles Fought

**A/N: **Here we are then, the second half of the battle. Like I mentioned in the last chapter I wrote them at the same time, which is why this chapter is up so soon. There's going to be a LOT of movement in the chapter and switching point of views, mainly between Riley and Maggie. This is where things begin to change in terms of what happens in the book/movie. So some things might not be exactly as they happen in the books/movies. I'm still not very good at writing combat so I hope you guys will forgive me and still enjoy it :)

There'll still be a few more chapters to go after this one, so we're not quite at the end yet.

There's not much else to say really except, hold onto yer butts.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: **Of Battles Fought….

When Maggie heard the horn blaring from Erebor, she stopped everything she was doing. She turned to Bilbo and when their eyes met, she knew that the hobbit was thinking the exact same thing. She wasn't sure how it was possible, but somehow, she knew Thorin had snapped out his madness. She ran up a set of steps to the rampart and watched as a giant bell crashed through the walls of the mountain, which collapsed. Shortly after, the company and Riley came running straight for the army, with Thorin in the lead. Dain's army cheered him on and soon enough the orcs did not know what was coming for them.

"Thorin…" Maggie and Bilbo said at the same time.

Gandalf walked up behind them and the three of them watched the scene playing out beneath them. Maggie, Bilbo, Elrond and Gandalf stood on the rampart and watched as the dwarven army washed over the orcs.

"The dwarves," Bilbo said "They're rallying."

In the distance, Maggie saw her brother fighting and she excitedly grabbed Bilbo hand. Somehow, they'd both managed to survive this far and it gave her a sense of hope that maybe luck was on their side.

"They're rallying to their king." Gandalf said, with a smile on his face.

Watching the dwarves take on Azog's army of orcs was a sight beyond anything Maggie had seen. No matter how many times her father had read the story to her, regardless of how often she'd seen it on the screen, experiencing it in person was something different entirely.

Behind her, Maggie heard Bard rallying up the surviving men. There was determination and anger in his voice.

"Any man who wants to get their last, follow me!" Bard said

The men certainly didn't need convincing.

* * *

The adrenaline alone was something Riley had never felt before and all his previous fear left him. He stabbed an orc to his left while Thorin decapitated one to his right. As Riley ran, his slid on the ground and his foot kicked another orc, which Nori then headbutted. It was almost as if they were in sync with each other and Riley had never felt so alive. Bombur used the sole weight of his body as a weapon and the orcs stood no chance. At one point, he stood between Fili and Kili and their combined move took out four orcs all at once. Bofur and Bifur used their axex. Thorin was the impressive one though; as he used all his pent up anger to completely destroy any orc that crossed his path. The fighting seemed to go on forever and Riley lost all sense of time. He was so caught up in it all that he couldn't even feel how tired he probably was.

Throughout the journey with the company, he'd known that were skilled fighters, but nothing could have prepared Riley for how amazing they truly were. Riley himself only had the basic skills that he'd been taught by Fili and Kili, although he picked up on the movements quickly by following the others. Dwalin and Thorin fought side by side and Riley watched as Ori ran towards them, and by using the palm of Dwalin's hand as a step, they threw him into the air and the young dwarf landed on top of two orcs. Riley let his feet guide his movement as he dodged one orc who lost its balance and headbutted right into another one. Their clumsiness worked against them and Riley was able to use it to his advantage. While the orcs were one thing, the trolls served as another problem and required a different kind of strategy. Oin used his staff, almost as martial arts experts.

Nori threw an axe at Bofur, which he caught mid-air and threw at one of the trolls. Thorin was relentless in his fighting and slew orc after orc, next to Fili and Kili.

"Dain!" Thorin shouted

"Thorin!" Dain replied "Hold on, I'm coming!"

The Lord of the Iron Hills jumped on the back of an orc and then landed in front of Thorin and Riley. Surprisingly gracefully, Riley thought, for a dwarf.

"Hey cousin!" Dain greeted "What took you so long?"

Without even looking, Dain knocked out a troll and then embraced his cousin in a hug. No matter how much time Riley had spent with dwarves, they still managed to surprise him. Especially when it came to their love and loyalty for their kin.

"Uh guys..' Riley said "I love a good reunion, but in case you haven't noticed, we're _surrounded _by orcs!"

"The grumpy lad is right." Dain said. "There's too many of these buggers."

"Grumpy?" Riley said "_I'm _grumpy? I'm sorry but have you met your cousin, the King of Emotional Distance over here?"

Thorin rolled his eyes. "Not now, Riley."

"I hope you've got a plan." Dain said.

Thorin looked at Azog's stronghold and Riley knew what that meant.

"Aye." he said "We're going to take out their leader. Riley, come with me."

Thorin climbed onto one of the giant goats and Riley behind him. Dain walked up to them and seemed less than impressed. The battle continued around them, with no sign of stopping anytime soon.

"Thorin, you cannot do this." he warned "You're our king."

"That is why I must do it." Thorin said

"How do you plan to fight your way single-handedly to Ravenhills?"

Before Thorin could answer, a ruckus came from behind them and just when Riley thought he had seen everything, a cart pulled by goats stopped just next to them. Dwalin, Fili, Dwalin and Kili sat in it.

Balin chuckled "It's been a while since I've done this."

Riley heard Dain mumble something about 'mad buggers' as they set off. Thorin and Riley in front and slew the orcs in their path. The wagon wasn't far behind them. Soon, Dwalin, Fili and Kili caught up with them and they began the journey towards Ravenhills. They just had an army of orcs to get through first.

* * *

"You know," Bilbo said as he pushed Sting through an orc. It had been shaky in the beginning, but now, Bilbo was getting the hang of sword fighting. He thought was something oddly cathartic about taking out the built up rage on the orcs. "If I wasn't terrified, I might even be a bit excited."

"Bilbo Baggins." Maggie slashed the arm of an orc and then cut off its head. "Are you telling me that you, dare I say it, _like _adventures?"

"Maggie!"

Elrond's voice reached Maggie and as she turned to the elf-lord, who was fighting by Thranduil, she saw what he pointed at. Gandalf was standing in front of a giant troll and tried to use his staff but it wasn't working. Maggie couldn't help but wonder if even a wizard's staff ran out of batteries from time to time. Gandalf moved out of the way of a troll who tried to hammer him weapon, while the grey wizard tried to get his staff working. Bard wasn't far from Maggie and when he knew she had his attention, the two of them moved in on the troll at the same time. Bard slashing it from behind and Maggie from the front. Then, something that came flying through the air knocked it over and Maggie saw Alfrid's dead body in its mouth.

"We may yet survive this." Gandalf said

"Gandalf!" Bilbo called out "It's Thorin! "

They gathered on another part of the rampart and watched the events beneath. In the distance, she saw her brother and dwarves climbing up the narrow steps of Ravenhill on what looked like giant goats.

"And Fili, Kili and Dwalin."

"And Riley!" Maggie couldn't believe her eyes and a small part of her wondered what their parents would say if they could see them now. "What are they doing?"

"He's taking his best warriors." Gandalf explained.

"To do what?"

"To cut the head off the snake."

Something changed in the wizard's voice, something Maggie hadn't heard in a long while. Hope. Maggie felt it as well and she thought that maybe, just maybe they would be able to win this. In the middle of everything, the sound of a galloping horse reached them and when Maggie turned around she saw Legolas and Tauriel arriving into the city.

"'Las!" Maggie threw her arms around the blonde elf, who was surprised at first but then welcome it.

"Legolas Greenleaf!" Gandalf called out.

"There is a second army." Legolas announced with urgency. "Bolg leads a force of a Gundabad orcs. They are almost upon us."

Another army? There were already thousands of orcs on the battlefield and in Dale, how could there possibly be another army.

"This was their plan all along." Gandalf realised "Azog engages our forces, then Bolg sweeps in from the north."

"The north?" Bilbo asked "Where is the north exactly?"

Maggie looked around her and worked it out quickly in her head and then a silence fell and a terrifying reality dawned upon Maggie as well as Bilbo.

"Ravenhill."

"Thorin is up there!" Bilbo followed Gandalf "Fili and Kili, they're all up there."

Maggie turned to Legolas "You have to take me up there."

Elrond grabbed Maggie's hand in protest, which made her turn around to the Elf-lord. As Bilbo looked on, he realised then that even if Elrond had good intentions, his feelings for Maggie were still there. "Maggie, you cannot.."

"My brother is up there!" Maggie told him. "I won't let him die."

Maggie knew Elrond cared, she could see it in his eyes and she could feel it whenever they touched. Perhaps he even cared a bit too much about that would have to be a conversation for later.

"You can either let me go and help me." Maggie said "But if you stop me, I will fight you."

Maggie hadn't meant for it to sound like a threat but Elrond didn't argue. Instead he let go of her hand and let her leave with Tauriel and Legolas.

* * *

They reached the top of Ravenhills without much trouble. Of course, using the goats had made it is. Once they reached the top, it was icy and much colder than back on the ground. Riley was glad he didn't suffer from any kind of vertigo, otherwise this would be difficult. Killing the orcs on Ravenhill was surprisingly easy and soon enough the stronghold was abandoned. It had been almost too easy and Riley didn't like it. A fog rolled in over lookout and Riley began to feel uneasy about the whole thing.

"It looks empty." Thorin said.

Riley held back a remark about how Thorin was being Captain Obvious, it was mostly his nerves talking.

"I think Azog has fled." Fili said.

"I don't think so."

Thorin turned to his oldest nephew. "Fili, take your brother. Scout out the towers."

"I'll go with them." Riley said. "Four eyes see better than two and all that."

Thorin nodded. "Keep low and out of sight. If you see something, report back. Do not engage. Do you understand?"

Fili and Kili nodded, but knowing the two brothers, Riley wasn't sure how well they would keep their promise. Dwalin returned from his own scouting mission and spoke with urgency.

"We have company." Dwalin announced "Goblin mercenaries. No more than a hundred."

"Oh I really hate these guys." Riley said as his mind flashbacked to the goblin tunnels.

"We'll take care of them." Thorin said. "Go!"

Riley left with Fili and Kili, leaving Thorin and Dwalin to handle the goblins.

* * *

Maggie and Tauriel had been waiting for Legolas when they saw Thranduil coming their way, with a handful of his soldiers behind him. It didn't a genius to figure out that he was trying to leave the city. For somebody with a son as brave as Legolas, Thranduil was a coward and despite the fact that they'd fought side by side, she still hated him.

"You will not turn away." Tauriel said firmly "Not this time."

"Get out of my way!" Thranduil hissed.

"Or what?" Maggie asked "You'll kill us? I saved your life, Thranduil. You owe me one, big time."

Of course, her threatening words didn't work and she hardly expected Thranduil to care about life-saving favours.

"The dwarves will be slaughtered." Tauriel said

"Yes, they will die." Thranduil replied with a smug expression "Today, tomorrow. One year hence, a hundreds years from now. What does that matter?"

The elf-king took careful steps towards Tauriel and Maggie, who remained unmoved.

"They are mortal." Thranduil turned to Maggie. "And so is she. Your loyalty is not to them, but to your kin."

Tauriel aimed her bow at the king and Maggie sensed the fury in him. It was then that Maggie realised that her feelings for Kili were true. Tauriel had been something of an enigma to Maggie since their first encounter. The original stories had never mentioned her, but then Maggie knew that just because something wasn't written, it didn't make it less real or true.

"You think your life is worth more than theirs, when there is no love in it?" she said "There is no love in you."

Suddenly, Thranduil cut her bow in half and pointed his sword at Tauriel, who was shivering. .

"What do you know of love?" he asked, "Nothing! What you feel for that dwarf is not real?"

"Who are you to decide what's real and what isn't?" Maggie said. "How is that your choice to make? Just because you don't understand something, it doesn't make it true. Love is not bound or confined to the rules created by our society. Rules created by _you_. It was never meant to be and you can't control that. It scares you to feel powerless in the face of it because you know you're wrong."

"So you think it is love? Are you ready to die for it? Either of you?"

Then, Legolas used his sword to push down his fathers and spoke to him in elvish. Maggie couldn't understand it but she figured out the context from the look in Legolas' eyes.

"I will go with you." Legolas said. "Both of you."

Maggie, Legolas and Tauriel left.

* * *

The caverns were empty and an uneasy feeling formed in the pit of Riley's gut. Just like earlier, he felt like this was too good to be true. If he'd learned anything over the past few means, that usually meant there was trouble ahead. A sort of snarling sound came from behind them

"Stay here." Fili said "Search the lower levels. I've got this."

Kili hesitated at first, but didn't argue his brother. Fili and Riley kept searching the upper levels and Riley could tell that the blonde dwarf was getting frustrated. Riley couldn't blame him and he felt the fear returning to him. Riley wasn't sure when he realised they weren't alone, but he saw torch fires lighting up the tunnels in the distance. It was faint at first but then light spread and in every direction they turned, new noises reached them. At first, it was a rhythmic thumping which echoed from a distance and it filled Riley with more dread. Suddenly, he'd lost Fili and searched everywhere for him. Riley followed a sound that sounded like snarls and quickly hid when two orcs, speaking to each other in the Black Speech, passed by him. Quietly, he followed them through the tunnels, until they took a left turn and Riley hid out of sight again. They were standing outside, Azog who had Fili grabbed by his hair. Instantly, Riley's heart began to beat faster and a million thoughts ran through his mind. _This is it_, Riley thought as his breath became more shallow, _This is where Fee is supposed to die. _But he wasn't going to let that happen. By just being in Middle-Earth, Riley and Maggie had changed a lot and if that meant Riley could save Fili and Kili, he would try.

_Okay Ri,_ he thought, _you can do this. _And then just like that, Riley Spencer put all his fears aside and let out a battle cry as he charged for her. He stabbed Azog through his leg and slashed his arm. In turn, that made Azog loosen his grip of Fili and as quickly as he could Riley grabbed the blonde dwarf and they made a run for it.

"You saved my life." Fili said. "How did you know what would happen?"

"Save your brother now, thank me later." Riley said "We don't have much time. I know where Kili is."

Riley heard Azog's angry cry and knew it was time to go. The Pale Orc was beyond pissed off and shouted orders in the black speech. He'd planned to kill Fili and Riley had stopped that from happening, which meant it would only be so much worse for Kili when he found him. It didn't take long before the other orcs followed them through the tunnels and soon enough, they were surrounded. Fili took out one orc after another and Riley followed suit but they were outnumbered and as the orcs closed in on the pair, Riley thought he had failed after all. He'd spoken to soon though and when an orc collapsed in front of him, he looked at Fili who simply shrugged. When Tauriel appeared in front of Riley and took out the orcs one by one, Fili felt both surprised and relieved. But then, Maggie appeared in front of Fili his eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Maggie?" Fili said "Mahal, you're not-"

"I know, I know." Maggie interrupted him and stabbed an orc. "I'm not supposed to be here."

"We're having words later." Riley told his sister. "But I'm glad to see you. Is the baby?"

"Fine." Maggie assured him.

"Where is Kili?" Tauriel asked

"He's down below." Riley replied. "Follow me."

They ran through the tunnels, fighting the orcs as they went. Tauriel kept calling out Kili's name and at one point, Maggie heard him reply. As they followed the sound of his voice, they soon reached the lower levels and saw Kili. The prince ran up a set of steps, killing every orc and goblin in his way. He was fuelled by rage but when he came up to another level with an orc none of them had seen before. He was similar to Azog in size but wore different scars. Maggie realised that this must be Bolg who was Azog's second in command. Kili hesitated at first but then began to fight Bolg with every bit of his remaining strength, but the orc was much stronger than Kili. Bolg grabbed Kili by his armour and held him mid-air. Maggie watched as Tauriel jumped off the edge and onto Bolg but the orc threw her off and Tauriel nearly tumbled off the edge of the cliff. Just as the orc blade is close to Kili's heart and Tauriel calls out, Riley and Fili interrupt. Fili slides under the troll and Riley grabbed the younger brother from its grasp. Bolg's now lifeless body fell over and landed with a thud. For a moment the three of them just lay there, allowing themselves to catch their breath.

Once Maggie knew they were alright, she turned attention the noise coming from the other side of the cliff and ran as fast as she could back up the steps. She saw Dwalin and Bilbo fighting off the orcs and when she finally joined them, Dwalin looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Maggie!" Dwalin couldn't believe his eyes "Mahal, you're not supposed to be here."

"That seems to be the general consensus. Where's Thorin?"

Dwalin didn't have to answer before he heard familiar grunts from below them. Thorin was fighting the orcs on the ice. If it wasn't for Legolas firing arrows at them, he would have been helpless against them. Thorin nearly nearly fell over the edge. Legolas threw his sword, hitting the beast in the heart and it fell over the edge.

"THORIN!"

Azog stood on the ice and Thorin walked forward. The pale orc swung his weapon and the giant boulder cracked the ice beneath their feet Thorin fell backwards but rolled over as Azog missed him each time. He slashed Azog's stomach and soon the water was. Eagles flew overhead. Thorin threw the boulder at Azon who sank into the water. Azog floated beneath the eyes and suddenly his eyes opened, stabbed Thorin through his foot and resurfaced.

"NO!

"Maggie!" Riley, who joined them, grabbed his sister and stopped her from running down the steps. Azog's blade pushed into Thorin's chest. Riley watched as Thorin somehow managed to turned Azog around and kill him.

"NOOO"

Maggie pulled herself away from her brother's grasp and ran as fast as she could down the steps and onto the ice. Thorin had managed to drag himself off the ice and soon, Bilbo came after Maggie. Immediately, Bilbo began to see to Thorin's wound while Maggie kneeled in front of him, her eyes filling with tears. Thorin was covered scars and injuries, he was bleeding and when he coughed Maggie could hear his pain. Still, when his eyes met hers and his hand cupped her chin, he smiled. Maggie hated that when she'd left Erebor, it had been because she'd been scared of him. The last thing she wanted was for Thorin to think that she was angry with him or held any kind of resent. She knew that he hadn't been in his right mind and that he hadn't been _her _Thorin. Despite everything they'd been through, all the hardships they'd faced together and how much they had argued over the past few months, Margaret Spencer loved Thorin Oakenshield with all her heart. Since their arrival in Middle-Earth, Maggie had been uncertain about what her purpose was and what life she wanted when all of this was over. That night, when Thorin had asked her to marry him in the privacy of their makeshift bedroom at Brenna' house, Maggie was sure that she wanted to spend her life with him. She didn't care about being a queen or any sort of royalty, she just wanted to be his wife.

"Maggie." Thorin said "Bilbo, I'm glad you're both here."

"Lie still." Bilbo told him. "Don't move."

Bilbo tore the fabric of Thorin's shirt and looked at his wound. When he realised how bad it was and how deep the wound ran, he winced but composed himself quickly.

"I wish to part from you in friendship." Thorin stuttered as he coughed.

Bilbo shook his head and tried to hold back his tears. "You're not going anywhere."

Thorin then turned to Maggie. "And I wish to part from you in love. Even though I know I do not deserve it. I am sorry.."

"It's okay." Maggie hushed him and gently stroke his hair. "All is forgiven."

Thorin put his hand around Maggie's neck and pulled her close to him. As their forehead touched, which Maggie now knew was a sign of affection amongst dwarves, she kissed him softly.

"H-how...how is our child?" Thorin asked

"Our child is fine." Maggie said between the tears. "It's a boy."

"I-I'm going to have a son?"

Maggie nodded and struggled to form the words. "Yeah. The line of Durin will continue."

Thorin coughed more blood. "I would take back my words and deeds at the gate. You did what only a true friend would do. Forgive me, I was too blinde to see. I am so sorry that I have led you into such peril."

The coughing worsened but Thorin squeezed Maggie's hand as if holding onto her meant that he was holding onto life.

"No, I'm glad to have shared in your perils, Thorin. " Bilbo said "Each and every one of them. It is far more than any Baggins deserves."

"Riley is lucky to have you." Thorin said "Farewell Master Burglar.. Go back to your books and your armchair. Plant your trees, watch them grow. If more people valued home above gold, this world would be a merrier place."

Thorin turned to Maggie now and gently stroke her hair, and she held his hand.

"Do not cry, _givashel_." Thorin whispered. "I would have been proud to call you my wife, our son's mother and my queen. I am sorry I did not treasure our time together more. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Will you tell him of me?"

Maggie nodded, tears streaming down her face as Thorin gently placed a hand on her stomach. "I can hear him..our son."

The world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. The taste. The smell. Everything was just gone. At first, Maggie paused trying to hold back the strange feelings rumbling inside her but she couldn't. A lone tear traced down her cheek, and just like that, the floodgates opened. So many tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down her face. Her chin trembled as if she was a small child. She breathed heavier than ever before, while also gasping for air that simply wasn't there. Maggie felt her throat burning as she formed a cry so raw that didn't just come from her body, but her core of soul. Listening to Maggie wailing was enough for Bilbo to cry himself, even though he'd tried to keep it inside. Thorin's death was a reality he could no longer ignore.

"Maggie…" .

Riley reached out to his sister, but she pushed away his hand without looking at her. Instead, she turned back to Thorin, desperately trying to shake him back to life as if some miracle would allow him to return to them. Even when it didn't, Maggie still wouldn't leave Thorin's body and wouldn't allow anyone near it. It broke Riley's heart to see his sister so distraught and he felt like he had somehow failed her. As her older brother, it was his job to look after her and to protect her. Riley was supposed to stop any harm from coming to Maggie and yet, he hadn't succeeded.

"Don't _fucking _touch me! Let me go!"

"Maggie, it is too late!" Dwalin spoke "He is _gone_."

He couldn't be. It was a lie. Maggie refused to believe it. After everything they had been through, after all the battles and all the struggles. It made no sense and it couldn't be true. She wouldn't allow it to be. Why would the Valar have sent them there to change the fate if they still couldn't save him. What was the point of going through everything if Thorin still died? Why were Kili and Fili allowed to live and not her love. Why was she not allowed a happy ending? Maggie didn't have any answers and she didn't want it to be true. Yet, when Thorin still wouldn't move despite her attempts, she still knew he was gone.

"No, no, no." she whispered.

Dwalin used all his strength to physically pull Maggie from Thorin's lifeless body. When she turned to face the bald dwarf, she began to punch him relentlessly and he didn't stop her. Instead, he just stood there and let her take out all her sorrow, grief and anger on him. Until she couldn't anymore. When there was no energy left in her body and no physical strength in her punches, Maggie fell and Dwalin caught her, embracing her in his arms. She continued sobbing and Dwalin swore he could hear her heart breaking. That's when he realised he was also crying.

Bilbo couldn't stand watching it anymore and turned his face away.

The battle may have been won but Thorin Oakenshield was dead.

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

I know. I'm sorry. was really torn about what direction this would take and while Fili and Kili survive, I knew Thorin couldn't and therefore he still had to die. What did you think about the changes I made as far as Fili and Kili go? There's a few more chapters to go and a few things before the end. I would love to hear your thoughts on the twists in the battle.


	27. Of Broken Hearts

**A/N: **What's this - a late update? I had a bit of a break from writing as there's a lot to process from that last chapter. And real life caught up with me for a while.

Thank you so much to those of you who have left reviews recently and a big welcome to new readers/followers! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this fic! We have a few more chapters to go before Part 1 of this series is finished. Many thanks to the Dwarrow Scholar for their extensive research into dwarrow culture, it's been helpful when figuring out how to deal with Thorin's burial.

_***content warning* angst/hurt/grief and the ways in which people deal with those things. **_

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: **Of Broken Hearts

When the battle finally faded, whatever remained of Azog's army disbanded back into the shadows. At first, the surviving people of Dale were still on edge and thought the enemy might return with reinforcements, but when three days passed and no such thing happened they began to recover. It didn't take long before news of Thorin's death reached Bard, as well as Brenna and they both cried. Not only for the loss of their friend but for Maggie, who had lost both a lover and a father to her child. It was a pain Bard knew all too well and he couldn't bare the thought of someone as young as Maggie experiencing it too. The bowman knew that the grief would eventually become easier but it would never truly go away. Every time he looked at his children, Bard saw his wife, but they gave him strength to continue and brought him so much joy. Perhaps, he hoped, in time Maggie would find the same strength in her unborn son.

Three days after the battle's end, a raven from Erebor found its way to Bard. In the grasp of its talon, the black bird carried a piece of parchment. It was a letter from Bilbo Baggins, which surprised Bard because he thought that the hafling would have returned to his home in the Shire by now. Maybe, just as Bard did, Bilbo felt duty bound to stay behind. As Bard read the contents of the letter, an uneasy feeling formed in the pit of his gut.

_My Dear Master Bard,_

_First, I must offer my sincere apologies for troubling you in such busy times. The people of Dale are blessed to have found in you a great leader. No doubt news of Thorin's passing must have reached you by now and I apologise that we were not the ones to tell you. These past three days have been difficult for everyone, as I'm sure you understand. _

_Grief has taken different forms within these halls and while most of the company are coping, others are not. Fili has announced that he wishes to not be crowned king. I think he feels guilt and that he should not take his uncle's place even though it is rightfully his. Kili spends most days wandering the depths of Erebor and were it not for Tauriel's watchful eye, I am not certain he would find his way back to us. _

_Riley has been struggling to process the events of the battle and has taken to drink. Mostly in the evenings, when he thinks nobody is watching. What troubles me the most, however, is Maggie's reaction to Thorin's death. Since that day on Ravenhill, after Dwalin carried her back to Erebor, Maggie has not spoken to anyone. _

_She does not leave her room and she will only eat because if she doesn't, the baby will suffer. She only sleeps at night because Oin has given her an herbal sedative. _

_Maggie will not speak with her brother, myself, Gandalf or even Lord Elrond. She does not even cry. _

_It troubles me to tell you that I fear she will only get worse. _

_I know it is not my place to say so and I hope you will forgive me, but as you have suffered similar loss, perhaps she will listen to you? You have already sacrificed so much to help us and I would not place blame on you, should your choice be to turn away. Truthfully, I am frightened and I do not know who else to turn to. _

_Your friend,_

_Mr Bilbo Baggins of the Shire_

_Temporarily residing Under the Mountain _

It didn't take Bard long to saddle his horse and after explaining to Brenna and his children that he would be gone for a few days, he set off for Erebor. The battlefield had taken three days to be cleared of the bodies and there were still familiar faces staring empty into the sky. Bard's men, though he hated referring to them as his, had fought bravely and like so many they had died with honor. Even so, the scent of death lingered in the air and would always serve as a reminder of the awful events that had taken place there. Bard had never wanted to be a leader nor did he see himself as one, yet the people had turned to him for guidance. He found it strangely easy to settle into his new role and took pride in helping people restore Dale to its former grandeur. He knew it would take a long time to rebuild the city and even longer for the people to recover. That's why, on that cold November night, he felt guilty for setting off to the mountain.

At first, Bard was greeted with some skepticism by Dain who had queried his intent, but then by approval from Balin, he'd been allowed to enter. Throughout his childhood, Bard had grown up hearing stories of Erebor and the great kingdom within its walls. His father and grandfather before him had spoken of it's great halls, vast corridors. Its enormous forges and mines that were responsible for the famous wealth. Still, nothing could prepare him for the sight before him as he walked down the winding stone steps.

"Bard!"

Following the familiar voice, the sound of small footsteps reached him and as Bard found himself in what he assumed was the King's Hall, Bilbo Baggins appeared in the doorway. Bilbo's face displayed an expression of both relief and sadness. Then, to Bard's surprise, the hobbit greeted him with a friendly embrace. From what Bard knew of Shirefolk and from observing Bilbo, hobbits were not tactile folk. Perhaps being in the presence of dwarves for so long had changed Bilbo in more ways than one.

"I'm so glad you're here, thank you for coming." Bilbo said and released a sigh as he straightened his waistcoat and composed himself.

"How is she?" Bard asked

Bilbo's face fell. "It's been days. Maggie won't leave the room. She won't speak with anyone. She barely eats. The only reason why she is sleeping at all is because Oin is _drugging _her."

The desperation in Bilbo's voice rang clear and the dark circles under his eyes showed his exhaustion. As they walked down the corridors, Bard's eyes took in the sights of the mountain. The first thing that struck was quiet it was. Dain and his men had remained in Erebor and Bard would have thought that with other dwarves living there, it would feel more alive. Yet, it was quiet. Every now and again they heard voices speaking in Khuzdul but Bard assumed they were Dain's men as he didn't recognise any of them. Bilbo Baggins, he thought, seemed different since their last meeting. He knew war changed people and there was no doubt in his mind that it had changed the hobbit. His first impression of Bilbo was that he was a skittish type. Someone who didn't necessarily liked strangers or not being able to do things in the way that he preferred. The way he interacted with the Company, as well as Maggie and Riley, made it clear that while some of those preconceptions were true. In truth howver, Bard had come to realise Bilbo was a fiercly loyal friend and would protect those he cared about with his life, if he had to. The hobbit that walked next to him in that moment, was one that carried much grief. Not just for Thorin Oakenshield but for his friends who suffered with him.

"How are you?" Bard asked.

Bilbo pondered the question for some time and and exhaled a fatigued breath. He opened his mouth in an attempt to form the words to explain his feelings but then closed it again. In earnest, Bilbo had barely had time to process his own thoughts. He had spent much of the past few days trying to be strong for the dwarves, for Maggie and for Riley. This was the first time anyone had asked Bilbo how he was doing and he didn't even have an answer. A part of him wanted to be strong for the others and he felt guilty because despite his efforts, Thorin couldn't be saved. Ever since Riley told him about the truth behind the stories written down in their would, he also felt guilty because he'd known what was coming and despite this knowledge, he wasn't able to help. Then there was the part of Bilbo that didn't want to feel the grief. Hobbits were a stoic people and were told since childhood that showing too much emotion was less than respectable. Bagginses were a proud family and respected throughout the Shire, despite their Took relatives. Yet, Bilbo still felt the grief and sadness stirring within him, like a cauldron. He knew it would catch up with him eventually but if the others weren't able to, he had to be strong for them.

"It will be alright, Bilbo." Bard assured him, when no reply came. "Everyone deals with grief differently. Sometimes it just takes a while to recover from the shock."

"I know." Bilbo said "I think the others will be fine in their own time but Maggie...it's not the same for her."

For a brief moment, Bilbo felt himself choking up but managed to hold back the tears. Every time he closed his eyes, he could hear Maggie's distraught scream as the reality of Thorin's death dawned on them.

"Will there be a funeral?" Bard asked. He knew little of Dwarrow culture, but given that Thorin had been a king, he expected that there would be some sort of rite held.

"Four days from now." Bilbo replied. "According to Balin, dwarves grieve for seven days before the burial, which is apparently a very private affair."

Bard raised an eyebrow. "Even for kings?"

"Yes." Bilbo nodded "Only immediate kin are allowed in the burial chamber, but Balin said that given the circumstances, both you and I are expected to attend. As well as Riley and of course Maggie."

Bard hadn't yet interacted with Riley but knew from how both Bilbo and Maggie spoke of him, he was a man of admirable character. They walked on for a bit in silence, Bard noticed how Bilbo tucked his hands into his waistcoat pocket, fiddling with something inside and seemed lost in thought. Eventually they took a left turn into another vast and wide corridor. They stopped in front of a giant stone door, engraved with intricate filigree and the doorknobs were made of brass.

"This was Th...is Maggie's chambers." Bilbo gestured towards the door.

"Dain gave up the king's bedroom for her?" Bard asked, "He does not seem the type to take kindly to humans."

"He's not." Bilbo said "But he didn't really have much choice in the matter. I'll be in the kitchens, should you need anything."

Bard only nodded and Bilbo let out a sigh before he turned and left Bard alone in the corridor. He suddenly became aware of how small he felt within the walls of the mountain, no doubt haunted by kings of old. The bowman took a moment to compose himself before he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

* * *

Maggie felt as though she stood on the brink of something she did not understand. The weight of everything seemed to press down on her shoulders and she struggled to take even a single step forward. It was too much. All of it. And somehow, she kept moving. Yet every step cost her and every day since Ravenhills, the darkness grew stronger; the pain grew sharper. She wasn't able to cry, even if she wanted to. It was a feeling Maggie had never experienced before. The sadness was still there, but it wasn't just raw anymore – now it was also an empty sorrow - the kind she didn't think would ever lift. It wasn't the first time Maggie had experienced grief before, but the loss of a lover was entirely different to the loss of a parent. She heard the knock on the door but couldn't find the strength in her to acknowledge the person on the other side. A few seconds later, the metallic screech of the door, announced her company before she looked up.

"It's cozy in here." Bard said

Bard's voice was one Maggie hadn't expected. Usually, Oin was the one who walked in to make sure she ate. If it wasn't for the baby, Maggie would probably ignore his words too. She assumed perhaps one of the others had sent for Bard, probably either Balin or Bilbo. She often heard them talk at night outside the bedroom to try and come up with some way of reaching her, but they didn't understand. Thorin's death was on her and she couldn't bring herself to look at any of them, not even Riley. Maggie had had so many opportunities to warn Thorin about his fate, but she'd been too selfish and too caught up in the moment of romance. She had believed, rather foolishly, that their love for each was enough to change the course of his destiny. Instead, it had only caused more pain. Those first twenty-four hours after his death had been the worst part of it all. Riley had stayed with her that night but she hadn't been able to find the strength to form words to explain how she felt.

After the initial shock had faded, Maggie felt anger. She knew Riley had saved Fili and Kili, but not Thorin. The two princes of course, had tried speaking with her, despite dealing with their own sadness but she couldn't face them. After that, Balin had kept her company for a while. He didn't ask her any questions or try to get her to open up, he had done the talking. When neither Bilbo nor Balin had any success, they left her alone for a day, until Lord Elrond had knocked on the door. That was the second time Maggie cried and the elf-lord had held her in silence until she fell asleep from exhaustion. Since then, Maggie hadn't found the strength to leave the room, let alone get out of bed. She ignored anyone who called her name and lay on the mattress, listening to the flames of the fire.

Bard sat down on the bed, the weight of his body forming a shape in the mattress. Maggie's back was turned against him, but he didn't mind.

"My wife's name was Frida." Bard began. "I first knew her when we were children. My father was a blacksmith, who was often visited by Frida's father. As young children, we were inseparable and she would often get me into trouble. Some years later when she was a young woman and I was a young man, we fell in love. At first, her father hesitated when I brought up the idea of marrying her. Whilst he knew my love for Frida was genuine, our family was never a wealthy one and he wanted assurance that his daughter would be looked after. Eventually, he conceded and we were married in the summer."

There was silence for a brief moment as Bard paused. It was a strange thing, to recall memories from so long ago.

"The day Sigrid was born was the happiest day of my life." Bard remembered. "Even as a baby, she looked like her mother. Receiving the blessing of fatherhood once is a gift, but three times is nothing short of a miracle. Tilda's birth came with complications though, and that winter was the harshest winter we had seen in many years. In the weeks before Tilda's birth, Frida caught a sickness and no matter how much the healer tried, she was not getting better. The labour itself was a difficult and painful experience. Tilda was born a healthy baby but Frida did not make it through the night."

Bard sighed, these were memories he hadn't revisited for a very long time and they brought back feelings which he had learned to cope with but that were still difficult. It was extremely rare that he talked about his wife, barely even to his children and perhaps that was something that needed to change.

"For a long time, I was so grief-struck and angry. I was angry with the world, I was angry with myself and I was angry with Tilda. I thought it was unfair that she should survive while her mother died. Sigrid and Bain were both too young to clearly remember it, but Brenna had to care for them for some time. I was too blindsided by rage and sorrow to manage being a father and I took it out on my children. Eventually, Brenna told me one night, that Sigrid had asked if I hated them and somehow, that's when I knew I had to snap out of it. I hadn't just lost the love of my life, my children had lost their mother and they were too young to understand why."

Bard shifted slightly and gently placed a hand on Maggie's back. "Maggie, we've not long known each other but I know the pain you feel all too well. Every time you close your eyes you see them. You remember the last moments you shared with extreme clarity and everything you wish you could take back echoes at the back of your mind. Sometimes, when it becomes almost unbearable and you wish for the earth to swallow you, a part of you wonders what the point is. Why are we put on this world if only to suffer through such heartache and pain when nobody else understands it. But, the blessing of parenthood is that children make you see things clearly. I had to be strong for them and If it weren't for them, I have no doubt that I would not be alive. Just like I know that you want to be strong for your son, even though right now, everything is hurting."

Bard got off the bed and decided that perhaps leaving Maggie to consider his words was the best course of action, but as he turned towards the door, Maggie spoke.

"What if I can't be strong?" she asked, her voice was quieter than Bard had ever heard it. "I keep thinking..I should have…"

The bowman sat down again, feeling a heavy weight on his own heart. He wasn't just trying to empathise with Maggie, but he had been where she was now. It meant the love she'd felt for Thorin was real. When the words would not come, the tears did and for the third time since Ravenhills, Maggie cried. Except this time, she cried because she accepted the truth: Thorin Oakenshield was dead and he was never coming back. He had left Middle-Earth, yet she was still there.

* * *

If you'd have been wandering down the cold hallways of Erebor that night, it would have come as no surprise to find Riley Spencer slouching on the floor of the pantry, with an alcoholic beverage in his hand. The surprise was in regards to his company that evening. Balin was a dwarf whose days of drunken escapades was far in his youth. Even when the rest of the Company indulged in types of alcohol whenever an opportunity presented itself, Balin prefered to stay sober and keep a watchful eye. Besides, someone had to be the one to remind others of their actions. On that November evening though, Balin had made an exception to his rule and as the hours passed, he began to feel more inebriated than he was used to these days.

"Gotta say Master Balin," Riley slurred as he poured more brandy into the cups "You're not a...half-bad drinking buddy."

A hiccup escaped his mouth as he stretched out his legs. Riley was tired but could not find it in him to sleep. He knew that once he closed his eyes he would see it all over again. The sound of swords clashing, bodies falling to the ground and the smell of death. If he closed his eyes, he'd hear his sister's distraught crying over Thorin's dead body. It was a sound he never wished to experience again and he still felt it in his core. No. If it meant that Riley could numb the pain with alcohol, then that's what she would do. He knew that Maggie was angry with him. After all, he'd known Thorin was meant to die and had chosen not to tell her. Instead, he'd saved Fili and Kili who had then been forced to watch their uncle die in front of them. Riley knew he was the cause of their pain and he wasn't sure he could ever forgive himself for that. Bilbo had tried talking to him of course, but it resulted in an argument and the two hadn't spoken much sense. It was, Riley figured, probably for the better.

"What troubles you, laddie?" Balin asked as he inhaled the tobacco from his pipe and exhaled a rather excessive ring of smoke.

"What's the point, Master Balin?" Riley asked "Why would the Valar send us here and put us through all of this...if we weren't able to change everything? If anything, I feel like we've...I've made things worse. Love is supposed to be the greatest force of good in this or any world. But it's caused nothing but pain and heartache for everyone. So, what's the damn point?"

Riley felt the anger growing within him again. If he could speak to the Valar, he would have a thing or two to tell them. Not to mention there was still the matter of their return to earth, which Riley had a feeling wouldn't happen. He knew they had to stay in Middle-Earth but he couldn't understand why. From his understanding, they were supposed to make sure the line of Durin continued, because it would somehow adjust the course of fate in the allies favour and help Estel follow the path he is meant to. If that was the case, then Riley failed to understand why Thorin also had to die?

"Some things we simply cannot understand." Balin replied "It's unfair but we find ways to cope. We must if we wish to keep living. Have you and Bilbo spoken yet?"

"No." Riley scoffed. "I'm surprised he's still here after everything."

Balin raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Isn't it..obvious?" Riley asked between his hiccups. "Bilbo has fulfilled his part of the contract and now he is going back to the Shire. He has to, it's what he's supposed to. He has a life there, in Bag End. He was never supposed to stay here."

"Haven't you learned by now, Master Riley, that hobbits rarely do what's expected of them? Especially not our Master Baggins. You should really-"

Balin was cut off by familiar, angry voice that came from the doorway.

"Look at the state of you two! Have you no shame?" Tauriel yelled.

Riley had always thought of elves as intimidating by nature, but hearing Tauriel so angrys sent a shiver of fear down his spine. It was rare that elf-maiden joined them, unless Kili was there. Kili had hardly been seen since their return to Erebor, but sometimes at night, Riley heard his sobs echoe in the darkness.

Tauriel turned to Riley and as he looked up at her, he saw the fire in her eyes. "_You_ need to sober up and sort yourself out, because your sister _needs_ you. What she is going through, she cannot do alone. She needs her brother."

She turned to Balin. "And _you_ need to be there for your _kin_. Kili is not coping well and Fili is consumed by anger. You are their elder now! They will turn to you for counsel and guidance. For protection.

Balin got back up on his feet and put away the cup of brandy. Tauriel's anger was understandable, she loved Kili and watching him mourn their uncle's death must be hard on her too. Death was something that elves never really had to deal with and Tauriel was still a young elf.

"Your heart is in the right place, but elves rarely have to suffer grief, my dear." Balin said. It amazed Riley how sober he sounded. "But you are right, perhaps I should go and see to Fili and Kili."

Tauriel clenched her fist but then relaxed as she realised Balin was right. Tauriel had never experienced grief but from what she knew of it, they needed to stay together if they were to overcome it, not stray further apart.

* * *

Bilbo knew that he had no obligation to stay in Erebor. He had fulfilled his part of the quest and if he had been a more sensible hobbit, he would be on his way back to the Shire by now, just like Gandalf had planned. Ye there he was, standing in one of the libraries of Erebor, browsing a shelf with books. Some of them were books on dwarrow history and culture, while others were stories, maps and records. Most of them were written in Khuzdul, which of course Bilbo couldn't understand. He'd picked up a word here or there throughout his travels with the Company, most of them curses and insults. Some of them were pet names used between kin. As much as dwarves had a reputation of being tough, greedy and unforgiving to those not of their own, they were incredibly affectionate and loving

"Are you searching for anything in particular?" came Lord Elrond's voice from the doorway.

Dain hadn't been too pleased about allowing Tauriel into Erebor after the battle, not to mention there was already Maggie and Riley. Allowing Lord Elrond into the mountain had truly tested his patience but Bilbo, Dwalin and Bofur had convinced them that Elrond too was a friend. Just like Bilbo, Elrond didn't really have any obligation to stay, but he did so anyway. The aftermath of battle was more difficult to deal with than the actual battle itself. Bilbo knew that Lord Elrond had lived through several wars and knew how grief affected those who survived. Hobbits seldom experienced grief unless someone died of old age. Even then, funerals were not sad events, they were big parties with ale and music. They served as a chance to remember the fond memories, instead of mourning and grieving.

"Just something to pass the time with." Bilbo said. "If I just sit here in silence, I'll lose my mind. If I haven't done that already." e

Bilbo stopped for a moment and reached inside his waistcoat pocket. The ring was still there, as it had always been since he found it in Gollum's cave. Every now and again he liked to feel it, just to make sure. It also brought him a sense of calm and comfort, like nothing could harm him if it was on his person. Bilbo hadn't put on the ring since that day on Ravenhills and he'd promised himself he never would again. The urge to become invisible and slip away from all the heartache and sadness grew stronger every day and Bilbo knew that if he gave in, he couldn't promise he'd take it off. As he browsed the dusty ash bookshelves, he rested his hands on the cover of a leatherbound book and pulled it out. The cover read "_Dwarrow Culture: A Brief Insigh_t".

"This'll do." he said and perched on a chair.

In the corner of his eye, Bilbo saw Lord Elrond walk into the room and he did his best to avoid the elf-lord's glance. He almost succeeded until he saw Lord Elrond in front of him.

"It is alright to feel, Bilbo." said Elrond "To feel hurt, pain and anger. There is no shame in that and it will help you heal."

"What makes you think I'm angry?" Bilbo asked

"For one thing, I heard your argument with Riley. He will come around, he just needs time. Being an older sibling is a lot of responsibility."

Bilbo realised that Elrond was right. He was angry and a part of him wished that Riley hadn't told him the truth about what was supposed to happen. He was also angry that Riley wasn't letting Bilbo help him and turned to drinking instead. It seemed like he was similar to his sister in that sense; they'd rather push people away when hurting instead of letting anyone in. There was a part of Bilbo that was even angry with Gandalf for convincing him to join the quest in the first place. If he hadn't, he would still be sitting in his comfortable hobbit hole back in the Shire, not worrying about the wars of others and things that had no impact on his life. Now that he knew what the world was actually like, Bilbo would never be able to unsee it. Bilbo was even angry with Thorin for not letting them help him when was dying. Anger was an emotion Bilbo wasn't all too familiar. The closest thing he'd come to anger was whenever Lobelia-Sackville Baggins made a ruckus about how unfair it was that Bilbo had Bag End. That and the first night the dwarves had literally come tumbling in through his door.

"I know." Bilbo sighed "I do know that, but it's difficult. I just wish they would trust me."

"We do trust you."

Bilbo froze at the sound of Maggie's voice and even Lord Elrond seemed surprised. He turned around and saw her standing in the doorway to the library, with Bard next to her. The bowman greeted Bilbo with a nod and the hobbit could only assume that somehow, he'd gotten through to her. Maggie looked tired though and Bilbo could see the dark rings under her eyes and their redness showed that she had been crying. Carefully, she tread into the library and Bilbo noticed for the first time that a small hint of the pregnancy was showing. They'd all been worried that her lack of response to anything would cause complications but, thankfully, Oin had been able to prevent that.

"I know you're probably disappointed in me for how I've been but...Bilbo, you're my friend." Maggie said, "You've saved my life more than once, you've been there for me when I needed someone and you've even managed to win over my stubborn brother. Of course I trust you and I'm sorry I made you think anything else. You're right to be angry. It's just…"

Bilbo heard Maggie's voice break as she tried to hold back the tears and he hurried up to her.

"No, no, no." he said "I'm not angry, Maggie. Certainly not at you. Don't even think like that. Hobbits just aren't very good at dealing with emotions, but I'll learn."

Maggie nodded and dried away her tears. She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath before she looked up again.

"If you want to talk to my brother, I heard Tauriel yelling in the kitchen." Maggie said. "Could I, umm...have a moment with Lord Elrond?"

"Of course.."

Bilbo left the kitchen in the company of bard, and left Maggie alone with Lord Elrond. It would take a while, Bilbo thought, but he knew that things would be alright.

They had to be.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

It's not a super interesting chapter but I wanted to try and explore how they all deal with grief. Next chapter we'll explore how Fili, Kili and Dwalin are coping. Did you like it? Let me know what you think!


	28. Of Memories

**Disclaimer: **The Hobbit (book/movie-verse) are owned by J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson respectively.

**A/N: **Hello! Another update! This is a chapter with rather a lot of dialogue but I just wanted an insight into how every is dealing with the grief, without rushing anything. As always, thank you for the new favourites/follows/reviews! You guys make my day and I could never have anticipated this fic doing so well :)

Quick question for ya, we're reaching the end of Part 1 of this series, but I'm wondering if you'd prefer to read the next installment as continued chapter of this fic or a separate fic altogether?

Enjoy!

**Khuzdul: **

_Gehyith = Little Dove _

_Inùdoy = Son_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight****: **Of Memories

Fili knew he was losing as he felt his footing giving way, when the metal of his sword clashed against Dwalin's. The sound bounced between the walls and the young prince stood his ground as he used all his strength to push his opponent. It was fruitless though, Dwalin was not only the stronger dwarf, but also the better swordsman. He disarmed Fili, who lost his balance and fell backwards. As the weight of his body hit the ground, the blonde-haired angrily kicked at a pile of dirt and cursed in Khuzdul. His victory should have been simple and he had been training with Dwalin since he was a dwarfling. Yet, he lay defeated on the ground for the third time since they began training that day. Fili knew why of course, his mind wasn't in it and his focus was elsewhere. Still, he'd thought that if he threw himself into training, it would quiet down the whirlwind of thoughts in his mind.

"Time for a break, I think." Dwalin said as he offered Fili his hand.

Fili grabbed the older dwarf's hand and pulled himself off the growing. He didn't want to take a break. He wanted to keep going until there was no physical or emotional strength in him. At least then, he'd be able to fall asleep without worrying about commotion inside him. Annoyingly, Dwalin wouldn't allow him. For a dwarf known for being more emotionally distant than his own uncle, Dwalin had tried to get Fili to talk about his feelings. When talking didn't work, Dwalin had settled for battle training, but even that wasn't doing much. For days, Fili had managed to keep the anger dormant within him, but it was reaching its boiling point. The worst part of it all, was that he wasn't really sure what he was angry at. He was angry at his uncle for leaving them behind and him with responsibility of ruling. Fili was not prepared to become a king, nor did he want to be one. He knew it was his birthright and his duty if anything should happen to Thorin, but he did not want it.

Balin had of course tried to talk sense into Fili, by saying that Thorin would have wanted him to take the throne. That it was his dying wish to see his nephew live up to his full potential and that he would be a great ruler. Perhaps some of that was true, but Fili knew that Thorin's dying wish was for Maggie to be safe and his son to be born into this world without complications. The safe birth of his baby cousin and the wellbeing of his brother was Fili's priority now, not the kingdom. Fili swore to himself that he would do everything in his power to ensure the child's safety, but he just wished that Maggie would talk to him or as much as look at him.

Ever since Lake Town, when Maggie had revealed that to her and Riley they were all characters in stories, Fili knew something was off. Then, at Ravenhills when Riley had immediately known Kili was in trouble and where he was, Fili worked it out. He hadn't spoken to Riley about it, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that in their version of the story, Thorin was not the only one who died. Fili was convinced that he and Kili were supposed to have died too. That was the only explanation to why Riley knew what would happen. What Fili couldn't understand however, is why he hadn't saved Thorin. Why was he supposed to die and they live? Since their return to Erebor, Riley had avoided both Fili and Kili. On the rare occasion that he caught Riley's eyes, Fili could see the guilt. Fili couldn't quite explain it, but somehow, he knew that whatever choices had led Riley to save Kili and himself, it wasn't one he'd made himself.

"Let's go again." Fili grabbed his sword and swung it. Feeling the weight of the blade in his hand gave him a sense of calm and familiarity.

"Are you sure that's wise, _inùdoy_?" Dwalin asked as he studied Fili. The older dwarf was worried and knew what Fili was trying to do.

"Again!" Fili's command was sharper this time, and he ignored the alarm clocks inside him as he grasped his sword and aimed it at Dwalin.

This time he would win.

* * *

"You know I can see you, right? Dwarves _do _have night vision."

Kili knew Tauriel had been following him for some time now and mostly, he hadn't acknowledged her presence. Not because it wasn't welcome or because his feelings for her had somehow changed, but because he needed space from her and everything else. It wasn't the first time Kili had experienced grief in his life, but it was the first time it had a direct impact on him. There were not enough words in Khuzdul or in common that could describe how much he missed his uncle and what he would give to see him again. Yet he knew with certainty that no magic in the world could bring him back, not even by someone who called himself the Necromancer. Kili had toyed with the idea, only briefly before he pushed it at the far back of his mind. Balin would have his head for even considering such thoughts. Azog's army had disbanded and the Necromancer had crawled back into the darkness from whence he came. The Necromancer was no more.

So, Kili decided, if he couldn't bring his uncle back to life, then he would at least do his best to understand the kingdom he had died for. All his life, Kili had grown up hearing stories about the great mountain Erebor and the kingdom within its walls. Thorin had always spoken about their homeland with such pride, that ever since he was a young dwarling, Kili had counted down the days until he'd see it for himself. At first, Fili had thought it was a ridiculous goal and that Smaug would never leave the treasure horde. Then one day, when Gandalf had come along and revealed a forgotten old map, Kili had jumped at the chance to join his uncle in their quest. Their mother, Lady Dis, had taken no small amount of convincing but Thorin had been able to persuade her that Kili and his brother were old enough to join him. If Fili was to take the throne, it was his birthright to see the kingdom that would one day be his. When Kili found out that his brother had refused the crown following Thorin's death, he wasn't surprised. They'd both been very close with their uncle and he had raised them as his own sons, but Fili was the older one just like Thorin had also been the eldest.

Kili sighed as he recalled their childhood. The thought of their unborn cousin having to grow up without a father was a painful one. Kili knew all too well what it was like and while he was grateful for how Thorin had raised them and loved them, he wasn't their father. Even so, Kili swore to himself that he would honor his uncle by being there for Maggie and the baby in any way he could. Kili just wished that Maggie would at least speak with them. They all felt the loss of Thorin and were dealing with grief in different ways, but Kili had seen the look of complete emptiness in Maggie's eyes when they'd returned to Erebor after the battle and a part of him worried for the shape her sorrow would take.

"You should return to the upper levels." Tauriel said. "I worry what will happen if you stray too far."

"Do you fear the dark, my lady?" Kili responded, her reluctance surprised him, especially for an elf of Mirkwood.

"I fear what hides within it."

Even in the shadows, Kili could see Tauriel clearly. Her gaze studied the path Kili had been following. It was uncertain how many levels Erebor consisted of, but just like in Moria, Tauriel knew it was unwise to let one's curiosity get the better of you. Everyone knew the story of Glorfindel's battle with the Balrog and there was no telling what other creatures of darkness dwelled within the shadows.

"What about you?" Tauriel asked "What do you fear? It is not the darkness."

Kili watched as Tauriel took careful steps towards him. He wanted to tell her, but how could she possibly understand? She was an elf and elves didn't understand death in the way mortals did. How could she understand his pain and even if she could, Kili didn't want her to feel his suffering. Yet, when Tauriel gently took his hand, he felt a rush through his body and he knew that in that moment, they were connected. A minute or so later, Tauriel let go of Kili's hand and as he looked up at her, he saw tears streaming down her face. Embarrassed, Kili turned away from her and clenched his fest as he faced the wall. He would not show himself weak in front of her but when felt Tauriel's hand on his shoulder, Kili couldn't hold it his sadness anymore.

* * *

As far as hangovers were concerned, Riley put this one in the top five. Even after Tauriel's outburst the previous night, he'd stayed in the kitchens while Balin had been the more sensitive of the two. Dwarves, it seemed, were able to sober up quicker and sometimes almost at will. Disappointingly, Riley wasn't able to hold his drink as well as he had once used to and maybe that was for the better. The world around him was blurry at first but as he rubbed his eyes and squinted a few times, he saw the outline of his sister sitting on the edge of the bed.

"...Maggie?" Riley couldn't believe his eyes.

Maggie sat next to him on the bed. It was the first time he had seen his sister out of her room in days and he wondered what had brought upon this change. Riley was glad to see her, but as he looked at her, he could also see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Are you sober?" she asked and passed him a mug of tea.

"In a manner of speaking…" Riley felt his head pounding and would give anything for some paracetamol to ease the pain.

"I thought we were past this, Ri."

Maggie's voice was calm, which was worse than when she was angry or disappointed. Riley knew why, of course, but he'd thought maybe this one time he'd get away with it.

"Give me a break." he sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "It's not like it's been easy."

"But drinking? _Again_?" Maggie asked "We've been through this before, you're better than this."

"I'm not falling into old habits, if that's what you're worried about."

"Of course that's what I'm worried about!" Maggie told him, "This is exactly like when dad died."

Riley didn't need the reminder, he recalled their dad's death with extreme clarity. After all, he had been there during his collapse and ambulance ride to the hospital emergency room. By the time Maggie and their mum arrived, Alan Spencer was already dead. There was nothing the doctors could have done to help him. The sickness had been there for some time, they guessed, but their dad was a man of pride like his children and had kept it to himself. Riley had often suspected something was wrong, he'd been able to tell in the small and subtle changes during the few months leading up to the collapse. Sometimes, their dad would forget words or where he'd put his car keys. His university students would email about exam dates he'd forgotten to set for his European Literature class. Even though the signs were there, Riley had still pushed it at the back of his mind, thinking it was stress.

Back then, Riley had dealt with the guilt and grief by delving into a world of illicit substances. For the better part of a year, he'd become a well known patron of the back alleys and side streets of their hometown. Until an overdose nearly killed him and he'd snapped out of it, after seeing how it nearly destroyed his mum and his sister. Since then, Riley had stayed sober. Alcohol wasn't his problem, it was the other drug and having one or two drinks was never usually a problem.

Thorin's death was nothing like the death of his father. In fact, Riley had no idea of how to process his thoughts and feeling or coming to terms with the choices he had made that were responsible for his sister's suffering. He could have told her so many times, warned Maggie that Thorin was meant to die and that it was unwise of her to get swept up in this romance. But who was he to take away a happiness that Riley hadn't seen in his sister for a long time. It wasn't fair and perhaps that was part of his challenge here, dealing with difficult decisions nobody else could help him with.

"Except it's not." Riley said "This is _nothing_ like when dad died. You and I both know that. We could have changed so much if only _they_ would have allowed us. I just don't understand the purpose of it. We set out to help the Company reclaim Erebor and save the line of Durin, which we did but at what cost, Maggie? What good did we do? You've lost the father of your child and I knew he had to die. I knew I chose not to tell you because I thought somehow it was the better choice to make. Fili and Kili must hate me, Dwalin is disappointed and Bilbo is angry with me. I just...I don't.."

Finally, Riley's voice failed him and for the second time since their arrival in Middle-Earth, he allowed himself to cry into the arms of his sister. It was rare that Maggie saw her brother cry, he was always stoic and proud just like their father. She wondered how long he'd kept all of it inside.

"It's okay, Riley." She whispered "No one hates you. Everyone is just finding their own way to cope. It's not your fault."

"I feel like I let everyone down." Riley said between his tears. "I tried to be some kind of hero like dad, but I'm not

"You haven't let anyone down." came Bilbo's voice from the doorway. "And I'm not angry with you. I was just scared and worried."

Maggie got off the bed, figuring it was her queue to leave. In the midst of her own grief, she'd forgotten about everyone else and how they were doing.

* * *

No matter how trying times were, food was always something that could bring people together. That had always been Bombur's belief. Those who didn't know him just thought he liked eating food, which was no lie, but above all he loved seeing the smile on people's faces when everyone gathered around a table, enjoying a home cooked meal. The last time Bombur recalled such an occasion had been in Bilbo's hobbit hole, all those months ago in the Shire. Maggie and Riley hadn't joined them by then but still, they were part of their family. So, Bombur felt it was time that the whole family got together. That's why, on that particular Wednesday evening, Bombur had enlisted Bifur and Bofur to help in the kitchen, while Dori, Ori and Nori set the table in the Great Hall. Gloin and Dwalin were gathering wood to light the fires and Balin was the messenger, announcing the evening's plans.

Thorin had always loved Bombur's cooking. No matter how moody or grumpy he was, it always cheered him up. They were very different dwarves but this was the one thing that connected them. Bombur remember the first time he'd realised Thorin was in love with Maggie, over one of their many campfire nights. It was subtle, but Bombur noticed the way Thorin's glance always seemed to find its way to Maggie. The other didn't know it, but Bombur was the first one Thorin had told when he realised that Maggie was his One. The ginger dwarf had been sworn to silence and he'd kept his word.

More than a leader, Thorin had always been a good friend. Bombur didn't mind the way the others teased him sometimes because he knew there was no malice in it, but Thorin had never judged him. Neither had Maggie or Riley, for that matter and that's why he accepted them so easily. He knew they had good intent and if Gandalf and Thorin trusted them, then that was good enough for him. Bombur sighed as he stirred a pot of stew, while also turning the meat in the stone oven. He missed Thorin and standing in the kitchens made him think back on their time in the Blue Mountains. Since the death of his brother, Frerin at the battle of Azanulbizar, Thorin and Bombur had become closer friends. Thorin often confided his thoughts and feelings in Bombur when nobody else would understand him or listen to him. A leader was supposed to be strong, stoic and never show weakness, they'd told him.

"Hey Bombur, where do we keep the wine?" Bofur asked from the doorway

"Second cellar below the library." Bombur replied

He quickly dried away a tear and poured a small dash of vinegar into the stew, then gave it another stir. Another teardrop fell into the pot and soon, Bombur found himself silently crying over the kitchen stove. Not long after, he felt Bofur's hand on his arm and he turned around to his friend.

"It's alright, Bombur." Bofur said calmly. "I miss him too. He'd have liked this, getting everyone together. It was always his favourite time. Chin up, can't have a stew all salty from your tears can we?"

Bombur nodded, dried away his tears and pulled himself together. He'd make this meal the best one he'd ever cooked.

* * *

"Is this really necessary, Master Oin? I feel fine."

"Have patience, _Gehyith._" said the healer.

Oin knew of course, that patience was not Maggie's finest trait, even though she had many. Since the discovery of her pregnancy, this was the first time he was able to properly examine her in the infirmary, with all the necessary tools which he'd lacked on the road. It was also the first time Maggie had allowed him to be in her presence for more than five minutes While she seemed to be fine, Oin wanted to make sure and so far, everything seemed to be in order. The baby's heartbeat steady if sometimes a bit faint and difficult to hear. For being so early in the pregnancy cycle, the unborn child was already in sync with his mother and Maggie didn't really realise it herself. Still, even though everything appeared to be fine now, Oin knew that that there was a high chance that this pregnancy might come with complications they were unprepared for. Already, whispers and rumours of a half-human/half-human heir to the throne had begun to spread and not everyone was pleased with the news. While he and the rest of the Company had accepted Maggie as one of their own, there was no telling how the other dwarves would react. Dain was polite and respectful only because Maggie carried Thorin's son and he loved his cousin, but Oin was not certain that Dain would willingly give up the throne for a child who would also be born out of wedlock. It was against all dwarrow customs, which had been set in stone for thousands of years.

If Fili decided to take the throne, instead of renouncing his royal title, at least then he would ensure that not only the line of Durin continued, but that Thorin's bloodline had a chance to claim their birthright. It would be a shame, Oin thought, if they'd come all this way and through all the obstacles to give it all up. Somehow, Oin knew that Fili would eventually come around. He just needed time to process the grief and deal with the turmoil that was no doubt inside him. Oin knew that that Fili and Thorin had often spoken about the kingdom and that one day it would be his when Thorin died. It was something Fili had looked forward to and took pride in Right now though, both Fili and Kili were hurting and it would take time before they were both ready to move past this pain. Oin hoped that in the meanwhile, Dain would do the right thing when the time came and not be consumed by power.

"There," Oin put away his tools and passed Maggie a jug of water. "All done."

"Is everything...I mean..is he okay?" Maggie asked

"Yes." Oin nodded. "You need to keep your strength up though, I'll be making sure you have regular meals. He won't grow otherwise."

"Yes, dad." Maggie sassed, but only in kindness.

Oin watched as Maggie placed a hand on her stomach and found himself smiling. He recalled the first time Kili had asked if she had children and Riley had burst into a fit of giggles because the idea seemed to him unlikely. Maggie herself, Oin knew, was someone who had been unsure of motherhood and probably even now. After the initial shock of the pregnancy had eased, she seemed to have accepted it easily enough. Oin was lucky, he remembered his childhood with both parents and it had been a loving one. He could not imagine life as a single parent or a child having to grow up without their father.

"I hear Bombur's cooking up quite the feast." came Fili's voice from the doorway.

"Would be a shame to miss it." Kili added

Oin breathed a sigh of relief and then when Kili's voice also chimed in, a smile spread on the older dwarf's face. The healer gathered up his belongings and as he left the three of them alone together, he had a feeling that things would get better from here on end.

* * *

When Riley knocked on the door to Elrond's makeshift study, he felt as though the Elf-Lord expected his company**. **He wasn't surprised to find Bard and even Legolas already in the study. Dain must be loving this, he thought, but also knew that when it came to matters of the Company, Dain had very little say in things. It wasn't for lack of respect but because it simply didn't concern him. Legolas had been absent for a few days, on some errand by request of Gandalf. The wizard, of course, was nowhere to be seen but Riley had long since learned that there was no telling when Gandalf might or might not appear. He did hope the would show up for Thorin's burial, which he was sure he would. Perhaps, not being present was Gandalf's own way of dealing with the grief.

"Master Riley," Elrond said, "I'm glad to see you on your feet and in better spirits. Come and join us."

"Am I late for something?" Riley asked

Riley felt almost a bit intimidated and he couldn't figure out why. Something about the presence of elves seemed to have that effect on him, even if those elves were friends. To be honest, Riley was surprised that Elrond had stayed in Erebor for so long. He didn't seem like the kind of elf that particularly liked being underground for too long. It was strange in some ways, Riley thought, that somehow he and Maggie had found their own family when they were so far away from their family in their world and it warmed his heart that this place could feel like home. The thought of their actual home made his heart sink and Riley wondered if they would ever see it again. Somehow, he'd been under the impression that the Valar would send them home once the quest was over but it was becoming increasingly obvious that that wasn't the case. Things had changed and Riley knew that they still had a bigger part to play, even though he didn't fully understand it yet. He had so many questions unanswered and things that he needed to make sense of. They all began and ended with the same person; their father. Alan Spencer or as he was known here; Lord Amandil. Who was he really? Why was his fate so entwined with the fate of this world? Why was the responsibility passed onto Riley and Maggie?

"We were discussing what happens after Thorin's burial." Bard said "With you and especially with Maggie."

Riley didn't really like talking about his sister behind her back, but ont his ocassion, he figured it was okay. In fact, he'd been considering their future to so it was an opportune moment to voice his thoughts and concerns. The truth was, he knew they couldn't stay in Erebor and Riley wasn't sure he wanted to. As much as he loved the Company and knew they only had him and Maggie's best interest at heart, Erebor wasn't a good place for her.

"Maggie should be in Rivendell." Riley said "It will be safer for her there and better for the pregnancy. I don't think this mountain will help her, there are already too many memories and too much darkness. Especially with winter around the corner. "

"Do you think she'll want to leave?" Bard asked, "Her last memories of Thorin was in this place and parting with them will be difficult for her."

"Yeah, it will. But I think, if we talk to her and explain our reasoning, she might understand."

"What about you, Master Riley?" Elrond asked "You are unusre about your own path, isn't that so?"

Riley sometimes hated how intuitive elves were, but naturally, Elrond was right. He was torn and didn't really know where to proceed.

"The more I think about it, the more I feel like there's something missing." Riley began. "I know the Valar sent us here to help the dwarves with their quest and we've done that, but I can't help but feel like there's more to it than that. I know we've changed things by being here and perhaps some of that was unintentional. I just have this itching feeling that I'm missing something and I can't shake it."

Riley watched as Lord Elrond paced back and forth in the room, with his hands behind his back. Finally, after a while, the Lord of Rivendell turned to Riley and spoke,

"There are those who can give you the answers which you seek." he said

Suddenly, Riley knew exactly what Lord Elrond meant and he felt a bit silly for not realising it sooner. He'd forgotten that descendants of Numenor still lived in Middle-Earth and they were Aragorn's family just as much as they were Riley and Maggie's. All this time, he'd been so focused on the quest at hand that he had forgotten about the old Numenoreans who had taken on a different name since their departure from their homeland.

"You think I should go to Dunedain?" Riley asked

"They are your kin." Elrond replied. "They will be able to help you."

Riley sighed and sank into a chair.. "I don't like the idea of leaving Maggie now that she needs me then most, but somehow I also know in my heart that I need to. For both of us."

He paused and then continued. "Although, I don't know anything about this world, beyond what I've read in pages of books I thought were fiction. I have no idea how to get to Dunedain"

"I do." Legolas announced, up until that moment he had been silent. "I know the way to Dunedain, but it will not be an easy journey and I fear since the appearance of the Necromancer, other dangers will have crawled out from the shadows."

"I will come with you." Bard said "I am not unfamiliar with those paths and I think there will be safety in numbers. The rangers of the north don't take kindly to strangers, especially not ones that are so clearly out of place. No offence, Master Riley."

"None taken, mate. I get, I stick out like a sore thumb."

"Pardon me, my lords.."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation and Riley turned to see Balin in the doorway. At first, Riley thought the expression on his was perhaps because he felt awkward for interrupting their meeting. Riley knew Balin well enough to tell when bad news was near.

"What's the matter, Balin?" Riley asked "Has Bombur finally poisoned everyone with his cooking?"

The joke had been an attempt to lighten the mood, but it did nothing good for what followed next.

"No, lad. It is _much _worse." Balin said "Thorin's sister...Lady Dis has arrived."

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

_Not a super interesting chapter but I wanted to explore how the other dwarves deal with the grief. What did you think? _

_And we get to meet Lady Dis - how will she react to Maggie and Riley? What will Maggie think about Riley leaving for Dunedain?_

_Two more chapters to go before we wrap up Part 1 of this series. Please leave comment below! _


	29. Of Last Goodbyes

**Disclaimer****: **The Hobbit (movies/book) is owned by J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson respectively. The song at the end is called "Heavily", which is featured in Joss Whedon's adaptation of "Much Ado About Nothing".

**A/N****: **Here we are, Thorin's burial. This was a tough chapter to write because I wanted to talk about things leading up to the burial. I know in the movie Bard is outside with his family but I've changed a few things. I've added a couple of bits from the book as well, which I hope you guys will enjoy! One more chapter to go after this!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: **Of Last Goodbyes

There were few people Riley had met in his life, that installed such instant fear in him as Lady Dis, daughter of Thrain. To say that she was an intimidating dwarrowdam, was a grave understatement. To put in Riley's own words, she was fucking terrifying and scared the living daylight out of him. She definitely resembled Thorin, he thought, with her raven hair and the icy blue eyes. She also had an authoritative air about her and Riley could easily imagine her and Thorin having plenty of arguments in their youth.

They all stood gathered in the Great Hall, the Company in the front with Elrond, Tauriel and Legolas on the left side of the line. Bilbo and Riley stood on the right and Dain was in front of them, with two of his guards. Riley couldn't help but feel like he was at Tudor court and they were receiving a royal visitor from another European country.

"Ah Lady Dis, long years have passed since these halls were blessed with your presence."

"Oh please, cousin. Spare me your pleasantries."

"Mother!"

Dis ignored Dain's annoyed huffs and when he stepped aside, Fili and Kili both ran up to their mother who embraced them in a long hug. For a moment, Riley forgot that the two brothers were great warriors, because when he saw Fili and Kili hug their mum, he realized they were just two young dwarves who had lost the man that raised them as a father. It must have been a long time since Fili and Kili last saw their mother and Riley swore he even saw Dis shed silent tears. When she let go of her sons and composed herself, Fili and Kili stepped aside and revealed Maggie who was standing behind them. From the expressions in his sister's eyes, Riley could tell that Maggie was also terrified. Rightfully so, Dis was Thorin's sister. Maggie did her best to remain calm when Dis marched up to her, until she was barely an inch from Maggie's face. The dwarrowdam studied her carefully, as if trying to decide what to make of her. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Dis pulled Maggie in for a hug. Riley noticed Fili and Kili exchange shocked glances. Just like her brother, it seemed as though Lady Dis was known for being slow to trust. Yet, Riley knew her acceptance of Maggie was instant.

"Have you eaten?" Dis asked, her voice filled with concern.

Maggie shook her head and appeared to be at a loss for words. It was rare Riley saw his sister speechless. Dis turned to the rest of the Company and almost instantly, some of the dwarves took a step back.

"That simply won't do." Dis said "Where is Bombur?"

"He is preparing a feast to be held in the great hall, my lady." Bifur said carefully "It will be ready shortly."

"Good. In the meanwhile, let's walk child. We have much to discuss."

Dis put her arms around Maggie as they began to walk. When she quickly looked at Riley, he mouthed the words "good luck" at her before the turned left into one of the many corridors. As soon as Dis was out of sight, there was a collective sigh of relief amongst the group and Dain immediately began giving orders about what to do. Even though the battle was over, the dwarves were still on alert and tried to find some sort of structure in their daily life. The life the Company had on the road, Riley realised, was vastly different from the life they were actually used to under the mountain.

"I hear you're going away." Kili asked as he appeared on Riley's right side, a short moment later.

"Who told you?" Riley asked "Wait...did you guys eavesdrop again?"

"So distrustful, little brother." Fili replied as he appeared on Riley's left. "If you must know though, it was Balin who told us. You're leaving for Dunedain?"

Hearing the slight mischievousness in Fili's voice gave Riley a huge sense of relief. Not only was he glad that Fili and Kili were actually talking to him, but that they seemed more like their normal selves. It gave him hope that eventually, things would begin to go back to normal, whatever that meant.

"Yes." Riley said. "The Dunedain rangers are my family and if I'm ever going to understand my father and what our part in all of this is, I have to see them."

"Have you told Maggie?" Fili asked.

Riley shook his head. "Not yet, she's not going to be happy, but I hope she'll understand."

"Who's going with you?" Kili asked "You can't go alone."

"Bard and Legolas have offered to come with me. Although, honestly, I'm a little scared about the whole thing. I'm not sure what to expect and this is all completely different from what we originally set out to do."

"What about Maggie?" Fili asked "Where will she go?"

"Rivendell." Riley replied. "I think it's the best place for her, at least for the remainder of the pregnancy."

They walked in silence for some time, each of them thinking things through. None of them said it, but all three of them could feel that things were changing. They weren't sure if it was for better or for worse, but things would be different from now on. One quest had ended, but another one was only just beginning. Kili trusted Bard and Legolas, but a part of him felt like he should be there too. Of course, he was happy to see his mother again and he had missed her dearly, but something inside Kili spoke to him and he couldn't quite explain it. He just knew that he still had a part to play.

"I'll come too." Kili said after a while. "I don't know how, but I think I'm supposed to. Besides, I've seen how reckless that elf is with his bow and arrows."

"Your mum is going to absolutely hate it." Riley said, with a chuckle. "What will you tell her?"

"We'll tell her it's what we need to do." Fili told him "Kili needs follow you to Dunedain and Maggie should have someone familiar in Rivendell."

"Fili...are you sure? I can't ask that of you."

"You're not asking either of us. We've made up our minds." Fili insisted. "You and Maggie are our family now and it's the least we can do after everything you have done for us."

Tears began to well up behind Riley eyes and he quickly dried them away. Despite everything that had happened, he was grateful to have found something that resembled family.

* * *

After having spent the evening observing Maggie and her brother, one thing became exceedingly obvious to Dis. Thorin's Company saw them as family and perhaps more than that; kin. It could only mean that Thorin himself had come to view them as such. Knowing her brother, Dis assumed that Thorin must have accepted them as part of his family long before he realised they were. Dis had known most of the Company for decades, some over a century and she knew they were slow to trust. Particularly Gloin and Dwalin who were perhaps more stubborn than her brother had been. Then there were her sons, who seemed particularly taken with the odd pair. Dis had heard Fili refer to Riley as "little brother"and both him and Kili doted on Maggie as though she were a princess. Over dinner, her sons had recounted tales of their adventures to her and how Riley had gone on adventures of his own with Gandalf the Grey and had apparently become quite the skilled swordsman. Riley remained polite when Dis asked him question and she could tell he was scared of her, but he had good manners. When it came to Maggie, Dis really felt for her. Losing a lover while pregnant was not easy. The fact that the baby was Thorin's son, as well as half-human made matters all the more complicated. Dis would certainly have words with Oin about the progress of her pregnancy and how the bay was doing. Under other circumstances, Dis would be unimpressed but the truth was, seeing how the Company cared for Maggie and Riley, was enough for her.

She wasn't too keen on the presence of not just one, but three elves within the mountain. It was clear that Kili was smitten with Tauriel and Dis wasn't sure she approved of it, her dislike for elves was a trait she shared with both her brother's. As for the other two elves, she understood that Legolas was a recent ally despite being Thranduil's son. It seemed strange to Dis, yet nobody questioned his loyalty. Then, there was Lord Elrond of Rivendell and he was the enigma in the group. It made sense to Dis that Legoas and even Tauriel were there but she was uncertain of Elrond's place. She knew that the Company had spent some time in Rivendell and had offered sanctuary within his halls, for which she remained grateful. Yet, something about the elf-Lord's presence unsettled her and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Sometimes, she caught his eyes linger for only a moment or two on Maggie and Dis couldn't help but wonder if there was perhaps something unspoken she had missed out on.

Dis remembered when Thorin had first mentioned the quest to her and how excited he had been at the thought of finally reclaiming what was rightfully theirs. She'd been cautious and wary at first, because she recognized the passion that could so easily turn into the same madness and mania which had destroyed their father and grandfather. While Thorin was a fair leader and kind brother, he had a habit of doing things in the heat of the moment. He was driven by his passion and his emotions. He'd always had a strong sense of what was right and what was wrong. Meanwhile, Frerin had been the more careful of the two brothers. Frerin never did anything without considering all the possible consequences, a trait which often drove Thorin mad and the two would have many arguments which Dis would find ways to stop. Dis sighed at the thought of Frerin and realised it had been a long time since she had thought of him. When news came of Thorin's death, Dis had been heartbroken and she was still in pain, but she had also been prepared. A part of her knew that there was a small chance the quest would no go without sacrifice. Grief was a recent companion of Dis and she had grown used to its presence. After the loss of a father, mother and two brothers, she had ways of coping with it. Ways to make herself stronger and make sure she would be there for sons when they needed her. Dis knew how hard it was to raise children alone and if it weren't for Thorin's help when Fili and Kili were young, she wasn't sure how she would manage. She owed it to her brother to be there for her nephew, as much as she was able to. Whether or not Maggie would accept her help, was a different matter entirely.

Dis' gaze wandered across the table and fell on the remaining two newcomers to Erebor; Bard the Dragon Slayer and Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. From what Dis had heard, Bard was a hero and yet he didn't seem to view himself as such. If it wasn't for him, Smaug would still be alive and the dwarves certainly wouldn't be able to return to the mountain, yet Bard remained humble about it. Finally, there was Bilbo who was another enigma to Dis. She knew little of Shirefolk btu what she did know, was that it was rare they strayed far from home. They also rare interacted with those were not hobbits, yet Bilbo sat at the dinner table, happily conversing with Bifur and complimenting Bombur on his cooking. He laughed at Bofur's daft sense of humor and made sure Maggie was actually eating instead of just picking at her plates. It was clear the Company loved him as well. As strange as it was, Dis was left with no choice other than to accept her new found extended family and if it was one thing she had learned over the years it was that family was not only those with whom you shared blood.

"Mother, can we talk?" Kili asked

Sometime after dinner when Bombur was clearing up in the kitchen, her sons had come to find Dis in the room that used to be her study. Even though everything was covered in dust and there was still a vague lingering scent of dragon, the room was remarkably. She remembered having spent many evenings there in her youth, reading books on Arda history while Thorin would pace back and forth impatiently, complaining about something annoying Frerin had done or how their father didn't understand him. They were fond memories and Dis realised how she missed her brothers. Dis turned to her sons who entered the room, Fili held his hands behind his back and Kili gaze wandered around the room.

"What are you going to tell me that I won't like?" Dis asked, with her arms crossed.

She raised an eyebrow while she waited for a reply A moment of silence fell between them as Dis studied her sons, trying to figure out what to expect from their nervous expressions. Fili spoke first.

"Maggie and Riley have been through a lot." he began, "This world is not their own, despite their heritage. They know very little of their own kin and the path they are supposed to take. Riley has decided that going to Dunedain is the only way for him to connect with his family and find out what the Valar really wants with them. They thought that accompanying us on our quest was it and obviously things have changed, but I think they both feel as though their work here is not yet done. Maggie has decided to take residence in Rivendell and I have decided that I, along with Oin and Dwalin will go with her."

"In _Rivendell_!? With that surly elf-lord?" Dis screeched, a bit louder than she'd intended "Absolutely not! I will not allow it! She should be _here_, where her child can be born within _our _walls. It is where he belongs, with his people. Married or not, the child is Thorin's son and a prince of this kingdom."

"I don't disagree, mother." Fili said calmly. He walked up to her and gently took her hands. "But please understand that this place might not be the best for her. For one thing, she is human and not used to being underground for an extended amount of time. The baby is also half human and Oin isn't sure if this environment is good for her, given the circumstances. We are not asking you to allow it, but to try and understand it."

"Hmph...I suppose that makes sense." Dis huffed "What about Dale? Isn't that good enough? It would certainly be closer and there are humans in Dale."

"Dale is still a mess." Kili explained "It will take time to rebuild. It is no place for a pregnant woman. Rivendell is familiar to her and she will be with her kin. Strong magic protects those borders and no harm will come to her there. Lord Elrond has also said you are more than welcome to visit, anytime you'd like."

Dis sighed, admitting defeat. Another thing became very clear to her and that was how much her sons had grown since she had last seen them. When they'd left her in Ered Luin, Fili and Kili were both very much young and their hearts filled with passion. Something had changed them on this journey and they were no longer her dwarflings who would cause so much mischief and drive her insane. Although, she was still certain they caused mischief whenever given a chance. It was admirable, Dis thought, for them to stay loyal to Maggie and Riley even though the quest was over. She assumed her sons felt indebted to them after their help on the quest and where Maggie was concerned, Thorin had raised Fili and Kili and perhaps they felt it was their duty to help her.

"I do not like parting from you again." she admitted after a while "But at least I know you will be safe this time, although the path to Dunedain is long and I don't know what lives in those woods."

"We will be fine, mother." Kili said

Both Kili and Fili hugged their mother, relieved that the conversation had gone much better than originally predicted. Just like Thorin, Dis could have a bit of a temper and there had been many times when her and Thorin had fallen out over small things.

"Your uncle must have truly loved her." Dis realised.

Fili nodded. "He did. You should have seen his face when he found out she was pregnant. I have never seen such joy in his eyes. I miss him, mother."

"And I." Kili added

"As do I." Dis said "But we may take solace that he is now with Mahal, in the great halls of our forefathers."

At least, Dis thought, that was something which would help her sleep at night.

* * *

The next few days passed and soon they reached the end of the mourning people. As the day of Thorin's burial approached, a strange sort of silence fell over Erebor. Mostly, everyone went about their business and carried on with preparations. The burial itself would take place in the early evening and the people of Dale had also been notified.

Maggie sat on a chair in her bedroom and combed her hair in front of a mirror. She saw the dark circles under her eyes and wished she was able to cover them with makeup. It was unfortunate that she couldn't hide her emotions with make-up too. She had been prepared for this day for a week and yet she wasn't prepared at all. Months ago, she'd been living a normal life in London with a job and friends she loved. Her family had never been a perfect one, but she'd loved them nonetheless. Their dad's death all those years ago had brought them closer together and Maggie thought she had a pretty good idea of what she wanted with life. Then, one that miserable day in Wales, something extraordinary happened and her and Riley found themselves in Middle-Earth with Thorin Oakenshield and Company. The strangest thing to Maggie, was how quickly everything had become normal and how much she loved these dwarves. At first, she'd hated the idea of having to trek across Middle-Earth to Erebor on some quest she was supposed to be a part of. Now, she wouldn't hesitate to do it all over again in a single heartbeat. The Company was their family, some of them literally and she owed them so much.

A couple of days earlier, Riley and Maggie had talked about their future. At first, they'd both assumed the Valar would send them home after their part was fulfilled but seeing as things had changed and they were still in Middle-Earth, they needed a plan. Riley had told her about his plans to travel north into Dunedain and while Maggie didn't like the idea of parting ways with her brother again, she knew he had to go and she understood why. They had both been close with their dad, but Riley even more so than Maggie. She hoped that the Dunedain Rangers would be able to help him and that they could understand more about their past and the man their father had once been. She was happy that Riley wouldn't be going alone and that he would have Bard, Legolas, Kili and Tauriel with him. She had no idea what awaited them in the wild, but Legolas seemed to think the road ahead would be unsafe, especially after the Necromancer.

As for herself, Maggie could feel herself changing with the unborn child inside her. She still felt the loss of Thorin as every day passed and every day the pain grew stronger. She wasn't sure if it would ever truly go away and sometimes, Maggie didn't know how she would be able to survive it. She knew she had to, of course, because of her baby. Bard's words still echoed at the back of her mind and he was right. If she couldn't be strong for herself, then she had to at least try and be strong for her and Thorin's son. The idea of motherhood terrified Maggie and she had no idea how to be a mother. What would she tell her child when he was old enough to understand that he didn't have a father? How would she explain everything to him, when there was so much she couldn't understand herself

Lady Dis had made it clear that Maggie's choice to stay in Rivendell was something that displeased her, but even so, she had accepted it. No doubt thanks to Fili and Kili who had taken Maggie's side. Even though Dis had been nothing but kind to Maggie, she still terrified her and certainly wouldn't want to offend her. Dis had already had her sons taken away from her once and now they were leaving her again, just as they were burying her second brother. Still, Maggie was happy that Fili would be joining her in Rivendell along with Oin and to her surprise, even Dwalin. Dwalin had always been the one closest to Thorin and had almost acted as his bodyguard. Maggie guessed that maybe since Thorin's passing, Dwalin felt his duty now lay with the baby.

In the distance, the sound of a horn snapped Maggie out of her thoughts and a knock on the door made her jolt a bit. She closed her eyes, inhaled and then exhaled a deep breath.

"Ah, Lady Maragret." came a familiar and kind voice from the doorway. "I thought you might want some company."

"Gandalf!"

Maggie hadn't seen Gandalf since that day on Ravenhills. Shortly after the return to Erebor, the wizard had taken his leave without telling anyone where he was going. It had caused some turmoil in the group and some of the company thought it was rude, but Maggie and Riley had both figured there was a reason behind it, as always. Perhaps, Maggie thought, even the great Istari needed time and space to grieve and process difficult emotions. She wondered if Gandalf felt guilty, because he had been the one to urge Thorin to reclaim Erebor in the first place. There was no need for such guilt, Maggie knew, because nobody blamed Gandalf.

After Gandalf released Maggie from his embrace, he leaned on his staff and looked at her with those familiar warm eyes. There was a hint of sadness in them, Maggie noticed, even though he didn't cry.

"I'm not ready for this, Gandalf." Maggie whispered and felt a knot form in her stomach. "I'm not sure if I can say goodbye because if I do, it'll really mean that he's gone."

"My dear child," Gandalf said "Saying farewell is never easy, but death is not the end. It is but another path. One that we all must take eventually. But, just because someone has passed, it does not mean they stop being with us. Thorin will always watch over you and your son. Not to mention, you have a whole company of dwarves who have made it their mission to protect you and as will I. You are not alone in this. Come now, it is time."

Gandalf put an arm around Maggie and they left her room together. As they reached the Great Hall, several dwarves, elves and men had gathered in two lines, leaving space for a path through the room which lead to the burial chamber. The procession to the burial room was lead by Dis, Fili, Kili, Gandalf, Dain and Maggie. Behind them followed Riley, Bilbo and the company. At the end of the procession line was Legolas, Tauriel, Elrond and Bard. Dwalin, Bofur, Bifur and Ori carried torches in with them to the burial chamber. The chamber itself was a large room made out of stone. There were other tombs in the chamber from kings of old. Thorin had been placed in the centre of the chamber, atop a stone table, dressed in his finest clothing. The Arkenstone lay on his chest, its bright light casting a reflection around the room.

For a while, Maggie stood frozen in the doorway to the burial chamber and felt her heart beat in her chest. It was the first time she had seen Thorin since Ravenhills and suddenly all the pain and heartache she had been able to keep steady came rushing back to her. Gandalf gently squeezed her shoulder guided her carefully the room as Balin and Dori took her by the end. The mourning was intimate and intense and almost too much to handle. As Maggie watched the dwarves gather around Thorin's tomb, she felt her breathing become more shallow and tears welled up in her eyes. She looked around her and while most of the dwarves remained silent, she saw her brother crying and Bilbo struggling to breathe. Fili and Kili stood on each side of her, Fili with buried his head into Maggie's shoulder and Kili squeezed her hand. Bombur was comforting Nori at the far side of the room and even Balin was crying.

Suddenly, the sound of familiar footsteps reached Maggie and when she turned around, she was surprised to see Thranduil appear in the doorway. The other dwarves were also surprised and nobody quite knew how to react. Thranduil was dressed elegantly in silver robes, and a purple cloak over his shoulder, with his blonde hair cascading down his back. A spark of anger made itself known in Maggie's chest.

"What's he doing here?" Maggie asked "He is neither friend nor family."

"I mean no harm, Lady Margaret." Thranduil replied. "I come to pay my respects to the King and to return what is rightfully his."

The dwarves stepped aside as Thranduil marched up to Thorin's tomb. Maggie watched in awe as Thranduil carefully placed Orchrist on Thorin's chest. He whispered words in Elvish, bowed his head in respect and as he turned to walk away, his gaze met Maggie's before the elf-king joined his son at the back of the chamber. Maggie's eyes met Legolas who gave her a nod and when Maggie turned back to the tomb, she let out a heavy sigh. Seeing Thorin in front of her made everything seem more real, his body was lifeless and cold but it was still him. The same dwarf whom she had once had with such fire and then somehow found herself in love with. Maggie could have happily imagined a life with him at his side as they raised their son and watched Thorin rebuild the kingdom that was once lost to them. Yet, that would never happen and Maggie would never get to see that smile again or feel his lips on hers or hear him laugh. He would never get to hold his newborn son or watch him grow. Maggie would have to do it all alone.

As she struggled to hold back the grief, tears flowed steadily and silently down immobile face. Maggie felt Riley's arms wrap behind her and she cried into her shoulders.

"It's okay, Maggie." he hushed her "I've got you. You're not alone."

Maggie knew she wasn't alone but she also knew it would be a long while before it was okay. She wasn't sure how much time had passed when they finally left chamber and sealed its doors behind them, but when they did they all gathered in the King's Hall, where Beorn and Radagast had also joined them. Dain stood in the by the throne and Gandalf held the crown over his head.

"The King is dead!" the wizard called out "Long live the King!"

"Long live the King!" The crowd joined in and Gandalf placed the crown on Dain's head.

Thorin Oakenshield was no longer the King Under the Mountain.

_Pardon, goddess of the night,_

_Those that slew your virgin knight,_

_For the which, with songs of woe_

_Round and round her tomb they go._

_Midnight, assist our moan._

_Help us to sigh and groan_

_Heavily, heavily._

_Graves, yawn and yield your dead,_

_Till death be utterèd,_

_Heavily _

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Another not super-interesting chapter but a lot happened. I decided I wanted to have Thranduil place Orchrist on Thorin's body because it happens in the book and is pretty significant as the story goes. We have one more chapter to go and then it's the end of this fic. What did you think? Are you excited for the sequel?**_


	30. Of Endings and New Beginnings

**Disclaimer**: The Hobbit is owned by J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson respectively. Anything you don't recognise is mine.

**A/N: **Here we are then, the last chapter of Part I of this saga. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying and I never expected so many readers and amazing feedback. I hope you guys are excited for the sequel, I'm looking forward to expanding the characters and seeing more of Middle-Earth. I originally started the story of Maggie and Riley around 6 years ago and I'm glad I decided to rewrite their journey. This chapter will be quite short in comparison to all the others.

Without further ado, here is the last chapter (for now). I hope you guys will enjoy it!

Khuzdul:

_Amralizi = I love you_

Elvish_:  
Aier: Little One_

_Mellon-nin: My Friend_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**: Of Endings and New Beginnings

It was amazing, Riley thought, how quickly things seemed to return to something that resembled normalcy. Riley, along with Tauriel, Kili, Legolas and Bard, had spent the past four days coming up with a plan for their journey to the Kingdom of Arnor, where the Dúnedain dwelled. It would be a long journey and it had required extensive studying of maps. Riley had always known that Middle-Earth was vast and there was so much to its history and geography that he was unfamiliar with, but he also found it all a bit overwhelming and intimidating. He was glad to have the company of the other four, but he was also worried that that the Dunedain would not take kindly to the arrival of strangers. Riley wasn't sure how he was going to handle the situation and he wasn't even certain the rangers would reveal themselves. From what he had heard and read, they remaining Dúnedain were a careful and stealthy people and they hid away from others. Their kingdom, Arnor, had once been one of the many great kingdoms of Middle-Earth, founded by Elendil. Riley was only just beginning to accept that Elendil was his and Maggie's brother and there was no telling if the rangers would even believe him.

Riley still felt a strong sense of guilt over leaving Maggie behind, especially as he didn't know how long he would be away for. Ideally, he wanted to be in Rivendell by the time the baby was due, but realistically he was aware that might not be possible. Maggie kept it together, but Riley knew she was upset about it. Following Thorin's burial, his sister had become more withdrawn again. She did her best to hide it from the others to save their worrying, but Riley could tell. He hoped that taking residence in Rivendell would be good for her, not just for the sake of the pregnancy but for her mental health. She loved Rivendell and being around familiar faces in a peaceful environment was certainly better than living under the mountain. Lady Dis was unhappy about it, but she didn't have much say in the matter.

It was late at night and Riley had lost track of how long he'd spent in the library, looking over old books, parchments and maps, trying to understand the people who were his kin. Bilbo had kept him company for some time and they had talked about what came next for Bilbo. He needed to return to Shire for some time, mostly to make sure that everyone knew he wasn't dead and to make sure the Sackville-Bagginses hadn't tried to take over Bag End. No doubt, there were plenty of rumours regarding his whereabouts for the past few months and he had a lot of explaining to do. Once business was taken care of in the Shire, Bilbo had said he would return to Rivendell because he also wanted to be there in time for the birth. It warmed Riley's heart to know his sister would be looked after and that he had people who watched his back. The meaning of found family had become all the more clear over the past few weeks and he took comfort knowing that they had a family here, even when their own family was far away.

Three gentle taps on the door brought Riley's attention back to his surroundings. For a moment, he realised his behaviour mimicked that of his father. As a child, Riley could recall several nights when he'd carefully entered his dad's office and begged him for a bedtime story about elves, dwarves and dragons. His father often been so deep in thought that he'd hardly noticed Riley. Now, he wondered if perhaps his dad had ever thought about trying to find a way back to Middle-Earth.

"You know you don't have to wait up-" Riley began but realised the person who stood in the doorway was not who he first thought. "My Lord Elrond, sorry. I thought you were Bilbo."

Even after all this time and no matter how much Riley knew Elrond was a friend, he still found his presence a bit intimidating. The elf-lord entered the library, with his hands behind his back and Riley thought he caught an almost mischievous glint in the elf-lord's eyes.

"All the preparations have been made." Elrond said. "We're aiming to depart for Rivendell in the morning. I think you are leaving the following day?"

"Yes." Riley nodded. "Bard had some things to take care of in Dale. He's leaving Brenna in charge of the City while he's gone and obviously he wants to make sure his kids are alright. Do you know if Maggie is all set to leave?"

At the mention of Maggie, the expression in Elrond's face changed slightly and Riley couldn't determine if it was with worry or with sadness. He was grateful to Elrond for opening up his home to them again, even after all the tension with Thorin and the dwarves. With any luck, having a few of the dwarves in Rivendell might be an opportunity for improving the diplomatic relations between the two races.

"She is ready but not, I think, in spirit." Elrond replied. "The transition will be difficult for her and the grief is still near."

"Yeah," Riley sighed. "I know, that's what worries me. She hasn't really been herself since the burial and I'm worried she's going to spiral downwards again."

"Your sister is strong, but the heart needs time to heal _mellon-nin_. It will be hard before it becomes easier and it is a journey that only she can take. However, she will have our support."

Eleves, Riley thought, always had a way of being very forthright with their thoughts. As always though, Elrond was right and while Riley knew that dark place and how easy it was to allow it consume he, he could only trust that his sister was strong enough to fight what she was going through.

"Have you considered what you will do once you meet the Dúnedain?" Elrond asked after a while as he paced the room, still with his hands behind his back.

"Not a clue, mate." Riley admitted. "_If_ we even find them, what am I supposed to tell them? _Oh hi guys, my sister and I were sent here by the Valar. As it happens, the founder of your people was actually my brother and his father before him was an ancient Lord of Andunie. Technically my sister and I are heirs to the throne of Gondor, which I know you renounced but no big deal. Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk_."

The frustration rang clear in Riley's voice and he hadn't meant to sound so callous, but the more he thought about it, the less likely it seemed that the Rangers would believe him at all. In fact, if he was really unlucky, there was a chance they could decide to just kill him and the others on the spot. No questions asked.

"There is something which might help you gain their trust." Elrond told him. "You already know we have in our possession the Shards of Narsil which belonged to Isildur. There is another heirloom, which was once your family's and have been passed down the Lords of Andunie for many centuries."

"What is it?" Riley asked

Finally, Elrond revealed what he had been hiding behind his back. Wrapped in a piece of satin cloth, he revealed what seemed to be a silver rod. It was intricately designed and had ancient patterns engraved on it, which Riley of course couldn't understand. It wasn't a weapon, but a symbol and Elrond passed it to Riley who instantly felt like he held in his hand something he did not yet understand and a part of it even scared him. It weighed heavily in his hand and as the oldest Spencer studied the strange object further, he knew it was ancient.

"This is the Sceptre of Annúmina. It was originally borne by the Lords of Andúnië in Númenor, but was thought to be lost before your brother, Elendil - the last Lord of Andúnië, brought his sceptre with him when he arrived in Middle-Earth and founded the Kingdoms of Arnor and Gondor. We have long kept it safe in Rivendell until such time would come when it was called upon. This Sceptre was once carried by your father and the Dúnedain will not doubt your words if you also carry it."

"I...I don't know what to say." Riley said. "This was my dad's?"

Riley was both awestruck and humbled at the same time. The artefact in his hand was a remnant of the man his father had once been before he became Alan Spencer. In that moment, Riley felt more connected to his dad than he had ever done. He wanted to hug Elrond but resisted the urge to do so because no doubt it would make the elf-lord uncomfortable.

"Thank you, truly." Riley said, still in shock. "You've been a good friend to us, I hope you know we both appreciate it. Especially Maggie."

"Which brings to mind, she was asking about you a few moments ago. I believe she wanted to see you."

Riley nodded and then left Elrond in the study. It still surprised Riley, as he walked through the corridors on the way to Maggie's room, that dwarves were definitely nocturnal creatures. It was way past any normal person's bedtime, as Bilbo had reminded, yet Erebor was still full of light and life. The dwarves whom had arrived with Dain had quickly settled into their new home and Riley was still trying to remember their names, which was proving more difficult than remembering the names of the Company. Then, there were the dwarves who had arrived with Lady Dis from Ered Luin, who were more reserved than the other dwarves. Most of them were polite enough but seemed sceptical of the presence of so many non-dwarves. It was more than fair really, Riley thought, because their home had more or less been invaded by humans, a hobbit and several elves. Eventually, the oldest Spencer reached the hallway where Maggie's chamber was. He knocked twice on the door before gently pushing it opened. Inside, Riley saw Maggie sitting cross-legged on the bed, wearing a coat brought to her by Bard who had been sent some supplies from Brenna. His sister was lost in thought, writing in the journal which Thorin had gifted her for her birthday.

"Elrond said you were looking for me, but I can always come back." Riley said

"No, it's okay. I'm done anyway." Maggie said. She looked up from her writing and put the journal away.

Riley entered the room and sat down on the bed. It instantly brought him memories of their childhood, when they'd often spent nights hiding under a tent made of blankets, telling stories in the dark by torchlight when they should have been asleep long before. Even now, Riley was sure their parents were well aware of their adventures, but had never told them off. As he studied his sister, Riley also became increasingly more aware of how much Maggie had changed and he also noticed that hints of the pregnancy was starting to show in her. He recalled the first time Kili had asked if she had children and Riley had just replied by bursting out laughing. Now, so many months later, he thought pregnancy was a look that suited his sister and he had no doubt that she would be a fantastic mother. Even if she didn't believe it herself.

"Here," Riley said "I have something for you."

"That's never usually never a good thing, coming from you." Maggie teased

Riley stuck his tongue out at his younger sister, but then he reached inside his pocket. He put something on the bed which made Maggie's eyes widened and the look on her face alone, was worth the secret. On the bed in front of them, Riley placed a small contraption from their own world. A smartphone and next to it, some earphones. During their hike in the Brecon Beacons, Riley had kept his phone in his inside pocket, like he always did. When they first arrived in Middle-Earth he'd been surprised to find that the thing actually still worked but he'd turned it off instantly, not wanting to waste its batteries and figuring there might be a time when it was actually needed. He'd almost forgotten all about it, until their return to Erebor and over the past week, once he knew he was going to Dunedain, Riley had decided he wasn't the one who needed it.

"Oh my god…." Maggie whispered "This thing is still alive? After everything we've been through? And it has _charge_? Riley Spencer I bloody love you."

"Well, it's on 98% at the moment and I have no idea how long it'll last or if it'll even work properly at all or if this place breaks technology from our world." Riley said "I thought you might want to keep it. I doubt I'll have time or need for it in the wild."

Maggie threw her arms around Riley and he watched as she excitedly unlocked the phone and scrolled through its contents. There were several dozens playlists, some audiobooks and old photographs. As Maggie looked through the folders, she stopped on one photograph that caught both their attention. It was a family photo of Riley, Maggie and their parents; Alan and Susan. Riley remembered when it was taken; it was the last time they'd been together as a whole family, celebrating their mother's birthday. Not long after spring, their dad had collapsed and then died in hospital. There were no hints of sickness or anything out of the ordinary in that photograph. Just the four of them in their living room, with their dad holding the camera after just learning to take a selfie, Maggie next time with her arms around Riley and their mum.

Riley and Maggie sat in silence for a while, just staring at the photo. So much had changed since that captured moment. Riley knew that both he and his sister were two very different people now. In some ways, Riley missed their life as it was back then, but he knew that change was inevitable and just a part of life, whether one liked it or not.

"You think he's watching us right now?" Maggie asked "Dad, I mean."

"I have no doubt he's watching both us and mum." Riley replied, "I wish I could tell her about all of this."

Riley couldn't help but wonder if their mum even knew they were gone. Did time flow different here as opposed to in their world? He hoped that it was like in Narnia, that no matter how much time you spent in this world, no time at all would have passed at home and you could return to the exact same moment you left.

"I'm going to miss you, Ri. It won't be the same without you." Maggie whispered after a while, "I know you always feel the need to look after me and I know you feel guilty about leaving, but I'm really proud of you. I wish I could come with you, I loved hearing the stories about Numenor and the Dúnedain. It makes sense now, looking back at it.

"I'll miss you too, Mags." Riley said "On the bright side when I see you again I will take immense joy in the fact that you will be huge and walking around like an old woman."

Maggie playfully punched Riley in the arm and they laughed for the first time in a long while.

* * *

Maggie and Riley talked through the night, laughing at old memories and memories from their time travelling with the Company. It was far too late in the night by the time they both fell asleep and Riley actually fell asleep in his sister's bed that night. When they woke up early the next morning, a strange feeling hung in the air which they both felt but couldn't quite make sense of. Maggie spent the morning getting her belongings together as she would leave for Rivendell today and Bilbo would travel with the some of the way, along with Gandalf on their way back to the Shire. Despite the melancholy, they all shared in laughter around the breakfast table and even Lady Dis cracked a smile once or twice. Maggie had made a point in spending a bit of time with each of the dwarves that morning, talking to them, and promised she would stay in touch and send a raven as often as she could.

At one point, Dis had pulled her aside and gifted her with some clothes which had once belonged to Fili and Kili when they were newborn dwarflings and she told Maggie that once everything was more settled in Erebor, she would visit but also correspond with letters frequently. Then, they had hugged and Maggie knew despite Dis stern exterior, she was kind and loving at heart. Finally, when it was time, Maggie felt a knot churn in her stomach as she stood at the entrance to Erebor alongside Fili, Oin, Dwalin, Elrond, Gandalf and Bilbo.

Everyone had turned up. Bard and Brenna, Tauriel, Legolas and Riley. As well as all the remaining Company. They all stood there; Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Gloin, Balin, Dori, Nori, Ori and Kili. Bilbo turned to them first, he fiddled with his waistcoat and struggled with words to say. Maggie knew that he and Riley had already said their private goodbyes but this was the first time he had faced the Company and accept the fact that they were all parting ways. Maggie watched as Bilbo opened and closed his mouth, struggling to speak and she swore she saw a hint of tears behind his eyelids, even though he hid it.

"If any of you are ever passing Bag End, tea is at four." Bilbo said, finally "There's plenty of it. You are welcome anytime. All of you."

The dwarves all bowed and Maggie felt Fili wrap a comforting arm around her shoulders. Out of all of them, Bilbo was the one who had changed the most. He was no longer the shy and introverted hobbit who hated strangers and couldn't imagine spending a long journey in the company of thirteen dwarves. Whether Bilbo liked it or not, all of those dwarves were now his family as much as Maggie, Riley, Bard, Brenna and the elves. Bilbo Baggins' life would never be the same again and Maggie wished she could tell him how it would forever change the fate of this whole world.

"Don't bother knocking." Bilbo said

They all chuckled and Maggie noticed that even Dori cried. Bilbo mounted his pony and Maggie walked up to Bard and Legolas. She owed both of them so much, but especially to Bard who had taken her under his wings without a shadow of doubt. Legolas had also accepted her and she was proud to call him her friend. She was glad that they were the ones accompanying Riley to Dúnedain and she had no doubt in her mind that they would keep him safe and find the answers they were all searching for.

"I don't really know what to say without crying, again." Maggie said as she hugged each of them. "But I'm going to miss both of you and I'm so grateful for everything you've done."

"Our paths will cross again, _aier_." Legolas told her. "I feel our fates our now entwined in ways I don't yet understand."

"You know you're not getting rid of me that easily." Bard teased, "I take blood oaths very seriously."

Maggie let out a laugh and then turned to Kili who stood next to Tauriel. She could tell he had been crying from his red eyes but when he leaned his forehead against hers and wrapped his hand around her neck, she knew he was going to be okay.

"Look after my daft brother," Kili told her

"Only if you look after mine." Maggie replied

"_Amralizi_ , little sister. Uncle would be proud."

Maggie nodded and Kili wiped a tear from her face. She inhaled and exhaled a breath before she mounted the horse. Margaret Spencer took one last look at the people who had become her found family and Erebor before she, along with Elrond and the others, set off for the journey. When they made camp that first night, Maggie lay awake unlocked the phone. After a bit of scrolling, she found the sound-filed entitled: for Maggie. Curiously, she put on her earphones and listened to the records and smiled when Riley's voice began to speak.

'_Hey Maggie, you're probably listening to this on the way to Rivendell. I've been thinking a lot about what our lives used to be like back home and that conversation we had last summer in Uncle Lewis' garden. We said that sometimes, it felt like dad was out of place and like he belonged in a different time somehow. I guess, deep down, maybe we always knew that there was something otherworldly about him. I wonder sometimes if mum knew about his truth. I know you miss them and I do too, but I somehow feel like dad always knew we were supposed to end up here and while I don't know why, I think perhaps the __Rangers might help me figure it out." _

There was a pause in the recording and Maggie thought she heard Bilbo's voice in the background before Riley continued speaking.

"_I know you're afraid of the pregnancy and being a mother, but you're in good hands and they will treat you like a princess in Rivendell. Especially the dwarves and Elrond.r. It's strange really, we've really only been in Middle-Earth for a few months but I feel like this has always been home and that scares me a bit. Whatever you will happens Maggie, I have no doubt you will be fine and we'll see each other again before you know it. I love you Maggie and I'm glad we're on this journey together, no matter where it may lead us." _

By the time the recording stopped playing, Maggie realised she had been crying again. Not for sadness, but because Riley was right. They were on this journey for a reason and while it would be another while before they saw each other again, Maggie had no doubt that their purpose in Middle-Earth would eventually reveal itself to them.

And she was ready for it.

**The End (for now)...**

* * *

**There we have it. The end of Part One of **_**The Spencer Saga**_**. I'd love to hear what you guys think about it - love it? Hate it? Unsure? I'm already working on the sequel and it won't be long before the first chapter comes up. Thank you so much to everyone who decided to follow Maggie and Riley on their journey through Middle-Earth and I hope you stay tuned. **


	31. Sneak Preview: Melamar

**A/N: If you've been following Castaways, I've uploaded its sequel "Melamar" which you fill find in my stories. Below is a bit of a preview :) enjoy it! **

* * *

_Imladris, March _

"You are worse than Estel."

Elrohir's voice startled Maggie as she reached into the cookie jar. She wondered how long he'd been watching her, no doubt knowing she wouldn't see it coming. Elves, Maggie had learned lately, were just a sneaky as hobbits and dwarves. In fact, since her arrival in Rivendell a few months earlier, she'd become increasingly aware that apart from young Estel, Maggie was the only person in the Hidden Valley without night vision and other heightened senses. Sometimes, it made her more self-conscious, as she knew there was always somebody aware of her movements. On a whole though, moving to Rivendell had been a wise choice, even if Maggie was reluctant at first. Their time in Erebor had been brief in comparison, but still she had many memories with Thorin. To Maggie, leaving Erebor was another way of saying goodbye to Thorin.

For Maggie, the first two months in Rivendell had been the worst of her life. Every night, she would wake up sweaty from nightmares where she lives through Thorin's death over and over again. Each time with some new, horrible twist at the end. Sometimes she heard the Necromancer's voice taunting her and sometimes, Thorin's pale body would ist at her bedside, staring at her with black hollow eyes. Every time she awoke from those nightmares, it was usually Fili who sat her bedside, using his voice to calm her panic as he had done many times before. Elrond would use elvish incantations to send her back to sleep. Sometimes, Oin would put an herbal remedy in her tea at night to help her sleep more easily. In those first few months, Dwalin had taken to keeping a closer eye on Maggie and she'd heard him talking with Fili and Oin about something they called Battle Terror. Maggie could only assume it was their name for PTSD.

If the nightmares weren't bad enough, the morning sickness had reached a new all time high and Maggie still couldn't quite stand the sight of the Oin's rice porridge, even though it was rather good. Poor Estel had been a bit frightened in those first few weeks because he couldn't understand why Maggie was suddenly so different from the last time he'd seen her. He'd even kept his distance from her for a while, which made Maggie feel even worse because above all, she didn't want Estel to be afraid of her. Eventually though, after the worst stages of grief had passed, slowly but surely, Maggie began to feel like herself again. Soon enough, Young Estel was always coming out of his shell and began to seek out her company, much to Maggie's relief. Of course, the heartache was still there and she knew that it would never truly heal. She still loved Thorin Oakenshield and wished more than anything that he was there with her but, like Bard had told her all those months ago, she had to be strong for their child. While the idea of motherhood was still a terrifying reality for Maggie, she was going to give it her best shot.

Nights were still the hardest part of the day and her thoughts were more persistent, questioning every single decision she'd made up until that point. She still cried, usually when nobody could see her and it did help. On those nights when sleep didn't come easily and her thoughts were more annoying, Maggie had taken to exploring Rivendell at night, which is why she found herself in the kitchen.

At four months pregnant, Maggie was already feeling done with the whole thing. The morning sickness was much less prominent but she had no control of her body anymore. Her joints ached more than usual and she was definitely showing physical signs of pregnancy. The most annoying part, beyond the tiredness, was the hunger. Maggie had always thought the phrase 'eating for two' seemed silly but as she was experiencing it herself, it made sense. The cravings were made worse by the fact that she craved food that she knew she couldn't have in Middle-Earth. By some miracle, it turned out that the Shire had something that resembled actual coffee, which Bilbo had promised to bring when he came to visit. To say Maggie was excited was an understatement because if she was anything, it was a coffee connoisseur. Not to mention, being able to have something small that reminded her of home made things a bit easier. Of course, she was looking forward to see Bilbo again too and she missed her friend.

On that particular cold evening in early March, Maggie found herself craving Dwalin's homemade oatmeal cookies, which Elrond had made a habit of stocking in the kitchen for her enjoyment. No doubt the Elf-Lord was well aware that she snuck out at night to feast on the crumbly, delicious treats.

"Estel has the right idea." Maggie replied as she turned around to Elrohir, who stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "I'm starting to think that maybe I should have gone with Bilbo to the Shire. At least hobbits have the right idea about food."

"I shall be sure to let Lindir know you think we are not feeding you enough." Elrohir teased

Maggie stuck her tongue out at rolled her eyes in jest. Spending time in Rivendell had allowed her a chance to get to know Elrohir and Elladan properly and she enjoyed their company. In some ways, their mischievous nature reminded her of Fili and Kili. She recalled those nights with the Company when they'd been drinking Elvish wine and Riley had told them stories of drunken escapes. At the thought of Riley, Maggie let out a sigh and wondered where he was. For a while, they'd been able to correspond with letters but the further into the wilderness, they travelled, the longer the distance between letters. In her heart, Maggie knew Riley as well as the other were fine, but she still missed her brother.

"What are you doing here, 'Ro?" Maggie asked, after a while. "If you've come for the cookies, tough luck, I'm keeping them for Estel and I."

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a walk." Elrohir replied "When I suddenly heard footsteps heading in this direction, I thought perhaps Estel was on another nightly burglary mission, but instead I found you. At least now I know who my brother's criminal companion is."

"If you ask me, he's the real mastermind behind the operation. Did you know he tricked 'Dan out of bathtime the other day?"

Elrohir chuckled. "Tricking Elladan is not difficult, but Estel has learned from the best."

"Seriously, though." Maggie sat on the countertop and let her feet dangle as she munched on another cookie. Only one more, she reminded herself, otherwise she would have to explain to Dwalin why the batch he'd made only a day ago was already gone. "Why can't you sleep? Is it because of Talathel?"

At the mention of the elf-maiden, Maggie saw Elrohir's ears turn pink and she grinned. Talathel was one of the elf-maidens who had helped Maggie settle into Rivendell. Maggie missed Brenna back in Dale, but it was nice to have another woman around to talk to and Talathel had introduced her to some of the other elf-maidens of Rivendell. Some of them were a bit shy still but in general they were friendly. It was no secret that Elrohir fancied her and always sought out an opportunity be near hear. Maggie also figured that Talathel felt the same way because she clearly enjoyed Elrohir's company as well as giving him a hard time when he was being ridiculous, which was often.

"You have to tell her how you feel, 'Ro." Maggie said "Life is too short to doubt and second guess things"

That was certainly something Maggie had come to accept lately. It wasn't her business to meddle in the affairs of others but she liked Elrohir and saw both him and Elladan as her friends.

"What if my advances are unwanted?" Elrohir asked nervously. "If she does not desire me in the same way, I will be humiliated and 'Dan will never let me forget about it."

"If Elladan gives you a hard time for following your heart," Maggie said, "I will kick his sorry arse."

While Elladan and Elrohir were twins, their personalities were different. Elrohir was the calmer of the two and the one who considered his options before acting on them. In that sense, Elrohir was more like his father. Elladan on the other hand, was more impulsive and quick to act without thinking, which sometimes got him in trouble. His heart was in the right place though and Maggie enjoyed his company as well his counsel, which she had sought from time to time.

"Now that I would very much like to see." Elrohir said

He grabbed a cookie from Maggie who was just about to eat it. "Too much sugar will make it difficult for you to sleep. Come, I'll see you to your room."

Maggie admitted defeat and Elrohir helped her off the counter, which really was much too tall for her short-arse self. They walked through corridors and Maggie found that she enjoyed these nighttime escapades and they were always full of surprises. The other night, she'd run into Glorfindel and as they walked the gardens in the starlight, he told her stories of his youth and the many adventures he'd had before even Elrond was born. Finally, Maggie and Elrohir reached her room, which was the same one she had used during their first arrival in rivendell, all those months ago.

How things had changed.

* * *

**(End of Preview: For the rest of this chapter, go check out 'Melamar', I'm sure you'll like it) **


End file.
